DIOSES GRIEGOS
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto
1. Chapter 0

**_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.**

**_PROLOGO _**

**_Terrence y Albert…_**

**Dos semidioses, que han sido condenados por Hera para pasar sus vidas en**

**La tierra complaciendo una mujer tras otra, enamorándose de cada una hasta que**

**Estas rompen sus corazones. La maldición los ha perseguido durante siglos, hasta**

**Que terrence encuentra los medios para romperla encerrados en un texto de la antigua**

**Escritura egipcia. El único fragmento que falta de la escritura, se encuentra en una**

**Antigua tienda de Nueva York propiedad de Candace W Andry.**

**_Un encuentro…_**

**Cuando Candace encuentra un hombre impresionantemente hermoso y atractivo con largas alas negras.**

**Paseándose fuera de su tienda de antigüedades, está nerviosa, pero intrigada. Terrence**

**Ve dentro de los ojos verde azulados de Candace y sabe que va a caer perdidamente Enamorado de ella.**

**Candace quiere ayudar a romper la maldición, pero Hera tiene otras ideas, y**

**Decide dar caza a Candace y Terrence, mientras Albert y la egiptóloga Karen Klays**

**Realizan una travesía por Londres y Egipto para encontrar la solución.**

**_Terrence sabe que si no rompen la maldición, Candace romperá su corazón más fuerte de lo que nunca ha sido roto antes…_**

**NOTA:**

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído mis historias, aun cuando han sido solo adaptaciones de algunos de los libros que he leído, esto lo tomo como un alago, ya que lo mío es mas la poesía erótica romántica, mas haya de lo que se podría publicar en este lugar, para eso tengo mis propias creaciones en una pagina dedicada para eso.

Por otro lado, mi comentario muy personal en relación a si los libros que elijo después de los ya terminados, son aburridos o no, es cuestión de cada una de las chicas o personas que deseen leerlos como , ya que en esta pagina se encuentran un sin fin de aportaciones muy interesantes en las cuales se puede apreciar la creatividad y esfuerzo de cada una de las personas que participan en el. Sin importar si se equivocan en palabras , letras o guines, no somos escritores de profesión además de que solo somos aficionados a la lectura de al anime de Candy Candy.

Seguiré realizando algunas adaptaciones, con libertad de cada una de las personas de esta pagina para leerlas o no, solo es un pasatiempo el cual tengo por ratos de tiempo libre poco empleado y petición de mi hija, que es una enamorada del amor de la serie de Candy Candy, asi como de muchas otras del tipo Manga japonés.

reiterando a todas y cada una de las personas que me leen mis agradecimiento.


	2. Chapter 1

_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.

**_Capítulo Uno_**

**Midtown, Manhattan**

**Cuando Candace bajó para investigar el ruido en su tienda de antigüedades,**

**No se imaginaba encontrar a un hombre con un ala rota y yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo.**

**No tenía alas blancas de ángel o transparentes de libélula; estas eran de**

**Brillante satén negro, plumas relucientes y brillantes en la penumbra del amanecer**

**Mientras se derramaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Un ala acunaba su torso desnudo.**

**Como amortiguando su caída, y la otra estaba rota.**

**Candace movió su linterna sobre él, iluminando sus musculosos y anchos**

**Hombros, un pecho espolvoreado con cabello oscuro, caderas estrechas abrazadas**

**Por mezclilla azul, y una garganta fuerte rodeada por una fina cadena de oro.**

**Tenía el cabello oscuro lo suficientemente largo como para fluir sobre la fea**

**Alfombra color beige de la tienda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, las pestañas**

**Descansando sobre los pómulos firmes le resaltaban su hermosa cara. Sus piernas**

**Estaban torcidas, con un brazo extendido para amortiguar la caída.**

**Y las alas.**

**El ala rota yacía en un ángulo recto desde su espalda, con los extremos**

**Abiertos en abanico a través del suelo. Esparcidas sobre las plumas estaban las cosas,**

**Que él había barrido de los contadores cuando cayó: un soporte entero de collares, Una caja de alfileres brillantes, y una muñeca, que había aterrizado a unos metros De él con sus piernas desenfrenadamente en el aire.**

**Candece no podía culparla. Él era sexy como el infierno.**

**Sus dos gatos, Red Kitty e Isis, se pasearon desde la trastienda. Se sentaron**

**Sobre sus ancas y miraron fijo hacia él, probablemente preguntándose, si era la más Grande de las presas o alguien con el potencial de llenar el recipiente de comida. De Cualquier manera, no podían perder.**

**¿Eran sus alas un disfraz? Sin embargo, ninguna creación de una tienda de**

**Disfraces podría igualar esas gloriosas plumas y la perfección con la que se**

**Ajustaban a él.**

**Cuando se agachó para tocar cuidadosamente las plumas, estas**

**Estaban calientes y vivas, las puntas se agitaron bajo sus dedos.**

**Siendo psíquica, Candace no era ajena a las criaturas de la noche, pero nunca**

**Había visto nada como él.**

**Su aura psíquica era increíble: caliente y salvaje, con Relámpagos que apuñalaban a través de las pantallas que usualmente mantenía en el Lugar. Él no se sentía malvado, pero tampoco se sentía bueno. La mayoría de los Seres humanos eran una mezcla de ambos, pero las criaturas sobrenaturales tendían A ser uno u otro.**

**Su linterna capturó el hematoma que manchaba su sien de azul y púrpura.**

**Era un hombre grande, y cualquier cosa que pudiera derribarlo sería… más grande.**

**Ella sintió una corrupción de maldad persistente en la tienda, como un ligero olor a**

**Carne podrida. Pero no venía del hombre, y él estaba solo ahora. Las únicas auras**

**En el lugar eran la de él, la suya, y las pequeñas y vibrantes de los gatos.**

**Cuando tocó el hematoma, él se quejó, pero no se despertó. Ella trajo su**

**Botiquín de primeros auxilios del pequeño cuarto de baño y trató el hematoma,**

**Pero no estaba segura de qué hacer con el ala.**

**Estaba rota por la mitad de toda su extensión, sus dedos buscaron el delgado**

**Hueso central doblado. No tenía la menor idea de cómo tratarlo, pero no podía**

**Dañarla si cuidadosamente enderezaba el hueso y envolvía toda la cosa con una**

**Venda elástica.**

**El hombre se movió y se quejó durante el procedimiento, pero el dolor no**

**Fue suficiente para despertarlo. Ella trajo una almohada y suavemente dispuso la**

**Cabeza del hombre sobre esta, después lo cubrió con una manta.**

**Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por él. Ella no era una bruja o curandera; su**

**Don era la capacidad de leer el aura de las personas, pasadas y presentes, y la huella**

**Psíquica que queda en los objetos. Por eso le gustaban las antigüedades, ella podía**

**Sentir su historia y la gente que las había tocado. Las antigüedades no eran piezas**

**Muertas del pasado para ella, sino sombras de la vida, entidades espirituales.**

**Patricia se acurrucó en una silla estilo caballero Belter y tiró una segunda**

**Manta sobre sus rodillas. Red Kitty se unió a ella, el gato de pelo largo nunca**

**Dejaba pasar la oportunidad de un cálido abrazo. Isis, la hembra negra y blanca, se**

**Quedó junto al hombre para vigilarle.**

**Candace se dispuso a esperar ¿Sería la entidad en su piso buena o mala?**

**Terrence despertó por un dolor de cabeza. Parecía estar sobre un suelo duro,**

**Pero sintió una almohada debajo de su cabeza y una manta de lana espinosa sobre Su pecho.**

**Sabía que el Don no había tenido la gentileza de dejarlo con una almohada**

**Y una manta. Él había estado haciendo lo imposible para darle golpes a Terrence hasta Ver colores una vez que ambos descubrieron que el ostracon1 y su inscripción ya no Estaban aquí.**

**La criatura había arrojado a Terrence a través del mostrador, golpeando su**

**Cabeza de camino hacia el suelo, y el Dyon se había disipado. No se le permitía**

**Matarlo.**

**Terrence levantó su cabeza pulsátil y se encontró con la mirada intensa de un**

**Elegante gato negro y blanco. Su mirada estaba aburrida en él como si la criatura**

**Estuviera tratando un punto de telepatía, pero Terrence sabía que era sólo un gato.**

**Nada sobrenatural en este, gracias a los dioses.**

**El hedor de Don permanecía en la sala, rápidamente siendo cubierto por el**

**Aroma de café filtrado. Terrence tiró a un lado la manta y dolorosamente se puso en Pie.**

**Tropezó y se contuvo en un mostrador de cristal, haciendo sonar las joyas**

**Deslumbrantes que brillaban en la superficie. Él no estaba mareado, a pesar del**

**Dolor de cabeza, pero no podía conseguir su equilibrio.**

**Se dio cuenta de que su ala izquierda estaba mal y vio con asombro que**

**Estaba fuertemente atada. Un vendaje la cruzaba, aplastando las plumas, unido con Cinta de color azul brillante.**

**—Mierda —dijo en voz alta.**

**Oyó pies que corrían, y una mujer salió de la trastienda, con una humeante**

**Taza de café chapoteando en sus manos.**

**Oh, mierda.**

**Ella era absolutamente preciosa. Su pelo increíblemente rizado, un derroche**

**De oscuros rizos rubios que caían en cascada a través de su cara y fluían por su**

**Espalda. Tenía un rostro ni demasiado redondo ni demasiado puntiagudo, labios**

**Llenos y rojos, y un cuerpo deliciosamente curvado.**

**Su cabeza descansaría en su clavícula, si ella estuviera contra él. Quería que**

**Lo hiciera, así podría inclinarse y respirar la calidez de su cabello. Podría susurrarle Al oído que él estaba allí para su uso; todo lo que tenía que hacer era nombrar su placer su polla empezó a levantarse, sus bolas calentarse y tensarse contra la tela de Sus jeans.**

**Sentía el familiar tirón de ansia, la compulsión del hechizo dar patadas**

**Dentro.**

**"Maldita sea, ahora no."**

**La maldición golpeaba en él en los momentos más inoportunos, y este era el**

**Momento más inoportuno.**

**La mujer se dirigió hacia él, seguida de cerca por un esponjoso gato de color**

**Rojo. El gato negro y blanco saltó al mostrador, desparramando más tesoros, y se**

**Sentó para reanudar su vigilancia sobre Terrence.**

**La mujer llegó a Terrence, lo miró, y algo apuñaló en su corazón. Sus ojos eran**

**De un verde profundo, un increíbles, como el un par de esmeraldas que brillan**

**Bajo el sol.**

**— ¿Qué eres? —ella exigió.**

**"Ningún ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres? Ninguna histeria."**

**Ella simplemente quería saber qué tipo de criatura había aterrizado en su tienda.**

**—Un cliente —dijo, forzando una sonrisa.**

**—No abro hasta las diez. ¿Cómo has entrado?**

**Ella no le creería si le dijera la verdad, por lo que simplemente le guiñó un**

**Ojo y dijo:**

**—A través del ojo de la cerradura.**

**— ¿Qué estabas esperando robar? No tengo nada de valor aquí, sólo**

**Revoltijo sentimental que la gente recuerda de sus abuelos.**

**— ¿Pero tenías algo valioso?**

**Su rubor le dijo que tenía razón; además la presencia inconfundible de la**

**Cosa todavía no había desaparecido.**

**Lo que buscaba había estado aquí, pero él y Albert no lo había**

**Descubierto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El Don tampoco lo sabía; él había**

**Estado siguiendo a Terrence para ver que estaba haciendo.**

**—No llamé a la policía —señaló la mujer.**

**—Me di cuenta —también se había dado cuenta de que ella llevaba una**

**Ajustada camiseta que delineaba muy bien sus generosos pechos sin sujetador.**

**—Supuse que tendría problemas para explicar las " alas" a los policías —dijo**

**Ella.**

**—Probablemente.**

**—Así que, ¿qué eres?**

**Tomó el café que ella le tendió y lo bebió. ¿Tenía mejor gusto porque ella lo**

**hizo? La maldición quería que él así lo creyera.**

**—Un hombre con alas —respondió.**

**—Soy psíquica; puedo decirte que no eres humano. Tu aura es… extraña.**

**— ¿En serio? —se terminó el café rápidamente, necesitándolo. También**

**Necesitaba que ella lo tocara de nuevo.**

**La maldición estaba dando un puntapié rápido esta vez.**

**— ¿Te importaría ayudarme con la venda? —le preguntó—. Estoy fuera de**

**Balance con esta.**

**Ella pareció dudar, pero dejó la taza vacía.**

**—El hueso se partió por la mitad. Creo que deberías mantenerla inmóvil.**

**—Sano rápidamente —él se apoyó en el mostrador y la dejó estirarse y**

**Retirar la cinta.**

**Para desatarlo, ella tenía que ponerse justo entre las fluidas plumas de su ala.**

**No pudo evitar serpentear el ala a su alrededor, gustándole lo bien que se sentía**

**Acunada en su abrazo. Él podía sentir cada hueco y grieta de su cuerpo con las**

**Puntas sensibles mientras ella arrancaba la cinta y comenzaba a desenrollar el**

**Vendaje.**

**Sus senos se rozaron contra su pecho desnudo, y se preguntó si ella podía**

**Sentir su pulso martillando bajo su piel. Su pelo olía bien, limpio y fresco, como si**

**Acabara de lavárselo.**

**Su miembro viril ya inflada estaba latiendo para el momento en que quitó el último**

**Vendaje y dio un paso atrás. Terrence flexionó el hueso del ala, que se había reparado**

**Mientras dormía. Estaba un poco rígido, pero manejable.**

**—Puedo tratar de encontrar una camisa para ti —dijo ella, su mirada fija en**

**Su torso desnudo.**

**—Está bien. He traído la mía.**

**Terrence recuperó su camiseta de donde la había dejado caer cuando había**

**Desplegado sus alas para luchar contra el Dyon. El techo era demasiado bajo para**

**Un buen estiramiento, pero agitó sus alas todo el camino, la plumas elegantemente**

**Eróticas contra su espalda.**

**La sensación no ayudó a matar a su erección, sobre todo cuando se imaginó**

**Sujetándola con las alas contra él.**

**Hubo un tirón brusco en sus omóplatos, entonces las alas se alejaron,**

**Desapareciendo. Sintió su mirada en el nítido tatuaje negro de alas que se extendió**

**Sobre su espalda, los extremos de estas desapareciendo bajo su cintura.**

**Mientras se deslizaba la camiseta sobre su cabeza, la tela tiró de la odiosa**

**Cadena, recordándole lo que él era.**

**— ¿Lo de Albert? —la mujer leyó el logo que se inclinaba desde su hombro**

**Derecho hasta su pectoral izquierdo, la pata de un gran gato estaba impresa justo**

**Debajo de este—. ¿Trabajas allí?**

**Lo de Albert era un moderno bar y club a la vuelta de la esquina sobre la calle**

**West 56 que había abierto hace unos pocos meses atrás. Estaba lleno todas las**

**Noches.**

**—Soy el dueño con mi amigo Albert —dijo.**

**—Oh —lo miró con sorpresa—. No te he visto por ahí. No es que tenga la**

**Oportunidad de salir mucho —sonaba arrepentida.**

**—Ven esta noche y habla conmigo. Renunciaré a la cuota de afiliación.**

**Ella lo fijó con una mirada tan penetrante como la de su gato.**

**— ¿Todo el mundo tiene alas?**

**—No, sólo yo.**

**—Voy a pensar en ello.**

**Terrence sacó una tarjeta de color negro brillante con letras blancas de su**

**Bolsillo trasero. El nombre que utilizaba, Terrence G. Stanopolous, estaba impreso en la parte inferior.**

**—Muestra esto al portero, y él te dejará entrar. Dile que te invité.**

**Ella tomó la tarjeta, dándole una mirada sospechosa. Él, tomó una tarjeta**

**Más seria en blanco mate del pequeño soporte sobre su mostrador. Candace W Andry,**

**Propietaria.**

**—Encantado de conocerte, Candace. Gracias por curar mi ala.**

**—Todavía no me has dicho lo que estabas haciendo aquí. Incluso si no**

**Robaste nada, derribaste la mitad de mi stock de joyas al suelo.**

**Nico recogió los broches, pendientes y el enredo de collares y los colocó**

**Nuevamente sobre el mostrador.**

**—Vine a buscar algo —dijo—. No estaba aquí.**

**— ¿Te importaría decirme qué?**

**Él vaciló. Podía oír el rugido de Albert, pero no era eso lo que lo hacía**

**Reticente. Si Terrence decidía confiar en la mujer, él la pondría en peligro con mucho Conocimiento, haciendo de ella un objetivo de cosas que no podría entender o Luchar contra ellas.**

**Había magia en ella, obviamente, ya que aceptaba fácilmente que un**

**Hombre con alas había entrado en su tienda sin forzar la entrada o activar la**

**Alarma. No había llamado a la policía, por el contrario había puesto una manta**

**Sobre él y esperó a que despertara.**

**—Ven al club esta noche, y hablaremos de ello.**

**Candace ladeó su cabeza, viéndose más adorable por un segundo.**

**—Y**  
**debería hacerlo porque…**

**—Eres curiosa —él le hizo cosquillas al gato negro y blanco detrás de las**

**Orejas, y la criatura ronroneó—. Si no lo fueras, habrías llamado a la policía.**

**Ahora… yo no robé nada, puedes revisarme si quieres.**

**Abrió los brazos, calentándose cuando su mirada se movió de arriba a abajo**

**Sobre él. Ella era una mujer hermosa, y parte de la razón por la que quería esperar**

**Para explicarle, era que así, él tendría la oportunidad de estirar esto. Su cuerpo**

**Palpitaba de necesidad, y su pene no se había desinflado desde que ella había**

**Entrado en la habitación.**

**Él sabía muy bien por qué quería volver a verla, y el conocimiento lo**

**Excitaba y lo deprimía a la vez. Ella lo encontraba atractivo, y lo encontraría aún**

**Más atractivo esta noche. Incluso apostaba que deseaba sus manos sobre ella, la**

**Compulsión la afectaba, también. Miró hacia adelante y al mismo tiempo se**

**Resistió.**

**De repente, deseaba con todo su corazón que con ella, esto pudiera ser real.**

**Sin embargo, el pensamiento solo traía más depresión, porque no podía confiar en**

**Las voces de su corazón.**

**—Haz una visita si estás interesada —él se encogió de hombros—. Tengo**

**Que irme antes de que Albert alborote Manhattan buscándome.**

**Un alboroto de Andreas era malo. El hombre tenía genio, y lo liberaba de**

**Inmediato si no tenía cuidado.**

**—Tendré que dejarte salir.**

**Las rejas estaban todavía firmes sobre las puertas. Patricia abrió una caja**

**Con una pequeña llave y golpeó un código. Se oyó un chasquido fuerte, luego abrió**

**La puerta y deslizó la reja hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros para él.**

**Terrence se puso de lado para poder deslizarse a través, permitiéndose a sí**

**Mismo rozarse contra ella a medida que avanzaba.**

**Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y suave, y él quería enterrar su cara en su**

**Desordenado pelo rizado y absorber su aroma. Lo anhelaba con una intensidad que no era del todo normal.**

**En el exterior, Manhattan se agitaba. Temprano por la mañana los**

**Trabajadores salían desde el metro y se derramaban a través de las aceras en un mar**

**De negro y gris oscuro. Él tenía que irse.**

**Tocó la punta de la nariz de ella con sus dedos y se deslizó fuera de la**

**Puerta. Ella sacudió la reja hasta que se cerró tras él, sin decir adiós.**

**Terrence se rió entre dientes mientras se movía entre la multitud. Su relación iba**

**A doler como el infierno cuando se hubiese terminado, pero al principio, sería muy,**

**Muy buena. Succionaría tanto como pudiera de eso y pretendería que no iba a**

**Romper su corazón cuando ella terminase con él.**

**Candace llegó a lo de Albert , a las nueve, justo antes de que abriera.**

**Este era un club privado, el cual vendía su membrecía en línea y a través de**

**Otras empresas. Candace había debatido durante todo el día si ir o no, pero al final Sabía que no sería capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a su hombre con alas de nuevo. Terrence había estado en lo cierto cuando le dijo que era demasiado curiosa para resistirse.**

**Todavía no tenía idea de lo que él había estado buscando. Ella había**

**Buscado sus libros de registro por cualquier objeto de valor que se hubiese mudado**

**En las últimas semanas, pero no podía decidir cuál de ellos había ido a buscar: ¿el**

**escritorio del siglo XVIII; el ostracon, una pequeña losa de piedra caliza con jeroglíficos**

**Egipcios en ella; los pendientes cornalina que pertenecían a una de las hijas de la Reina**

**Victoria; o el abrecartas de mango de hueso de 1675? Ella había encontrado compradores**

**Para todos los objetos, de su lista de personas que le pagaban por mantener un ojo**

**En "algunas cosas especiales".**

**Candace le entregó la tarjeta de Terrence al portero, diciéndole que Terrence la había Invitado. Las mujeres en la fila detrás de ella llevaban vestidos apretados, que Mostraban un descarado escote, y zapatos de tacón aguja que revelaban kilómetros de piernas.**

**En sus pulcros pantalones negros y su blusa sencilla, Candace se sentía**

**Terriblemente fuera de lugar. Se había puesto unos antiguos aros y un collar de**

**Telarañas que le ganó un par de miradas envidiosas, pero las damas detrás de ella se sorprendieron cuando el portero asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y abrió la puerta medio metro para que ella pudiera deslizarse en el interior.**

**Un segundo portero, usando una camiseta de Lo de Albert y luciendo un**

**Teléfono en su oreja, tomó la tarjeta y sacudió su cabeza para que Candace lo**

**Siguiera. La condujo a través del oscuro club y subiendo un tramo de escaleras. En La parte superior tocó un timbre al lado de una puerta y esperó hasta que la puerta Se abrió. El portero hizo un gesto para que entrara, pero no la siguió dentro.**

**Terrence la esperaba al final de un pasillo alfombrado. Su camiseta de Lo de**

**Albert era nueva y limpia, y no había ni rastro de sus alas. Obviamente se había**

**Afeitado desde su último encuentro, y su cabello oscuro estaba húmedo de una**

**Ducha.**

**Llevaba unos jeans negros en lugar de azules, y sandalias. A Candace nunca**

**Le habían gustado las sandalias en un hombre, pero decidió que haría una excepción**

**Para Terrence. Estas parecían ir con él, dándole un aura de dios antiguo.**

**Él le sonrió, sus ojos de un azul profundo, oscuros y prometedores.**

**—Hola, Candace. Me alegro de que hayas venido.**

**Le tomó la mano y la condujo a la habitación detrás de él.**

**Ella había esperado una oficina, pero encontró una suite. Tenía una sala de**

**Estar terminada en una moderna decoración minimalista y una pequeña cocina**

**Escondida detrás de un mostrador de granito brillante. A través de una puerta doble Abierta vio un dormitorio, una cama con dosel de palos de hierro y cubos como Estantes.**

**Un hombre salió del dormitorio, también usando una camiseta de Lo de**

**Albert. No era tan alto como Terrence, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien construido y Rebosante de músculo. Tenía el pelo moteado de rubio y blanco y ojos de hielo azul Claro. Mientras que los ojos de Terrence podrían derretir a una mujer como al helado en una acera caliente, los ojos de este hombre la dejaban fría.**

**La única cosa que los dos hombres tenían en común, además de las auras**

**Poderosas, era la fina cadena de oro alrededor de sus cuellos.**

**Los dos se veían completamente equivocados en esta habitación, que debía**

**Haber sido decorada antes de que ellos se mudaran. Esta suite era para hombres en costosos trajes empresariales, no estos bellos hombres con auras de magia salvaje.**

**—Este es Albert —le dijo Terrence—. Por lo menos así es como él mismo se**

**Llama. Albert, Candace W. Andry de Antigüedades Andry.**

**Albert barrió una mirada desdeñosa sobre Candace y comenzó a hablar con**

**Terrence como si ella no estuviera allí.**

**— ¿Ella lo tiene?**

**— Ya no.**

**— ¿Tener qué? —Preguntó Candace—. No puedo ayudaros a encontrar algo**

**Si no sé lo que estáis buscando.**

**—El ostracon —Albert la fijó en el lugar con una fría mirada azul que tenía**

**Furiosa rabia detrás—. Dámelo, y Terrence y yo cumpliremos tus deseos más**

**Profundos. Cualquier cosa sexual que alguna vez hayas querido tratar, lo haremos**

**Por ti.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.

**_Capítulo Dos_**

**Candace parpadeó.**

**—****Oh, ¿eso es todo?**

**Ella pensó en las alas de Terrence abanicándose en torno a ella mientras le**

**Ayudaba a deshacer el vendaje, la cálida y negra suavidad contra su piel. Su**

**Corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Imaginó sus alas abrazando su cuerpo desnudo,**

**Las plumas como satén tocando cada parte de ella.**

**Albert se puso delante de ella, disolviendo la embriagadora visión. Olía a**

**Almizcle masculino y especias, un poco como Terrence, pero mientras que Terrence atraía Calidez, Albert irradiaba peligro.**

**—****Conoces lo que estamos buscando.**

**—****Por supuesto que sí. El ostracon con la inscripción del período**

**Ptolemaico. No tan bueno como la Dinastía XVIII, y no muy importante**

**Históricamente, pero mi cliente lo quería.**

**— ****¿Qué cliente? —demandó Albert.**

**—****Al que se lo vendí.**

**—****Entonces, obtenlo de vuelta de él.**

**La irritación de Candace se levantó, cubriendo su inquietud.**

**—****No puedo simplemente pedir que me lo devuelva. Hay una cosa llamada**

**Lealtad al cliente, y además, no lo puedo afrontar.**

**—****Lo pagaremos.**

**—****Ese no es el punto.**

**Albert echó un vistazo a Terrence, que observaba con sus brazos cruzados.**

**—****Terrence, déjanos solos.**

**—****No —Terrence se sentó en un sillón elegante, levantando su rodilla y**

**Plantando su sandalia firmemente en la tapicería. Él sonrió, pero sus ojos oscuros**

**Estaban vigilantes. La mirada helada de Albert regresó a Candace.**

**—****Te pagaré tres veces lo que tu cliente pagó por ello.**

**— ****¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?**

**— ****¿Vas a conseguirlo de vuelta para mí?**

**—****No sé —Candace se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que su mirada no la**

**Enervaba—. Ahora estoy intrigada. ¿Qué hay con este ostracon que lo hace tan**

**especial?**

**Albert la fulminó con la mirada otro momento, luego se giró de**

**Inmediato.**

**—****Terrence.**

**Terrence permaneció pegado en la silla.**

**—****Ella, obviamente, no va a ser movida por el dinero.**

**—****Todos los seres humanos hacen cualquier cosa por dinero —replicó**

**Albert—. Sobre todo las mujeres.**

**—****Insultarme no es la mejor manera de conseguir que te ayude —dijo**

**Candace—. Conozco el mercado; puedo encontrar otra buena pieza para ti a un**

**Precio decente. Mientras que sea legítimo. Yo no comercializo con antigüedades**

**Robadas. Pero si vas a ser un idiota, olvídalo —hizo una pausa—. Y de todos**

**Modos, ¿qué quieres decir con todos los seres humanos? Sé que Terrence no es**

**Humano, y tú no te sientes así, tampoco. ¿Eres una criatura alada, también?**

**Andreas frunció el ceño hacia Terrence.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Me sorprendió con mis alas hacia abajo. No importa, lo entiende. Es**

**Mágica.**

**—****Mágica, ¿cómo?**

**—****Psíquica —interrumpió Candace. La forma en que Albert hablaba con**

**Terrence como si ella no estuviera allí le molestaba—. Puedo ver las auras de las**

**Personas, y cosas; soy mejor con los objetos. El desorden psíquico que recogen los objetos inanimados a lo largo de la vida es increíble.**

**Terrence se desplegó de la silla y se acercó a ella mientras la mirada de Albert**

**Se trababa en Candace de nuevo.**

**Ambos sabían cómo clavar con una mirada. Candace se mantuvo firme,**

**Decidida a no retroceder ante cualquiera de ellos.**

**Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, y no del todo por el miedo. Tener dos muy**

**Musculosos y grandes machos doblegándola no era tan malo. Poli bueno, poli**

**Malo, u hombre alado bueno, malo… lo que sea. Ella podría tener sueños**

**Divertidos acerca de esto.**

**— ****¿Qué desorden psíquico ves en nosotros? —Terrence le preguntó.**

**Candace lo miró, debatiendo la posibilidad de bajar sus escudos o no. Había**

**Aprendido cuando era niña a levantar barreras entre ella y lo que venía a ella, o**

**Estaría tan bombardeada que no podría funcionar.**

**Cuando había encontrado a Terrence esa mañana, había mantenido sus barreras**

**Firmes en su lugar, sintiendo que tenía suficiente energía psíquica para tirarla a**

**Través de la habitación.**

**Ahora poco a poco bajó sus escudos. Si era cuidadosa y controlada, podía**

**Mirar sin lastimarse a sí misma.**

**El ardiente resplandor blanco del aura de Terrence la dejó asombrada. Esta**

**Brillaba con tremendo poder, más fuerte que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese**

**Visto. Se sintió caer, entonces alguien la atrapó; Albert, ella pensó vagamente.**

**El aura de Albert la golpeó desde el otro lado. Era tan fuerte como la de**

**Terrence, pero púrpura en vez de blanca, chisporroteando con fuerza. Su poder**

**Colectivo la golpeó como un puñetazo, y ella gritó.**

**Los brazos de Terrence llegaron a su alrededor, su cuerpo tan brillante y**

**Salvajemente hermoso que tuvo que apretar los ojos bien cerrados. Él ahuecó su**

**Mejilla, su voz insistente y urgente.**

**—****Bloquéalo, cariño. No estás hecha para soportar esto. Déjanos fuera.**

**Candace se derrumbó sobre sí misma, acurrucada en una bola soportada por**

**El fuerte brazo de Terrence. Instintivamente comenzó los ejercicios que había**

**Aprendido cuando era niña, cantando una serie de sonidos e imaginando una**

**Pantalla en aumento para silenciar las auras alrededor de ella.**

**Poco a poco la luz se apagó, los tonos púrpura salvaje de Albert y el**

**Blanco incandescente de Terrence se oscurecieron hasta que se convirtieron en hombres de cuerpo duro y nada más. **

**Ella respiró bocanadas punzantes que lesionaron sus**

**Pulmones, al darse cuenta que había dejado de respirar por completo.**

**Terrence acarició su mejilla.**

**— ****¿Estás bien?**

**—****No sé —ella tragó saliva—. Nunca vi algo así en toda mi vida. ¿Qué**

**Infiernos sois vosotros dos?**

**—****Atrapados —dijo Albert, de repente sombrío—. Esclavizados —él tocó**

**La cadena alrededor de su cuello—. Eso es lo que somos, Candace Andry. Esclavos, miserables esclavos, que no pueden ir a casa.**

**Terrence extendió la revista abierta sobre la mesa, de pie detrás de Candace**

**Mientras ella se inclinaba sobre esta. Su pelo olía a miel. **

**La compulsión del hechizo estaba volviéndolo loco de deseo, y él se preguntaba si estaría volviendo loco a Albert, también. El hechizo abrazaría al primero por el que Candace estuviera atraída, pero una mujer podía estar igualmente atraída por ambos.**

**Candace tocó la fotografía del ostracon que él le mostró. Un ostracon no era**

**Más que un trozo de piedra o cerámica con escritura antigua en ella. Los egipcios y los griegos antiguos los habían utilizado como las personas modernas utilizarían**

**Blocks de papel. Muchos contenían apuntes de notas del día a día hechas por**

**Escribas y sacerdotes, e incluso lecciones de niños escolares.**

**El título de la fotografía decía que toda la cosa era de aproximadamente de**

**Treinta centímetros de ancho por sesenta de altura. La revista mostraba un primer**

**Plano de una parte del mismo, y Terrence podía leer lo que parecía un hechizo que podría significar su libertad y la de Albert. **

**O podría no significar nada en absoluto.**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Esta es la que yo tenía. Se la compré a un distribuidor aquí en Nueva**

**York. Estaba siendo ofrecida en el mercado por el Museo Egipcio de El Cairo, no**

**Por mucho, por lo que no podría haber sido tan importante.**

**—****No me importa de dónde viene —dijo Albert—. Sólo me importa dónde**

**Está ahora.**

**—****Pero de dónde vienen las cosas nos puede decir mucho acerca de ellas**

**—****Argumentó Candace—. Los objetos mantienen impresiones de dónde han estado y quien les tocó.**

**— ****¿Y qué te dijo esta? —preguntó Terrence.**

**—****Esta era vieja —Candace miró hacia él, esos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y seductores , capturándolo en su encanto—. Auténtica, no una copia. **

**Del período helenístico en Egipto, después de Alejandro Magno, y antes de Cleopatra. **

**Es bastante común; en la medida en que los ostracons antiguos lo son. No lo sentí tratando de darme un mensaje extraño o urgente, ni nada.**

**Albert se apartó de la mesa.**

**—****No necesitamos que nos digas esto. Está en el artículo.**

**Candace no le hizo caso.**

**—****De todos modos, un distribuidor lo compró y lo trajo a Nueva York.**

**Pensé que era interesante, así que lo recogí.**

**—****Y lo vendiste de nuevo —Terrence solicitó.**

**—****Tengo un comprador interesado en artefactos egipcios. Así que sí, lo**

**Vendí.**

**—****A una persona que mantienes en secreto —gruñó Albert.**

**Candace hizo un ruido de exasperación.**

**—****Si estás tan ansioso, puedo pedirle a mi cliente que te deje ojearlo, siempre**

**Y cuando no hagas nada desagradable, como tratar de robarlo. **

**Si no sois nada más que ladrones de antigüedades poderosamente mágicos, no te voy a dejar en ningún lugar cerca de mi cliente.**

**Los labios de Albert se curvaron, pero cedió.**

**—****Si puedes organizar una cosa así, estaríamos**

**—****Si puedes organizar una cosa así, estaríamos eternamente agradecidos —**

**Sonrió Terrence, amablemente cuando sus ojos se suavizaron para él. A Albert le**

**Gustaba dominar, tomar, y hacer que una mujer disfrutara de su toma.**

**Terrence, por otro lado, disfrutaba mucho de dar.**

**—****Haré las llamadas telefónicas mañana —prometió Candace.**

**Albert agarró un teléfono móvil del mostrador de la cocina y lo empujó**

**Hacia ella.**

**—****Llama ahora.**

**Para deleite de Terrence, Candace encontró la mirada beligerante de Albert con**

**Una de las suyas.**

**—****Es demasiado tarde, y mi cliente es mayor. Mañana.**

**El gruñido que salió de la boca de Albert fue primitivo. Terrence esperaba que**

**El hombre se transformara en su verdadero ser y forzara a Patricia a hacer lo que**

**quería, pero Albert apretó los puños y se alejó.**

**— ****¿Es siempre así? —Candice le preguntó a Terrence, lo suficientemente fuerte**

**para que Albert escuchara.**

**—****No tienes ni idea —Terrence le hizo un guiño— Pero a veces es un gatito.**

**Albert le envió una mirada furiosa.**

**— ****¿Por qué demonios me tuve que quedar atascado a través de los siglos**

**contigo?**

**—****Fantástica suerte —respondió Terrence**

**El gruñido de Albert escaló, apretando los puños. Pero Albert no era**

**Estúpido. Necesitaban encontrar la respuesta, y aún tan volátil como podía ser, no**

**Pondría en peligro las cosas cuando estaban tan cerca. Sus tendencias dominantes**

**En ocasiones se ponían en el camino, pero había aprendido dolorosamente la forma**

**De controlarse a sí mismo.**

**—****Voy abajo —dijo Albert y salió fuera de la habitación.**

**Candace lo vio alejarse.**

**—****Tienes amigos interesantes.**

**—****Esa es una palabra para él.**

**—****Un… tengo que preguntar. ¿Sois vosotros dos…? —ella parecía**

**Avergonzada.**

**— ****¿Amantes? No, cariño. Viejos, viejos amigos que quedaron atrapados**

**Juntos, es todo. ¿Por qué? —él sonrió—. ¿Estabas pensando en ello?**

**Su rubor furioso le dijo que tenía razón. Las mujeres a las que les había**

**Dado placer juntos habían dicho que lo que más las complacería era ver a Terrence y Albert desnudos en una cama juntos.**

**A veces los obligaban.**

**Los dos compartían una amistad que se extendía a millones de años, y**

**Podían tocarse el uno al otro cuando lo necesitaran sin preocupaciones.**

**Candace miró hacia Terrence de una forma gratificante. Se la imaginó desnuda**

**contra su cuerpo, sus elegantes rizos frotándose contra su piel. **

**A**** él le gustaría que lo mirara así mientras se tumbaba en la cama con ella sobre él. **

**Él podría estirarse y atrapar sus pechos en sus manos, levantar su cabeza para tomarlos en su boca.**

**— ****¿Puedo ver tus alas otra vez? —preguntó ella.**

**El cuerpo de Terrence se tensó cuando sus ojos azul profundo se echaron sobre**

**Estas. Su entrepierna sintió los reflejos de una leve erección que comenzó su pequeño baile de esperanza.**

**— ****¿Mis alas?**

**Ella hizo girar uno de sus rizos alrededor de su dedo, sus ojos suaves y tan**

**Malditamente sexys.**

**—****Quiero estar segura de que no las imaginé.**

**— ****¿Ver mi verdadera aura no te convenció?**

**Candace se estremeció. Habían tenido que darle dos tazas de café antes de**

**que ella se calmara después de permitirse ver sus auras desnudas. **

**Terrence nunca había conocido a un ser humano que pudiera verlas, lo que hacía a Candace aún más Interesante.**

**—****Eso es diferente. Las alas eran tangibles, las sentí —ella le dio una sonrisa**

**Nostálgica—. Me gustaría verlas de nuevo.**

**Terrence sonrió con su miembro viril bailando aún más rápido y se trasladó al centro de la habitación para quitarse su camiseta.**

**A menudo dejaba sus alas libres cuando estaba arriba, para evitar calambres,**

**Pero nunca antes las había desplegado estando lleno de erótica excitación. Era casi como si ella le hubiese pedido que hiciera un striptease.**

**Tiró de la camiseta y puso sus manos en sus caderas, decidido a darle un**

**Espectáculo. Hizo un sonido suave mientras sus omóplatos daban un tirón que**

**Siempre era un poco doloroso, pero de alguna manera placentero, como el**

**Momento antes del clímax.**

**Las alas ondularon de sus hombros, difundiéndose en suavidad negra fuera**

**De su cuerpo. Eran enormes, curvándose por encima de su cabeza y bajando por su espalda hasta curvarse a sus pies.**

**Se estiró, amando la calidez de extender los tendones hasta la punta. No**

**Podía volar mucho en Manhattan, demasiado riesgo de ser visto, y él amaba**

**Cualquier oportunidad para expandirse ampliamente.**

**Los labios rojos de Candace se separaron.**

**—****Son hermosas.**

**Su voz rasposa, baja y dulce, no liberó ninguna tensión de su erección.**

**Él curvó las alas en forma de arco en la parte delantera de su cuerpo.**

**—****Entonces ven aquí y tócalas.**

**Asombrada, Candace dejó su silla y se acercó a él. Él le hizo cosquillas en la**

**Mejilla juguetonamente, y ella se echó a reír, enterrándose a sí misma en la**

**Aglomeración de sus plumas. **

**Se frotó la cara contra ellas, tarareando en su garganta mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad sobre su piel. **

**Sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus Pezones como guijarros apretados contra su blusa.**

**—****Se sienten tan bien.**

**—****Tú tampoco estás mal.**

**Terrence deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y suavemente la atrajo**

**Completamente en su abrazo. Ella vino contra él, sin luchar, todavía enterrada en la calidez de sus alas.**

**—****Mis gatos están fascinados contigo —dijo ella—. Creen que eres una**

**Especie de hombre pájaro.**

**—****No —él ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos rozando suavemente sus**

**Pómulos con los dedos—. Algún tipo de hombre dios.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada de asombro. A medida que sus labios formaban**

**Una pregunta, él se inclinó y la besó.**

**La besó despacio, deslizando su lengua en la cálida humedad de su boca.**

**Ella hizo un ruido en su garganta, su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, luego se abrió**

**A él como una flor. **

**Algo se sacudió a través de su piel, una chispa de conciencia, una alegría**

**Increíble. Su corazón latía más rápido, y un hilo de sudor se movió entre sus**

**Omóplatos bajando por su columna hacia su culo.**

**Con la chispa de alegría llegó la tristeza. La maldición se había encendido**

**por completo. Esto iba a ser bueno, tan bueno. Y entonces dolería como el infierno.**

**El beso continuó, los labios de ella moviéndose mientras recorría con sus**

**Dedos sus sensibles plumas. Ella lo estaba explorando, llegando a conocerlo. Él le**

**Tomó la cabeza en la mano, sus cálidos rizos dorados derramándose sobre sus dedos.**

**—****Mi... —murmuró ella.**

**A él le hubiera gustado más si hubiese dicho Mío.**

**Pero ella no podía, por supuesto. Parte de la esclavitud era que Terrence y**

**Albert podrían dar demasiado disfrute físico, pero no iban a recibir ningún**

**Amor a cambio. No importa cuánto deleitara a Candace, ella nunca se enamoraría**

**De él. Al final, ella caminaría lejos y se olvidaría de él, y el corazón de Terrence se**

**Rompería.**

**Hizo el pensamiento a un lado.**

**— ****¿Te gustaría bailar?**

**Ella parpadeó.**

**— ****¿Bailar?**

**—****En la planta baja. Esto es un club.**

**—****Oh —ella parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado—. No… gracias. No he**

**Bailado en mucho tiempo, y no estoy vestida realmente para la ocasión.**

**Tenía la cara roja, y no podía encontrarse con sus ojos. Terrence pensó en las**

**Mujeres que por lo general venían aquí para comérselo con los ojos a él y a**

**Albert, con vestidos ahuecando sus culos y zapatos kilométricos. **

**Candace no creía que pudiera competir, pero estaba equivocada. **

**Se vería fantástica con una falda apretada, pero aún más importante, se vería fantástica fuera de esta.**

**— ****¿Sexo, entonces? —ofreció él.**

**Candace se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, sólo para ser acorralada por sus**

**Alas.**

**—****Tú y Albert lanzáis esa oferta de manera bastante casual.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros, fingiendo como el infierno que su cuerpo no se**

**Quemaba de necesidad.**

**—****Seríamos buenos juntos.**

**—****No vine aquí para echar un polvo.**

**Él le acarició la espalda con sus plumas, suavizando su voz.**

**—****Lo haría tan bueno para ti, Candace.**

**Su respiración rápida le dijo que le creía. Pero firmemente separó sus alas y**

**Se alejó de él.**

**—****No.**

**Ella le dejó perplejo. Él sabía que lo deseaba; su cuerpo le daba todas las**

**Señales. Sin embargo, aferró sus brazos sobre su pecho y se alejó como si se**

**Detuviera a sí misma de aceptar.**

**— ****¿Vas lanzarme fuera ahora? —ella le preguntó con una voz dura—. ¿Por**

**qué no me arrojé en tu cama y grité ****_"_****_Sí, tómame"_****?**

**—****No. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**—****Bien, porque me gustaría hacerte más preguntas.**

**Terrence sintió una punzada de inquietud. Los Dyons en su mayor parte**

**Simplemente vigilaban, pero si creían que Candace sabía demasiado o estaba**

**tratando de ayudar a Albert y a él, podrían atacar, como cuando Terrence buscaba en la tienda de antigüedades. **

**Los Dyons no podían matar ni a Terrence ni a Albert, pero podían matar a cualquiera que les cruzó sus alas detrás de su espalda, dejando que la sensación de ellas lo Calmara.**

**— ****¿Qué preguntas?**

**—****Por ejemplo, ¿cómo te metiste en mi tienda?**

**—****Te lo dije. A través del ojo de la cerradura.**

**—****Tengo cerrojos. Las cerraduras no van directas en estos días.**

**— ****¿No lo hacen? —si Terrence se concentraba, podía deslizarse a través de**

**Espacios que los seres humanos comunes y corrientes no podían encontrar.**

**Ella cambió de tema.**

**— ****¿Por qué es tan importante este ostracon? No es muy grande, y no es**

**Importante históricamente, incluso tan viejo como es.**

**Ahora se movían en un terreno peligroso.**

**—****Albert y yo queremos echarle una mirada.**

**—****Lo que significa que no me vas a decir.**

**—****Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber.**

**Ella se mordió el labio.**

**— ****¿Es alguna llave a una dimensión secreta o algo así? ¿Dónde viven los**

**dioses pájaro?**

**Terrence se echó a reír.**

**—****No. Es una ordinaria pieza de escritura, como tú has dicho.**

**—****No estarías interesado en esta si se tratara de algo ordinario.**

**Él tuvo que reconocer el punto.**

**—****Sólo quiero mirarlo. Ningún daño para tu cliente de edad avanzada.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con Albert? ¿Va a mirar sin hacer daño?**

**Candace no podía saber hasta qué punto sus sentidos estaban cantando con**

**Ella en la habitación. Ella no era la única que podía ver las auras. **

**La suya era de un brillante rojo y azul, y olía a limpio, nítido como el viento del otoño. Le encantaría pasar un año en la cama con ella, con ellos poco a poco conociéndose el uno al Otro. **

**Sería una alegría enseñarle.**

**—****Albert no es tan malo una vez que llegas a conocerlo —dijo Terrence—.**

**No, espera; sí, lo es. Pero él no haría daño a inocentes.**

**— ****¿Tiene alas, también?**

**— ****No. Te diría lo que es, pero le prometí que no lo haría.**

**Candace cedió, todavía mordiéndose el labio. La acción hacía su boca aún**

**más roja y besable.**

**—****Supongo que tendré que descubrirlo por mí misma.**

**Él se puso serio.**

**—****Ten cuidado con Albert, amor. Puede no dañar a un inocente, pero no**

**es bueno meterse en su camino.**

**— ****¿Tú te metes en su camino?**

**—****Todo el tiempo —Terrence levantó sus alas sobre su cabeza y de mala gana**

**las deslizó en su lugar, dejando que el tatuaje le cubriera la espalda. Movió sus**

**omóplatos mientras ajustaba su equilibrio, luego se estiró para alcanzar su camiseta negra.**

**—****Si no quieres bailar, déjame acompañarte a tu casa —dijo él, poniéndose**

**la camiseta—. Las calles son peligrosas por la noche.**

**candice lo miró de arriba abajo, su mirada permaneciendo en su torso.**

**—****Tengo la sensación de que he conocido las cosas más peligrosas en la**

**ciudad esta noche: Albert y tú.**

**Él se permitió sonreír mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los**

**labios.**

**—****Puede que tengas razón.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.

**CAPITULO 3**

**La mujer que había comprado el ostracon para su ecléctica colección era una**

**de las clientas regulares de Candace, una señora mayor que vivía en un apartamento**

**espacioso de mármol y dorado, en el ****_Upper East Side_****.**

**Había sobrevivido a dos maridos, era bastante rica, y le gustaba coleccionar**

**antigüedades.**

**Candace la llamó por la mañana después de una noche inquietante pensando**

**en Terrence. Cuando la había acogido en sus plumas y besado, ella pensó que iba a entrar en un shock orgásmico.**

**Tenía una boca de labios deliciosos , fuerte que sabía cómo besar. Había sentido el oleaje de su excitación incluso cuando se había apartado de él, a sabiendas de que iba demasiado rápido.**

**Cuando él le había ofrecido sexo con tanta naturalidad como lo había sido al**

**decirle que fueran a la planta baja para bailar, ella había sentido una punzada de**

**decepción. Tal vez estaba pasada de moda, o esperaba demasiado, pero quería que el sexo fuera especial. No un " ****_Tenemos un par de horas, así que ¿qué te parece?" _****Ella no quería un compañero para tener sexo ocasional, simplemente quería que significara algo.**

**_Entonces, ¿Con qué soñó la magnánima Candace durante toda la noche? _****Con Terrence en su cama, sus alas extendidas para que ella pudiera frotar todo su cuerpo desnudo sobre ellas.**

**En realidad, Terrence había entrado a su casa, le había dado un ligero beso de**

**buenas noches y se había ido tan pronto como ella había entrado en la tienda. En**

**sus sueños, él la había cargado hasta el piso de arriba, despojado de sus ropas, y**

**colocado sobre la cama, su polla estando erguida y lista para ella.**

**Una polla grande y hermosa, recta, alta, morena, gruesa y desenfrenada. Las fotos de hombres desnudos de Candace siempre incluían la polla, le encantaba mirarlas.**

**Los traseros eran buenos, pero había algo allí acerca de una polla hinchada yo estoy-aquí-para-ti que siempre la enviaba por encima del borde.**

**Ella se moría por ver la de Candace, deseosa por descubrir si la realidad**

**coincidía con lo que había sentido por detrás de la cremallera de sus jeans.**

**Candace trató de calmar su libido al hablar con la señora Penworth. Esta se**

**veía y sonaba como una mujer dulce, un poco vieja, pero algunas de las historias**

**que le había contado de sus años como una enfermera del ejército en la II Guerra**

**Mundial hacían a Candace darse cuenta que había tenido un infierno de pasado. La señora Penworth siempre tenía un perverso brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de sus días salvajes.**

**—****Por supuesto, querida, trae a tus amigos por aquí. Voy a tener a Myrtle**

**haciendo bebidas, y tendremos una pequeña fiestecita. A ella le gusta cuando**

**tenemos amigos para beber. —Myrtle era el ama de llaves que había vivido con la**

**señora Penworth durante cuarenta años.**

**Candace colgó, sintiendo que la señora Penworth disfrutaría de Terrence. No**

**estaba tan segura si lo haría con Albert, y esperaba que Candace pudiera mantener al beligerante hombre a raya.**

**La campana sobre la puerta de la tienda sonó, y cuando Patricia salió de la**

**trastienda, un hombre estaba apoyando sus puños en el mostrador, estudiando sus broches Victorianos dentro de la urna de cristal. Era fuerte y musculoso, al igualque Albert y Terrence, y vestía jeans desteñidos y sudadera. **

**Había trenzado su blanco pelo rubio en una cola que colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

**Cuando el hombre levantó la vista hacia ella, Candace no pudo contener un**

**grito de asombro, sus ojos estaban mal. Ella no podía asegurar por qué, mientras**

**observaba la mirada de color amarillenta; luego se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas**

**eran rendijas, verticales como las de un gato o una serpiente.**

**Hablando de sus gatos, estos habían desaparecido. Se acordó de su intenso**

**interés en Terrence, e incluso con clientes ordinarios venían a investigar, pero esta vez la habían abandonado.**

**Sintió el aura del hombre golpeando sus escudos, y ella se negó a bajarlos. Si**

**él era algo parecido a Terrence y Albert, su energía la tumbaría.**

**— ****¿Dónde está el ostracon? —él habló en voz baja, casi silbando, nada**

**parecido al tibio barítono de Terrece o al gruñido grave de Albert.**

**— ****¿El que era del museo de El Cairo? —preguntó ella**

**despreocupadamente—. Me temo que lo vendí, pero puedo tomar su nombre en**

**caso de que me encuentre con otro…**

**Cómo llegó él a ella tan rápido, nunca lo supo. En un momento estaba junto**

**al exhibidor de la joyería, en el siguiente la había levantado alto y estrellado su**

**espalda sobre el mostrador. Su aliento era fétido, las ranuras de sus ojos**

**aterradoras.**

**—****Recupéralo. Destrúyelo.**

**— ****¿Destruirlo? —jadeó ella—. ¿A un artefacto? No lo creo.**

**—****Lo harás —la sacudió, y su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente contra el**

**cristal—. No debes interferir.**

**— ****¿Interferir con qué?**

**—****Ella te va a castigar. Su ira puede pasar a través de los siglos.**

**— ****¿Quién es ella?**

**Su corazón latía con fuerza por el miedo, no podía alcanzar el teléfono o el**

**botón de alarma detrás de la caja registradora. Este hombre era lo suficientemente**

**fuerte como para matarla con sus propias manos, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.**

**Un gruñido bajo retumbó a través de la tienda. El sonido seguía y seguía,**

**creciendo en intensidad, como una bestia salvaje que apenas se contenía. En la**

**trastienda, sus dos gatos comenzaron a aullar.**

**Algo borroso entró a su derecha, y el hombre rubio dejó caer a Candace**

**mientras un enorme gato salvaje lo embestía. Candace gritó y se lanzó a un lado**

**mientras el hombre y el gato caían sobre el mostrador, todo lo que estaba sobre este golpeó el suelo en un estruendo desgarrador.**

**Candace se puso de pie, preguntándose qué diablos hacer. ****_¿Llamar a la policía?_**

**_¿Al control de animales? ¿Golpear al gato con el extintor de incendios? _****Sin embargo, el gran gato acababa de salvar su vida, y ella lo sabía. La policía podría dispararle a esa cosa hermosa hasta la muerte o transportarlo lejos a Dios sabe dónde.**

**Red Kitty e Isis llegaron corriendo de la habitación de atrás, aun aullando.**

**Bailaron en torno a la lucha, mirando con avidez, como si estuvieran haciéndole**

**vítores al gato grande.**

**El hombre rubio logró rodar lejos del gato. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, su**

**piel salpicada con sangre. Siseó como una serpiente, entonces repentinamente se**

**convirtió en una delgada columna de humo y desapareció por completo.**

**Candace parpadeó en estado de shock. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para**

**relajarse, ya que el gato salvaje se detuvo frente a ella, fijando su mirada en ella a**

**tres pasos de distancia.**

**Era un leopardo de las nieves. Su pelaje era blanco con manchas negras**

**moteadas, su ojos color azul hielo. Su cuerpo era pesado, hombros y patas**

**ondulando con sus músculos, con garras muy afiladas.**

**—****Bonito gatito —trató Candace.**

**Isis acechó a su alrededor y caminó directamente debajo del leopardo,**

**frotando su cabeza contra él mientras ella se iba. El leopardo miró una vez al gato,**

**luego a Candace. Ellos se enfrentaron, de mujer a leopardo, entonces el leopardo**

**bostezó. Su gran boca roja estaba llena de dientes afilados, sus labios retraídos para revelar cada uno de ellos.**

**El leopardo se tendió en su alfombra con un whuff de su respiración. Isis**

**trepó en su hombro, y él la embistió suavemente hacia atrás antes de empezar a**

**lamerse sus patas manchadas de sangre.**

**—****No tengas miedo, Candace.**

**Candace reprimió un grito cuando las alas negras de Terrence llegaron a su**

**alrededor.**

**—****Maldita sea. ¿No utilizas las puertas como el resto de nosotros?**

**— ****¿Estás bien?**

**—****No sé si te has dado cuenta de eso, pero hay un leopardo lamiendo sus**

**dedos a la distancia de un metro en frente de mí.**

**Terrence rozó sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre su oreja, y comenzó a calmarse a pesar de todo.**

**—****Yo le pedí que viniera —murmuró él— Sentimos el peligro.**

**El leopardo levantó la mirada hacia ella con fríos ojos azules, y Candace se**

**dio cuenta en shock que había visto esa mirada antes.**

**—****Él es Albert.**

**El cálido aliento de Terrence le tocó el cuello.**

**—****Lo es. Tú eres el único ser humano que he conocido que ha sido capaz de**

**hacer la conexión.**

**Candace dejó que una pequeña parte de su capacidad psíquica tocara al**

**leopardo y vio el mismo tono púrpura en el aura que había visto en el club.**

**—****Es un… —ella buscó a tientas las palabras—. ¿Un hombre-leopardo de**

**las nieves?**

**Terrence se echó a reír.**

**—****No exactamente. Atrapado por la divinidad, al igual que yo.**

**—****Albert dijo anoche que estabais esclavizados. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Y**

**quién era el hombre rubio?**

**—****Un Dyon.**

**— ****¿Qué es un Dyon?**

**Albert, todavía en forma de leopardo, gruñó suavemente a Terrence.**

**—****La hemos arrastrado en esto —dijo Terrence— Ella necesita saber.**

**—****Dime —dijo ella en voz baja—. Por favor.**

**—****Los Dyons son subordinados de Hera, poderosos y antiguos. No vamos a**

**dejar que te hagan daño.**

**Candace pasó sus dedos por sus plumas, amando la cálida sensación contra**

**sus brazos.**

**— ****¿Por qué querrían hacerlo?**

**—****Quieren evitar que nos liberemos, por lo que van a cazar a cualquiera que**

**trate de ayudarnos. Por eso, una vez que veamos el ostracon, te dejaremos bien y**

**sola.**

**Candace sintió una extraña compulsión de agarrarlo y sostenerlo fuerte,**

**decirle que no tenía permitido irse. Ella acababa de empezar a conocer a su hombre**

**alado y al hombre-leopardo, y a sus auras increíbles, y definitivamente quería**

**conocer mejor a Terrence.**

**—****No te vayas— sintió que decían sus labios.**

**Las manos de Terrence le rozaron la cintura, luego frotó suavemente su**

**abdomen, haciendo círculos con sus nudillos.**

**—****Tenemos que hacerlo, para mantenerte a salvo. Pero antes de irnos, ¿tal**

**vez puedo darte algo para que nos recuerdes? —la sensualidad de su voz le dejó**

**saber exactamente lo que quería decir.**

**Esto estaba todo mal. Ella acababa de sobrevivir al ataque de un extraño**

**hombre con ojos de serpiente y había sido rescatada por un leopardo que resultaba ser Albert, y lo único que quería hacer era llevar a Terrence a la cama. No llamar a la policía para reportar el robo, no exigir saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era estar con Terrence.**

**Ella gentilmente se desenredó a sí misma de sus alas, se acercó temblando a**

**la puerta principal, y giró el cartel de Cerrado. Trabó las cerraduras y bajó las**

**persianas contra la gente de afuera.**

**—****Muy bien —dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano a Terrence.**

**Terrence siguió a Candace hacia arriba por las escaleras alfombradas hacia su**

**apartamento, dejando a Albert atrás para hacer guardia.**

**El gran gato se burló mientras Terrence se iba.**

**El corazón de Terrence latía rápidamente, su sangre ya estaba caliente. Él no**

**podría tener a Candece por siempre, pero al menos podría tener esto. **

**Él le daría el placer más grande que ella pudiera manejar, y cuando estuviera muy lejos, él lo**

**recordaría, lo viviría de nuevo en sus sueños.**

**El apartamento de Candace era muy pequeño: una cocina compacta, una**

**habitación lo suficientemente grande para una cama, y un completo baño se**

**agrupaban en torno a una pequeña sala de la detuvo en el centro de la sala de estar y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso. **

**Su boca tenía buen sabor, como el fuego y especias, y él lamió su camino alrededor de los labios.**

**Las manos de ella se apretaron sobre sus hombros.**

**—****Terrence**

**— ****¿Mmm?**

**—****No te traje aquí para tener sexo.**

**_Sí, lo había hecho_****. Su cuerpo lo quería; él podía sentirlo bajo sus manos. Ella**

**mentía.**

**— ****¿Para qué, entonces?**

**—****Creo que me debes el decirme lo que está pasando. Te encontré herido en**

**mi tienda, entonces esta persona Dyon intenta sacarme a golpes el paradero del**

**ostracon, y ahora Albert es un leopardo. Me gustarían algunas explicaciones, por**

**favor.**

**Terrence apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas,**

**empujándolo a tomarla, lo tendría que hacer pronto, o el dolor se convertiría en**

**una abrasadora y aplastante agonía.**

**—****Candace, no necesitas estar en esto. Albert y yo hemos tratado con**

**Dyons antes, y vamos a tratar con ellos de nuevo, sin que tú salgas lastimada.**

**Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.**

**—****Demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Crees que este Dyon me dejará en paz porque**

**tú no me dijiste nada?**

**_No_****, terrence realmente no lo creía. Pero él y Albert podrían ser capaces de**

**atraerlo lejos. Una vez que hubiesen visto la inscripción, podrían dejar a Patricia**

**sola.**

**Él colocó sus manos a través de su pelo y trajo sus alas alrededor para**

**encerrarla.**

**—****Candace, necesito tocarte.**

**Ella le puso sus dedos en los labios.**

**—****No hasta que me expliques.**

**—****No, me refiero a que necesito tocarte —su piel estaba ardiendo, su polla**

**tan apretada que dolía—. Si yo no… —se interrumpió, su corazón**

**exprimiéndose—. Sólo digamos que no será nada bonito.**

**Ella le dirigió una mirada especulativa.**

**— ****¿Esa es la línea que utilizas con todas las mujeres en cuyas tiendas**

**irrumpes?**

**—****Siénteme —Terrence tomó su mano y la apretó contra su mejilla.**

**Ella se estremeció al sentir su piel ardiendo.**

**— ****¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás con fiebre?**

**—****No. Maldito.**

**—****No entiendo.**

**—****Déjame tocarte, Candace. Déjame tenderte y darte placer; tengo que**

**hacerlo. Lo necesito —su corazón estaba golpeando con tanta fuerza que lo estaba**

**haciendo sentir enfermo—. Por favor.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —ella se empujó lejos de él, y tuvo que dejarla ir. No podía**

**forzarla. Si ella no lo deseaba, entonces él simplemente tendría que sufrir.**

**—****Es por eso que tenemos que ver el ostracon. La escritura en él podría**

**ayudarnos a romper la maldición.**

**Ella parecía desorientada, pero preocupada.**

**— ****¿Qué maldición?**

**Él amaba sus ojos. Ese ese verde esmeralda moteado por el sol lo**

**atraía hacia ella. Quería besarle los párpados, lamer el camino hacia su garganta,**

**apartar su blusa, y excitarla con su lengua.**

**La besó en la palma de la mano y la apretó contra su pecho.**

**—****El dolor no va a desaparecer si no me dejas follarte.**

**Ella tal vez no creía sus palabras, pero debía sentir que su corazón latía**

**como un pistón, su piel estaba encendida, veía el dolor en sus ojos.**

**— ****¿Por qué… por qué te sientes así? —preguntó ella.**

**—****La madre de los dioses, Hera, nos maldijo a Albert y a mí. Debemos**

**complacer a la mujer como sus esclavos, o nos quemaremos. La maldición no nos**

**va a matar, pero nos hará querer estar muertos.**

**Los ojos de Candace se agrandaron por el horror.**

**— ****¿Por qué alguien te haría eso?**

**Él trató de encogerse de hombros, pero su cuerpo le dolió.**

**—****Algunas diosas pueden llevar una justa indignación durante un largo**

**tiempo.**

**— ****¿Y te puedo ayudar permitiéndote darme placer sexual?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza, su garganta demasiado apretada para hablar.**

**Ella dejó que sus dedos le suavizaran los labios.**

**—****Está bien, pero sí como dije antes, esta es la peor línea para ligar desde**

**que las peores líneas de ligue se inventaron…**

**Su corazón se aceleró con esperanza.**

**— ****¿Me dejarás darte placer?**

**Ella sonrió un poco.**

**—****Sí.**

**Terrence dejó escapar su respiración, un poco del dolor disipándose.**

**—****Gracias a todos los dioses. Ponte en mis manos, Candace. No te**

**arrepentirás.**

**Ella ya se arrepentía. No porque estuviera a punto de tener relaciones**

**sexuales con alguien que apenas conocía sino porque ya sentía una atracción hacia**

**él en su corazón. Pasarían un buen rato en la cama, entonces él se iría, y ella**

**quedaría desconsolada.**

**Esa línea de Shakespeare: ****_"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber_**

**_amado en absoluto"_****, era discutible. ****_¿No era mejor vivir sin dolor que romper tu corazón por_**

**_alguien que no te amaba de vuelta?_**

**Terrence tiró de ella más cerca, sus alas emplumadas encerrándola en la calidez.**

**El miedo que había visto en sus ojos huyó cuando él se inclinó para besarla.**

**Ella había visto que los ojos de los animales se quedaban fijos y distantes**

**cuando estaban con dolor, y había visto exactamente el mismo aspecto en los de**

**Terrence en ese momento. **

**El dolor golpeó sus escudos psíquicos, presionando hasta que temió bajarlos más aunque fuera ligeramente. **

**Si ella podía sentir esas manchas negras a través de sus fuertes escudos, su dolor debía ser increíble. **

**Y nuevo. Ella no**

**lo había visto antes, no la primera vez que lo había conocido, no cuando había**

**mirado plenamente en él y Albert.**

**_¿La maldición? Si ella podía ayudar a desterrarla, entonces bien, ¿quién era ella para_**

**_contenerse?_**

**Él abrió la boca de ella con abundantes empujes. Sabía como almizcle y**

**especias, sus dientes afilados punteaban sus labios. La palma de su mano se deslizó**

**para ahuecar sus nalgas, y las puntas de sus alas se deslizaron debajo de su camisa,**

**abriéndola y levantándola.**

**La sensación de las plumas sobre su piel desnuda era extraña e**

**increíblemente erótica. Terrence sonrió mientras apartaba su camisa y la apretaba**

**contra su pecho desnudo.**

**Abrió su sujetador con los dedos y lo empujó fuera. Aun entrelazándola con**

**sus plumas, él retrocedió un paso y miró abajo hacia ella.**

**El calor se acumuló en su vientre mientras su mirada se volvía apreciativa.**

**Él ahuecó sus pechos con sus manos, empujándolos más alto, los pezones**

**apretados y oscuros.**

**—****Sostenlos para mí —dijo él.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada de asombro, entonces deslizó sus manos bajo sus**

**pechos mientras él los soltaba. La piel debajo de ellos estaba caliente, los globos**

**pesados sobre sus palmas.**

**—****Golpea tus pulgares sobre los pezones —le dijo, mirándola—. Siente lo**

**duros y tirantes que están.**

**Candace tentativamente rozó los pulgares sobre los puntos, sorprendida ante**

**el ardiente cosquilleo que se disparó a través de ella.**

**— ****¿No te has tocado a ti misma antes? —Terrence le preguntó.**

**—****No a propósito —dijo sin aliento—. No así.**

**— ****¿En serio? ¿Cómo llegas a la liberación?**

**—****No lo hago. Solamente vivo con ello.**

**La mirada perpleja de Terrence se volvió maliciosa, y su corazón latió más**

**rápido.**

**—****Creo que vamos a tener que cambiar eso.**

**— ****¿Lo haremos? —ella dejó que sus manos se aflojaran mientras un**

**escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.**

**—****Lo haremos. Mantente tocando tus senos, Candace. No te detengas hasta**

**que yo te diga.**

**Ella tenía que estar fuera de su mente. Terrence era una criatura de otro mundo,**

**ni siquiera un hombre, y ella estaba dejando que la besara, la tocara con sus plumas y le diera órdenes.**

**_Pero, ¿qué diablos? ¿Cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de jugar con un hombre alado_**

**_de nuevo?_**

**—****Desabrocha tus pantalones y bájalos para mí —dijo Terrence**

**La mano de Candace fue al botón de su pretina, pero dudó.**

**—****No cerré con llave la puerta de las escaleras. ¿Y si Albert viene aquí**

**arriba?**

**— ****¿Y qué si lo hace?**

**Candace tragó saliva. En este momento Albert era un leopardo, pero aun**

**así, la idea de que él los atrapara, que la viera desnudarse y tocarse a sí misma para Terrence…**

**La excitaba como loca. Sus manos se calentaron a medida que desabrochaba**

**sus jeans y los empujaba hacia abajo.**

**Terrence sonrió.**

**—****Ahora estás entendiendo.**

**Ella se quedó de pie frente a él en nada más que su ropa interior, agradecida**

**de haberse puesto las bonitas bragas de rayas azul y rosa esta mañana.**

**— ****¿Estás mojada, Candace?**

**Si ella no lo había estado antes, lo estaría ahora. Candace podía sentir el calor**

**entre sus piernas, bastante segura de que sus bragas estaban empapadas.**

**—****Creo que sí.**

**—****Quiero que lo sepas. Pon tus dedos dentro de tu sexo, y dime si estás mojada.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.

**Capítulo 4**

**Los pezones de Candace estaban tensos y oscuros en sus pálidos senos. Era**

**tan hermosa, toda curvas sensuales y compactas, el vientre tirante, la piel lisa. Su**

**pelo rizado escapaba de la cola de caballo en que ella lo había atado, y rizos**

**dorados caían en cascada por su espalda. Sus piernas eran largas, delgadas, y**

**fuertes, con los restos de un bronceado de verano coloreando la parte baja de sus**

**piernas ligeramente doradas. La parte superior de sus muslos eran pálidos en**

**contraste, demostrando que le gustaba usar pantalones cortos.**

**Ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras poco a poco**

**metía los dedos por la costura de sus bragas azul y rosa a rayas.**

**—Adelante —dijo Terrence, haciéndose hacia atrás para observar—. Dime**

**exactamente lo mojada que estás.**

**Candace hizo un leve sonido mientras movía la punta de su dedo alrededor.**

**—Muy húmeda.**

**—Muéstrame.**

**Ella retiró su dedo, el cual brillaba con la humedad. Terrence cruzó el espacio**

**entre ellos y levantó su dedo hasta su boca.**

**Deliciosa Candace. Terrence la saboreó, el olor de su almizcle fuerte. Él podía**

**beber de ella todo el día.**

**Se obligó a soltar su mano.**

**—Muéstrame.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada tímida, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Deslizó**

**su ropa interior hacia abajo, y se paró con las piernas un poco separadas. El delicado y bien delineado triángulo de pelo en sus muslos era de un rubio más oscuro, pero igual de rizado que el pelo en su cabeza.**

**— ¿No te afeitas?**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

**—Nunca pensé en ello.**

**Terrence metió la mano en sus rizos, gustándole la forma en que se enredaban**

**en la punta de sus dedos.**

**—Creo que me gusta que no lo hicieras.**

**Se retiró de nuevo, sabiendo que no estaba allí para tocarla esta vez, él**

**estaba allí para observar.**

**—Pon tus dedos a cada lado de tu clítoris —le ordenó—. Ábrete más.**

**Candace vaciló un momento, luego movió los dos primeros dedos de su**

**mano izquierda entre sus piernas.**

**Terrence sacó una silla del escritorio y se sentó, poniéndose cómodo. Sus dedos**

**la extendieron para que él pudiera ver sus labios, rosados y húmedos, asomando de su mata de pelo. Su clítoris era un pequeño capullo, inflamado ligeramente bajo la atención que estaba recibiendo. Terrence se moría de ganas de ponerse sobre sus rodillas y mover su lengua sobre este, pero se contuvo.**

**—Tócate a ti misma —le dijo en voz baja—. Explora. Tu cuerpo es**

**hermoso, y no deberías ignorarlo.**

**—Las inhibiciones me fueron inculcadas desde la infancia —ella dejó**

**escapar en un suspiro entrecortado mientras su dedo medio se hundía abajo para**

**encontrar su clítoris—. Las chicas buenas no se masturban, ni siquiera piensan en**

**sexo.**

**—No creo que nunca hayas pensado en sexo.**

**—Por supuesto que pensé en ello —su boca se relajó mientras balanceaba su**

**dedo sobre su clítoris endurecido —. Mmmm, pero nunca lo completé. Estuve a punto de casarme. Después de eso tuve un novio a largo plazo. Pensé que no necesitaba aprender a complacerme a mí misma.**

**"Interesante. Se preguntó por qué habría cancelado la boda, y donde estaba el**

**amante a largo plazo ahora".**

**Se resistió a ir donde ella y meter sus dedos dentro para unirse a los suyos.**

**Ella estaría húmeda y caliente, tan hinchada como relajada.**

**—Presiona tus muslos entre sí sobre tus dedos. Apriétate a ti misma.**

**Candace juntó sus pies. Sus músculos se contrajeron, y ella dejó escapar un**

**gritito de placer.**

**—Eso es. Ahora bien, hunde ese dedo dentro de ti. Siente la humedad,**

**extrae el fluido sobre tu clítoris.**

**—Está muy mojado.**

**—Puedo ver eso.**

**Sus rizos brillaban por la luz del sol desde la ventana. Ella empujó sus dedos**

**dentro y fuera de su intimidad, frunciendo el ceño mientras se exploraba y probaba a sí misma.**

**Terrence la guió con su voz, sin dejarla parar. Su respiración se aceleró, su**

**rostro se relajó, sus ojos se cerraron perezosamente. A medida que se acostumbraba a lo que se estaba haciendo a sí misma, sus caderas se movieron, arqueándose en respuesta.**

**—Estoy pensando en ti —murmuró ella—. En lo hermoso que te veías**

**acostado en mi tienda en la planta baja con tus alas...no, en lo absolutamente**

**sexual y hermoso que te veías. No sabía quién o qué eras, pero quería mirarte… y tocarte.**

**Él se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola fijamente.**

**—Vendaste mi ala.**

**—Estabas herido, y quería ayudar. Pero quería tocarte.**

**Su corazón latió agitado y rápido.**

**—Si eso es lo que deseas, estoy aquí para complacerte.**

**Sus caderas se levantaron, con su mano apretando más estrechamente entre**

**sus piernas. Él vio su muñeca trabajando mientras se frotaba adelante y atrás.**

**—Tócame, ahora —le suplicó. —Con tus alas.**

**Terrence sintió un momento de sorpresa, entonces se levantó de la silla y**

**extendió sus alas, llenando la pequeña habitación con su negrura elegante.**

**—Sí —gimió Cadace—. Tócame. Cúbreme con ellas.**

**Terrence se acercó a ella, deslizando las alas alrededor de su cuerpo, amando la**

**sensación de su desnudez. La mano de Candace trabajaba, su cuerpo aprendiendo lo que a ella le gustaba.**

**Terrence acarició su bajo vientre, los dedos acariciando y masajeando. Sus**

**músculos se tensaron y pulsaron, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba desde el interior de su sexo sin siquiera tocarlo.**

**Dejó sus manos inmóviles y acarició con sus plumas abajo sobre su clítoris,**

**enroscándolas con sus dedos, amando la humedad que encontró entre sus piernas.**

**Mientras sus plumas la penetraron, ella enloqueció frotándose contra sus**

**alas, y Terrence apretó los puños para no tirarla al suelo y simplemente poseerla.**

**Por mucho que él deseara deslizarse justo dentro de ese de ese lugar esquicito que ella había abierto para él y liberarse profundo en su interior, no lo haría. Este era su placer, no el suyo.**

**Podía sentir su control rompiéndose, despertando el salvajismo famoso que**

**había hecho que las mujeres, tanto humanas como mágicas huyeran de él en su**

**juventud. Nunca corrían muy rápido, felices de ser capturadas y atrapadas en las**

**negras alas de Terrence.**

**Su visión se oscureció, con la ventana brillante difuminándose. Deseaba a**

**Candace, y su polla lo odiaba por no caer sobre ella y penetrarla sin compasión. Había algo en ella que le hacía querer perder todo el control, pero eso estaba prohibido.**

**Él mantuvo su cuerpo rígido y cerró los ojos, deseando tener la voluntad de**

**permanecer inmóvil. Tenía que mantenerse así cerca de ella, para no hacerle daño.**

**Algo cálido le rozó la cara: los labios de Candace, suaves y temblorosos.**

**—Gracias —le susurró.**

**La dulce gratitud golpeó a través de la oscuridad de Terrence. Abrió sus ojos**

**para ver la cara confiada de Patricia junto a la suya, sus ojos cálidos con su sonrisa.**

**—Gracias —le dijo otra vez, entonces su expresión se volvió preocupada—**

**¿Estás bien?**

**—Lo estaré —él la atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo a ambos en el calor de sus**

**alas. Su cercanía, el olor de su clímax, y sus brazos alrededor de él le dieron ganas de abrazarla de esa manera para siempre.**

**Oyó un ruido tenue y miró detrás de ella para ver a Albert, todavía siendo**

**un leopardo, descansar en el sofá. Él debía de haber estado ahí mientras jugaban, el gato grande sin hacer ruido.**

**Candace mantuvo su rostro en el hombro de Terrence, sin darse cuenta. Andreas**

**bostezó una vez, luego apoyó la cabeza abajo entre sus patas, la mirada en sus ojos era una de diversión y satisfacción.**

**Un taxi se arrastró calle arriba unas horas más tarde y los depositó frente al**

**edificio de la señora Penworth.**

**Viajaron en un ascensor que contenía un banco con cojines y un hombre**

**cuyo trabajo era el de presionar los botones para los residentes y sus invitados.**

**Candace guió a Terrence y Aalber por un pasillo de mármol y tocó el timbre de**

**la puerta junto a las puertas dobles del final. Myrtle, una mujer rotunda de sesenta y tantos años, abrió la puerta, sonrió con una sonrisa amplia, y los hizo pasar al**

**interior. La sala de estar del apartamento de dos pisos de la señora Penworth estaba repleta de arte y colecciones, pero de buen gusto. Había estado recolectándolas durante décadas, y su ojo era legendario.**

**Candace sentía la tensión de Albert detrás de ella, su aura chisporroteaba**

**como la electricidad. Terrence estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no mucho. Se quedó un paso detrás de ella, con sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, un recordatorio constante de lo que ella había hecho ese mismo día más temprano.**

**Tenía que dejar de sonrojarse. Pero nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca se**

**había tocado mientras un hombre la miraba con ojos intensos. Terrence la había dejado por un rato después de tranquilizarla, sin exigirle que lo complaciera a cambio o de ir a su cama y terminar lo que empezaron. Había estado duro como una piedra, pero la había dejado ir, la había besado y la había dejado para que se vistiera.**

**Quería hacerle tantas preguntas a Terrence acerca de sí mismo y de esta**

**maldición que él había mencionado, pero cuando había regresado abajo a la tienda,**

**Albert gruño impacientemente queriendo ver el ostracon, y no habían tenido**

**tiempo para la discusión. Los dos gatos de Candace se habían tendido en el regazo de Albert, el gran hombre acariciándolos distraídamente mientras ronroneaban como una tormenta.**

**Ahora, la señora Penworth saludó a Candace envolviéndola en un abrazo de**

**destello de diamantes y un ligero perfume. Ella tenía unos cinco pies de alto y era**

**muy delgada, sus ojos brillaban de un color azul carbunclo.**

**—Candace, es tan bueno verte. Y a tus guapos amigos.**

**Su mirada rastrilló sobre Albert y Terrence con una apreciación ferviente, y**

**Candace pensó con asombro que la mujer no estaba muerta.**

**Los dos hombres parecían normales esta tarde; por lo menos tan normales**

**como un leopardo de las nieves cambiante y un hombre alado podían verse. Vestíanjeans azul oscuro y sudaderas, la deTerrence era negra y la de Albert rojo oscuro.**

**Las cadenas de oro alrededor de sus cuellos guiñaban en cambiantes haces a la luz del sol.**

**Myrtle trajo champán en una bandeja invaluable y lo sirvió en copas de**

**cristal tallado. Ella se escabulló de nuevo y regresó casi al instante con una gran**

**bandeja de canapés y otros hors d' oeuvres, suficientes para un grupo de varias**

**docenas de personas.**

**—Me encanta el champán —la señora Penworth sonrió mientras tomaba un**

**sorbo para degustarlo. —Cuando viví en París, después de la guerra, mis**

**muchachos me daban champán cada noche. Por supuesto, no estaba permitido,**

**todo era del mercado negro, pero no nos importaba. Estábamos celebrando el estar vivos.**

**Terrence asintió con comprensión.**

**—Celebrar el estar vivos, a veces es la mejor cosa para hacer.**

**La señora Penworth depositó la copa sobre la mesa.**

**—Ahora, ustedes vinieron a ver el ostracon, no a escuchar los recuerdos de**

**una anciana. Está justo ahí. ¿Lo traerías, Myrtle?**

**Myrtle, que hacía todo con una eficiencia muy natural, se acercó a una mesa**

**llena de pulidos objetos de piedra, levantó el ostracon de su soporte, y con mucho**

**cuidado lo trajo hacia ellos.**

**Albert la alivió de cargarlo y lo puso sobre la mesa de café él mismo. El**

**ostracon estaba hecho de piedra caliza y esculpido con una mezcla de escritura**

**hierática y jeroglíficos, lo que era la forma de "taquigrafía" de la escritura Egipcia.**

**Algunos de los jeroglíficos eran tan pequeños que se necesitaba una lupa para**

**leerlos.**

**Candace dejó que su mente psíquica lo tocara, pero como antes cuando lo**

**había guardado en su trastienda, no sintió nada inusual en este. El ostracon había**

**sido excavado de un lugar cerca de Alejandría hacía cerca de diez años atrás. Dos**

**mil años antes de eso, un escriba lo había arrojado por negligencia en una esquina, donde había permanecido durante dos milenios, en silencio y sin tocar. Sintió la paz de esos siglos, luego el cambio hacia el polvoriento revoltijo del sótano del museo de El Cairo y el cosquilleo de su viaje a Nueva York.**

**Ella podía decir que se trataba de una pieza rota de una escritura más**

**grande, algunas de las letras talladas en los bordes dentados estaban cortadas en**

**dos. Albert pasó sus dedos a través de la diminuta escritura con sus ojos azules frios fijos. terrence se inclinó hacia adelante con él, completamente inmóvil.**

**— ¿Puedes leerla? —Candace le preguntó a Terrence**

**—Parte de ella.**

**Albert no podía dejar de tocar la piedra. Trazó los jeroglíficos con sus**

**dedos como si los pudiera forzar a darle su significado en ese momento.**

**—No tiene ningún sentido.**

**La señora Penworth observaba con interés.**

**— ¿Es en la inscripción en lo que están interesados? ¿No en el ostracon**

**mismo?**

**Albert asintió distraídamente. El aliento de Terrence se volvió más agitado,**

**como si la escritura lo excitara.**

**—Podría tomar fotos de esta —ofreció Candace. —Entonces, podemos trazar**

**la inscripción completa y estudiarla. He aprendido a leer algunos jeroglíficos, pero**

**podemos conseguir un experto para traducir el resto. No sé nada de hierático.**

**Albert por fin retiró la mano del ostracon.**

**—Sí. Hazlo.**

**El hombre no tenía un hueso de cortés en su cuerpo.**

**—Di por favor —dijo Candace con una voz melosa.**

**La mirada penetrante que destelló hacia ella era puro leopardo. Casi**

**esperaba que él gruñera y mostrara sus dientes.**

**—Paz —dijo Terrence. Su voz sedosa calmó a Candace casi al instante. Albert**

**gruñó un poco en su garganta, pero desistió.**

**La siempre eficiente Myrtle sacó una cámara digital. Candace estableció el**

**ostracon sobre la magnífica mesa del comedor y tomó una serie de fotografías**

**generales y primeros planos que podrían ser puestas juntas más tarde.**

**La señora Penworth observaba con entusiasmo, pero Andreas se paseaba**

**inquieto. Terrence estaba igual de impaciente, pero ayudó a sostener la piedra inmóvil, mientras Candace trabajaba.**

**Era un poco desconcertante tenerlo tan cerca, rozarse contra él y capturar**

**sus ojos cálidos sobre ella. Se preguntó si, una vez que ellos tuvieran su inscripción,**

**se irían. Fácilmente podrían llamar a una universidad o museo por sí mismos y**

**encontrar a un experto para ayudarles a traducir los jeroglíficos y la escritura**

**hierática. Ellos no necesitarían más a Candace.**

**Hizo clic tomando la última foto y se limpió la frente. Myrtle llevó a Candace**

**a un ordenador en otra habitación donde subió las fotos, las imprimió, y las trajo de vuelta a la sala de estar.**

**La señora Penworth miró las hojas esparcidas a través de su costosa mesa de**

**caoba mientras Candace las etiquetaba para que pudieran coincidir con los primeros planos de la imagen en general.**

**— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —la señora Penworth preguntó alegremente.**

**El timbre sonó, y Patricia sintió una punzada de inquietud.**

**— ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?**

**—No, querida.**

**Myrtle se levantó para responder al timbre, pero Terrence se dio la vuelta, alerta.**

**—Myrtle —la llamó—. No abras la puerta.**

**Myrtle hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás a la señora Penworth por**

**confirmación.**

**— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la señora Penworth. Se veía más emocionada**

**que temerosa.**

**Candace sintió una punzada de la misma aura que había sentido esa mañana,**

**los remolinos de color rojo oscuro y negro que rodeaban al rubio Dyon.**

**Albert tomó a Myrtle por los hombros y la empujó de nuevo en la**

**seguridad de la sala de estar al mismo tiempo que algo golpeaba contra la puerta**

**principal. Myrtle gritó. La señora Penworth emitió un gritito y se lanzó a través de**

**una arcada que conducía al pasillo trasero.**

**— ¿Dyon? —preguntó Patricia a Terrence. Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente.**

**Candace tomó una posición detrás de él mientras la puerta seguía siendo**

**maltratada con enorme fuerza.**

**—Esa puerta tiene ciento cincuenta años —dijo Myrtle, angustiada—. La**

**van a arruinar, y la Sra. Penworth estará muy molesta.**

**—Ve a la parte trasera con ella —dijo Terrence severamente.**

**Myrtle lo miró angustiada, luego de nuevo hacia la puerta. Por último, se**

**dio la vuelta y se escabulló a través de la arcada hacia el pasillo.**

**Ella se encontró con la señora Penworth saliendo. Al mismo tiempo, la**

**puerta se abrió de golpe, y el Dyon al que Candace se había enfrentado esta mañana**

**estalló dentro. Su rostro mostraba rayas rojas del ataque de Albert, pero por lo**

**demás, se veía fuerte y entero.**

**Él fue justo hacia el ostracon. Albert lo abordó, balanceando el Dyon lejos**

**de la mesa. Terrence se mantuvo delante de Candace, de forma protectora, pero listo para pelear.**

**El Dyon consiguió romper el agarre de Albert justo cuando la señora**

**Penworth dio un paso en frente de él, con un revólver enorme en sus diminutos**

**puños.**

**—Alto ahí, amigo.**

**El Dyon se detuvo de repente sorprendido. Por un momento, nadie se**

**movió. El Dyon miró a la señora Penworth, Terrence y Albert se quedaron**

**inmóviles, y Myrtle observaba desde la arcada, con la boca abierta.**

**El Dyon gruñó y se abalanzó hacia la señora Penworth. Ella disparó cuatro**

**veces, su cuerpo sacudiéndose hacia atrás hasta que se vino abajo. El Dyon quedó boquiabierto ante las cuatro balas en su pecho, luego cayó al suelo, la sangre salpicando la alfombra turca de 200 años de edad.**

**— ¿Le di? —la anciana preguntó, poniéndose de pie.**

**—Sí —graznó Candace. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de**

**recobrar el aliento, mientras miraba hacia abajo al Dyon, que yacía inmóvil en un**

**charco de sangre. —Creo que le dio.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de la novela de nombre Dioses Griegos , propiedad de ALLYSON JAMES, de su colección Tentaciones Mortales, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora _Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.

ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio y cautela al leerlo.

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Candace no podía decir si el Dyon estaba vivo o muerto, y no tenía forma de**

**saber si tal ser podía ser asesinado por un arma de fuego convencional. Se preguntó cómo iba a verse esto para la policía humana.**

**El Dyon se sacudió, y el corazón de Patricia saltó a su garganta. Entonces,**

**como lo había hecho esta mañana, se disolvió en una espesa columna de humo. El humo se disipó mientras ellos observaban en silencio, la sangre se fue con este.**

**—****Bueno —dijo la señora Penworth con un suspiro entrecortado—. Por lo**

**menos no tenemos que preocuparnos de conseguir deshacernos del cuerpo.**

**Myrtle firmemente quitó el revólver de las manos de la señora Penworth y le**

**vació las balas.**

**—****Ahora tendremos a la seguridad aquí arriba en cualquier momento —dijo**

**ella—. Sabes lo que te dijeron sobre disparar tu arma de fuego en la casa.**

**Candace se hundió en el sofá, sus oídos todavía retumbando por los disparos.**

**Terrence y Albert no parecían afectados. Se enfrentaban entre sí sobre el lugar donde**

**el cuerpo del Dyon había permanecido, discutiendo acerca de algo, Candace no**

**sabía qué. De pronto se sintió agotada y exhausta.**

**— ****¿Eso lo mató? —preguntó en voz alta.**

**Terrence y Albert giraron juntos, dos magníficos hombres mirándola de**

**manera muy diferente. La mirada de Terrence era oscura y mezclada con el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho en su apartamento. La de Andreas era fría y clara, evaluándola.**

**Candace se preguntó si Albert sentía la misma compulsión para darle placer**

**que Terrence sentía. O tal vez sólo funcionaba si ella mostraba interés en él en primer lugar, o tal vez él tenía que tener una inclinación hacia ella desde el principio.**

**El miedo en los ojos de Terrence cuando él le dijo que se retorcería de dolor si**

**no la complacía había sido real. Una vez que le había dado su orgasmo, no había**

**insistido en que le devolviera el favor o fueran a su dormitorio.**

**Esto lo hacía diferente de sus novios del pasado, que más o menos habían**

**querido joder hasta que estuvieran satisfechos, ya fuese que ella sintiera algo o no.**

**¿Entonces por qué Albert no había mostrado la misma compulsión?**

**Ella tuvo la repentina visión de Albert acercándose a ella tan pronto como**

**Terrence se fue, diciéndole que él necesitaba complacerla, también. Terrence podía observar, o participar, como le gustara. Se imaginó a Terrence sonriendo hacia ella con sus ojos cálidos mientras que Albert se ponía de rodillas para lamer su sexo húmedo y caliente.**

**Ella jadeó y tiró de sus ojos abiertos para encontrar a Albert mirándola**

**fijo.**

**— ****¿Qué? —él preguntó irritado.**

**Ella tragó saliva.**

**—****Pregunté si las balas lo mataron.**

**—****Probablemente no —Terrence le respondió—. Él fue creado por una diosa,**

**por lo que vive y muere ante su placer. Pero probablemente esto lo puso fuera de**

**servicio por un tiempo.**

**— ****¿Suficiente para que nosotros consigamos la inscripción traducida?**

**—****Tal vez. Pero ella enviará a otros.**

**Patricia dejó escapar el aliento.**

**—****Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, entonces.**

**Terrence la miró durante un largo tiempo, emociones parpadeando a través de**

**sus ojos. Ella sabía lo que él iba a decir, incluso antes de que empezara.**

**—****Tenemos lo que necesitamos, ahora, Candace. Los Dyons no te molestarán**

**más. Ellos no interferirán a menos que hagas algo para ayudarnos, y has hecho**

**todo lo que podías —sus ojos se pusieron tristes—. Disfruté conocerte.**

**Candace se puso de pie.**

**— ****¿Así que eso es todo, entonces?**

**—****Eso es todo lo que puede haber.**

**—****Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, Terrence?**

**Terrence echó un vistazo hacia la señora Penworth, que estaba felizmente**

**recreando el tiroteo para Myrtle. Alguien circuló por fuera de la puerta, y una voz**

**preocupada dijo:**

**— ****¿Está bien ahí, señora?**

**Mientras Myrtle se apresuraba hacia la puerta,Terrence siguió a Candace por el**

**estrecho pasillo trasero hacia la cocina.**

**La espaciosa sala brillaba con el acero inoxidable, granito y, la abundancia**

**de ollas de cobre y cacerolas poniendo a la mayoría de las cocinas de los**

**restaurantes en vergüenza.**

**Candace se enfrentó a él en el centro del suelo color pizarra y puso sus manos**

**en las caderas.**

**—****Por lo tanto, ¿esta mañana no significó nada para ti?**

**Él pretendió no entender.**

**—****No puede significar nada para ti.**

**—****Estás tan seguro, ¿verdad? No tiro de mis bragas hacia abajo para**

**cualquiera, sabes. Estaba sorprendida de que no fueras más lejos, pero pensé que no querías apresurarlo en la primera cita.**

**—****Candace.**

**Sonaba paciente. Los hombres siempre sonaban pacientes cuando querían**

**romper. Diciendo que no querían lastimarla, bien, por supuesto que no, porque si él pensaba que ella estaba dolida, podría tener que sentirse culpable.**

**Se apresuró a seguir.**

**— ****¿Por qué crees que te ayudé, Terrence? ¿Curé tu ala y organicé esta visita?**

**¿Aguanté el mal genio de Albert e incluso soporté ser atacada en mi tienda?**

**— ****¿Por qué estabas curiosa?**

**—****Sólo en parte. Esta mañana me rogaste para que te permitiera darme**

**placer, y de repente estás diciendo ****"****Gracias por la inscripción, adiós"****. Infiernos, jugué con mis pezones para ti. Nunca había hecho eso antes, para nadie.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron.**

**— ****¿Quieres más? Supongo que tenemos tiempo para un poco más. Tú**

**ordéname.**

**—****Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Quería decir… tal vez podríamos llegar a**

**conocernos uno al otro. Eres fascinante. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.**

**Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.**

**— ****¿Conocer a tu esclavo de placer?**

**Sus ojos eran sombríos, pero la repentina visión de él como un esclavo de**

**placer era embriagadora. Tener a Terrence tendido en su cama con sus alas negras extendidas debajo de él, desnudo para su deleite, sería absolutamente el cielo.**

**Él tocó la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.**

**—****Estas están fundidas por tal poderosa magia que nos destruiríamos a**

**nosotros mismos si tratamos de eliminarlas. Cuando estoy contigo, tú tienes mi**

**cadena.**

**La idea de tener tanto poder sobre un hombre como Terrence la hizo estremecer.**

**Ella no podía creer que él sería su esclavo; no podía imaginarse a sí misma**

**dominando a este hombre fuerte, muy fuerte, que la hacía sentir tan feliz.**

**—****Y tú no quieres eso, lo entiendo.**

**—****Por el contrario, me encantaría —él se acercó a ella con su calidez**

**bañándola—. Amaría cada minuto de ello, incluso si estar contigo significa**

**destruirme a mí mismo. Lo amaría y querría más.**

**—****Yo nunca te haría daño —dijo ella, sorprendida—. No soy una mujer**

**cruel, Terrence Nunca podría serlo.**

**—****Los malditos no están destinados a ser libres de crueldad.**

**Candace le tocó la boca, gustándole la firmeza de la misma.**

**—****Entonces será mejor que consigamos esa inscripción traducida, así**

**podemos llegar a conocernos sin ninguna maldición molesta entre nosotros.**

**La expresión de Terrence se mantuvo neutral.**

**—****Vas a insistir.**

**—****Me temo que sí.**

**Miró a lo lejos, un poco de emoción vacilando a través de su rostro, algo que**

**ella no entendía. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia ella, sus ojos sostenían hambre y un**

**toque del miedo que ella había visto antes.**

**Él deslizó su mano por el cuello de ella y le dio un beso en la boca. No fue**

**como el beso voraz y caliente que le había dado en su apartamento, este era cálido,**

**casi dulce. Besó su mejilla antes de alejarse, con su vello facial raspando su piel.**

**—****Estoy atado a ti— susurró—. Es demasiado tarde para mí.**

**Ella comenzó a discutir una vez más diciendo que no creía en la esclavitud**

**de nadie, pero él tocó sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****Vamos a traducir los jeroglíficos.**

**Sin decir otra palabra, le tomó la mano y la condujo de nuevo a la sala de**

**estar.**

**Albert había reanudado atentamente el estudio del ostracon sobre la mesa**

**del comedor. La señora Penworth estaba mostrando para el sorprendido guardia de seguridad y Myrtle cómo había disparado su revólver, ****bam, bam, bam, bam****.**

**De todas las personas en el apartamento en el momento, la señora Penworth**

**parecía la más feliz.**

**Candace sabía que ellos no podían aparecer simplemente en un museo o un**

**campus universitario y demandar hablar con alguien que pudiera traducir el egipcio antiguo. En primer lugar, tenía que localizar a un experto. En segundo lugar, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera disponible y un poco fácil de acceder. En tercer lugar, ella tenía que ponerse en contacto y hacer una cita a su conveniencia.**

**Tanto Albert como Terrence estaban seguros de que la señora Penworth no**

**sería molestada de nuevo por los Dyons.**

**Los Dyons no eran máquinas de matar, explicó Terrence, sino guardianes de la**

**maldición de Hera, hechos para evitar que Albert y Terrence rompieran el hechizo.**

**Ellos no eran criaturas muy inteligentes, y si Terrence y Albert se comportaban como si la señora Penworth no pudiera ayudarlos más, los Dyons la dejarían en paz.**

**Esta explicación no hizo que Candace se sintiera mucho mejor, pero estaba**

**menos reacia a dejar a la Sra. Penworth. La anciana llevó a Candace a un lado antes de que ellos se fueran y le dio las gracias por la maravillosa y excitante la tarde.**

**—****No te envidio teniendo que elegir entre estos dos —dijo, dándole a**

**Albert y luego a Terrence otro apreciativo vistazo—. Los dos están para morirse. Si solo fuera cuarenta años más joven.**

**Ella suspiró, pero con brillo en sus ojos.**

**Las mejillas de Candace ardían mientras dejaba el apartamento. Terrence caminó**

**junto a ella, de nuevo con su mano sobre su espalda, orientando y protegiendo.**

**Albert merodeaba detrás de ellos, moviéndose como el gato grande que era.**

**Ella volvió con Terrence y Albert a su club, donde Terrence dijo que podía usar su**

**estado de técnica informática para buscar expertos en jeroglíficos. Justo después delanochecer, en Manhattan era cuando los trabajadores del día se hundían hacia el metro y los halcones nocturnos todavía no emergían.**

**Terrence le mostró la oficina que se abría de su suite, luego desapareció para**

**prepararse para la apertura del club. Candace comenzó su búsqueda, empezando por los museos y universidades que ella sabía que tenían buenos programas de**

**arqueología o antropología sobre el mundo antiguo.**

**Pronto se volvió consciente de Albert detrás suyo, su mirada intensa sobre**

**la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras ella escribía y cliqueaba.**

**—****Puedo trabajar en Internet —le dijo un poco nerviosamente—. He estado**

**en línea desde que fue inventado.**

**Albert puso una mano sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre su hombro**

**para echar un vistazo a la pantalla.**

**— ****¿Estás Googleando arqueólogos?**

**—****Estoy buscando profesores universitarios y directores de museos. Haré**

**una lista de los más cercanos a nosotros, entonces empezaré a llamar mañana. Estono es una cirugía cerebral.**

**Albert hizo un sonido de acuerdo, pero él no se iría. Se colgó por encima**

**de su hombro mientras ella escribía los términos de búsqueda y hacía clic en los**

**resultados. Mientras formaba su lista, la caliente respiración de Albert corría por**

**su piel.**

**—****No necesitas observar —dijo ella.**

**—****Tengo curiosidad. Ya sabes, como un gato.**

**Su respiración se transfirió a su oído mientras sus ojos azules frios como el hielo se clavaban en ella. Se aclaró la garganta.**

**— ****¿Siempre has sido capaz de cambiar a leopardo?**

**—****Nací leopardo. Aprendí a cambiar a la forma humana después. Mi madre**

**me enseñó.**

**—****Ya veo.**

**—****No, no lo haces. ¿Por qué estás burlándote de Terrence?**

**Ella parpadeó, tratando de no estar nerviosa porque sus intensos ojos**

**estuvieran tan cerca de los suyos.**

**— ****¿Burlándome de él? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**—****Le gustas.**

**—****Me gusta. ¿A qué mujer no?**

**Su voz rechinó.**

**—****Cariño, no tienes idea con qué tipo de fuego estás jugando.**

**Su mirada era fría, pero ella sintió un calor profundo dentro de él, del mismo**

**tipo que Terrence poseía.**

**—****Le dije a Terrence que estaba encantada de ayudaros a libraros de todo lo que**

**esta maldición es —dijo ella—. Entonces podremos llegar a conocernos el uno al**

**otro, como una pareja normal.**

**Albert se inclinó más cerca.**

**—****Como que tú y él alguna vez podríais ser una pareja normal. Déjalo ir,**

**ahora. Lo que estás haciendo es cruel.**

**Candace se obligó a encontrar sus ojos color azul claro, los cuales estaban**

**infundidos con diamantes como motas.**

**—****No soy una mujer fatal, Albert. No estoy para hacerle daño a nadie.**

**—****Pero esto le hace daño.**

**— ****¿Lo dices porque me tiene que dar placer o de lo contrario experimentara**

**dolor? Por cierto, ¿por qué os sentís de esa manera?**

**Andreas se hundió en una de sus rodillas a su lado, no un gesto conciliador**

**sino uno que le permitió estar más cerca que nunca.**

**—****Él te quiere, va a estar torturado por ti, y tú nunca serás capaz de sentirte**

**por él de la forma en que siente por ti.**

**—****Eso no tiene sentido. Me siento atraída por él. Ya he dicho eso.**

**—****No te lo dijo, ¿verdad?**

**— ****¿Decirme qué?**

**La voz de Albert fue dura.**

**—****Toda la verdad. Que se enamorará de ti, pero tú nunca serás capaz de**

**enamorarte de él. Él se consumirá completamente, y tú volverás a dirigir tu tienda**

**de antigüedades como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**Ella lo miró fijo con la boca abierta.**

**— ****¿De qué estás hablando?**

**—****Es la maldición, querida Candace . Cuando nosotros sentimos una**

**atracción, tenemos que seguir todo el camino, y quiero decir, ****todo-el-camino****, pero la mujer nos usará y desechará sin importarle. Es la forma femenina de Hera de**

**vengarse de nosotros.**

**Ella parpadeó.**

**—****Dios mío, ¿qué le hicisteis a ella?**

**—****Terrence y yo éramos los típicos semidioses en aquel entonces. Teníamos**

**poder e inmortalidad y hacíamos lo que se nos diera la real gana. Si eso significaba perseguir a una muy bonita sacerdotisa que estaba perfectamente dispuesta a ser capturada, lo hacíamos. Cuando nos negamos a convertirnos en sus esclavos devotos, ella se quejó a Hera, que nos maldijo a la esclavitud de todas las mujeres.**

**Quería enseñarnos el significado de un corazón roto, dijo ella.**

**Candace lo observaba en estado de shock.**

**—****Parece un poco extremo.**

**—****La bonita sacerdotisa nunca tuvo un corazón roto. Pero estaba enfadada**

**con nosotros, y Hera simplemente proyectó su propio corazón roto por los hombres en el castigo. Trajo la ira divina.**

**—****Sí recuerdo la mitología correctamente, Zeus no era exactamente un**

**marido que se queda en casa.**

**Albert no se veía feliz.**

**—****Lo sé. Él era mi padre. Pero Hera no era mi madre. Zeus tomó la forma**

**de un leopardo de las nieves para seducir a mi madre, y el resultado fui yo.**

**Candace escuchaba con fascinación, preguntándose si debía creer algo de eso.**

**Nunca había oído una historia de Zeus como un leopardo de las nieves, pero había muchos cuentos de él convirtiéndose en animales o lluvias o algo para salirse con la suya con cualquier mujer que le llamara la atención.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con Terrence? —preguntó ella—. ¿Es un semidiós también?**

**—****Un hijo de Dionisio, el dios de la alegría y la risa, el sexo y el vino. Es por**

**eso que es tan condenadamente encantador. Su madre era una ninfa, es de ahí**

**donde obtiene las alas.**

**—****Me gustan sus alas —dijo Candace, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban.**

**—****El interés que sientes por él es falso. Vas a romper su corazón, pero él no**

**romperá el tuyo.**

**— ****¿Y tú qué? —preguntó.**

**— ****¿Yo qué?**

**— ****¿Por qué se le romperá el corazón por mí, pero el tuyo no lo hará? ¿O**

**puede sólo uno de vosotros ser golpeado por la maldición al mismo tiempo?**

**La mirada de Albert era tan palpable como un toque.**

**—****No lo haré porque no has mostrado interés en mí todavía. Terrence es la parte**

**bonita. Yo te mostraría un tipo diferente de pasión, una para la que no estás lista.**

**Su pulso se aceleró.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Albert se acercó más, su cara casi tocando la suya.**

**—****Terrence te mostrará el deseo lúdico, te mostrará cómo amar cada minuto de**

**ello. Sólo me querrás a mí si deseas algo más fuerte, más potente. Una parte de ti**

**misma tiene miedo de rendirse.**

**—****Creo que eres optimista —dijo ella con voz débil.**

**—****Sucederá. Voy a ser tu esclavo, pero querrás rendirte a todo para mí.**

**Todo. Y luego te voy a enseñar lo que nunca sospechaste que deseabas.**

**Un escalofrío comenzó profundo en su interior. Ella se dijo que esto era un**

**disparate, la magia de esta maldición no podía trabajar en ella. Era psíquica, muy**

**consciente del mundo sobrenatural para sucumbir a sus trucos.**

**A ella le gustaba Terrence porque… bueno, a ella le gustaba. Le gustaban sus**

**Ojos azul zafio profundos y cálidos, su tacto, sus alas sexys.**

**No necesitaba nada más que eso.**

**Algo en el fondo de su mente se rió de ella. Su vida sexual siempre había**

**sido un poco mediocre.**

**Había estado prometida a los diecinueve años, cuando el sexo normal era**

**tan nuevo que ni ella ni su novio era muy experimentados. Más tarde, había**

**comenzado una relación de cinco años con un hombre que había conocido en la**

**universidad, cuya idea de sexo audaz era la posición del misionero con la luz**

**encendida.**

**Ella nunca había ido más allá de lo normal, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de**

**probar las cosas que sus fantasías y sus mejores sueños sexuales conjuraban. Con el calor del cuerpo de Albert cubriéndola, su mente la instó a examinar algunas de esas fantasías un poco más de cerca.**

**Pero con Terrence. Ella tocó la cara de Albert.**

**—****Lo siento. Quiero a Terrence.**

**La sonrisa de Albert fue caliente y pecaminosa. Por un momento se**

**preguntó qué haría él si no estuviera obligado por la maldición, si la cadena de**

**esclavo se rompiera. Lo imaginó desnudo, su pene duro y grande mientras tocaba**

**su cuerpo decidido sobre lo que iba a hacer con ella.**

**—****Cuando estés lista —dijo él, su voz engañosamente suave—, vendrás a mí,**

**y yo te mostraré lo que te dará mayor satisfacción.**

**Era un pensamiento fuerte, aún más atemorizante porque pensaba que**

**podría gustarle.**

**— ****¿No tienes un club que dirigir? —Terrence retumbó desde la puerta.**

**Candace dio un salto. Terrence se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, ****cuánto**

**tiempo había estado allí****, ella no lo podía decir.**

**Se había duchado, y su cabello oscuro estaba húmedo, y se había vestido**

**con un atuendo característico de ****Lo de Albert****.**

**Albert se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie.**

**—****Como una cuestión de hecho, lo hago. ¿Por qué no voy a dirigirlo**

**mientras ayudas a Candace a hacer su búsqueda?**

**Terrence volvió su mirada totalmente sobre Andreas, miradas hablando a**

**volúmenes que Candace no entendía.**

**—****Gracias.**

**—****Hey, soy tu mejor amigo —Albert palmeó a Terrence en el hombro**

**mientras lo pasaba.**

**—****Tú eres un dolor en el culo —le dijo Terrence.**

**—****Como dije —gritó Albert fuera de la habitación, dejándolos solos y a**

**Candace muy caliente y confundida.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**Terrence se quedó dónde estaba, observando a Candace mirar hacia él con sus**

**hermosos ojos verdes como dos relucientes esmeraldas. Su cabello caía en gruesos rizos que quería surcar con sus manos. Su rostro estaba rojo como una remolacha.**

**—****Albert estaba justo…**

**—****Yo sé lo que Albert estaba haciendo —Terrence cerró la puerta que Albert**

**acababa de golpear detrás de él, el clic sonó alto en la quietud—. Él estaba**

**descubriendo si lo deseabas, si estaría aquí arriba complaciéndote conmigo.**

**Candace dejó su silla." ****Maldita sea, era una mujer sexy"****. Él pudo deleitarse en**

**ella. Podía enseñarle cosas que ella no podía imaginar, sexo tan poderoso que**

**estaría en un estado de estupor durante varios días. Tenía el don de Dionisio para**

**dar placer, y podía darlo más allá de la comprensión mortal del mismo. Podía**

**lastimar con el placer, o podía curar con este, de cualquier forma en que ella lo**

**quisiera.**

**Su voz era tensa.**

**—****Él me dijo que todo lo que sientes por mí es parte del hechizo.**

**—****En parte. Pero no puedo imaginar a un hombre que no caiga por ti, amor.**

**Ella lo miró sostenidamente, cuidándose a sí misma de ablandarse ante su**

**adulación.**

**—****También me dijo que nunca podría enamorarme de ti.**

**Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo ser natural.**

**—****Cuando hayas terminado conmigo, me dirás que me vaya. Así es como**

**funciona.**

**— ****¿Y yo no estoy autorizada a tener algo que decir?**

**—****Tú no me querrás más, y te sorprenderás de que alguna vez lo hayas**

**hecho. Es una poderosa maldición. Lo que yo siento no va a importar.**

**—****Es importante para mí —dijo tercamente.**

**Terrence fue hacia ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.**

**—****Te daré el mayor placer que sé cómo dar. Estoy feliz de hacerlo, no sólo**

**porque estoy obligado, sino porque creo que te lo mereces. Pero no deberías**

**pretender que será algo más que eso.**

**Apoyó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, dejando que sus dedos**

**tocaran su cuello. Era experto en seducir y calmar a una dama en apuros, pero**

**ahora sólo esperaba que no se alejara.**

**Ella se acercó y besó suavemente su labio inferior.**

**El dolor indicador comenzó en su intestino, la necesidad de darle placer**

**antes de que la agonía se lo llevara. Terrence luchó por frenarlo así podía disfrutarla. El placer no se equiparaba con la velocidad, lento era mejor.**

**A través de los siglos se había visto obligado a servir a las mujeres que**

**usaron su poder cruelmente, encantadas de haber atrapado a Terrence como su**

**mascota. En tiempos antiguos, ellas habían conocido y aceptado su naturaleza**

**divina; cuando el mundo cambió, se había visto obligado a ocultarla más y más.**

**Ahora llegaba esta mujer que podía ver su divinidad y no estaba asustada de ella,**

**quien le dijo que amaba sus alas y él lamentaba haber sido maldito.**

**Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello mientras se inclinaba para besarla**

**completamente. Ella exudaba confianza en que la inscripción sería la clave para**

**liberarlos, y una vez libres, ellos serían capaces de dedicarse a lo que sentían entre ellos. Pero Terrence sabía malditamente bien que no sería tan fácil.**

**Candace succionó con suavidad y ternura sus labios, y su pene ya dura como una roca saltó. Necesitaba alivio y liberación, y la necesitaba a ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo en sus términos.**

**Ella metió su lengua dentro de su boca, lamiendo detrás de su labio antes de**

**apartarse.**

**—****Esta vez te quiero a ti fuera de tu ropa. Desnúdate para mí, Terrence.**

**Su sangre hirvió. Ella quería jugar.**

**Él se movió hacia el altavoz colocado sobre la puerta y encendió el monitor,**

**que les dejaba oír la música que sonaba en el club, ahora abierto más abajo. El**

**rasposo ritmo de Nine Inch Nails llenó la sala, y Terrence comenzó a desvestirse con esta.**

**Ocultó una sonrisa por la forma en que la mirada de Candace se fijó**

**sólidamente en él mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba a un lado. Dejó que**

**sus caderas giraran como las de un bailarín exótico, mientras se movía en un**

**círculo alrededor de ella. Él no la miró, dejando que los movimientos de su cuerpo**

**le demostraran lo mucho que la deseaba.**

**Ella se rió, un sonido suave en medio de la música dura. Terrance rozó su mano**

**a través de su cabello húmedo, dejándolo caer al azar. Él bailaba un montón abajo, en el club, y siempre había sido capaz de aprender rápidamente los ritmos de baile de cada década. Todo era lo mismo: la energía de moverse al ritmo, utilizando el cuerpo para entretener y atraer.**

**La sonrisa de Candace era enorme.**

**—****Quítatelo, Terrence —ella se echó a reír.**

**Terrence desabrochó y bajó el cierre de sus vaqueros. Se burló de ella**

**sosteniendo la bragueta abierta, pero manteniendo su espalda hacia ella, moviendo su culo ida y vuelta con la música.**

**Ella aplaudió. Finalmente empujó los pantalones por sus piernas, dejándolos**

**descansar sobre sus muslos, mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y seguía bailando.**

**—****Esto es mejor que la Navidad —gritó Candace sobre la música.**

**Terrence la sedujo por un tiempo con sus pantalones a medio bajar, luego salió**

**de sus jeans y la enfrentó, vestido sólo con una tanga. La risa de Candace murió,**

**pero sus ojos conservaron un resplandor caliente.**

**Bailó para ella, girando su cuerpo contra el suyo, todavía sin mirarla. Él**

**enroscó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso su mano en su cadera,**

**haciéndola bailar con él.**

**Ella era cálida y suave, y podía oler su excitación. Las puntas de sus pechos**

**rozaron su pecho a través de su camisa y sujetador, y él estaba tan duro que su**

**punta se asomaba por encima de la cinturilla. Su cuerpo quería que la tumbara, la**

**desnudara y la follara, pero obligó a su necesidad a retroceder.**

**Él se burló y bailó, ajustando su suave cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando de**

**la sensación de ella en su contra.**

**Ella se echó a reír.**

**— ****¿Haces esto en el club todas las noches?**

**Él inclinó su espalda por encima de su brazo en una parodia de un baile de**

**salón, y le sonrió a la cara.**

**—****No, cariño. Esto es sólo para ti.**

**—****Bueno, bien, porque probablemente conseguirías ser arrestado.**

**Sus ojos verdes brillaron con excitación, pero su sonrisa era lenta y**

**perezosa. Cuando la música se apagó, él enlazó su brazo detrás de su cuello y la**

**atrajo para darle un beso.**

**Ella era hermosa en todo, él la había visto eso cuando se exhibió a sí misma**

**para él esa tarde. Una mujer hecha para el sexo y el amor, pero ella nunca había**

**aprendido a abrirse a esto. Disfrutaría enseñándole cómo hacerlo.**

**—****Terrence —murmuró contra su boca—. No has terminado de desnudarte.**

**Él colocó los dedos de ella en su cinturilla.**

**—****Quítamelos.**

**Candace sonrió. Lo besó, inclinando su boca con avidez sobre la suya.**

**Luego, en un suave movimiento, tiró de su ropa interior hasta sus pantorrillas.**

**Ella se quedó de rodillas, su mirada apoyada en el enorme pene erguido delante de ella.**

**—****Oh, creo que me gusta esto —susurró.**

**Terrences estaba muy contento de escucharlo.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres que haga, amor? Soy todo tuyo.**

**—****Quítate esa ropa interior.**

**La pateó fuera y se paró delante de ella desnudo. Su mirada vagando**

**lentamente por él, una cálida caricia que era casi tan buena como su toque. Su**

**respiración se aceleró, y él se quedó muy quieto mientras la cálida respiración de ella acariciaba su glande .**

**Su cuerpo vibraba de placer cuando ella golpeó su lengua sobre su punta.**

**Esta tembló aún más duro cuando ella abrió su boca y suavemente puso sus labios sobre el reborde.**

**Apretó sus puños. Candace lo deslizó en su boca lo más lejos que pudo antes**

**de que pudiera retroceder.**

**Una húmeda, caliente, hermosa boca, y una mujer interesada en darle**

**placer.**

**Candace mordisqueó la piel debajo de su punta, afilados dientes raspando. A**

**él le encantó. Entonces envolvió sus labios a su alrededor de nuevo y comenzó a**

**lamer, succionar y prodigar placer.**

**Sus pestañas curvadas contra sus mejillas cuando cerró los ojos. Una hebra**

**rizada color dorado claro a través de su pelo, atrajo sus dedos para alisarla. Su**

**mano se quedó en su pelo, surcándolo, dejando que los sedosos rizos fluyeran entre sus dedos.**

**Candace se estaba divirtiendo. Ella ahuecó sus pelotas, acariciándolo hasta**

**que él separó sus piernas para dejarla llegar a él con más detalle. Su boca se movía, succionaba , los labios curvados y apretados a su alrededor.**

**Ella lo miró y sonrió en torno a su enorme polla en su boca, y él sintió**

**agitarse la acumulación de su clímax.**

**Ella se retiró, pero antes de que él pudiera registrar decepción, ella se inclinó**

**más abajo para lamer la parte inferior de su tronco hasta sus bolas. Cada ardiente**

**golpe de su lengua construyó su clímax más alto, y cuando sus dedos se unieron a su boca, él sabía que iba a explotar.**

**Quería ver su semen en su cara, quería que se riera hacia él mientras era**

**bañada con este. Pero eso no estaba destinado a ser. Los fríos enlaces de la cadena en su garganta quemaban, sin permitirle lo que él quería.**

**Ella lo miró, ojos brillando cálidos, ajena a la tortura en su interior.**

**—****Tócate a ti mismo para mí —dijo ella, con voz entrecortada—. Como me**

**hiciste hacer para ti.**

**No tan bueno como ella tocándolo, pero no estaba mal. Tenerla viéndolo…**

**él se movió con súbito placer.**

**—****Alas y todo— susurró ella.**

**Oh, dioses. Volvedme loco****.**

**Dejó que sus alas se levantaran desde sus hombros, desplazando el tatuaje.**

**Desplegó las alas, luego las trajo alrededor para encerrarse a sí mismo y a Candace en su calor.**

**Él envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección, ahogando un gemido. Un**

**oscuro estremecimiento fue a través de él mientras comenzaba acariciarse a sí**

**mismo, su agarre quemando. Su pene no lo quería a él, quería a la suavidad y calidez del interior del sexo de ella, pero tenía que hacer esto a la manera de ella.**

**Los verdes ojos de Candace se redondeaban mientras lo observaba,**

**los tendones en su brazo agrupándose y girando mientras trabajaba en sí mismo.**

**Sus alas se deslizaron a través de sus muslos, las puntas sensibles hundiéndose entre sus piernas para calentarlo.**

**Mantuvo su mirada en Candance mientras él mismo se bombeaba, su cuerpo**

**meciéndose un poco al ritmo. La música sonando desde los altavoces, una**

**contrapartida fabulosa.**

**Terrence amaba los ojos de Candace, ese verde profundo y brillaba como el sol sobre el cálido mar. También sus labios entreabiertos mientras su respiración se aceleraba con la suya. Su pulso parpadeando en su garganta, y él quería lamer justo allí, saborear su piel salada.**

**Candace inconscientemente, asintió con la cabeza un poco, como si**

**silenciosamente lo alentara. ****Córrete para mí, Terrence.**

**La quería debajo de él con su cuerpo empapado en sudor rogando por esto.**

**O tal vez tan incoherente que sólo pudiera hacer sonidos que no fueran palabras. Su cabeza caería hacia atrás, y ella gemiría su placer, su dulce aliento sobre su rostro…**

**Él gritó mientras su semen se acordonaba fuera alrededor de sus dedos,**

**húmedo y cálido. Sus ojos redondos mientras el líquido goteaba completamente**

**sobre sus manos.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás mientras sensación tras sensación**

**corría a través de su cuerpo: calor, frío, deseo, saciedad, la necesidad de aplastarla**

**contra él y besarla hasta que magullara sus labios.**

**—****Aquí.**

**Terrence abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, sus manos temblaban.**

**Candace estaba de pie frente a él con una toalla.**

**Ese gesto sencillo y práctico le hizo quererla como un loco. Incluso correrse**

**no le evitó la necesidad de empujarla sobre el sofá y profundizar en sus ropas. Su**

**pene estaba todavía duro, y la ansiaba.**

**Ella podía correr mientras él la perseguía como un gato caza a su presa, y**

**cuando la atrapara ellos caerían juntos en la suave hierba. Ella abriría sus piernas**

**para él, y él encontraría su placer dentro de ella.**

**Anhelaba eso con cada respiración.**

**Candace le sonreía, ojos brillantes.**

**—****Te corriste para mí.**

**— ****¿Yo? —Él tomó la toalla y temblorosamente limpió la expulsión de la**

**eyaculación—. Creo que lo hice.**

**—****Me gustó —su sonrisa contenía tanto timidez como triunfo—. Me gusta**

**que pueda ponerte caliente y molesto.**

**—****Eso fue fácil. He estado deseándote.**

**— ****¿Lo haces? —ella ladeó su cabeza, dándole una mirada burlona—. ¿No**

**sólo me quieres por mi ostracon?**

**Él le acarició con un dedo a través de su pelo, amando la sensación. —Tú**

**me encontraste desmayado en tu tienda, y en vez de dispararme, curaste mi ala.**

**Creo que eso es increíblemente sexy.**

**Ella se echó a reír.**

**—****Para tu próxima excitación, te voy a dar una tirita. No serás capaz de**

**mantener distancia de mí entonces.**

**Se inclinó hacia ella y pasó su lengua por sus labios.**

**—****Hay tantas cosas que puedo enseñarte, Candace.**

**Su sonrisa era malvada.**

**—****Espero con ansias aprender.**

**—****Me hiciste llegar. ¿Qué te parece si te devuelvo el favor? ¿Con mi boca? ¿O**

**mis manos?**

**Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, la cara enrojecida.**

**—****Con tus alas —dijo.**

**Candace se preguntó cómo había terminado aquí, despatarrada en la enorme**

**cama de Terrence, mientras que él se arrodillaba a sus pies y suavemente movía sus tobillos separados. Se preguntó incluso más por qué había accedido a dejarle atar sus manos a la pata de la cama con suaves pañuelos de seda.**

**Él estaba hermoso: todo desnudo, músculos brillantes, su pene rígido y**

**oscuro. La cama llena con lo mejor de sus plumas mientras él cosquilleaba, tocaba**

**y las deslizaba entre sus piernas.**

**Su mente destellaba la sensación de él dentro de su boca, la alegría de verlo**

**masturbarse a sí mismo. Pensó en cómo su delgado pero fuerte pelo se enroscaba alrededor de sus dedos mientras ella ahuecaba sus pelotas, en la firme longitud de su pene y a lo que había sabido.**

**Suave. Caliente. Al igual que el mejor chocolate derretido.**

**Ese pensamiento llevó a la visión de cubrir su pene con chocolate derretido y**

**lamer hasta limpiarlo.**

**—****Mmm —ella se retorció en la cama, gustándole el tacto de las sábanas**

**debajo de su trasero desnudo, la suave seda alrededor de sus muñecas.**

**Sus piernas estaban abiertas con él entre ellas, aire frío tocando su coño. Ella**

**trajo un pie hacia arriba para acariciar su espalda, amando la suave calidez por**

**debajo de su planta.**

**—****Eso es, amor —susurró Terrence—. Siénteme.**

**—****No siento nada más que a ti.**

**—****Bien.**

**Su sexo estaba caliente y lleno. Ella comenzó a estirarse por él, pero fue**

**detenida en seco por las ataduras de seda e hizo un ruido de frustración.**

**¿Se apiadaría Terrence de ella y soltaría sus manos? ****No, él se mantenía**

**complaciéndola con sus plumas, nunca tocándola con las manos.**

**—****Me voy a correr —ella exclamó—. Quiero tu boca sobre mí. Por favor.**

**— ****¿Estás segura? —Terrence el torturador preguntó.**

**—****Sí, por favor.**

**Él sonrió, sus plumas todavía frotándola, cosquilleando, burlándose. Justo**

**cuando pensó que sería demasiado tarde, él se inclinó hacia abajo y fijó su boca**

**sobre ella. Chupó en su centro, mordisqueó y se burló, luego profundizó su lengua**

**directamente en su interior.**

**Candace tiro de sus ataduras, los pies volviéndose locos sobre la cama. Ella se**

**corrió y se corrió, presionando su coño contra su boca maravillosa, gritando**

**cuando su lengua tentó, frotó y chupó.**

**Candace se retorció por última vez, Terrence sostuvo sus caderas en sus fuertes**

**manos mientras la lamía.**

**—****Gracias —jadeó ella, entonces se desplomó sobre la cama, las olas de su**

**clímax rodando sobre ella.**

**Terrence se rió de nuevo, su voz tan oscura. Él se levantó, su pelo enredado, los**

**ojos ardiendo con una extraña luz. Él no era humano; la cama llena de plumas era**

**la prueba y el fuego en él era diferente. Poderoso, fuerte, peligroso. Era como tocar un rayo.**

**—****Eres hermosa, Candace —murmuró—. Sabes a ambrosía.**

**—****Gracias —le susurró de nuevo. O creyó que lo hizo. El olvido la golpeó en**

**los momentos de su clímax, y cayó en el sueño más fuerte de después del sexo que jamás había experimentado.**

**Cuando se despertó de nuevo, sus manos habían sido desatadas y una**

**sábana estaba tirada sobre su cuerpo. La ducha crepitaba en silencio en el cuarto de baño, y una lámpara de la mesita de noche lanzaba un pequeño círculo de luz sobre la cama.**

**Albert estaba apoyado contra la pata de la cama a los pies, sonriéndole.**


	8. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA**: A partir de este capitulo existirán escenas muy controversiales y explicitas que podrían no ser del agrado de personas muy sensible, se recomienda cautela y un alto criterio al leerlos.

**_Capítulo Siete_**

**—****Te ves feliz —dijo Albert.**

**Candace jadeó y tiró de la sábana hasta su barbilla.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**—****Vivo aquí. Esta es mi cama —él se apoyó aún con más descuido, sus ojos**

**azules claros trazando el contorno de la sábana.**

**— ****¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella.**

**—****Alrededor de las cuatro. El club acaba de cerrar.**

**—****Oh, mierda. Tengo que llegar a casa —Candace empezó a sentarse, a**

**Continuación, agarró la sábana más estrechamente, recordando que estaba desnuda debajo.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que Terrence estaría encantado si te quedaras —dijo Albert.**

**— ****¿Y tú? ¿Estarías encantado?**

**—****Oh, sí —su mirada se volvió depredadora. —Lo estaría.—Estaba bromeando.**

**—****Yo no.**

**Ella estudió su duro cuerpo en jeans y camiseta, el logotipo de ****_"_****_Lo de Albert"_**

**marcado en su pecho. La pata impresa se refería a él, se dio cuenta, a su estado**

**leopardo.**

**—****Querrás tu cama... —empezó, esperando que él tomara la indirecta y se**

**fuera así podía vestirse.**

**—****No necesariamente. Hay otro cuarto arriba, en caso de que lo**

**necesitemos.**

**Ella lo miró con sorpresa.**

**— ****¿Nico y tu por lo general dormís aquí, juntos?**

**—****Seguro —él encogió los enormes hombros—. ¿Por qué no? Es una cama**

**grande.**

**La idea de los dos hombres extremadamente sexys acurrucados, con sus grandes y musculosos cuerpos llenando la cama, hizo que se le secara la boca.**

**—****Nada. Es sólo que…**

**—****He estado dando vueltas con Terrence desde hace más de dos mil años. Ha**

**habido un montón de veces que tuvimos que dormir juntos para darnos calor y**

**protección. No es que nos vayamos a la cama a la misma hora todas las noches.**

**Siempre hay algo que hacer.**

**—****Inscripciones que encontrar. Dyons para luchar.**

**—****Algo así.**

**Candace atrajo sus rodillas contra su pecho y enredó sus brazos alrededor de**

**ellas.**

**— ****¿Por qué creéis que esta inscripción en particular os ayudará?**

**Los ojos de Albert se pusieron tristes, como si estuviera tratando de no**

**evitar la esperanza.**

**—****Porque hay jeroglíficos allí que podrían referirse a Terrence y a mí. Estoy**

**dispuesto a traer a ese egiptólogo que encontraste para que lo traduzca y**

**averiguarlo.**

**—****Vale la pena el tiro, quieres decir.**

**Él asintió, su pelo negro y blanco capturaba la luz de la lámpara.**

**—****Tal vez no sea nada. Hemos tenido falsas esperanzas antes.**

**Ella se abrazó un poco más apretada.**

**—****Lamento que esto os sucediera.**

**—****Parte de ello fue nuestra maldita culpa. Nos gustaba divertirnos mucho.**

**Como ahora.**

**— ****¿Crees que Terrence se está divirtiendo mucho conmigo?**

**—****No. Creo que yo lo estoy.**

**Se quedó inmóvil.**

**— ****¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?**

**—****Estoy disfrutando pensando en la manera de arrebatarte esa sábana para**

**ver tu hermoso cuerpo.**

**Sus manos apretaron automáticamente la sábana.**

**—****Eso no sería justo para Terrence.**

**—****Yo dije mirar. No tocar.**

**Todo el cuerpo de Candace se calentó. Albert ya estaba mirándola como si**

**pudiera ver directamente a través de la sábana, y no sabía por qué eso la excitaba**

**tanto. A ella le gustaba Terrence y quería estar con él, no con Albert. Le gustaba la**

**risa de Terrence, sus ojos azules ardientes, su tacto, su cariño.**

**Pero, de repente, quería que Albert la mirara.**

**Poco a poco, pasó rozando la sábana por su torso, luego se recostó sobre sus**

**codos y empujó la manta fuera del camino. Estiró sus piernas y se quedó allí,**

**completamente desnuda, para que Albert la mirara.**

**Sus ojos azules hielo brillaron, una rápida inestabilidad los cruzo y fue al instante**

**ocultada mientras su mirada la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Se demoró en sus**

**pechos, y ella sintió que los pezones se elevaban para él, entonces su mirada cayó en los humedecidos mechones entre sus muslos.**

**Candace separó sus piernas y le dejó ver, yendo tan lejos como para lamer la**

**punta de sus dedos y tocar su clítoris.**

**Su erección era evidente en sus pantalones, pero él simplemente se apoyó en**

**el poste de la cama, cruzó sus brazos, y la observó.**

**—****Muy bonito —concluyó. Se apartó de la cama y se pasó la lengua por los**

**labios—. Quédate en la cama —dijo en voz baja—. Dormiré arriba.**

**Dándole una persistente mirada final, se giró y salió de la habitación.**

**Candace dejó escapar el aliento y frotó la cara con la mano. Eso había sido…**

**increíblemente erótico. Ella había estado a punto del orgasmo sintiendo su**

**admiración en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la mirara de esa manera, y ahora había jugado con un hombre, mostrándose a sí**

**misma delante del mejor amigo de Terrence ni una hora después de estar con él.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había parado, se había detenido**

**hacía algún tiempo.**

**Levantó la vista alarmada. Terrence se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del**

**baño, una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con gotitas de agua salpicando sus**

**hombros.**

**—****Terrence —susurró ella.**

**Lastimar a Terrence era la última cosa que quería. No entendía por qué había**

**deseado que Albert mirara su cuerpo; no entendía nada de eso.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo, el remordimiento mordiéndola—. No pude detenerme.**

**—****Lo sé —Terrence apagó la luz del baño y llegó a través de la habitación a**

**oscuras hacia ella.**

**Se sentó en la cama y deslizó una mano por su cadera desnuda. Su cuerpo**

**envuelto en la toalla era increíblemente hermoso, y su propio cuerpo latía por él otra vez.**

**—****Esto es lo que sucede —dijo él—. Me deseaste en primer lugar, a**

**continuación, te atraerá Albert hasta que se fije en ti. Nos tendrás a ambos hasta**

**que estemos tan enmarañados que no podamos terminarlo sin dolor. Y entonces se acabó. Tú sigues adelante, y comemos nuestros corazones.**

**Ella escuchó consternada.**

**—****Eso no es lo que va a pasar-No es lo que quería que pasara.**

**—****Es la forma en que las cosas pasan.**

**—****Encontraré una forma de dejarte libre, Terrence. Entonces si nos queremos el**

**uno al otro, no habrá nada en el camino, y sabremos que es real.**

**—****Tal vez- Terrence sintió un vacio en su pecho al saber que no podría existir ese cambio en su destino.**

**Patricia comenzó a levantarse.**

**—****Va a ser real, lo juro. Ahora, tengo que irme. Tengo gatos que alimentar,**

**una tienda que abrir en unas pocas horas…**

**La mano de él sobre su cadera se apretó.**

**—****Quédate —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Duerme conmigo esta noche.**

**Conozco un lugar grandioso para desayunar, las mejores rosquillas de Manhattan.**

**La incongruencia de un semidiós, hijo de Dionisio y una ninfa, en la**

**búsqueda de una muy buena rosquilla la hacía reír.**

**—****Está bien —cedió ella—. Me quedaré. Mis gatos nunca me perdonarán**

**por esto.**

**—****Enviaré a Albert para que cuide de ellos. Le gustan los gatos.**

**Empezó a sonreír de nuevo, entonces Terrence se quitó la toalla, y ella se perdió**

**en la admiración de su cuerpo.**

**—****Espero que te refieras a que le gusta acariciarlos y alimentarlos.**

**—****Eso digo —Terrence entró bajo las sábanas con ella y apagó la luz de la**

**mesita—. Él es un gatito de corazón, te lo dije.**

**— ****Seguro —dijo Candace aturdida—. Te creo.**

**Pero tenía que admitir que acurrucarse en la cama cálida con Terrence, darle las**

**buenas noches y enroscarse contra su espalda, valía la pena el precio de un par de gatos cabreados.**

**El grandioso lugar de Terrence para desayunar resultó ser excepcional. Era una**

**de esas incongruentes tiendas que ni siquiera tratan de competir con los**

**restaurantes de moda y sirven a sus clientes en un espacio pequeño lo mejor de lo**

**horneado en casa.**

**Terrence se comió un desayuno completo, mientras que Candace mordisqueó**

**una rosquilla, ambos tan cómodos uno con el otro como si hubieran estado juntos**

**durante años. Aún no estaba segura cómo se sentía por su encuentro con Albert o**

**acerca de la proclamación de Terrence de que los seduciría a los dos y que luego los dejaría en la estacada.**

**Candace sabía que tenía fallas, pero ser una sirena no era una de ellas.**

**Romper con alguien porque se había distanciado o no se llevaban bien era una**

**cosa; usar y descartar a alguien era otra cosa distinta.**

**Tampoco se había quedado tranquila con la idea de Albert cuidando a sus**

**gatos, pese a las garantías de Terrence. Pero cuando había aparecido allí de camino a desayunar, encontró los cuencos del agua al tope y a Red Kitty acurrucado con fuerza alrededor de su juguete favorito. Isis estaba sentada de guardia como de costumbre, como una esfinge en la parte inferior de las escaleras.**

**—****Le gustan los gatos —repitió Terrence después de que habían dejado el**

**apartamento de Candace de nuevo—. Los gatos como él.**

**—****Sabes que nunca he conocido a personas tan extrañas como vosotros dos,**

**¿verdad? —Ella comento mientras se sentaban enfrentados en la cabina—. Aun**

**cuando salí con otro psíquico.**

**Terrence tomó un sorbo de su café.**

**—****Me alegra saber que soy único.**

**—****Esa es una palabra.**

**—****Y yo te atesoro —dijo él, dándole una de esas sonrisas que le calentaban**

**la sangre—. No he conocido una mujer en eones a quien pueda mostrar mi**

**verdadera naturaleza. No es fácil para nosotros, permanecer ocultos. Fuimos**

**traídos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, sin embargo, no podemos ser**

**abiertamente lo que somos. La mayoría de los mortales no quieren creer en lo**

**sobrenatural, no realmente. ****_No _****vivos y caminando entre ellos.**

**—****Nunca tuve elección.**

**— ****¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido psíquica? —él se inclinó hacia ella, su**

**atención era intoxícate. Cuando Terrence la miraba, él ****_realmente _****la miraba, y era obvio**

**que su mente no estaba en ninguna otra cosa. Ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de**

**atención de un hombre, y era embriagador.**

**—****Tenía unos ocho años cuando me enteré —dijo ella— Siempre había**

**sentido una presencia persistente en las cosas y en algunos lugares, pero nunca**

**pensé mucho al respecto. Un día, cuando mi abuela estaba de visita, me explicó que era un talento que no mucha gente tenía, y que no debía hablar demasiado de ello.**

**Pero era un regalo, y yo debería de utilizarlo sabiamente.**

**— ****¿Tú abuela era psíquica, también?**

**—****Yo no lo sabía hasta ese día. Cuando hablé sobre la visita de ella más**

**tarde, todo el mundo me miró de manera rara. Ella había muerto la noche anterior.**

**Las cejas de Terrence se levantaron.**

**—****Interesante.**

**—****Por alguna razón eso no me asustó. Ella necesitó hablarme, transmitir su**

**conocimiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Nunca la vi después de eso. No**

**es que pueda evocar fantasmas o tener conversaciones con personas muertas**

**cuando yo quiera. Sólo soy buena leyendo auras y descubriendo lo que sucedió en lugares donde hubo emociones fuertes o leyendo las vibraciones en un mueble. Es**

**muy útil en el negocio de las antigüedades.**

**—****El cual amas —él sonrió, y su corazón se apretó de nuevo—. Lo veo en**

**tus ojos.**

**—****Disfruto el trabajo —dijo ella, tratando de parecer despreocupada—. Me**

**gusta la emoción de una buena subasta; me gusta rastrear piezas ocultas para los**

**clientes, como el ostracon para la señora Penworth.**

**— ****¿Por qué lo quería?**

**—****Había oído hablar sobre uno que perteneció a Cleopatra. No pudo**

**conseguir ese, pero quería uno igual. Así que busqué en el mercado.**

**Terrence trazó el borde de su tasa.**

**—****Si Albert y yo hubiésemos ido a ti en primer lugar, podrías haber sido**

**capaz de encontrarlo para nosotros.**

**—****O el Dyon me habría impedido que me enterara del ostracon. Tú podrías**

**haber ido directamente al distribuidor, y yo nunca te hubiera conocido.**

**Terrence capturó su mirada que era media divertida y media angustiada.**

**—****Y yo no estaría en esta profundidad.**

**Ella puso su mano arriba de la cálida y fuerte mano de él.**

**—****No sé qué tipo de mujeres te atraparon en el pasado, pero no paso a través**

**de los hombres como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla o dejo un rastro de corazones rotos detrás de mí. Creo que las mujeres que lo hacen tienen**

**problemas de intimidad. O no la suficiente como para hacerlo.**

**—****O se niegan a ser heridas — sugirió él.**

**— ****¿Quieres decir que es más fácil terminar una relación que empezar a**

**preocuparte demasiado? Supongo —ella suspiró—. Pero no creo que sea saludable**

**ir por la vida sin acercarse a nadie, no importa cuánto pueda doler más tarde.**

**Él se reía de ella, sus ojos oscuros bailaban.**

**— ****¿Qué? —preguntó ella.**

**—****He notado que la mayoría de los humanos no pueden decir la palabra**

**amor. Son relaciones y problemas de intimidad —él empujó su café a un costado y**

**se inclinó hacia delante—. Todo el mundo tiene miedo del amor profundo,**

**desgarrador, que rompe el corazón, hacia otra persona más que por ti mismo.**

**Amor, lisa y llanamente. Sin analizar el infierno que pueda ser, sin sentarse con una tercera persona debatiendo las cuestiones —él se puso el puño en su pecho—. Es**

**cruda y simple emoción, y sin este, el mundo habría sido un lugar muerto hace**

**mucho tiempo.**

**—****Oh —a Candace le gustaba cómo sus ojos se habían puesto oscuros e**

**intensos—. Nunca he oído expresarlo así.**

**Terrence levantó su taza de café, rompiendo el hechizo.**

**—****Llámame anticuado.**

**Candace lo llamaba sexy como el infierno. En sus treinta y dos años de vida,**

**había tenido tanto amigos varones como mujeres, y había visto que sus amigos**

**hombres podían amar tan profundamente como sus amigas.**

**Pero nunca había oído a un hombre declarar que el amor era tan importante**

**como Terrence acaba de decirlo. El hecho de que él aún pudiera pensar tal cosa,**

**después de haber sido durante tanto tiempo azotado por los caprichos de una diosa, la entibiaba.**

**Él no creía que ella sería diferente de las mujeres que tuvo antes. Pero tenía**

**la intención de demostrarle lo contrario. Lo que sentía por Terrence iba más allá de un Interés sexual, a pesar de que el interés era bastante fuerte.**

**Tenía la intención de mostrarle que no era voluble, hechizo o no. Ella haría**

**Cualquier cosa para borrar la tristeza que veía en lo profundo de sus ojos.**

**Caminaron de regreso al apartamento de Candace para que ella pudiera**

**Llamar a la profesora de Egiptología que había ubicado en Cornal. Terrence deslizó su mano en las suyas mientras paseaban por la concurrida calle de Manhattan, y ella disfrutó de su fuerza y el sentimiento de protección que la envolvía.**

**Una vez que la llamada fue hecha y la reunión organizada, Candace empacó**

**un poco de ropa, puso a los gatos en sus jaulas, y se fue con Terrence al club.**

**Encontraron a Albert arriba, en camiseta y jeans y tomando café, su cabello**

**negro y blanco despeinado. **

**Él insistió en ir con ellos a Ítaca, para su sorpresa y consternación, no mucho más tarde, los tres más los gatos estaban en un coche alquilado dirigiéndose hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

**El único especialista en Egiptología que Candace había encontrado tanto con**

**la experiencia como con el tiempo para hablar con ellos fue Karen Klaus, con**

**un post-doctorado en Cornell. La página web de la universidad, decía que Karen**

**había hecho su doctorado en la Universidad de Chicago, tenía un montón de**

**experiencia en excavaciones, y había ganado varios premios por sus jeroglíficos y**

**experiencia hierática, incluyendo la beca que actualmente sostenía. Y había**

**accedido a ver a Candace a finales de la tarde.**

**Candace había planeado conducir al norte, hablar con la Dra. Trimble, pasar**

**la noche, visitar las prometedoras tiendas de antigüedades, y viajar a casa al día**

**siguiente. Su tienda podía soportar estar cerrada todo ese tiempo; su viaje de**

**negocios no estaba cerca de donde andaba habitualmente. Ella no se había**

**sorprendido cuando Terrence quiso acompañarla, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería el motivo por el que Albert lo hacía.**

**Albert se tendió en el asiento trasero al lado de la jaula para gatos, metió**

**auriculares en sus orejas, y cerró los ojos. Los gatos se aplastaron en la parte**

**delantera de la jaula para estar cerca de él y se durmieron.**

**Ella dejó el atasco de la ciudad por autopistas llenas, las que se**

**descomprimieron un poco mientras conducía hacia el norte. El aire del temprano**

**otoño era fresco, y Candace tomó grandes bocanadas de este. Había crecido en**

**medio de Michigan, donde los inviernos eran oscuros, pero la primavera, el verano**

**y el otoño eran frescos y vivos. Amaba vivir y trabajar en Manhattan, pero el**

**campo siempre tuvo un lugar especial en su corazón.**

**Terrence veía el paisaje o la observaba. Podía sentir su mirada oscura sobre ella,**

**lo que le recordaba la calidez de dormir acurrucada a su lado en la cama. Cada vez que la miraba era como un caliente toque.**

**Echó un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás para ver a Albert, con los ojos**

**cerrados, la boca relajada por el sueño. Si ella fuera atrevida, saldría a un costado**

**de la carretera, se desabrocharía los pantalones, y arrancaría de nuevo, invitando a Terrence a inclinarse hacia abajo y lamerla mientras conducía.**

**La idea hizo que su coño palpitara, pero sabía que no estaba ni cerca de esa**

**audacia. Un ruido de frustración salió de su garganta.**

**Terrence miró por encima e inclinó su sonrisa sexy.**

**— ****¿Estás mojada, Candace? —preguntó en voz baja.**

**Ella agarró el volante. Sus pezones debían ser contornos nítidos contra su**

**blusa, pero estaba demasiado ocupada conduciendo para comprobarlo.**

**—****Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que me preguntaste eso.**

**—****Bien —su voz se volvió más oscura a medida que serpenteaba su mano**

**hacia su muslo—. Quiero que estés goteando para mí, tus bragas empapadas con**

**tus jugos.**

**Tragó saliva y echó un vistazo rápidamente hacia el asiento trasero, pero**

**Albert yacía inmóvil, un fino sonido emanando de sus auriculares.**

**—****Creo que estoy más o menos allí —dijo.**

**Terrence curvó sus dedos sobre su muslo, lejos de la unión de sus piernas, pero**

**Por reflejo contrajo las piernas y se apretó, una y otra vez.**

**—****Detente —medio se echó a reír—. Tengo que conducir.**

**—****No quiero tocarte, Candace. Sólo quiero saber si estás mojada para mí,**

**saber que si desabrocho tus pantalones y meto mis dedos dentro, te encontrare toda mojada. Que si mis dedos se deslizaran sobre tu clítoris, este se hincharía para mí, y tú gotearías incluso más.**

**Candace se retorció en su asiento.**

**—****Oh, Dios.**

**—****Tu paciencia será recompensada, amor. Te lo prometo.**

**—****Si haces que me corra mientras estoy conduciendo, puede ser lo último**

**que haga.**

**—****No te preocupes. No voy a tocarte. Todavía no.**

**—****_Tú me haces querer tocarte_****.**

**Terrence le apretó el muslo, una vez más, el hambre en sus ojos.**

**— ****¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? Cuéntame.**

**—****Quiero abrir tus pantalones —dijo ella rápidamente—. Quiero encontrar**

**tu polla dura y grande. Quiero la punta frente a mi boca, ante mí.**

**—****Eso podría pasar.**

**—****Quiero acariciarte todo el camino hasta tus pelotas, encajar mi mano**

**debajo de tu trasero y jugar con tus bolas donde están cálidamente colgando en el**

**interior de tus pantalones. Quiero sentir el vello frotando mi mano, y sentir tus**

**bolas bien duras, que levantes tu polla hacia mí, muriendo por meterte en mi boca.**

**La mirada de Terrence era intensa, sus ojos negro oscuro. Ella resueltamente**

**observaba el tráfico.**

**— ****¿Qué más? —solicitó él.**

**—****Quiero acariciar tu polla con mis dedos, luego inclinarme y lamer todos**

**los lugares donde te he tocado, succionar la punta en mi boca y mover mi lengua**

**sobre esta.**

**—****Eso suena bien.**

**—****Quiero chuparte hasta que no lo puedas soportar, hasta que te mueras por**

**correrte en mi boca. Y entonces sacar mis pantalones, sentarme a horcajadas en tu regazo, y deslizar tu polla en mi interiro, que está muy, muy mojado para ti.**

**Él frotó su mano una vez a lo largo de su pierna.**

**—****Me gustaría eso.**

**—****Y entonces tú me follarías. Empujarías tu enorme polla dentro de mí hasta**

**que yo gritara, porque es muy grande. Me follarías duro, y yo me seguiría corriendo**

**mientras tú me tomas.**

**—****Me gustaría mucho eso —él no se movió, pero su mirada estaba tan**

**clavada en ella que podía sentirla.**

**—****Luego te acorrerías. Llegarías tan alto en mi interior que me excitaría, y**

**no me importaría. Entonces yo…**

**Ella presionó los frenos con fuerza, tratando de parar el coche antes de que**

**chocara con las luces rojas del que tenía delante.**

**—****Maldita sea.**

**Terrence se echó a reír. Él posiblemente no podía darse cuenta de lo sexy que**

**era cuando se reía, su garganta expuesta, su cabello cayendo como seda negra.**

**—****Tal vez sería mejor que te concentraras en la conducción —dijo él.**

**—****Tal vez sea lo mejor —ella hizo una comprobación rápida de pezones,**

**pero no, no estaban relajados en absoluto.**

**Cuando empezó a avanzar de nuevo, oyó un ruido en el asiento trasero.**

**Andreas se levantó como un dios del mar y se inclinó hacia delante entre ellos, los**

**brazos musculosos descansando en cada asiento. Él dijo:**

**—****Cuando estés haciéndole todo eso a él, ¿considerarías hacérmelo a mí?**

**Candace jadeó y casi tuvo que pisar el freno de nuevo.**

**—****_Mierda. _****Pensé que estabas dormido.**

**Albert la miró por el espejo retrovisor con sus vagos ojos azules.**

**—****Estabas equivocada.**

**Terrence siguió riendo, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo.**

**— ****¿Ves? —él le dijo a Candace, ondeando sus dedos juntos. —Enmarañados**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Terrence pasó el resto del viaje incómodamente duro por la fantasía de Candace,**

**hasta tuvo miedo de que la cremallera de sus pantalones se rompiera. Sabía**

**malditamente bien que si abría los pantalones de ella, como lo había descrito, la**

**encontraría resbaladiza, húmeda y deseándolo.**

**Cuando llegaran donde iban, la recompensaría separándole las piernas y**

**lamiendo esa dulce miel hasta que ella se estremeciera con la liberación. Necesitaba correrse, y Terrence podía ayudarla.**

**Sabía que Candace tenía un lugar en su interior donde deseaba ser acariciada**

**hasta el desvelo. Era tímida al respecto, pero como le había mostrado, sus deseos**

**enterrados estaban ansiando por liberarse.**

**Él le enseñaría que no había nada malo en liberar sus inhibiciones. Antes de**

**que todo hubiera terminado, iba a enseñarle todo, y aunque ella no pudiera**

**responderle emocionalmente, tendría la satisfacción de saber que había ayudado a desbloquear las partes de sí misma que mantenía ocultas en el fondo. Era,**

**realmente, todo lo que podía obtener de eso.**

**Candace les había reservado alojamiento en un B&B****4****con vistas a la ciudad,**

**la posada estaba rodeada de árboles cargados de follaje amarillo, naranja, y rojo de septiembre. El aire era fresco, pero aún soportable. Hermoso.**

**Candace pidió dos habitaciones, una para ella y otra para Albert y Terrence. La**

**dueña, la señora Blake, era una mujer brillante, con corto pelo blanco, y les mostró**

**todo con entusiasmo. La casa era del siglo XIX, y Candace miraba alrededor como**

**si sintiera el aura de las muchas personas que habían pasado por allí.**

**—****Les dado a ustedes chicos la habitación Helen Monroe —dijo la señora**

**Blake—. Ella era la dueña original de la casa. No se preocupen si oyen algunas**

**riñas en la noche. Todo el lugar está embrujado.**

**Terrence atrapó la contracción de los labios de Candace mientras se giraba. Se**

**preguntó si era porque sabía a ciencia cierta si la casa estaba o no embrujada, o**

**porque la diminuta anfitriona los había llamado, a él y a Albert, "chicos".**

**Candace se instaló en su habitación con sus gatos, los había traído porque la**

**posada aceptaba mascotas. Isis y Red Kitty no estaban acostumbrados a quedarse solos por la noche, había dicho ella.**

**La gata residente, Peachy, era grande, gris y de ojos naranjas, y supervisaba**

**todos los procedimientos con aire aburrido. Sin embargo, tuvo la condescendencia**

**de acechar a Albert y frotarse contra su pierna.**

**Isis y Red Kitty se cernían en torno a él, también, mientras se preparaban**

**para conducir hasta a Cornell para entrevistarse con la doctora Klays.**

**Se reunieron con la Dra. Klays en una pequeña oficina en un edificio de**

**ladrillo rojo en el centro del campus. Karen Klays era más joven que Candace,**

**tal vez de unos veinticinco años, y llevaba el pelo marrón claro estirado hacia atrás**

**fuera de su cara muy poco atractiva. Su ropa era sin forma y holgada, y no llevaba**

**maquillaje.**

**Terrence se preguntó si trataba deliberadamente de no verse atractiva, y por qué**

**Lo hacia a la perfección . No podía ocultar el hecho de que su rostro era delicado y no huesudo o que sus ojos eran suaves y marrones, pero el ceño que les daba era severo hasta el punto de la grosería.**

**—****No tengo mucho tiempo —dijo ella—. ¿Qué es lo que querían que viera?**

**Candace colocó la carpeta de fotos en el escritorio de la mujer y la abrió. La**

**Dra. Klays se inclinó sobre el escritorio, su blusa descuidadamente abriéndose en**

**el cuello, y su mirada de fastidio se desvaneció.**

**— ****¿De dónde sacaron estas?**

**Candace describió el ostracon, y Karen escuchó con cara animada, lo que**

**traicionaba su belleza. Los helados ojos azules de Albert observaron cada**

**movimiento de la mujer con una mirada de un depredador midiendo a su presa.**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo en que el ostracon es del período Ptolemaico —dijo**

**Karen, cuando Candace terminó—. Sin embargo, el texto es mucho más antiguo.**

**Veo referencias a dioses que fueron más o menos olvidados para el tiempo en que**

**los griegos se hicieron cargo. Fue probablemente copiado de una fuente más vieja, y apuesto a que el copiador ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba.**

**— ****¿Cómo puede saberlo? —Candace se inclinó hacia adelante, igual de**

**interesada, sus rizos rubios capturando la luz del sol desde una ventana de la sala.**

**—****La inscripción tiene los nombres un poco equivocados. Un error común**

**por parte de los copiadores de períodos tardíos. Algunos de los dioses se cambiaron a los híbridos griegos-egipcios, pero estos nombres serían familiares para los faraones de la Dinastía del XVIII y anteriores.**

**— ****¿Puede usted leerlo? —le preguntó Terrence.**

**—****Creo que sí. Me tomará un poco de tiempo estudiarlo y hacer la mejor**

**traducción posible…**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Albert bruscamente.**

**Karen lo miró e inmediatamente apartó la vista con sus mejillas**

**manchadas de color rojo.**

**—****No estoy segura —dijo ella—. Tengo un montón de compromisos, pero**

**estaría encantada de trabajar en esto cada vez que tenga un momento libre. ¿Tal vez para finales de este semestre?**

**Albert se levantó, su alto cuerpo llenaba la oficina.**

**—****Descarte todos los demás compromisos y haga esto para nosotros. Le**

**pagaremos lo que necesite.**

**Karen lo miró fijo, su pálida boca abierta.**

**—****No es tan fácil. Estoy aquí con una beca, y tengo obligaciones.**

**—****Las que puede cumplir después de traducir esto —Albert tocó la pila de**

**fotos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará si dedica todo su tiempo a esto?**

**—****No lo sé. Depende de cuánto tenga para buscar. Una semana, tal vez más.**

**—****Bueno. Empiece ahora —Albert se apartó del escritorio y salió de la**

**pequeña habitación, la ira rodaba desde él en olas.**

**Karen se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.**

**— ****¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó a Candece.**

**Terrence le dirigió una sonrisa.**

**—****Querida, no tienes ni idea.**

**Karen tragó y miró rápidamente las fotos de nuevo.**

**—****Probablemente pueda tomar unos pocos días y ver con lo que puedo salir.**

**—****Excelente —dijo Terrence, cruzando sus largas piernas—. Esperaremos.**

**Candace se puso de pie.**

**—****No, vamos, dejémosla en paz —le destelló a Karen una mirada de**

**disculpa—, No dejes que te intimiden. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y toma el tiempo que necesites —le envió a Terrence una mirada—. Estoy segura que el resto de nosotros puede encontrar algo que hacer mientras esperamos.**

**Terrence insistió en que Karen se alojara en la posada con ellos, y Candace**

**imaginó que era un signo de preocupación por si los Dios buscaban a Karen**

**ahora que le habían mostrado la inscripción. Candace llamó a su anfitriona y se**

**enteró de que tenía una habitación adicional disponible, entonces Candace y Terrence fueron con Karen a su apartamento para que pudiera recoger lo que necesitaba para quedarse unos días.**

**Albert había desaparecido, pero lo encontraron esperando en la posada,**

**con los gatos sobre él.**

**Los cuatro tuvieron una tranquila cena en el B&B, Candace y Karen**

**encontraron un terreno común hablando de artefactos y mercados de antigüedades, legales e ilegales. Terrence y Albert no comieron mucho y se mantuvieron callados, Albert particularmente tenso.**

**Candace estaba un poco sorprendida de que Terrence no tratara de seguirla**

**cuando se retiró por la noche. Él rozó un ligero beso en su frente antes de que**

**Candace se fuera de la sala de estar, pero aparte de darle una sonrisa seductora, no dio muestras de que quisiera seguirla.**

**Ella no estaba segura de si estaba decepcionada o aliviada mientras se metía**

**en la cama sola. La cama con dosel era cómoda y cálida, más aún porque Isis y**

**Red Kitty estaban acurrucados a cada lado de ella.**

**Sintió que los gatos se iban cuando comenzó a ir a la deriva hacia el sueño,**

**probablemente, a buscar a Albert, su nuevo mejor amigo. Se preguntó**

**soñolientamente por qué los gatos estaban tan atraídos por él. Él hacia lo posible**

**por ser grosero y rudo con los seres humanos pero dejaba que los gatos treparan**

**sobre él. Tal vez los gatos tenían una fijación secreta con los leopardos de nieve.**

**—****Candace.**

**Candace se despertó sobresaltada. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero el cálido**

**cuerpo de Terrence estaba ubicado protectoramente junto a ella, la encerró en sus**

**brazos. Su rostro estaba oscuro, con barba crecida, su pelo revuelto por el sueño.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— susurró ella.**

**La habitación estaba a oscuras, una franja de la luz de la luna escapaba a**

**través de las cortinas de gasa. La casa estaba en silencio, fuera estaba igual.**

**—****Me gusta verte dormir.**

**Él pasó rozando las manos por su cuerpo y subió el dobladillo de su**

**camisón. Ella no se había molestado en usar bragas para dormir. ****¿Anticipación?**

**Sus manos se sentían grandes y calientes sobre su espalda. Él deslizó sus**

**dedos hacia la hendidura de sus nalgas, haciendo pequeños círculos que la volvían loca.**

**— ****¿Dónde está Albert? —preguntó ella.**

**— ****¿Hmm? Patrullando —él se detuvo un momento—. ¿Quieres que vaya a**

**buscarlo?**

**Sus ojos eran ilegibles en la oscuridad, sus dedos suaves.**

**—****No, te deseo a ti —ella le tocó los labios—. ¿Por qué te deseo tanto, Terrence?**

**Nunca pensé sobre el sexo de esta manera. No con este deseo constante.**

**—****Los hechizos son así.**

**—****Tiene que ser más que eso —ella se detuvo, frustrada—. Dices que estás**

**atraído hacia mí por la maldición; que tienes que darme placer hasta que haya**

**tenido suficiente. Pero yo no quiero eso. No quiero que vengas a mí sólo porque**

**estás obligado.**

**Él siguió acariciando su espalda, los dedos calmándola.**

**—****Es más que solo la maldición —dijo en voz baja.**

**— ****¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**—****No lo sé —sus ojos se oscurecieron más todavía—. Quiero que sea más.**

**Va en ambos sentidos, Candace- él quería desesperadamente que no fuera solo la maldicion.**

**—****Y si rompemos el hechizo, ¿qué sucede entonces?**

**Le acarició el pelo, su mano cálida. Ella sintió su deseo claramente a través**

**del pliegue del camisón que se había deslizado entre ellos, se sentía su miembro viril duro grande y potente.**

**—****No sé —dijo él— Ni siquiera sé si es posible romperlo. Todo lo que quiero**

**es estar contigo ahora mismo, en caso de que no pueda estarlo nunca más.**

**Candace se quedó en silencio, observó el movimiento de sus pestañas**

**mientras la miraba, la luz de la luna ensombreciendo sus ojos.**

**—****Nunca creí en el sexo ocasional —dijo ella.**

**— ****¿No? Pero sucede todo el tiempo.**

**—****No para mí. Si no estoy involucrada emocionalmente, no puedo hacerlo.**

**No quiero.- ella lo decía con una punzada de dolor retraído.**

**—****Candace —él tocó su mejilla— ¿Me deseas?**

**—****Me estoy muriendo por ti.**

**—****Entonces vamos a disfrutar el uno del otro. Nos preocuparemos sobre**

**cómo nos sentimos más adelante.**

**Él detuvo sus siguientes palabras con un beso, sus labios sobre los suyos,**

**haciéndola olvidar lo que quería decir. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo para levantar**

**su camisón de nuevo, rozando todo el camino hacia arriba hasta que le ahuecó los**

**pechos.**

**—****Déjame darte placer —susurró él.**

**Ella asintió, buscando su boca otra vez. Su lengua y labios eran magistrales,**

**y pensó que podría besarlo para siempre.**

**Él tenía otras ideas. La atrajo hasta que pudo succionar su pezón con la**

**boca, y luego chupó, sus dientes y lengua haciendo un baile maravilloso. Calientes**

**estremecimientos tejían a través de ella, y acunó su cabeza en su mano.**

**—****Más fuerte —rogó.**

**Él obedeció. Abrió su boca, atrayendo tanto de su pecho en su boca como**

**podía, luego se retiró, aferrando la punta con los dientes hasta el último minuto. Lo**

**hizo una y otra vez, prodigando atención a cada pecho, lamiendo y chupando**

**como si no se cansara.**

**Ella lo empujó sobre la cama y enterró su rostro contra su pecho, amando la**

**forma en que él gimió cuando su boca encontró su masculino pezón plano.**

**Siempre había oído que a los hombres les gustaban los juegos previos casi**

**tanto como a las mujeres, pero esta fue la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de**

**probar esa teoría. Se movió entre las areolas y succionó su piel fuertemente con su boca, deseando dejar un mordisco de amor.**

**Él gimió y se echó a reír.**

**—****Te gusto.**

**—****Me gusta cada parte de ti.**

**— ****¿Sobre todo las alas? —bromeó él.**

**—****Me gustarías con o sin alas. Aunque, con las alas es mejor. ¿Puedes volar**

**con ellas?**

**Él se rió entre dientes, con el pecho retumbando por debajo de ella.**

**—****Sí. Funcionan —movió su boca a la de ella—. Te llevaré volando un día,**

**cariño. Te lo prometo.**

**— ****¿Puedes volar y follarme al mismo tiempo?**

**Su risa se cortó, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros que nunca.**

**—****No sé, pero sería divertido descubrirlo. Sin embargo, esta noche no, es**

**demasiado peligroso con los Dyons buscándonos. Además odiaría que algún**

**cazador extraviado me tome por un ganso gigante —él la atrajo más cerca— Pero**

**un día…**

**Terrence rozó su lengua a través de sus labios, luego le tomó la mano y la cerró**

**alrededor de su dura y caliente polla.**

**Albert, leopardo una vez más, podía olfatear el sexo que ocurría en la**

**habitación de al lado. Candace estaba caliente por Terrence y sus desbocadas feromonas hacían que su pelaje zumbara.**

**Candace lo desearía pronto, también. Él había vislumbrado el indicio en sus**

**ojos, fantasías que despertaban después de mucho tiempo enterradas. Sus anhelos se habían desatado cuando había descubierto su cuerpo para él en el dormitorio de Terrence y suyo, pero los había enterrado de nuevo.**

**No pasaría mucho tiempo ahora. Tanto él como Terrence estaban barriendo sus**

**inhibiciones, y pronto estaría lista para lo que nunca se había atrevido.**

**Albert había abierto la ventana antes de cambiar, y su gran forma de gato**

**se deslizó fácilmente hacia el gran arce que se extendía a través del costado de la**

**casa. Las ramas se hundieron bajo su peso, pero rápidamente saltó de rama en**

**rama hasta el suelo.**

**Para su disgusto, escuchó a los dos gatos de Candace brincando detrás de él.**

**En verdad, no era el trío que tenía en mente.**

**Se preocupaba un poco sobre Terrence. **

**Terrence siempre trataba de mantenerse estoico acerca de las mujeres a las que servía, pero esta vez, no era así. **

**Candace era guapa, no se podía negar, y la mujer tenía un algo. Pero si no podían deshacer el hechizo, y Candace echaba a Terrence sin piedad lejos de élla, y lo haría, Terrence recibiría una patada en las bolas.**

**No había nada que Albert pudiera hacer al respecto, pero no quería ver a su**

**amigo sufrir.**

**Albert vagabundeó alrededor de la habitación en la planta baja que había**

**sido dada a Karen. Ella era la más vulnerable, pero se negó a cambiar de**

**habitaciones con Candace.**

**La habitación de Karen era la más pequeña de la posada, su única**

**comodidad era una pequeña terraza privada con parras colgando. Karen había**

**argumentado que quería quedarse despierta hasta tarde y mirar la inscripción, y en esa habitación alejada no mantendría a nadie más despierto.**

**Albert se había ofrecido voluntariamente para vigilarla para no tener que**

**explicarle exactamente por qué la querían protegida. Se acercó lentamente al**

**porche, amonestando a los gatos para que guardaran silencio. Se escabulleron sobre sus tobillos, pero obedecieron.**

**Karen todavía estaba despierta. Estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio**

**en ángulo recto hacia la puerta del porche, las fotos extendidas por todo el**

**escritorio. Había aflojado su ropa, media blusa desabotonada como si estuviera**

**tratando de ponerse cómoda. Su cabello todavía estaba recogido hacia atrás, pero**

**unos mechones castaños color miel se habían escapado para rezagarse por su cuello.**

**Karen nunca sería bella en la forma en que los seres humanos consideraban la belleza, pero poseía una sólida Terrenidad que llamaba a Albert.**

**La inclinación de su cabeza, la animación en sus ojos castaños mientras pasaba las fotos lo atrajeron. ****Una cosa peligrosa, esa atracción.**

**Peligrosa, también, era la forma en que ella estaba sentada a plena luz sin**

**cerrar las cortinas. Probablemente no le diera importancia; la posada estaba lejos de la carretera, sin otras casas alrededor. Pero los Dyons eran criaturas de la**

**oscuridad, más poderosas durante la noche.**

**Albert subió al porche y se acostó justo fuera de la puerta, los gatos**

**acurrucándose a su alrededor.**

**Si Karen oyó el suave golpe en el suelo del porche, no dio señales de ello.**

**Tampoco oyó el gemido que vino de la ventana de arriba, donde Candace y Terrence estaban empezando. **

**Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Albert no subirse al techo del porche, poner sus patas sobre el alféizar de la ventana, y observarlos.**

**El rostro de Candace estaba en la sombra, pero la luz de la luna contorneaba**

**Sus redondos y bien formados pechos, que se empujaban contra el camisón, sus pezones eran tensos puntos estirando la suave tela.**

**Terrence se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus manos y rodillas, excitado y duro.**

**Ayudó a Candace a tirar el camisón hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza para echarlo al**

**suelo.**

**Ella era muy hermosa desnuda. Recordó cómo lucia en su apartamento**

**cuando le había dicho que se desnudara. Su cuerpo era delgado y firme, pechos lo suficientemente grandes como para que los tomara en sus manos y disfrutara del cálido peso de ellos. **

**Muslos fuertes, abdomen apretado. El mechón de pelo entre sus piernas**

**brillaba con la humedad. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa, sus rizos de cabello**

**dorado envolviendo su cara. ****¿Sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco? ¿Rompiendo su corazón?**

**Probablemente no. Ella estaba envuelta en deseo, y por ahora, eso estaba**

**bien.**

**Él la agarró por debajo de sus rodillas y levantó sus piernas, abriéndola para**

**él. La hendidura de su coño brillaba a la luz de la luna, el pelo dorado destellaba**

**con su rocío. Su pene quería estrellarse dentro de esa intrigante y oscura abertura, follarla duro hasta correrse en su interior.**

**Pero él no estaba allí para eso. Tenía que complacerla, no importaban sus**

**propias necesidades.**

**Candace sonrió y se estiró hacia él, y su cuerpo se entibió. Ella realmente**

**todavía no creía en la maldición, aunque lo haría con el tiempo. No entendía lo que era tener una criatura todopoderosa a su merced, como Hera lo deseaba. Candase sólo quería a Terrence.- lo deseaba como nunca deseo a ningún hombre-Él sabía lo qué le gustaba más. Cerró sus ojos ante el placer mientras dejaba que sus alas se liberaran, y ella se echó a reír cuando captó las plumas en sus manos.**

**—****Sí —susurró, aferrando entre sus dedos las plumas negras, y cuando él se**

**inclinó y comenzó a darle placer con su lengua ella gritó.**

**Karen se despertó con un sobresalto. Se había quedado dormida sobre el**

**escritorio, su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo doblado, el lápiz aún en sus dedos. Se incorporó, frotándose la rigidez de su cuello.**

**Un leopardo de las nieves estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándola sin pestañear**

**con sus ojos azules como frio hielo.**

**Karen se quedó muy quieta. El rostro de la criatura era de color blanco**

**con patrones de pequeños puntos negros, mientras que sus piernas y espalda tenían grandes y circulares manchas comunes a los leopardos. El pelaje en su pecho era casi de un blanco puro, y sus ojos eran como pedacitos de hielo azul.**

**Los dos gatos que Candace había traído estaban entretejiéndose alrededor de**

**sus pies, y la gata de la posada estaba sentada sobre sus cuclillas justo detrás de él.**

**Los tres gatos ronroneando, pero el leopardo se mantenía en silencio.**

**Un sueño interesante****.**

**—****Hola —dijo—. Eres bonito.**

**Los ojos del leopardo se estrecharon. Tal vez a un leopardo macho no le**

**gustaba ser llamado "bonito".**

**—****Guapo, entonces —se corrigió— ¿Te puedo acariciar?**

**El leopardo bajó la cabeza hacia su mano. Ella la apoyó sobre su pelaje,**

**asombrada de cuán suave se sentía. Él giró su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y**

**ella le frotó detrás de sus orejas, disfrutando de cómo sus ojos se cerraron de placer.**

**Él puso la pata en su regazo. Ella dio un respingo ante su peso, pero sus**

**garras estaban enfundadas. Él se izó a sí mismo para que su mitad descansara sobre sus muslos, su aliento cálido a través de su camisa. Ella siguió frotando su cabeza y rascando a lo largo del costado de su cara, y él dejó escapar un pequeño ****whuff ****de satisfacción.**

**Mientras lo frotaba, él se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su gran nariz se**

**presionó en la apertura de su blusa, su aliento caliente sobre la desnuda piel.**

**—****Deja de hacer eso —dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar reírse.**

**Su risa terminó abruptamente cuando su lengua caliente lamió entre sus**

**pechos, capturando el encaje de su sujetador. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero él era**

**demasiado pesado.**

**—****Está bien, esto es demasiado extraño, incluso para ser un sueño.**

**El leopardo levantó la vista, con una mirada de suficiencia en sus ojos. ****Te**

**gusta. ****Sus palabras, teñidas con un gruñido, sonaron en su cerebro.**

**—****No, no me gusta. Trazo la línea con los leopardos.**

**Tienes necesidades, Karen. Las siento. Estás ardiendo por ellas****.**

**Su voz sonaba tan parecida a la de Albert, tenía ese extraño color blanco , rubio y**

**negro de pelo y el mismo color de ojos. ****Querido Dios, ¿estaba imaginándolo en su sueño como un leopardo? ¿Estaba tan desesperada?**

**Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó, pero era como tratar de**

**mover una pared de ladrillos.**

**—****Tengo reglas —jadeó ella— Nada de animales.**

**Él retumbó en su garganta. ****Yo soy diferente.**

**Él la empujó hacia atrás, y Rebecca se encontró cayendo de la silla hacia la**

**alfombra suave, el leopardo encima de ella. Su jadeo fue interrumpido cuando él le**

**lamió la cara con una ancha y caliente lengua.**

**Su aliento era sorprendentemente dulce, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba de**

**un animal salvaje. Pero claro, era solo un sueño.**

**Su peso sobre ella era cálido y denso, y la hizo sentir… protegida. Él la**

**lamió otra vez, su lengua persistente sobre sus labios.**

**—****Realmente, tienes que parar —ella presionó una temblorosa mano en su**

**rostro, y él le mordisqueó juguetonamente los dedos, manteniendo sus filosos**

**colmillos bajo control— Me pregunto qué perversión freudiana me hace soñar con**

**ser lamida por un leopardo.**

**Depende del leopardo.**

**Él la lamió una vez más, lentamente, y ella lo dejó. Sus bigotes le hacían**

**cosquillas en la garganta, la respiración de él era reconfortante y cálida.**

**Su lengua se hundió entre sus pechos, lamiendo el sudor reunido allí. El**

**sujetador le impedía tocar su piel, pero su lengua de leopardo encontró dónde sus**

**pezones apuntaban a través de la tela. La lamida excitó aún más sus pezones, y ella**

**trató de empujarlo de nuevo.**

**—****No, realmente no puedo hacer esto.**

**Pero lo estás disfrutando****. Su nariz se arrugó como si se estuviera riendo.**

**—****No, estoy seriamente caliente, y Albert es ardiente.**

**Te gusta Albert, ¿verdad?**

**Su rostro se calentó.**

**—****No. Es grosero y prepotente, y todo lo que una fuerte mujer odia —**

**suspiró— Me gustaría que él no fuera tan malditamente caliente.**

**Se lo diré.**

**—****No harás tal cosa. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto es un sueño extraño,**

**equivocado, y todavía no puedo creer que esté teniéndolo.**

**Él piensa que eres sexy.**

**Ella se echó a reír.**

**—****Ahora sé que esto es un sueño. Soy una friki importante. Ningún hombre**

**piensa que soy sexy.**

**Albert lo hace****, le dijo en voz baja. ****Duerme ahora, Karen.**

**Ella trató de resistirse a la orden, pero sus ojos se volvieron pesados, con el**

**sueño llevándola a la deriva. El leopardo se disolvió como el humo, y lo siguiente**

**que supo fue que el sol había salido. Ella yacía en el suelo con su blusa abierta, e**

**Isis, el gato de Candace, la miraba con unos curiosos ojos verdes.**

**Candace nadó hacia la vigilia, oliendo el café recién preparado y las**

**salchichas fritas de la planta baja. ****Delicioso.**

**Estaba placenteramente cansada, todos sus músculos relajados, su juego**

**sexual con Terrence la había dejado contenta con la parte más profunda de sí misma.**

**No estaba segura de lo que le había gustado más: sus plumas cálidas y suaves sobre**

**su desnudez, su hábil lengua y manos, o simplemente tocar su encantadora y**

**enorme polla.**

**No habían tenido sexo completo, él no entró en ella, lo que la sorprendió**

**tanto como la deleitó. Nunca imagino que un hombre y una mujer podían tener**

**tanta diversión sin tener relaciones sexuales reales.**

**Ella sintió su cálido peso a su lado y sonrió mientras abría los ojos. Excepto**

**que los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada, no eran de un pecador azul zafiro oscuro,sino azul hielo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo Nueve_**

**Candace ahogó un grito. Albert se había tendido junto a ella desnudo, con**

**esa mirada de leopardo de mal humor.**

**—****Maldita sea, Albert, esta es mi cama.**

**Él rodó sobre ella, su cuerpo duro y pesado.**

**—****Tú me quieres aquí.**

**Levantó sus manos, pero en vez de empujarlo lejos, sus traidores dedos**

**acariciaron sus hombros.**

**—****No, no lo hago—dudando en todo momento en su total convicción .**

**—****He intentado no buscarte, incluso intenté distraerme viendo a la bonita**

**Dra. Klays. Pero lo estás pensando, Candace. Estás pensando, ¿cómo sería con los dos?**

**Su cara se calentó, pero no podía negar las fantasías prohibidas que bailaban**

**alrededor de su cerebro.**

**—****No quiero herir a Terrence. No quiero ser así.**

**—****Él ya lo sabe. Me dijo esta mañana que sabía que era hora de que pasaras**

**al siguiente nivel.**

**La ira se agitó a pesar de su entusiasmo.**

**—****Estoy muy contenta de que vosotros dos decidierais por mí.**

**Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje.**

**—****Tú decidiste, Candace. Sólo mira… y espera.**

**—****No quiero herir a Terrence —repitió obstinadamente.**

**La voz de Terrence vino desde la puerta.**

**—****No lo harás—lo dijo con una parsimoniosa voz.**

**Caminó dentro, completamente vestido, entonces cerró y trabó la puerta**

**detrás de él. No se veía para nada enojado o consternado porque Albert estuviera**

**allí, aunque alguna emoción suprimida cruzó su cara.**

**Vestido, Terrence se subió a la gran cama, y se acostó al otro lado de ella.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres que haga él?**

**Los miembros de Candace se sintieron acuosos y fríos, su cuerpo caliente y**

**tembloroso, al mismo tiempo. La respiración de Albert calentando su rostro, los**

**músculos firmes de su pesado brazo sobre su hombro.**

**Sobre su otro lado, Terrence se sentía protector. Le gustaba la sensación de sus**

**jeans y camisa sobre su piel desnuda. Tener a un hombre a cada lado era un placer desconocido y delicioso.**

**— ****¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto? —preguntó con asombro.**

**—****Lo estás —dijo Albert.**

**Terrence puso su mano sobre su abdomen, una vez más sonriente, pecador y**

**seductor.**

**—****Ábrete a lo que realmente necesitas, amor. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?**

**-Candace respiró hondo. Sus fantasías más enterradas, las que la hacían**

**sonrojarse y preguntarse si era normal, comenzaron a llenar su mente. La pregunta de Terrence aflojó los deseos que había guardado por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría esa oportunidad. Ahora, dos hombres estaban a su servicio, sus cadenas de oro significaban que podía pedirles lo que ella quisiera.**

**—****Quiero que Andreas lama mi coño —dijo rápidamente—, mientras yo me deleito comiendo tu polla con mi boca.**

**Los ojos azules de Andreas brillaron como estrellas frías.**

**—****Es un acuerdo que puedo tomar.**

**Terrence sonrió como un sumiller satisfecho con la elección de un cliente.**

**Entonces su mirada se volvió tan salvaje como la de Albert, y arrancó las mantas**

**fuera del cuerpo de Candace.**

**Candace todavía estaba desnuda y húmeda de su juego, anterior y había**

**dormido incómoda.**

**—****Todavía no —jadeó—. Tengo que ducharme.**

**Albert se apartó, concediendo.**

**—****Podemos hacerlo en la ducha.**

**—****Si es una ducha grande —añadió Terrence con un tono malicioso y decadente.**

**—****La podemos lavar, aunque sea —añadió Albert mientras se paseaba**

**hacia el cuarto de baño, mostrando su esplendido cuerpo desnudo, el sol de la mañana se filtraba a través de tablillas de las persianas rayando todo su cuerpo.**

**—****Terrence... —comenzó Candace.**

**Él estaba de pie, su mano en la bragueta.**

**—****Ven —dijo, con sus ojos entrecerrados. No quería hablar; quería**

**hacer.**

**Candace salió a toda prisa de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño donde**

**Albert ya había encendido el agua. La bañera era larga, con hidromasaje y ducha.**

**Era lo suficientemente grande para dos; un tanto apretada para tres.**

**—****Está tibia —murmuró Albert—. Adentro —tomó a Candace de la cintura**

**y fácilmente la depositó en la ducha.**

**Su gran cuerpo era cálido y ya estaba mojado. En un primer momento, no le**

**había gustado Albert, pero ahora había comenzado a estimarlo. Él estaba**

**atrapado en toda esa maldición como Terrence, y su mal carácter derivaba de eso.**

**Ahora, la calidez que sentía hacia él se estaba convirtiendo en un volcán.**

**Terrence entró en el cuarto de baño, desnudo, mientras Albert caía de rodillas**

**delante de Candace.**

**Albert tomó un jabón del receptáculo y comenzó a frotarlo sobre sus**

**muslos y coño.**

**Había una segunda barra de jabón sobre la encimera, en una caja. Terrence la**

**rasgó y dejó caer el encantador jabón en la palma de su gran mano. Se estiró hacia la ducha y frotó la barra sobre la espalda y los hombros de ella.**

**El doble masaje se sentía maravilloso. Candace inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás,**

**dejando que la lluvia le mojara el pelo, y Terrence movió su mano para enjabonar sus pechos.**

**—****El sueño de toda mujer —murmuró ella—. Dos hombres magníficos**

**lavándome en todas partes.**

**Albert se rió entre dientes.**

**—****Apenas estamos empezando.**

**Candace tarareó en su garganta mientras cuatro manos jabonosas se movían**

**sobre sus pechos, pezones, y clítoris.**

**—****No creo que la dueña esté muy emocionada si hacemos un ruidoso trío en**

**su mejor habitación de huéspedes. Por no hablar de Karen. No queremos que la**

**Dra. Klays huya disgustada.**

**—****Nunca nos escucharán —dijo Albert.**

**— ****¿No? Estoy segura de que el sonido se propaga en esta vieja casa.**

**Terrence se rió suavemente.**

**—****Tenemos algunos poderes, amor. La habilidad de enmascarar los sonidos**

**para darnos algo de privacidad es uno de los menores.**

**Candace se estremeció, a pesar del agua caliente, preguntándose cuáles serían**

**sus poderes mayores.**

**Ambos dejaron de enjabonarla y la enjuagaron, entonces Albert se inclinó**

**hacia delante y empezó a lamer sus pezones. Ella gimió, y Terrence se inclinó hacia delante para capturar el sonido en sus labios.**

**El diseño del cuarto de baño les impidió continuar por falta de espacio,**

**Albert apagó el agua, y ambos la secaron y llevaron de vuelta al dormitorio. Allí**

**Terrence la sentó en una silla, y ella tentativamente abrió sus piernas.**

**Albert le envió una sonrisa oscura mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones,**

**delante suya. La ducha había oscurecido su pelo blanco y negro, y tenía sus**

**hombros salpicados con gotitas de agua, aunque no parecía importarle. Él bajó la**

**mirada, se inclinó y fijó su boca en su coño.**

**—****Oh, Dios —gimió Candace. Mientras su boca estaba aún abierta, Terrence la**

**chocó suavemente con su turgente pene erecto duro.**

**Ella giró la cabeza y se apoderó de esta con sus labios.**

**Terrence hizo un ruido suave con la garganta y se balanceó sobre sus talones.**

**Sus puños se posaron sobre sus muslos, su piel morena se veía tirante.**

**A Candace le encantó el sabor que él tenía. Se acordó de lo que le había**

**dicho que haría en el coche: tomarlo en su boca y sentir cada pulgada con su**

**lengua, mientras que ahuecaba sus bolas con las manos. Así que movió sus dedos**

**desde la base de la polla a sus huevos, que colgaban fuertes y pesados entre sus**

**piernas.**

**Albert demostró que era un maestro usando su lengua al prodigarle gran placer. Presionó sus muslos abiertos con manos fuertes y enterró su cara en ella, su boca haciendo toda clase de cosas maravillosas.**

**Iba a llevarla a la cima en cualquier momento, y ella quería correrse al mismo tiempo que Terrence.**

**Imitó el movimiento de la lengua de Albert sobre Terrence. Él gimió, se**

**sacudió, y la tomó del pelo con sus manos. A ella le gustaba que él la acariciara,**

**que le demostrara que le gustaba lo que le hacía.**

**No podía creer que tuviera dos hombres complaciéndola. Ella, Candace W. Andry,**

**que se sentía más cómoda con piezas del pasado que con seres vivos del**

**presente, tenía a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Este tenía que ser algún sueño**

**maravilloso.**

**Sostuvo la polla de Terrence con una mano, y con la otra, pasó los dedos por el**

**cabello de Albert. Su pelo era liso y suave, probablemente, igual que su pelaje de**

**leopardo.**

**Albert ciertamente sabía cómo dar placer. **

**Alternativamente lamio su clítoris, mordisqueó ligeramente con los dientes, y toqueteó con sus pulgares. **

**Cuando temió llegar al clímax demasiado rápido, él aminoró la marcha;**

**entonces, justo cuando ella se quedó sin aliento otra vez, la volvió a chupar y la**

**dejó gritando.**

**—****Candace, amor— la voz de Terrence era gutural.**

**Candace estaba demasiado lejos para ordenar sus sentimientos, pero sabía**

**que deseaba que el amor fuera verdad.**

**Albert repentinamente aceleró su ataque, lamiendo y succionando más**

**fuerte y rápido. La habitación parecía girar, no existía nada en concreto excepto la**

**boca de Albert en ella y la de ella en Terrence.**

**En una obra maestra de coordinación, Albert tuvo sus caderas**

**levantándose con su clímax justo cuando Terrence gimió y disparó su semen en su boca.**

**A continuación, Terrence bombeó dentro suyo, acariciándole el pelo y gimiendo**

**su nombre mientras la boca de Albert la llevaba al clímax una y otra vez.**

**Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron, abrió los ojos y encontró a Terrence**

**observándola, su mirada tan intensamente emocionada que estuvo a punto de**

**derretirse en la silla. Él rápidamente ocultó su expresión y agarró una toalla para**

**limpiar suavemente su boca.**

**Albert se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos azules malvados fríos.**

**—****Ahí. Una fantasía, hecha realidad.**

**—****Tal vez tenga otra —.Terrence podía ponerla caliente y mojada con sólo su**

**voz. Candace debería estar saciada, Albert había hecho un muy buen trabajo, pero se encontró con su corazón acelerado ante la sugerencia.**

**Albert se rió de ella.**

**—****Creo que la tiene.**

**La polla de Albert era enorme, salía de una mata de pelo oscuro, bonita y**

**dura. Terrence junto a ella estaba sólo un poco duro pero su pene creciendo de nuevo con la idea de que ella podría querer alguna otra cosa.**

**Lo que Candace quería apenas se atrevía a pensarlo. Pero algo en la**

**atmósfera en torno a Terrence y Albert, algo acerca de sus auras, electrificaba las**

**pasiones que escondía en su corazón.**

**—****No tengas miedo —dijo Terrence—. No hay inhibiciones antes del desayuno.**

**Candace tragó saliva.**

**—****Pero es algo… nunca he entendido o creído que realmente lo quería.**

**Hasta que os conocí a vosotros dos.**

**Terrence le retiró el cabello de su cara y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.**

**— ****¿Qué es, cariño?**

**Ella exhaló un tembloroso aliento.**

**—****Me gustaría ver como te da sexo oral a Albert.**

**—****Mmm —los usualmente fríos ojos de Albert se calentaron. — ¿No eres**

**tú la salvaje?**

**—****No lo hagas si no quieres —dijo a toda prisa—Yo no te haría hacer…**

**Terrence cortó sus palabras con un beso.**

**—****Silencio, amor. Sin inhibiciones, ¿recuerdas?**

**—****Pero esto es diferente. No se trata de mí.**

**—****Sí, lo es —Terrence volvió a besarla, sus labios calientes y sedosos—. Es un**

**tipo diferente de necesidad.**

**Albert le envió una sonrisa perezosa.**

**—****Estarías sorprendida de cuántas mujeres quieren ver a dos hombres**

**haciendo un espectáculo.**

**Ellos no se veían consternados. Se dio cuenta, observándolos, que habían**

**hecho este tipo de cosas antes.**

**_¿Por qué eso la excitaba más todavía?_**

**—****Bueno, manos a la obra —dijo sin aliento—. Estoy empezando a querer**

**mi desayuno.**

**—****Mira quién está dando órdenes —dijo Albert, los ojos brillantes.**

**Todavía estaba riéndose de ella, todavía arrogante, todavía en control. Así como**

**Terrence. Podrían estar obligados por esa maldición, pero tenía la sensación de que se las arreglaban para hacer exactamente lo que querían.**

**Albert puso una silla de respaldo recto junto a la de Candace y se sentó a**

**horcajadas hacia atrás. Terrence se puso de pie tranquilamente, su pene tieso, duro y listo.**

**Candace contuvo el aliento, incapaz de creer que realmente lo harían. Albert**

**deslizó sus manos sobre las caderas de su amigo, posicionándolo expertamente,**

**entonces Terrence metió cómodamente su polla dentro de la boca de Albert.**

**Candace se sentó tan cerca que podía ver cada lamida, cada succión, cada**

**probada que Albert le daba. Vio las manos de Terrence apretarse y su cuerpo ponerse rígido, vio su erección presionar el interior de la boca de Albert.**

**Ella jadeó y presionó un dedo en su clítoris como Terrence le había enseñado.**

**Ver a Albert complaciendo a su amigo con sus ojos cerrados, envió olas de salvaje**

**excitación a través de su cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera**

**imaginado, cruda, descarnada y real.**

**Terrence puso sus manos en el pelo de Albert y en el de Candace, acariciándolos a ambos mientras Albert lo complacía. Patricia giró la cabeza y lamió la base de la**

**polla de Terrence, probando los labios de Albert con el oscuro sabor salado de la piel de Terrence.**

**A él pareció gustarle eso, instándolos a ambos. Candace siguió lamiendo, su**

**lengua y la Terrence a veces colisionando. Terrence estaba gimiendo en voz alta,**

**empujando sus caderas hacia ellos mientras Candace lamía y Alber chupaba.**

**Pronto los gemidos de Terrence se volvieron como gruñidos de animal, luego**

**gritó:**

**—****Joder —y rugió su liberación dentro de la boca de Albert.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

**El desayuno fue tenso. Terrence se unió a Albert, Candace, y Karen en la**

**soleada sala de desayunar después de darse una ducha rápida. Los cuatro se**

**sentaron en una mesa en el rincón, los otros ocho huéspedes de la posada estaban ubicados en el resto de la habitación.**

**Tan pronto como Terrence se sentó, la señora Blake y sus dos ayudantes**

**llevaron tostadas francesas con un decadente jarabe de frutas, huevos revueltos con chorizo y patatas, bollos del tamaño de la mano de Terrence, y café. Un montón de café caliente y fresco. Terrence atacó su plato cargado, hambriento después de la orgía de la mañana.**

**Ni Candace, ni Karen lo miraban. Karen disparaba miradas de soslayo a**

**Albert, sus mejillas de color rosa, y Candace no levantó la vista de su plato en**

**absoluto.**

**Aalbert, por el contrario, se recostó en su silla, estirando sus largas piernas**

**y bebiendo café, como si no hubiera hecho nada más decadente esa mañana que**

**leer el periódico.**

**— ****¿Durmieron bien? —preguntó la anfitriona alegremente mientras**

**rellenaba las tazas de café.**

**Tanto Patricia como Rebecca dieron un salto. Albert bostezó**

**plácidamente.**

**—****Yo sí.**

**—****Yo también —se unió Terrence. Acurrucarse con Candace había sido muy**

**dulce.**

**—****Bueno. A los gatos les gustas, Albert, ¿no? Creo que Peachy se quedó**

**contigo toda la noche.**

**Los tres gatos estaban incluso ahora merodeando alrededor de los pies de**

**Albert, mirando hacia arriba con ojos esperanzados.**

**Albert no les hizo caso.**

**—****Piensan que es su madre —dijo Terrence.**

**Albert le dio una mirada diabólica.**

**—****Su protector —corrigió con frialdad—. Saben que voy a protegerlos.**

**Los gatos se veían en ese momento como si esperaran que les diera de**

**comer. Albert subrepticiamente tomó un poco de salchicha de su plato y la dejó**

**caer al suelo para ellos.**

**La señora Blake les sonrió.**

**—****Se ve adorable esta mañana, Dra. Klays. Creo que la habitación del**

**porche es buena para usted.**

**Sin esperar respuesta, ella se alejó, dejando a Karen más roja que nunca.**

**Terrence notó que no se había apartado el pelo esta mañana sino que lo había dejado flotar a través de sus mejillas en suaves ondas de color amarillo.**

**En lugar de usar una blusa sencilla como lo había hecho el día anterior, ésta**

**tenía un bordado blanco en el cuello.**

**— ****¿Cómo va la traducción? —le preguntó.**

**Karen saltó un poco y se ruborizó más profundamente.**

**— ****¿La traducción?**

**—****Ya sabes —retumbó Albert—. La del ostracon. La razón por la que**

**estoy aquí dejando que los lacayos dirijan mi club.**

**—****Por supuesto que sé qué traducción… —nerviosa, Karen buscó en un**

**delgado maletín a su lado y sacó un pequeño fajo de papeles.**

**Terrence apiló los platos usados del desayuno en el centro de la mesa, y Karen**

**desparramó algunos papeles y fotos del ostracon. Candace, finalmente levantó la**

**vista con interés, pero se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Terrence.**

**—****Es una inscripción muy curiosa —dijo Karen—. Entiendo**

**aproximadamente la mitad de ella, pero la otra mitad son galimatías. Lo copié lo**

**mejor que pude.**

**Extendió los papeles cubiertos de jeroglíficos dibujados a mano, apuntes de**

**escritura hierática, y palabras escritas en inglés.**

**—****Algunas de las palabras son fácilmente reconocibles —dijo— Con otras no**

**estoy tan familiarizada, pero puedo buscarlas. Pero estos… —tocó una hilera de**

**jeroglíficos que había copiado—. No puedo encontrarle significado alguno.**

**Algunos nunca los he visto antes, y he leído la mayoría de los textos disponibles.**

**En otras palabras, no son realmente jeroglíficos.**

**— ****¿O son tan viejos, que nadie sabe lo que son? —sugirió Candace.**

**Karen negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No, tenemos ejemplos de escritura todo el camino hasta el año 3000 aC.**

**Es una escritura completamente diferente, o bien quien la copió en el ostracon las**

**talló absolutamente mal. Me encantaría ver la inscripción original.**

**— ****¿En el ostracon? —preguntó Terrence, estudiando las letras. Podía leer**

**algunos jeroglíficos, tantos como se había tomado la molestia de aprender, pero no**

**podía leer los raros que Karen había señalado.**

**La vergüenza de Karen se desvaneció cuando se puso cómoda con el**

**tema.**

**—****Recordad que lo más probable sea que el que talló la inscripción no**

**tuviera idea de lo que estaba copiando. Hay palabras y símbolos aquí que son muy anteriores al período Ptolemaico de la Dinastía XVIII, creo. Además, su ostracon es sólo un fragmento de la talla completa. Es probable que los arqueólogos de la excavación lo encontraran en pedazos, y el museo de El Cairo, tenga los otros. **

**O que vendieran todas las piezas a diferentes coleccionistas.**

**Albert escuchaba con impaciencia apenas disimulada.**

**— ****¿Así que tienes que tener todas las piezas para descifrar lo que dice?**

**—****Sería lo mejor. Puedo traducir gran parte de lo que hay aquí, a excepción**

**de las piezas sueltas, pero habrá espacios en blanco.**

**—****Mierda —gruñó Albert.**

**—****Pienso que las otras piezas no deberían ser difíciles de localizar —dijo**

**Karen con calma—. Los arqueólogos son maniáticos en llevar registros, al menos**

**en esta época, y el museo va a saber exactamente a donde fueron todas estas piezas.**

**Además, si esta inscripción es una copia de alguna anterior, como la pared de un**

**templo o tumba, habrá un registro de eso, también.**

**—****A menos que las otras piezas fueran destruidas o no hayan sido**

**encontradas —dijo Candace con tristeza— A veces sucede.**

**—****Podemos intentarlo —dijo Karen con confianza— Conozco a un**

**montón de gente en el mundo arqueológico, y esa gente conoce más gente.**

**Permitidme hacer algunas llamadas. Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que podemos**

**descubrir, perdón por el juego de palabras.**

**Terrence disimuló una sonrisa. Su traductora era un poco rara, pero era**

**inteligente, optimista y capaz. Candace había hecho una buena elección.**

**Albert llamó la atención de Karen y movió su lengua hacia ella. Al**

**instante ella cedió se ruborizo por completo, y Albert sonrió. Lo que hizo que**

**Terrence se preguntarse lo que habría hecho su amigo durante la noche.**

**Karen se regañó a sí misma mientras entraba en su cómodo cuarto para**

**comenzar a hacer las llamadas telefónicas. Había sido un sueño, nada más. No**

**tenía por qué andar toda nerviosa cada vez que veía a Albert.**

**Pero mirando los fríos ojos azules de Albert, entendía por qué había**

**soñado con él como un leopardo de las nieves. Su pelo moteado, su sonrisa**

**brillante y, sobre todo, sus ojos, tan hermosos, frescos y arrogantes, le hacían**

**pensar en un hermoso gato salvaje. Había visto un leopardo de las nieves sólo una vez, un triste espécimen en un zoológico, pero en su sueño el leopardo había sido fuerte y elegante.**

**Recordaba vívidamente la fuerza del gato cuando se subió en ella, su aliento**

**caliente entre sus pechos. Sabía exactamente dónde lamer…**

**Karen se dio cuenta de que su cara se estaba calentando de nuevo, y**

**desterró el recuerdo. Era un sueño tonto, pero se daba cuenta de lo que significaba.**

**Había deseado que Albert le hiciera esas cosas, y su sueño lo había transformado**

**a la forma de un leopardo para no admitirlo.**

**Se obligó a trabajar duro bajo el sol del otoño, en el porche de su pequeña**

**habitación. Le gustaban los problemas al igual que los extraños jeroglíficos,**

**desentrañar las inscripciones que nadie había descifrado antes.**

**Karen había construido su reputación demostrando que lo poco**

**interesante podía ser importante. Un sacerdote menor de edad contando lo que**

**ocurrió en un templo podría resolver el misterio acerca de dónde podría estar**

**enterrada una reina perdida. Había ganado varios premios por su trabajo.**

**Pero el pasar días encorvada sobre su escritorio o semanas ardientes en el**

**desierto cepillando el polvo de un pedazo de piedra había frenado su vida amorosa, o lo que quedaba de esta. No se había acostado con nadie desde entonces…**

**Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado.**

**Ella miró a través de las ventanas y vio a Albert en la hierba, tirándose un**

**balón de fútbol con Terrence. Sólo era un tipo ordinario en jeans ajustados y una**

**camiseta, excepto que se había convertido en un leopardo en sus sueños.**

**Era sábado, y ella no tenía que dar clases hasta el martes. Podía pasar los**

**siguientes tres días perdiendo el tiempo allí, en ese agradable hostal con cama y**

**desayuno gratis y con el sexy Albert.**

**Tarareaba en voz baja mientras trabajaba, disfrutando del buen tiempo que**

**echaba de menos cuando estaba encerrada en una oficina.**

**Una sombra oscureció sus papeles, y ella levantó la mirada con fastidio.**

**Albert estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche observándola, con los tres**

**gatos enroscándose en torno a sus pies. Había abandonado el fútbol y a Terrence, quien se alejaba con su brazo alrededor de Candace.**

**—****Albert —dijo y tragó saliva.**

**Se inclinó sobre la barandilla del porche y miró los papeles esparcidos sobre**

**la mesa. Karen no se permitió observar la forma en que los pantalones de**

**mezclilla se ceñían a sus caderas o a su bragueta, especulando como se vería su**

**polla ajustada en el interior.**

**— ****¿Has conseguido algo? —le preguntó.**

**— ****¿Qué? Oh, la traducción. Estoy adelantando algo.**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?**

**Su nerviosismo se volvió irritación.**

**—****No lo sé. No es como frotar una bañera. Hay matices, y yo no quiero**

**perder nada.**

**— ****¿Frotas muchas bañeras?**

**¿De qué estaba hablando?**

**—****Vivo por mi cuenta, así que sí. No hay nadie más para hacerlo.**

**Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso.**

**—****Creo que disfrutaría de verte frotar una bañera.**

**Ella no podía imaginar por qué, y la forma en que la miraba la avergonzaba**

**e irritaba.**

**—****Tuve un sueño sobre ti anoche —dijo ella bruscamente— O creo que lo**

**tuve. Te convertías en un leopardo.**

**Sus cejas se levantaron.**

**— ****¿En serio? ¿Qué hacía?**

**—****Tú sólo… eras un leopardo. Los gatos también estaban, siguiéndote como**

**siempre lo hacen.**

**—****No parecen tener suficiente de mí.**

**Isis y Red Kitty estaban prácticamente unidos a su tobillo con sus colas.**

**Peachy se sentaba en la barandilla del porche junto a él, cerrando los ojos mientras**

**Albert le rascaba la barbilla.**

**Se veía demasiado bueno. Su sudadera se ceñía sobre sus duros hombros, su**

**garganta fuerte y bronceada. El pelo rubio cubría los antebrazos musculosos donde tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices. Se había afeitado esa mañana, un ligero aroma de espuma para después de afeitar se aferraba a él.**

**—****Tal vez si te ayudo, irás más rápido —dijo él. Se invitó a subir los**

**escalones del porche y arrastró una silla de la mesa.**

**— ****¿Puedes leer jeroglíficos?**

**—****Algunos. Soy capaz de leer lo suficiente como para saber que la**

**inscripción es sobre nosotros.**

**Karen parpadeó.**

**— ****¿Acerca de vosotros? ¿Cómo podría ser?**

**Puso el dedo en la imagen de un gato salvaje y los jeroglíficos al lado de él.**

**Transcritos, sonaban como ****ndr****. Los egipcios no incluían vocales cuando escribían;**

**el lector las completaba.**

**—****Esa es una de las palabras que no tiene sentido para mí —dijo ella.**

**—****Es el nombre Albert, la forma griega. Lo cambié a Albert al ir**

**cambiando los tiempos, porque la gente podría deletrearlo y pronunciarlo más**

**fácilmente.**

**Hizo referencia a la imagen de un hombre con alas. El copiador había**

**dibujado detalladamente plumas que fluían por la espalda del hombre y se**

**acurrucaban a sus pies. La inscripción lo transcribía como ****ncls****.**

**—****Nikolaus —dijo Albert— Que él lo redujo a Terrence, por necesidad de adaptación .**

**Karen se rió de él.**

**—****Albert, esta inscripción es de hace varios miles de años. Sabré**

**exactamente la edad si podemos encontrar el original. Aunque seas egocéntrico, no puede tratarse de ti.**

**—****No importa lo que tú creas —él se recostó, juntando las manos detrás de**

**su cabeza—. Siempre y cuando puedas encontrar una respuesta para nosotros.**

**Pronto.**

**—****No trabajo para vosotros —dijo irritada— Estoy haciendo esto como un**

**favor a Candace. Tú y Terrence sois los que insistieron en que me quedara aquí, pero sigues interrumpiéndome. Lo estoy haciendo tan rápido como me es posible.**

**Albert le dio una mirada ilegible.**

**—****Te lo compensaré —su voz se volvió oscura—. Te lo prometo.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó nerviosamente.**

**Albert se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo su cara cerca de la de ella.**

**—****Sé que te gusta que te laman entre los pechos. Puedo hacer eso por ti.**

**Su cara ardía.**

**—****No puedes saber eso.**

**—****Me temo que lo sé —él tocó la imagen del gato montés. —No fue un**

**sueño, cariño. Tú tienes un sabor agradable.**

**Su garganta se secó.**

**—****No puedes saber todo lo que soñé.**

**Albert pasó sus dedos por su garganta y rozó el hueco de la clavícula.**

**—****Estás despierta ahora. ¿No es mejor así?**

**Karen quería detenerlo. Abrió la boca para decirle que ella nunca**

**terminaría la traducción si la distraía mucho, pero parecía que le habían robado las**

**palabras.**

**Cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos cálidos continuaban bajando, entonces él**

**tiró del encaje de su sujetador.**

**—****Quítate esto.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron.**

**— ****¿Te refieres a que lo haga justo aquí?**

**—****Quítatelo y ponlo sobre la mesa.**

**Karen miró rápidamente por encima de la barandilla del porche, pero no**

**podía ver a nadie en el patio. La habitación estaba metida en una esquina, el porche**

**protegido de la fachada de la casa por dos grandes árboles.**

**Ella se humedeció los labios. A la Karen que ella conocía nunca se le**

**ocurriría obedecerle. Era práctica, disciplinada, inteligente y sensible.**

**Sus dedos parecían moverse por cuenta propia mientras poco a poco**

**desabrochaba los botones de su blusa.**

**Albert observó con interés halagador mientras aflojaba la camisa lo**

**suficiente para poder llegar alrededor y desenganchar el sujetador.**

**Había dominado el arte de eliminar el sujetador sin quitarse la camisa**

**cuando quería quitárselo en el instante en que llegaba a casa. Deslizó los tirantes de los hombros por sus mangas y sobre sus manos y luego sacó el sostén de encaje negro de su pecho y lo puso en la mesa.**

**Su blusa todavía la cubría, pero la mirada de Albert la rastrillaba, como si**

**pudiera ver todo lo que había debajo de esta.**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender a ser tan recatada?**

**— ****¿Esto es ser recatada?**

**—****Eres una provocadora.**

**—****No puedo ser una provocadora. No tengo a nadie a quien provocar.**

**—****Abre tu blusa y muéstrame tus pechos.**

**Ella jadeó ante la orden abrupta.**

**— ****¿Por qué querrías que lo hiciera?**

**—****Quieres hacerlo —dijo rotundamente—. Pero estás esperando mi permiso**

**—****hizo un gesto hacia su blusa— Vamos, muéstrame.**

**La Karen que ella conocía resoplaría en tono de burla, le diría que era**

**arrogante, y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.**

**No, espera, ****la Karen que conocía nunca podría conseguir este tipo de**

**petición.**

**Sus dedos temblaban mientras liberaba el resto de los botones. Cerró los ojos**

**un instante y luego lanzó sus inhibiciones al viento y poco a poco abrió la blusa.**

**El aire frío le tocó sus pechos, que nunca habían estado desnudos al aire**

**libre antes. Su piel se estremeció, y algo dentro de ella se apretó de excitación.**

**Albert inclinó la cabeza mientras estudiaba sus pechos, y ella sintió la**

**absurda esperanza de que le gustaran. La aprobación que brilló en sus ojos le dio**

**ganas de darle más.**

**Ella separó más la blusa y se la deslizó por sus hombros, dejándola reposar**

**en la mitad de sus brazos.**

**Albert gruñó. Deslizó la silla de la mesa, y antes de que supiera lo que**

**estaba sucediendo, la tenía fuera de la silla y en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.**

**La inclinó de espaldas, y como el leopardo había hecho, pasó la lengua por**

**entre sus pechos todo el camino hasta su garganta. Karen contuvo el aliento, su**

**coño se volvió caliente y húmedo. Le encantaba la forma en que había extendido**

**sus piernas alrededor de él, y por alguna razón quería frotarse contra sus muslos.**

**Albert trazó círculos en su cuello, y luego pasó la lengua por todo el**

**camino hasta sus labios. Hizo bailar su lengua alrededor de ellos, recordándole lo**

**que el leopardo había hecho la noche anterior.**

**—****Esto no puede estar sucediendo —dijo contra su lengua juguetona—**

**Estoy soñando.**

**Le tomó un pecho desnudo, rodando su pezón apretado entre el índice y el**

**pulgar.**

**— ****¿Se siente como un sueño?**

**—****El mejor sueño.**

**Él la besó. Sus labios abrieron los suyos, su demandante lengua**

**profundizando dentro de su boca. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que un**

**hombre la había besado, y tampoco nunca la habían besado como lo hacía**

**Albert. Se estaba moviendo en sus pantalones, sus caderas moviéndose adelante y atrás, como si lo estuviera follando.**

**—****Tranquila, querida —Albert ralentizo los besos, lamiendo el interior de**

**su boca de nuevo—. No querrás usarme demasiado pronto.**

**No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. De repente quería besarlo y**

**besarlo, arrastrarlo en su contra mientras él acariciaba sus pechos.**

**Ella bajó la cabeza y atrapó su fina cadena de oro entre los dientes. No sabía**

**por qué masticarla era tan satisfactorio, pero estaba más allá del razonamiento.**

**—****Vas a conseguirlo, cariño —retumbó Andreas— Te daré todo lo que**

**quieras. Sin embargo, todavía no. Tengo cosas que hacer primero.**

**— ****¿Qué cosas?**

**Le tomó las manos y las mantuvo inmóviles entre las suyas. Sus ojos**

**brillaban, había algo oscuro, al acecho, detrás del azul.**

**—****Asuntos pendientes. Pero muy pronto —él la empujó de su regazo, y ella**

**cayó mal sobre sus pies.**

**Lo miró fijamente, la blusa desabrochada y medio abierta, la brisa fresca del**

**otoño enfriando sus pechos.**

**¿Cómo sería, ****el desviado duendecillo dentro de ella se preguntó****, estar desnuda**

**para él en la hierba? ¿Cómo sería acostarse sobre el verde punzante y abrir sus piernas,**

**invitándolo a que la tomara allí mismo?**

**Sería increíble.**

**Una repentina ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar, y cerró su camisa.**

**Albert se paró sinuosamente sobre sus pies y tomó el sujetador de encaje**

**negro de la mesa.**

**—****Me quedaré con esto.**

**Los ojos de Karen se abrieron como platos. Trató de quitárselo, pero**

**Albert lo dobló y lo metió en su bolsillo.**

**—****No lo uses durante el resto de tu estancia.**

**—****Traje dos más— dijo ella con voz débil.**

**— ****¿Lo hiciste? —Albert giró alrededor y entró en su habitación,**

**revolviendo los cajones hasta que encontró donde había escondido su ropa interior.**

**Sacó sus otros sujetadores, uno blanco y uno rojo cereza, y los arrugó en su**

**mano—. Voy a devolvértelos cando regreses a tu casa —dijo, luego salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.**

**Sus pechos de repente le picaban, y Karen los cogió en sus manos,**

**sintiendo la humedad goteando entre sus muslos. Ningún hombre jamás la había**

**encendido de esa forma, y no estaba muy segura de si podría manejarlo.**

**Su prepotencia sobre el sujetador, sobre todo, la molestaba, pero al mismo**

**tiempo la excitaba obedecerle. Se sentó en su mesa una vez más, tirando hacia**

**arriba la blusa, el tejido contra su piel desnuda la hacía sentirse más malvada de lo que se había sentido en su vida.**

**En otra parte de los terrenos, ocultos de la vista por una línea de espesos**

**árboles, Candace y Terrence yacían juntos en una manta. No se habían desnudado, estaba un poco frío, pero Terrence los había envuelto en sus enormes alas, que los mantenían más calientes que un calentador eléctrico.**

**— ****¿Qué vas a hacer —preguntó Candace—, si esta inscripción te ayuda a**

**liberarte de la diosa? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?**

**Él la acarició con la nariz, con sus oscuros ojos enigmáticos.**

**—****He aprendido a no hacer planes. Nunca pienso demasiado en el futuro.**

**—****Sabes que una vez que estés libre, estarías libre de mí.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No sé lo que sucederá una vez que la maldición haya sido revocada, si es**

**que eso puede pasar. Podría dejar este mundo y no volver nunca más.**

**Ella parpadeó.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir, con dejar este mundo?**

**Le tocó la cara.**

**—****Los viejos dioses han sido expulsados mientras el mundo cambia. Ahora**

**viven aparte, lejos del mundo terrenal. Es más difícil que los dioses vayan y vengan.**

**La mayoría se han dado por vencidos.**

**Candace se frotó la cara con sus suaves plumas. Terrence no era un ser humano,**

**como le recordaban las alas que amaba. Él era mitad dios, mitad ninfa, ligado a los seres humanos sólo por la maldición.**

**—****Te extrañaría— dijo ella.**

**—****Ya me has esclavizado. Podrías mantenerme aquí destruyendo la**

**inscripción antes de que Karen pueda descifrarla.**

**—****No te haría eso.**

**—****No tendrías nada que perder.**

**Candace intentó incorporarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.**

**—****Odio que estés tan seguro de que voy a lastimarte. Por favor, créeme que**

**no lo haré.**

**Él la miró por un largo tiempo, sus ojos ilegibles, entonces la besó en la**

**frente, con las plumas haciéndole cosquillas.**

**—****Como he dicho, trato de no mirar demasiado lejos, mi amor. Sólo llego a**

**esta noche, y tengo muchas ideas al respecto…**

**Candace tenía ganas de escucharlas, escucharlo contarlas con su sonrisa**

**seductora, pero en ese momento, Karen gritó.**


	12. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA. **con alto contenido sexual, se recomienda discreción y criterio amplio al leerlo

**_Capítulo Once_**

**Terrence podía moverse como un rayo cuando lo necesitaba, y llegó a la**

**habitación del porche, muy por delante de Candace. Albert ya tenía al Dyon**

**envuelto en una llave en el porche, la silbante y luchadora criatura trataba de**

**rastrillar a Albert con sus garras.**

**Karen había retrocedido hacia la puerta, viendo todo con los ojos muy**

**abiertos. Terrence sintió a Candace llegar jadeando detrás de él, y por lo menos ella,también, fue lo suficientemente sensible para permanecer fuera del camino. Los tres gatos de pie en la barandilla del porche, tenían el pelaje erizado, aullando su aliento.**

**—****Estaba trabajando —dijo Karen—. Él simplemente… apareció… y**

**empezó a agarrar mis notas.**

**Los trabajos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunos rotos. Terrence se unió a la**

**lucha, y el Dyon lo miró con odio con sus ojos amarillos.**

**El ser de Hera era fuerte, y Albert estaba teniendo problemas para**

**retenerlo. Terrence se arrancó la camisa por la espalda y dejó que sus alas estallaran fuera de él. Su fuerza y agilidad se incrementaba cuando no se enmascaraba, y saltó hacia el Dyon.**

**Albert lo liberó, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para transformarse en su**

**forma de leopardo, dientes y garras preparadas.**

**El Dyon no demostró miedo. Luchó duro, pero la fuerza del leopardo de**

**Albert junto con la fuerza de Dios de Terrence lo superaron rápidamente.**

**—****Dile a tu señora que se está derrotando a sí misma —dijo Terrence, su brazo**

**alrededor de la garganta de Dyon—. No le permitiremos lastimar a quienes estamos esclavizados.**

**—****No le diré nada —escupió el Dyon—. Solo recibo órdenes de ella.**

**La rabia de Terrence se desbordó.**

**—****Bien —dijo y rompió el cuello del Dyon.**

**Albert lanzó un grito y se llevó las manos a la cara. Candace, sabiendo lo**

**peligrosos eran los Dyons, se relajó de alivio.**

**El Dyon se disipó en humo, y de pronto Terrence sostenía la nada. Los gatos**

**saltaron desde la barandilla, sus colas en alto, ronroneando con fuerza hacían**

**Albert.**

**La cara de Karen era de un blanco pastoso, y se apoyó fuertemente en el**

**marco de la puerta.**

**—****Quiero despertar —jadeó—. ¿Por qué no me despierto?**

**Albert gruñó suavemente y embistió su gran cabeza contra sus piernas.**

**Karen miró hacia él angustiada.**

**—****Oh, Dios, esto es real. Realmente eres un leopardo, y te dejé…**

**Candace pasó a Terrence, su mano firme en la suya por un instante, luego siguió,**

**empujó a un lado a Albert y condujo a Karen hacia el dormitorio.**

**—****Necesitamos tener una charla —dijo— Una larga charla.**

**Candace cerró la puerta en la cara de Albert.**

**De repente, cuando la adrenalina disminuyo, Terrence escondió sus alas y se**

**sentó pesadamente en las escaleras del porche. Oyó el crujido de los huesos y el**

**pelaje de Albert mientras volvía a su forma humana.**

**Albert se sentó junto a Terrence y se puso los jeans, su duro cuerpo cubierto**

**por una capa de sudor.**

**—****Esto se está poniendo jodido —dijo Albert en voz baja.**

**Terrence asintió en acuerdo, su corazón pesado.**

**Los gatos, perfectamente contentos con todo, se refregaron en las piernas de**

**Albert, sus ronroneos sonaban igual que sierras zumbando. Por lo menos alguien**

**había conseguido entretenimiento de esto, pensó Terrence. Desde el interior de la**

**habitación, oyó a Karen echarse a llorar.**

**Se alojaron en la posada por el resto del fin de semana, mientras Karen**

**hacia llamadas telefónicas a arqueólogos de todo el país y fuera de este averiguando**

**sobre el ostracon.**

**Candace sabía que Karen tenía problemas para creerlo, a pesar de la**

**evidencia ante sus propios ojos. Pero era un montón para tomar: ****_Albert era un_**

**_leopardo, Terrence tenía alas, los Dyons querían el ostracon y se convertían en humo cuando Terrence_**

**_los mataba._**

**Karen podía por lo menos enfocarse en el ostracon y la inscripción, lo cual**

**le dijo eran carne y bebida para ella. Ella redobló sus esfuerzos, dejando que el**

**desafío la ayudara a asimilar su sorpresa con Terrence y Albert. Apenas podía hablar**

**con Albert, le disparaba miradas de reojo como una colegiala con su primer**

**amor. Una vez, cuando Karen se giró rápidamente, Candace vio que no llevaba**

**sujetador.**

**Candace dejó a Karen con su trabajo, sólo para encontrar que Terrence estaba**

**muy tenso.**

**Llegó a estar tan inquieto como Albert, impaciente con todo y preocupado**

**de que los encontrara otro Dyon. Él no dijo nada más sobre lo que sucedería si**

**encontraban una manera conseguir su libertad o lo que pasaría si no lo lograban.**

**Cada vez que Candace intentaba iniciar una conversación con él, no importa**

**cuán inocua fuera, Terrence la distraía con un juego sexual. Eso significaba que su cuerpo estaba bien saciado para el final de la semana, pero también que no podía acercarse a él.**

**Otra cosa que intensificó su frustración fue que Terrence y ella aún no habían**

**tenido sexo completo.**

**Terrence le había dado algunos de los placeres más profundos que jamás había**

**experimentado, pero en realidad no habían terminado el acto. ****_¿Estaba tratando de_**

**_ponerla tan hambrienta que cuando finalmente consumaran su relación, sería espectacular?_**

**No podía preguntar, porque después de sus juegos, caía en un profundo sueño, y**

**Terrence ya no estaba cuando despertaba.**

**Ella había pensado que lo de ser su esclavo significaba que él haría todo lo**

**que ella quisiera, pero le dijo que no, que significaba que le daría un profundo**

**placer pero a su manera. Hasta el momento, no podía discutir su técnica, pero la**

**dejaba emocionalmente insatisfecha.**

**El único tranquilo era Albert. El gran hombre gruñón pasó el fin de**

**semana leyendo periódicos con los pies hacia arriba o hablando por su teléfono**

**móvil con su asistente que estaba dirigiendo el club en Manhattan. Por lo general**

**tenía un gato o dos envueltos a su alrededor, y cuando merodeaba por los terrenos por la noche como un leopardo, lo seguían de cerca por detrás.**

**El lunes, Karen les pidió que fueran a su porche para que pudiera**

**informarles lo que había encontrado. Terrence tiró de Candace para que se sentara con él en un banco de madera, con su brazo rodeándola, mientras que Albert descansaba contra la barandilla.**

**Candace les habló desde su mesa llena de papeles. El ostracon había sido**

**uno de tres fragmentos encontrados en un sitio greco-romano de Alejandría. Las**

**tres piezas habían sido estudiadas, luego vendidas por el Museo Egipcio de El**

**Cairo. Un fragmento se encontraba ahora en la sala de estar de la señora Penworth,**

**y Karen habló con un arqueólogo que estaba seguro de que los otros dos**

**fragmentos se encontraban en el Museo Británico en Londres, allí habían**

**permanecido durante cien años, desde que Inglaterra los había guardado, en un día y época en la que no querían compartir los artefactos hallados con el país de**

**procedencia.**

**Karen llamó al Museo Británico, pero la persona con la que habló no**

**estaba segura de que fueran los fragmentos correctos, y al parecer no tenían el**

**personal, o el interés, dijo Karen con desaprobación, para fotografiar los**

**fragmentos y enviárselos por fax. Ella tendría que ir a verlos personalmente.**

**—****Y de todos modos, es mejor buscar en persona. Un fotógrafo o copista**

**podrían equivocarse —sus ojos brillaban de emoción lo que le dijo a Candace que**

**estaba lista para continuar la caza.**

**— ****¿Y tu trabajo? —Preguntó Candace—. ¿Tus clases?**

**Karen ondeó su mano, en un giro completo desde el día que la habían**

**conocido.**

**—****Sólo enseño martes y jueves. Si nos vamos el jueves por la tarde y**

**volvemos la mañana del martes, no debería perderme de nada. Esto es por**

**investigación, después de todo. Podría conseguir un buen artículo de revista de ello.**

**Terrence y Albert parecían perfectamente felices con ese plan. Candace esperó**

**que Terrence le dijera que sería más seguro si se quedara, pero él sólo la miró con dolor en los ojos y le aconsejó que fuera con ellos.**

**Parecía estar claramente dividido entre protegerla y la necesidad de tenerla**

**junto a él, la maldición estaba condicionándolo.**

**Candace suponía que sería más amable quedarse atrás, pero no podía**

**soportar la idea de que él se fuera sin ella. La maldición debía tomarla a ella**

**también.**

**Albert y Terrence ofrecieron financiar los billetes, lo que Karen aceptó con**

**la gracia de una crónica y pobre estudiante de posgrado. Candace intentó pagar el**

**suyo, pero Terrence insistió, y luego la torturó con placer por la noche, por si lo**

**sugería.**

**—****Tú me perteneces —dijo él, su voz oscura de necesidad—. Tu placer y**

**bienestar están a mi cargo.**

**Incluso gentilmente ató una mordaza de seda alrededor de su boca para**

**impedir que continuara argumentando.**

**Albert compró los billetes online para el viernes, en el vuelo más temprano**

**que pudieron encontrar, y el viernes por la mañana, Candace los llevó de regreso a la ciudad para tomar el vuelo. Los gatos se quedaron atrás en el hostal con la señora Blake. La dueña estaba encantada de cuidar de ellos, lo que aliviaba a Candace, que no había querido dejarlos solos o ponerlos en una jaula. Los gatos sabían que Albert se iba y pusieron mala cara.**

**Albert había reservado billetes en primera clase, Candace y Karen lo**

**descubrieron al llegar al JFK.**

**Él y Terrence se comportaron como si fuera normal, acomodándose en la**

**primera clase como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Candace volaba por lo general en la zona más barata cuando iba en viajes de compra y se había acostumbrado a**

**aplastarse hombro con hombro con extraños.**

**Karren también estaba acostumbrada a viajes de subsistencia como**

**estudiante y becaria postdoctoral, y miró todo con asombro cuando se subió a la**

**cabina de primera clase. Albert se había asegurado el asiento al lado de Karen,**

**con Terrence y Candace al otro lado del pasillo.**

**—****Esto es… cómodo —dijo Candace mientras se inclinaba en su generoso**

**asiento para el despegue.**

**—****A Albert le gusta viajar con estilo —respondió Terrence.**

**Albert estaba ocupado diciéndole algo a Karen que hizo que la chica se**

**pusiera roja e incómoda.**

**Cuando Albert se levantó para ir hasta el baño, Karen se deslizó en el**

**asiento desocupado.**

**—****Puedes decirle que te deje en paz, si quieres —dijo candace—. Lo hará.**

**Karen trató de encogerse de hombros.**

**—****Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a los hombres. Quiero decir, los**

**hombres que me ven como a una mujer en lugar de una académica.**

**Candace sonrió.**

**—****Eso sucede.**

**—****No a mí. Pasé los últimos diez años tratando de hacer que los hombres me**

**notaran por mi mente. Fui la mejor estudiante, summa cum laude****5****, con honores en**

**mi doctorado. Las universidades están luchando por conquistarme.**

**—****Suena como el infierno.**

**—****No, es maravilloso —dijo Karen seriamente—. He logrado todo lo que**

**me propuse y más. Ahora quiero que los hombres me miren por mi cuerpo, y es**

**demasiado tarde.**

**Candace la miró con un ojo crítico.**

**—****No lo creo. Tienes un buen material con el que trabajar.**

**Karen suspiró.**

**—****No tengo ni idea de cómo trabajar con este. Mírame —ella hizo un gesto**

**hacia sus holgados pantalones de color caqui, su top de color rosa pálido que hacia su tez pálida y su pelo suelto tirado una vez más en una coleta alta. No llevaba maquillaje como de costumbre, pero su rostro tenía una buena estructura ósea, y sus labios eran gruesos, los ojos de un suave marrón.**

**—****Déjame a mí —dijo Candace—. Unos pocos toques, y estarás**

**transformada.**

**Karen no parecía muy convencida, pero dejó caer el asunto.**

**Candace se levantó cuando Albert volvió y regresó a su asiento. Albert**

**acercó sus labios a su oído mientras pasaba junto a él.**

**—****Tienes un gran culo, Candace. Avísame cuando quieras que lo folle.**

**Repentinamente el calor la inundó, y para su consternación, tuvo una vívida**

**visión de él detrás de ella, duro y listo para deslizarse dentro suyo. Sintió sus**

**pezones perlarse y su coño mojarse.**

**Se dejó caer en su asiento al lado de Terrence, sin contestar, y Albert se**

**recostó en su propio asiento, girando su atención a Karen.**

**— ****¿Qué te dijo? —susurró Terrence. No podían acurrucarse muy bien en el**

**_estado del arte_****_6 _****de los asientos individuales, pero Terrence se inclinó hacia ella, pasando**

**una mano para acariciar su brazo.**

**—****Nada importante.**

**Terrence la observó, su mirada volviéndose peligrosa.**

**—****Dije, ¿qué te dijo?**

**Él lo conseguiría de ella, o de Albert, tarde o temprano. Pero le llamó la**

**atención el repentino deseo de contarle. La excitaba.**

**Le susurró lo que Albert le había dicho, y la mirada de Terrence se oscureció.**

**— ****¿Deseas que lo haga? —preguntó.**

**—****Bueno, por supuesto que no.**

**—****No me mientas, Candace. Si lo deseas, lo tendrás. Sabes eso.**

**Candace tragó saliva y se recostó en su asiento reclinable.**

**—****Lo que sé, es que será mejor que Rebecca se apresure y traduzca esa**

**inscripción.**

**Terrence la observó un poco más, sus ojos tan oscuros como el pecado, entonces**

**se rió y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Pero no olvidaría el asunto, y tampoco**

**lo haría Albert, y ella lo sabía.**

**Cuando llegaron a Londres, Karen descubrió que el hombre con quien**

**necesitaban hablar sobre los fragmentos en el museo estaba terminando sus**

**vacaciones y estaría de regreso al día siguiente por la mañana.**

**—****No me podían decir eso cuando todavía estábamos en Nueva York —**

**gruñó ella mientras colgaba el teléfono en la habitación que habían reservado cerca del Museo Británico—. Supongo que podría ir y hacer una investigación mientras esperamos.**

**—****No, no puedes —Candace le dijo con firmeza—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije**

**en el vuelo? Vas a ir de compras conmigo.**

**Karen se iluminó, como si le ofrecieran un gusto raro.**

**— ****¿Ir de compras?**

**—****Dejaremos a nuestros muchachos y disfrutaremos de este frívolo y**

**femenino deporte de comprar. Nos lo merecemos.**

**Karen asintió con la cabeza, todavía dudosa, pero sus ojos mostraban su**

**entusiasmo.**

**—****Supongo que lo merecemos.**

**Candace tenía la intención de encontrarle a Karen un traje que fuera**

**ajustado a su cuerpecito y obligarla a llevarlo. La mujer estaba demasiado**

**acostumbrada a la dejadez habitual de la carrera académica, pero tenía potencial, y Candace tenía la intención de resaltarlo. Al igual que un hada madrina.**

**Además, Candace quería ver el paisaje. Había estado en Londres antes, pero**

**por lo general sólo tenía tiempo de ir a las subastas de antigüedades, enviar sus**

**hallazgos a su casa, y lanzarse a sí misma en un avión, agotada, para el viaje de**

**regreso.**

**Ahora, las dos, recorrieron las calles y miraron lo que sólo había**

**vislumbrado desde las ventanas del taxi: la gloria neoclásica del Palacio de**

**Buckingham y la tranquilidad del Green Park, las casas georgianas que eran el**

**sueño de una amante de la antigüedad, los restos Tudor del Palacio de Saint James.**

**Presionó su nariz contra la ventana en Christie's y suspiró por las hermosas**

**antigüedades en el interior, fingió no mirar boquiabierta los personajes salvajes en**

**Piccadilly Circus, y caminó con Karen a través del río para mirar atrás hacia la**

**ciudad de Londres.**

**Y compraron. Ella y Karen navegaron por las tiendas hasta que Candace le**

**encontró a Karen un adorable traje de falda y chaqueta, la falda corta y sexy, y la**

**chaqueta hecha para abrazar su figura. Karen se animó considerablemente**

**mirándose en el espejo, pero se negó a aceptarlo a menos que Candace encontrara algo para sí misma. Ningún traje conservador de pantalón o faldas sin forma, tampoco; Candace pasaría de ello.**

**Candace intentó con diminutas faldas y docenas de tops hasta que Candace**

**eligió una falda de color rojo brillante y un suéter negro sin mangas, con un cuello**

**halter****7 ****para ella. Solo faltaba conseguir medias altas hasta el muslo y altos tacones**

**negros para ir con ello.****.**

**—****Los ojos de Terrence se saldrán —dijo Karen mientras salían armadas con**

**las bolsas de compra— Asegúrate de usarlo.**

**—****Usaré el mío, si usas el tuyo.**

**Karen asintió seriamente.**

**—****Trato.**

**Lo sellaron durante un almuerzo de pescado y patatas fritas en un bar**

**cercano.**

**—****Me encanta Londres —dijo Candace, frotando sus patatas fritas en vinagre**

**antes de meter la satisfactoria mezcla en su boca—. Tanta historia, desde la**

**avanzada romana hasta ayer.**

**Karen se limitó a asentir.**

**—****Supongo.**

**Candace se echó a reír.**

**—****Se me olvidó. Estás acostumbrada a trabajar en el año 2000 a.C. Todo**

**esto debe parecerte horriblemente moderno.**

**Karen sonrió.**

**—****Un poco. ¿Por qué crees que Terrence y Albert nos dejaron salir por nuestra**

**cuenta hoy?**

**— ****¿Quieres decir por qué no están aquí protegiéndonos de potenciales**

**ataques de Dyon?**

**—****Exactamente.**

**Candace miró su plato vacío, deseando que más patatas se reprodujeran en**

**este.**

**—****Deben creer que estamos a salvo por ahora. De lo que tengo entendido,**

**los Dyons son como los perros que han sido entrenados para proteger una cosa y**

**solo una cosa. Si te acercas a esa cosa, atacan. De lo contrario, te ignoran.**

**—****En otras palabras, probablemente no estamos en el camino correcto —dijo**

**Karen con tristeza—. O éstas cosas Dyon estarían sobre nosotros.**

**—****Algo así.**

**— ****¿Por qué insistieron en que vengamos, entonces?**

**—****No lo sé. Puede ser que hayan descubierto algo desde que llegamos y no**

**se hayan molestado en decírnoslo.**

**Karen tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, con una mueca ante el sabor.**

**—****Quieres decir que no se han molestado en decírtelo. Albert no me dirá**

**nada directamente, si puede evitarlo.**

**Candace miró hacia ella, observando su rubor.**

**— ****¿Estás enamorándote de Albert?**

**—****Parece que sí —Karen bebió más cerveza— Él... —ella dejó escapar un**

**largo suspiro—. Él se burla de mí, pero no creo que esté interesado en más.**

**—****Hmm —Candace esperaba sentir ira o celos porque Karen confesara su**

**atracción por el alto y sexy Albert, pero no llegó ninguna. Sabía que habría**

**ardido de dolor si el objetivo de Karen hubiera sido Terrence.**

**— ****¿Le has dicho? —preguntó Candace.**

**Karen de repente cambio de una joven mujer tímida interesada en un**

**hombre sexy a una mujer resignada que sabía lo que era la decepción.**

**—****Hombres como ese no quieren mujeres como yo —dijo con voz**

**apagada—. No sé cómo hablar sobre cualquier cosa excepto mi trabajo. Él podría**

**estar interesado en tener sexo conmigo, conseguir a la friki académica soltándose el pelo, pero eso es lo más lejos que irá. No se mudará y me ayudará a elegir la**

**alfombra del baño.**

**Candace no podía responder, porque no estaba segura de que Karen**

**estuviera equivocada. Albert podría estar obligado con Karen por la maldición,**

**pero eso podría ser todo lo que pasara.**

**Las dos mujeres buscaron más respuestas con otra ración de patatas fritas,**

**pero no sacaron conclusiones. Se marcharon del comedor para dar un paseo por el Green Park y admirar el Palacio de Saint James, observando a la gente burlarse de los firmes guardias.**

**Tomaron el metro de vuelta a su hotel cerca de la Universidad de Londres y**

**el Museo Británico, y entraron en la habitación delantera a la suite de dos**

**dormitorios. No había ninguna señal de Terrence o de Albert.**

**— ****¿Dónde se meterán, qué te parece? —Karen le preguntó, sonando un**

**poco de mal humor.**

**—****Aquí —la voz de Candace sonó hueca cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la**

**habitación. Karen espió por encima de su hombro y jadeó.**

**Terrence y Albert yacían a través de la enorme cama, la cabeza de Albert en**

**el hombro de Terrence. Las alas de Terrence amortiguándolos a ambos, y estaban muy desnudos.**

**Terrence sonrió hacia Candace.**

**—****Pensamos que os gustaría un pequeño espectáculo.**

**—****Es decir, si alguna vez llegabais aquí —resopló Albert—. ¿Qué estabais**

**haciendo, comprando toda la ciudad?**

**—****Nos detuvimos para almorzar —dijo Karen débilmente.**

**—****Espero que todavía estéis hambrientas —respondió Albert.**

**Candace sintió la mano Karen sobre su hombro, un débil apretón**

**mientras la otra chica se mantenía arriba.**

**Candace tragó en su garganta seca cuando Albert se dio la vuelta y le dio**

**un beso con lengua a Terrence.**

**—****Oh, Dios… —respiró Karen con gran dificultad y escepticismo en su mirada atónita.**

**Candace no podía decir nada. Ellos estaban divirtiéndose, riendo juntos ante**

**Candace y Karen de pie sorprendidas en la puerta. **

**No esperaban que Karen o Candace hicieran algo; se trataba de un espectáculo para su beneficio.**

**Los dos hombres enredados en la cama eran tan hermosos, las alas de Terrence**

**proporcionando un negro y plumoso fondo para sus cuerpos bronceados. El cabello blanco y dorado de Albert mezclado con el pelo oscuro de Terrence mientras se besaban, la fuerte mano de Albert sobre el pecho de Terrence.**

**El interior del sexo de Candace se calentó mientras observaba el juego sexual de los hombres frente a ella. Dos grandes y exuberantes penes erguidos majestuosamente, sin tocarse, la de Terrence**

**yaciendo contra la curva de su muslo, la de Albert recta. Era más lo erótico que**

**jamás había visto.**

**—****No puedo mirar —susurró Karen, pero cuando Candace miró hacia la**

**mujer más joven, la mirada de Karen estaba clavada al dúo en la cama.**

**Los dos hombres rompieron el beso, y Terrence mordisqueó el labio superior de**

**Albert. Se giraron juntos hacia las mujeres en la puerta, sus sonrisas amplias. Las**

**cadenas idénticas alrededor de sus cuellos destellaron a la luz del sol que entraba**

**por la ventana.**

**— ****¿Qué os gustaría que hagamos? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Candace abrió la boca, pero nada salía. Karen estaba respirando rápido y**

**caliente contra el hombro de Candace. **

**Candace al menos había ido acostumbrándose un poco a la descarada sexualidad del dúo, pero Karen había sido derribada por ésta.**

**—****Cualquier cosa que queráis —añadió Terrence—. Somos vuestros toda la**

**tarde.**

**—****Ordenadnos, señoras —dijo Albert con voz dura— Me estoy**

**aburriendo.**

**Terrence reía calmadamente; probablemente ella y Karen tenían los ojos**

**desorbitados, sus bocas abiertas hacia sus pechos.**

**Candace se aclaró la garganta, tratando de desalojar la conmoción que tenía**

**agrupada en esta. Sus rodillas estaban temblando, pero sus pezones se apretaron en pequeños y duros brotes.**

**—****Jugad el uno con el otro —se atragantó.**

**Detrás de ella, oyó a Karen tragar con gran dificultad y desbordando un gran sonrojo por cada poro de su piel.**

**—****Jugar, ¿cómo? —preguntó Terrence. Su mirada clavada en Candace, y en esta**

**ella vio la alegría de que hubiera aceptado este regalo que le ofrecía.**

**—****Haced que os corráis el uno al otro —dijo ella— Por favor.**

**—****Eso es fácil —dijo Albert gruñendo—. Él está tan duro que se vendrá**

**tan pronto como lo toque.**

**—****Habla por ti mismo —respondió Terrence.**

**Él se estiró por la polla de Albert, cerrando su mano alrededor de la dura y**

**pesada vara. Albert arqueó su espalda, sus ojos cerrándose de placer. Pasó su**

**lengua por la boca de Terrence, entonces agarró la polla de Terrence en su enorme mano.**

**Candace quería ir con ellos, subir en la cama entre todas esas suaves plumas y**

**estar con ellos, pero también quería quedarse donde estaba. Rodando con ellos, se perdería de ver el éxtasis que hacía que Terrence le diera una sonrisa de ojos pesados, disfrutando de tan magnifica escena erótica y desinhibida **

**Cada uno sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba al otro. Se acariciaron y**

**toquetearon, hundiendo las manos hacia abajo para palmear las pelotas del otro.**

**Albert se movió más cerca para situarse contra Terrence, y Terrence acarició la espalda de Albert con sus plumas.**

**Karen hizo un ruido estrangulado detrás de Candace. Ella vio la mirada de**

**la joven ablandarse, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos. El cabello de Karen**

**había caído, y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, reflejando el calor en la propia cara**

**de Candace.**

**— ****¿Estás contenta de haber venido? —Karen le preguntó.**

**—****Diablos, sí.**

**Los talentosos dedos de Terrence acariciaron a Albert desde la base hasta la**

**punta, mientras que Albert envolvía su mano alrededor de la polla de Terrence. Los dos hombres comenzaron a hundirse en el sentimiento, olvidando todo alrededor excepto el toque de las manos del otro.**

**Terrence ahuecó el culo de Albert, dedos fuertes mellando su carne. Albert**

**le besó, la lengua trabajando contra los labios de Terrence.**

**Candace se llevó una mano a la boca, permitiéndose succionar la punta de**

**sus dedos. Karen se apoyó contra la espalda de Candace, no con un movimiento**

**sexual, sino de apoyo.**

**—****No puedo aguantar mucho más de esto-dijo ****_Karen apunto del desmayo_**

**—****Tú puedes si yo puedo —dijo Candace.**

**Por supuesto, Candace tenía la ventaja de haber participado en juegos**

**sexuales con ambos, de haber visto a Terrence tomar con la boca a Albert para ella. Demostrando realmente ser unos dioses del sexo y erotismo. Aun así, las**

**olas de excitación que rodaban sobre ella eran casi abrumadoras.**

**Albert juró mientras su semen se derramaba en la mano de Terrence, y él**

**aceleró su asalto a Terrence.**

**—****Vamos —dijo con voz ronca—. Córrete para mí, maldita sea.**

**Terrence lo aguantó un rato más. Él arrastró la cabeza de Albert contra su**

**pecho, acariciando el pelo de su amigo, besándolo. Albert apretó la polla de Terrence**

**y movió su pulgar suavemente sobre la punta.**

**Ambos eran increíblemente sexys, pero era la cara de Terrence lo que Candace**

**vio, la mirada que quería capturar. Candace rápidamente desabrochó su blusa y se levantó el sujetador, sosteniendo sus senos en sus manos.**

**—****Terrence —dijo ella.**

**Él la miró, la observó chasqueando sus pulgares sobre sus pezones de la**

**misma forma que Albert jugaba con su polla.**

**La mirada de Terrence se clavó en ella un momento, luego su cuerpo se sacudió,**

**y se corrió, gimiendo fuerte.**

**—****Joder, por fin —gruñó Albert.**

**—****Cállate —Terrence apretó sus caderas, forzando su pene a través del agarre de**

**Albert. **

**Albert lo sujetó contra la cama, las alas de Terrence moviéndose sin cesar**

**con su éxtasis.**

**Cuando los dos hombres finalmente estuvieron tranquilos, Terrence resopló.**

**—****Maldita sea —le dijo a Candace.**

**Ella tiró abajo su corpiño de nuevo, la tela capturando dolorosamente sus**

**pezones duros. Albert se rió de ella y Karen, cuya frente ahora descansaba**

**sobre el hombro de Candace.**

**— ****¿Disfrutasteis del espectáculo? —preguntó.**

**—****Sí —respondió Candace, de corazón—. Sí, lo hice.**

**— ****¿Y tú, Karen? —Andreas le preguntó.**

**Karen alzó la vista. Su rostro inundado de color, sus ojos de pánico.**

**Chilló, puso la mano en su boca, giró sobre sus talones, y huyó**

**NOTA: no olvidemos que este par de dioses, están obligados a descubrir y realizar los mas recónditos deseos sexuales i eróticos de la mujer que posa los ojos en ellos. debido a la maldición de Hera.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo Doce_**

**Karen se negó a salir de su habitación el resto de la noche, para gran**

**molestia de Albert. Él decidió quitar sus sentimientos ayudando a Terrence a**

**complacer a Candace. Dos lenguas, cuatro manos, y el recuerdo delicioso de Terrence y Albert besándose en la cama, hicieron que Candace se durmiera muy feliz.**

**A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se fueron al Museo Británico, y Candace**

**acompañó a Karen al sótano para hablar con el asistente a cargo de los**

**fragmentos. Era un hombre pequeño e inquieto a quien no le gustaban las mujeres**

**académicas y le dijo que los dos fragmentos de piedra caliza en cuestión habían**

**sido comprados el año anterior por un museo más pequeño en Chelsea.**

**—****Así que me temo que no puedo ayudarte, querida —dijo él, dándole una**

**fresca mirada—. No hay mucho de tu interés, de todos modos. Greco-romano,**

**nada acerca de Tutankamon.**

**Karen se alejó con Candace y se unieron a Terrence y Albert, que estaban**

**esperando en las escaleras.**

**Los fríos ojos azules de Albert parpadearon cuando Karen les contó lo**

**sucedido, y Candace vio un atisbo de garra en sus dedos.**

**—****Tal vez debería tener una charla con él —dijo.**

**—****No —Karen suspiró—. Simplemente busquemos los malditos**

**fragmentos.**

**Albert asintió, pero caminó protectoramente al lado de ella mientras salían**

**del museo. Otro trayecto en metro seguido de un corto paseo los llevó a un**

**pequeño museo de antigüedades de propiedad privada en Chelsea, cerca del río.**

**En contraste con el estirado asistente del Museo Británico, el conservador**

**era un hombre joven de pelo largo, entusiasmado sobre la colección y su dueño.**

**—****El señor Greeley realmente se preocupa por el pasado —dijo**

**efusivamente—. Él no está tratando de mostrar lo mucho que nos las arreglamos**

**para saquear del Cercano Oriente hace cien años. ¿Alguien desea una taza de té?**

**Karen se relajó y enfrentó al joven en la conversación, mientras que**

**Candace se unía a Terrence y Albert, que vagaban sin descanso por la galería.**

**Terrence estaba tranquilo y moderado, Albert hirviendo de impaciencia. Terrence**

**deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candace, atrayéndola.**

**— ****¿Podemos terminar con esto? —Albert gruñó— ¿De qué diablos están**

**hablando?**

**—****Déjala en paz —dijo Candace—. Ella ha trabajado mucho para que**

**llegáramos hasta aquí, y esta ni siquiera es su lucha. Debería estar de vuelta en**

**Cornell clasificando documentos.**

**Albert murmuró algo más, pero por lo bajo. Terrence se inclinó y rozó sus**

**labios sobre la mejilla de Candace.**

**—****Esta tampoco es tu lucha.**

**—****Lo es, de alguna manera.**

**—****No, podrías haberme entregado la información y vuelto tu espalda,**

**llamado a la policía cuando me encontraste en tu tienda, o echarme sin hacer**

**absolutamente nada.**

**Candace sabía que no hubiera podido. Fue atraída por Terrence en el momento**

**en que lo había visto tendido en el suelo de su tienda de antigüedades, con hechizo o sin hechizo. **

**Todo lo que sabía era que quería tomar la cadena de esclavo de**

**alrededor de su cuello y ver si lo que sentía por ella era real o no. Si no lo era…**

**Atravesaría esa angustia cuando llegara a ella.**

**En el otro lado de la sala, la voz de Karen se elevó.**

**—****Tienes que estar bromeando.**

**Albert estaba a su lado antes de que terminara la frase. El conservador se**

**limitó a sonreír.**

**—****Me encanta la forma en que hablan los estadounidenses. Lo oigo en la**

**tele, pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?**

**— ****¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candace.**

**Los ojos de Karen brillaron, la joven mujer estaba lo suficientemente**

**enfadada como para olvidarse de su timidez.**

**—****Dice que el dueño devolvió los fragmentos al Museo Egipcio. Ya sabes, el**

**que está en El Cairo, Egipto.**

**—****Bueno, no eran nuestros, ¿no? —dijo el conservador, su sonrisa aún en su**

**lugar—Las piedras fueron saqueadas a principios del siglo XIX por los cazadores**

**de tesoros. Una cosa que el Sr. Greeley piensa hacer es enviar los artefactos robados**

**de vuelta a donde pertenecen. Él está a favor de devolver la Piedra Rosetta.**

**Karen hizo un ruido frustrado.**

**—****Sólo deseo que hubiera esperado un poco más para ser tan amable. ¿Estás**

**seguro de que los fragmentos volvieron a El Cairo?**

**—****Tienen el recipiente y todo. Ayudé a empacarlos.**

**— ****¿Por qué los querrían de vuelta, cuando vendieron el tercero a**

**distribuidores? —exigió Karen.**

**— ****¿Quién sabe, amor? Cosas van y vienen, una y otra vez, o desaparecen**

**como tantas otras cosas lo hicieron en la guerra. Tuvimos una buena charla con el**

**arqueólogo egipcio que vino a recogerlo. Un tipo…agradable.**

**— ****¿No tendrás por casualidad el nombre y el número de teléfono del tipo…**

**agradable? —preguntó Candace.**

**—****Lo tengo, y también su correo electrónico. Espera, voy a conseguirlos.**

**El joven era muy servicial, Candace no tenía el corazón para estar enojada**

**con él, aunque Albert y Terrence esperaron en silencio.**

**Tomaron del conservador el número de teléfono del arqueólogo y del museo**

**de El Cairo, declinaron varias ofertas de más té, y lo dejaron solo con sus tesoros.**

**— ****¿Y ahora qué?**

**Karen hizo la pregunta desde el medio de la sala de estar de la suite, sus**

**manos apretadas. Llevaba sus pantalones sin forma, camiseta y zapatillas de**

**deporte, tan desaliñada como el primer día que la habían conocido.**

**Albert estaba enojado e inquieto, también, pero extrañamente, Terrence sólo**

**se inclinaba en silencio en el alféizar de la ventana.**

**—****Vamos a El Cairo —dijo Candace— Hemos llegado hasta aquí. ¿Por qué**

**no?**

**—****No puedo ir a El Cairo. Tengo clases que dar. No tengo que ir a Egipto**

**hasta diciembre.**

**—****Piensa en ello como un gran salto en tu investigación —sugirió Candace.**

**Karen frunció el ceño, pero dejó de gruñir. Ella sabía, como sabía Candace,**

**que irían, y eso era todo. Argumentar era una mera formalidad.**

**—****Ninguna de vosotras irá —dijo Terrence en voz baja. Él se quedó donde**

**estaba, pero los oscuros ojos como la noche brillaron—. Volveréis a casa. Habéis**

**hecho suficiente.**

**Candace esperó que Albert dijera algo, pero, sorprendentemente, se**

**mantuvo en silencio.**

**—****Hablasteis sobre esto —dijo Candace, de repente comprendiendo las**

**señales.**

**—****Lo hicimos —respondió Terrence— Y decidimos que si las cosas no**

**funcionaban aquí, os quedaríais fuera de esto. Tenéis vuestras propias vidas, y**

**nosotros no somos parte de ellas.**

**—****Tú lo eres ahora —dijo Candace.**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza. Ella sintió problemas emocionales profundos en su**

**interior.**

**—****Os hemos arrastrado a esto y no tratamos de evitarlo. Descubrimos la**

**inscripción en primer lugar. Vamos a tomarlo desde aquí.**

**— ****¿Y quién la va a traducir para vosotros? —exigió Karen, con las manos**

**en las caderas.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien en El Cairo. Tienen**

**expertos, también.**

**— ****¿Y dejarnos atrás? —preguntó Candace.**

**—****Los Dyons nos seguirán a nosotros, no a vosotras. No nos han atacado**

**aquí, porque sentían que Londres no tenía respuestas para nosotros. Pero si la**

**respuesta está en El Cairo, ellos estarán ahí. Nos disteis la ayuda suficiente, es hora**

**de retroceder.**

**—****A la mierda —dijo Karen con vehemencia— ¿No puedes pensar**

**seriamente que estando tan cerca de una respuesta la abandonaría antes de saber lo que es? Me volvería loca.**

**El labio de Albert se curvó.**

**—****Pensé que tenías clases que dar.**

**—****Las tengo, pero puedo tomar una semana de descanso. Decirles que estoy**

**sobre una pista caliente de un artefacto perdido, a la gente le gusta eso.**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo con ella —dijo Candace— Quiero saber, también.**

**—****No —Terrence se elevó, su ira ardiente. Una chispa peligrosa en sus ojos le**

**dio un vistazo del semidiós en el interior, el ser inmortal con mucho poder—. Es**

**demasiado peligroso. Los Dyons podrían asesinarte, no voy a dejarte morir por**

**satisfacer tu curiosidad. Vas como el infierno a casa, Candace.**

**— ****¿Cómo una niña buena? —preguntó Candace, con los ojos abiertos— Si**

**Karen y yo queremos ir a El Cairo juntas, podemos. Tenemos pasaportes y**

**dinero, y somos mujeres adultas.**

**Los ojos de Albert se encendieron con calor.**

**— ****¿Por qué no les mostramos cómo hacer frente a la desobediencia?**

**Patricia vio la excitación de Terrence expandirse dentro de sus jeans, incluso**

**cuando sus ojos aún mantenían la ira.**

**— ****¿Quieres decir azotes? No sé… aunque puede ser muy divertido.**

**La garganta de Candace se secó. La forma más fácil para Terrence y Albert de**

**volver una discusión en su favor era con sexo. Si Terrence ataba a Candace con los pañuelos de seda que a él le gustaba utilizar y palmeaba su culo desnudo…**

**Ella rasgó sus pensamientos de ese camino maravilloso. **

**Lo que él probablemente haría era someterla con el juego sexual, y luego, cuando estuviera profundamente dormida, ellos podrían escapar, dejándola a ella y a Karen en la estacada.**

**De ninguna manera dejaría que eso sucediera. Tenía que mantener el**

**control… de alguna manera.**

**Le dio a Karen una mirada.**

**— ****¿Qué tal si les mostramos cómo de crecidas estamos?**

**Karen le dio una mirada de perplejidad.**

**— ****¿Qué? Ah, te refieres a…**

**Candace la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta su dormitorio antes de que**

**pudiera dejar escapar lo que Patricia tenía en mente. No se habían probado su ropa nueva todavía. **

**Candace había tenido la intención guardarla para una sorpresa, tal vez una cena de celebración, pero parecía que las celebraciones tardarían mucho**

**tiempo en llegar.**

**Candace cerró la puerta ante la expresión indignada de Albert y la trabó.**

**Entonces ella y Karen sacaron sus ropas nuevas y se las pusieron, arruinando su**

**declaración de que eran mujeres adultas y maduras a través de risas durante todo el procedimiento.**

**Candace admitió para sí misma que disfrutó al ponerse bonita para un**

**hombre. **

**No lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo bien que se**

**sentía un poco de ropa seductora y maquillaje.**

**Hizo que Karen usara algo, también.**

**Mientras se admiraban a sí mismas en el espejo, Karen se enderezó tanto**

**como para abrazar a Candace y plantar un beso en su mejilla.**

**—****Gracias.**

**— ****¿Por el maquillaje? —Candace dio un paso atrás y borró la barra de labios**

**que Karen dejó en su mejilla—. No fue mucho.**

**—****Quiero decir, por hacerme esto. Nunca pienso en lo que estoy usando,**

**porque mi mente está en muchas otras cosas. No me doy cuenta —se dio una gran sonrisa en el espejo—. Me has hecho bonita.**

**—****Eres bonita. La ropa adecuada lo resalta, eso es todo. Ahora veamos si**

**podemos hacer que sus ojos estallen.**

**Los ojos de Terrence y Albert se mantuvieron intactos cuando Candace y**

**Karen caminaron de regreso en la sala, pero los dos se quedaron inmóviles. La**

**mirada de Terrence recorrió a Candace, junto con la de Albert, entonces la mirada de este se desvió hacia Karen.**

**—****No me hagáis esto —murmuró.**

**Candace sonrió hacia ambos, mientras Karen se sonrojaba, no**

**acostumbrada a tanta atención.**

**—****Entonces, mientras que todavía estamos en Londres —dijo Candace—**

**¿Por qué no lleváis a dos chicas sexys a la ciudad?**

**A pesar de su frustración y enfado, a Terrence le gustaba la sensación de la**

**cintura de Candace bajo su mano mientras vagaban por las calles de Londres,**

**decidiendo a qué club iban a ir. Estaba absolutamente hermosa y sexy, y si no**

**conseguía librarse de ella, caería en espiral bajo la esclavitud sin sentido hasta que una palabra de ella, no importa cuál fuera, sería suficiente para saciarlo, y una**

**patada sería una caricia.**

**Ya podía sentir que estaba pasando, la necesidad de complacerla cada vez**

**más, no importa lo que él quisiera. **

**Y mientras él se envolvía en una desesperada**

**necesidad, ella se volvería cada vez más indiferente, hasta que lo empujara lejos con repugnancia.**

**Él se quedaría humillado y roto, en desesperación y angustia, y oiría la risa**

**de Hera. **

**Se recuperaría lenta y dolorosamente, tal vez tomaría años, hasta que**

**fuera capturado en la red de otra mujer, y lo mismo sucedería de nuevo.**

**Con Candace, sabía, dolería más que nunca antes. Algo más yacía detrás de**

**la compulsión de la maldición, algo que nunca había sentido en su larga vida.**

**Él no lo entendía, pero sabía que iba a devastarlo aún más.**

**Finalmente encontraron un club que contó con la aprobación de Albert y**

**se metieron en el interior, inmediatamente entraron a la pista de baile. Candace**

**sonrió hacia Terrence y torció sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. **

**Ella creía que su estrecha falda roja y el suéter negro la hacían atractiva, y lo hacían, pero estaba muriendo por decirle que irradiaba tanta sensualidad si llevaba un vestido de diseñador o descuidados jeans.**

**Le gustaba que ella se vistiera para él, y que la falda dejara que su mano se**

**deslizara sin problemas por encima de su espalda mientras bailaban. Cerca de allí,**

**Albert le mostraba a Karen cómo bailar, ella se balanceaba dificultosamente**

**sobre sus altos tacones nuevos.**

**Candace se rió de Terrence y lo besó, sus labios cálidos y suaves. Estaba**

**demasiado metido con ella, y lo sabía.**

**La canción llegó a su fin, pero bailaron otra, y luego otra, entonces los**

**cuatro pararon y buscaron la barra. Candace declaró la necesidad de ir al baño y**

**agarró a Karen para arrastrarla fuera. **

**Karen parecía confundida y dijo que no tenía necesidad de ir.**

**—****No, se supone que debemos ir juntas —se rió Candace de ella—. Así**

**podemos hablar de ellos.**

**— ****¿Debemos? —Karen todavía se veía confundida, pero permitió que**

**Candace la remolcara a través de la puerta de entrada del concurrido tocador de**

**mujeres.**

**Terrence y Albert ordenaron bebidas para ellos y para las damas y se**

**deslizaron en las sillas mientras esperaban. Estaba demasiado ruidoso para hablar,**

**pero Terrence no tenía mucho que decir.**

**Tomó nota de las miradas interesadas que otras mujeres arrojaron hacia él y**

**Albert, pero no se arrepentía de no ser capaz de regresarlas. Su vínculo con**

**Candace era fuerte y se fortalecía cada día. Albert, se sentía arrastrado por el**

**interés de Karen, a pesar de su juego a tres bandas con Terrence y Candace.**

**Él y Albert nunca sabían qué giros extraños tomaría la maldición, sus**

**actividades en la cama eran dictadas por los caprichos de las mujeres. **

**Era tedioso, por lo general. **

**Esta vez Terrence estaba amándolo demasiado.**

**—****Ellas han estado allí durante mucho tiempo —dijo Albert en el oído de**

**Terrence. Habían terminado sus cervezas, y el hielo se estaba derritiendo en las bebidas de las mujeres.**

**Terrence sabía que las mujeres podían permanecer en los baños, arreglándose o,**

**como Candace dijo, hablando de sus hombres, pero un sentimiento de malestar lo**

**atravesó.**

**—****Busquémoslas.**

**Albert asintió. Caminaron entre la multitud, los bailarines apartándose de**

**su camino. La multitud alrededor del baño de mujeres se había ido, dejando la**

**puerta cerrada con un mal agüero.**

**Terrence entró sin escrúpulos. La habitación estaba vacía y silenciosa excepto**

**por el goteo del agua fluyendo en un fregadero.**

**Cerró el grifo, mientras Albert verificaba los cubículos, cada uno estaba**

**vacío. Este aspiró el aire, su nariz más sensible a los olores. Pero Terrence lo sabía**

**incluso antes de que Albert lo dijera, y su sangre ya quemaba.**

**—****Dyons.**

**Una ventana cuadrada en la parte posterior de la habitación estaba abierta.**

**Esta conducía hacia un callejón, con una pequeña caída hacia el pavimento, pero**

**había pocas dudas de que los Dyons las había llevado fuera por ese camino.**

**—****Todavía están vivas —dijo Terrence. Su vínculo con Candace no se había roto**

**definitivamente.**

**—****Lo sé —dijo Albert sombrío.**

**Terrence pasó junto a él, subió por la ventana, y Albert lo siguió.**


	14. Chapter 13

ADVERTENCIA: contenido sexual explicito, se recomienda discreción al leerlo y alto criterio.

**_Capítulo Trece_**

**Las cintas alrededor de las muñecas de Candace estaban dolorosamente**

**apretadas, al igual que las cintas adhesivas de los ojos y boca.**

**Sentía la calidez de Karen cerca de ella, oía la rápida reparación de la joven mujer.**

**Sus sentidos psíquicos le decían que los Dyons estaban alrededor de ellas.**

**Dos de ellos habían irrumpido en el cuarto de baño donde ella y Karen habían**

**estado riendo y renovando su pintalabios como las adolescentes que habían evitado ser de alguna manera.**

**Ninguno había sido al que le disparó la señora Penworth o el del B&B en**

**Ítaca, pero tenían el mismo pelo blanco, extraños ojos de serpientes, voces**

**silbantes, y una fuerza enorme. Habían abrumado a dos mujeres y las habían**

**arrastrado por la ventana, a través de un callejón y hacia un coche, donde un tercer Dyon estaba esperando.**

**Candace no tenía idea de dónde estaban, gracias a las vendas improvisadas.**

**Ella conocía Londres muy bien, habiendo tenido que localizar oscuros**

**distribuidores y galerías en su facultad como compradora de antigüedades, pero**

**yacer con los ojos vendados en la parte de atrás de un coche no la ayudaba a**

**orientarse.**

**Afortunadamente, una venda en los ojos no significaba nada para sus**

**sentidos psíquicos. Las vibraciones desde el lugar donde estaban eran pesadas,**

**capas y capas de ellas. Eso significaba que el edificio era viejo, lo que significaba el interior de la ciudad, no una nueva urbanización de las afueras. **

**No servía de mucho, porque no podían estar muy lejos del club en High Holborn, y esa parte de Londres tenía cientos de años de antigüedad.**

**Candace podía decir incluso sin su habilidad psíquica que la habitación no**

**era muy grande, y estaba bajo tierra, como un sótano. **

**El aire era frío y húmedo, las paredes no estaban selladas contra el clima, y el suelo era de piedra fría y dura.**

**Junto a ella Karen se estremeció y dio un pequeño grito, y un momento**

**después, la cinta fue arrancada de los ojos y boca de Candace llevándose piel con**

**ésta. Uno de los Dyons, más bajo que los otros dos, sostuvo en alto un fajo de**

**papeles.**

**— ****¿Dónde está el resto?**

**Karen medio se sentó.**

**—****Hey ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Lo dejé todo en mi maletín, ladrón de mierda.**

**—****Obviamente ellos pasaron por nuestras habitaciones —dijo Candace, su**

**boca seca por la cinta—. Mientras estábamos pasando un buen rato.**

**—****Esto no es todo —dijo el Dyon en su voz silbante—. ¿Dónde está el resto?**

**Karen frunció el ceño.**

**— ****¿Te gustaría saberlo?**

**Candace se inclinó hacia ella.**

**—****Tal vez deberíamos pretender ayudar.**

**—****Oh, por favor. Me he enfrentado a profesores de arqueología y**

**funcionarios de aduana más duros que él. Recuérdame contarte sobre la dama**

**dragón del infierno que fue mi directora de tesis.**

**—****Los profesores de arqueología no son secuaces sobrenaturales de una**

**diosa vengativa —señaló Candace.**

**— ****¿Quieres apostar?**

**—****Te estás entregando tú mismo, sabes —le dijo Candace al Dyon—. Si**

**nosotros no estuviéramos tan cerca de la respuesta, vosotros no os molestaríais con nosotras.**

**Los ojos entrecerrados del Dyon parpadearon una vez, pero ninguna**

**emoción emanó de él.**

**— ****¿Dónde está el resto? —repitió.**

**— ****¿Cómo sabes que eso no es todo? —le preguntó Karen sonando**

**inocente.**

**El Dyon golpeó el suelo con los papeles. Uno de los otros sacó una caja de**

**fósforos que habían tomado del Club de Terrence y Albert. En silencio, el Dyon**

**encendió un fósforo, prendió la caja completa de fósforos y la dejó caer sobre los**

**papeles.**

**Karen gimió, y el corazón de Candace se hundió.**

**—****Hijo de puta —gritó Karen—. ¿Sabes cuántas horas trabajé en eso?**

**¿Cuánto sueño perdí por ello?**

**Candace observó como las fotografías del ostracon se quemaban en rizos**

**negros. El original estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, lejos de aquí. Se preguntó si los Dyons habían vuelto al departamento de la señora Penworth y si ella estaba bien.**

**El líder Dyon pateó a un lado las cenizas y levantó a Karen por la camisa.**

**Ella le dio una patada, pero el Dyon la arrojó al suelo otra vez y desgarró su top**

**dejándolo abierto. Metió su mano dentro, no para tocarla, Candace observó, sino**

**para comprobar si ella ocultaba algún papel ahí.**

**Karen gritó y lo mordió. Candace trato de rodar hacia ella para ayudarla a**

**luchar contra él, pero un segundo Dyon arrastró a Candace de los pies y la detuvo.**

**Ella vio entonces una mesa llena de diversos implementos para rebanar, y se dio**

**cuenta de lo que los Dyons tenían en mente. Conveniente que Londres estuviera**

**situado a orillas de un gran río.**

**Candace redobló sus esfuerzos, no teniendo ningún deseo de convertirse en**

**comida de peces. A los Dyons no parecía importarles que ellas dos pudieran gritar**

**como locas, por lo que esta área debería estar relativamente desierta.**

**Eso no ayudaba.**

**Candace no era telépata. No podía leer la mente o proyectar sus**

**pensamientos a otras mentes, y por eso no podía emitir una señal de socorro, ni**

**nada. Lo único que podía hacer era luchar contra el Dyon que la sujetaba y ver**

**cómo Karen era arrastrada por los otros dos hacia la mesa, con su ropa hecha**

**pedazos.**

**— ****¿Qué tal si nosotras les conseguimos el resto de su traducción? —jadeó**

**Candace.**

**El líder Dyon se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos de serpiente llameando.**

**—****Dime donde está, y perdonaremos vuestras vidas.**

**—****Seguro, te creo. Te lo diremos cuando lleguemos ahí.**

**Karen la fulminó con la mirada, pero Candace no podía transmitirle su**

**plan. No es que tuviera un plan. Pero si los Dyons las sacaban a la calle, puede que tuvieran más oportunidad de escapar o atraer en la suficiente atención para traer ayuda.**

**El líder Dyon se acercó a Candace. Le agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia**

**atrás, bañándola con su aliento fétido.**

**—****Dímelo, y perdonaré a la otra. No me lo dices, y la otra muere.**

**Candace tragó cuando un tercer Dyon puso un cuchillo de hoja gruesa en la**

**garganta de Karen. Sus pechos colgaban expuestos, pero ella lo miró con furia,**

**más ira que temor.**

**Candace no tenía la menor idea de donde Karen había puesto el resto de las**

**notas, así que tenía que improvisar.**

**Se humedeció los labios, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la increíble aura**

**de un semidiós la rozó estirando sus sentidos psíquicos.**

**— ****¡Terrence! —gritó ella.**

**La mitad de la pared se astilló hacia adentro cuando una puerta de madera**

**voló de sus goznes. Terrence navegó dentro con una extensión de sus alas negras, su**

**cuerpo rodeado de una luz cegadora.**

**Dos Dyons cayeron con Terrence encima de ellos, un tercero rodó por un**

**leopardo que venía al ataque. Candace saltó fuera de su camino y protegió a**

**Karen lo mejor que pudo con sus muñecas aún atadas. Karen estaba**

**temblando, lágrimas de ira y miedo rodando por su rostro.**

**Después de una breve y desagradable lucha, los Dyons se disiparon en**

**humo, entonces el torbellino de plumas que era Terrence se detuvo en frente de**

**Candace. Ella se encogió por el increíble poder rodeándolo, incapaz de mirar**

**directamente a la luz. Ella había puesto sus escudos psíquicos en el momento en**

**que él y Albert se habían revelado, pero la luz aún le cegaba.**

**Ella lo observó deliberadamente suprimiendo su divinidad. La forma de**

**Terrence se solidificó en el alto y fuerte hombre con alas negras y suaves que Candace**

**amaba. Su rostro perdió su terrible poder, volviendo a la hermosura pecaminosa de**

**Terrence, pero sus ojos oscuros retenían algo sombrío y duro.**

**— ****¿Terrence? —Candace sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces las cálidas alas**

**de Terrence estaban rodeándola a ella y a Karen, protegiendo y reconfortando.**

**Candace se apoyó contra la cálida fuerza del cuerpo de Terrence, sintiéndose segura.**

**Albert, el leopardo se estiró, sacudiéndose, y se convirtió en Albert el**

**hombre, completamente desnudo y sin vergüenza. Echó una mirada por la**

**habitación y a Candace y Karen aferrándose a Terrence.**

**— ****¿No obtengo un abrazo? —preguntó.**

**—****No —Karen frotó las lágrimas de su cara—. Tardaste demasiado en**

**llegar aquí. ¡Quemaron mis notas!**

**—****Pero te salvé la vida —argumentó Albert.**

**Karen estaba más allá del alivio y la histeria.**

**—****Nunca importó mi vida, esas eran mis notas. El único registro que tenía**

**de tu maldita inscripción. Pasé tantas horas…**

**—****Pero tienes más —dijo Candace desde los brazos de Terrence—. Tienes las que**

**los Dyons estaban buscando.**

**—****No hay ninguna más. No había terminado de escribirlo todo; la única**

**traducción que tengo es esta de aquí —Karen señaló el costado de su cabeza.**

**—****Oh —Candace se estremeció—. Me alegro de no haberlo sabido.**

**Albert llegó a Karen, pero ella se apartó de él.**

**—****No me toques —gritó ella—. Y por el amor de dios, encuentra algo de**

**ropa.**

**Candace estaba tendida con Terrence en su cama en la suite del hotel, caliente**

**por el baño y relajada por el brandy, pero aún no se atrevía a dormir. No estaba**

**segura qué le había asustado más: los Dyons listos para aplastarlas a ella y a**

**Karen con demasiada indiferencia como si fueran unos bichos, o ver el ser divino**

**que era Terrence.**

**Podía pretender todo lo que quisiera que él fuera un sexy hombre humano,**

**incluso uno con alas que se deleitaba dándole placer, pero sabía que nunca había**

**visto al verdadero Terrence o Nikolaus, hijo de Dionisio, había dicho Albert. Mitad**

**dios, la otra mitad ni siquiera humana.**

**Era un ser que ella no podía comprender, ligado a su forma humanoide y**

**esclavizado a Candece.**

**Ella no podía fingir más sobre esto. Era todo demasiado bizarro.**

**Había metido a Karen en la cama después de hacerle tomar una pastilla**

**para dormir que había obtenido en una farmacia cercana. Karen había estado**

**temblando y enroscada sobre si misma durante todo el viaje al hotel, el trauma de**

**su calvario finalmente la había tomado. Albert había envuelto a Karen en una**

**manta, sus movimientos casi tiernos.**

**Cuando regresaron, encontraron que sus habitaciones habían sido**

**registradas, sus pertenencias arrojadas en una pila en la sala de estar, y el ordenador**

**portátil de Karen hecho pedazos. Candace había llevado a Karen a la cama y**

**ayudado a Terrence a limpiar, Albert se había deslizado fuera sin decir ninguna**

**palabra de dónde iba, probablemente fuera a buscar más Dyons.**

**Terrence había cargado a Candace medio dormida al baño y la depositó bajo una**

**ducha caliente, luego le dio un brandy y se acurrucó a su lado en la cama. No había**

**intentado nada sexual, como sabiendo que ella necesitaba ahora solo ser sostenida.**

**A medida que la ventana se ponía gris por el amanecer, Candace finalmente**

**habló.**

**— ****¿Cómo nos encontrasteis?**

**Terrence yacía con la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado, su fuerte mano sobre el**

**abdomen de Candace.**

**—****A través del olor —dijo—. El aroma de los Dyons.**

**—****Nos llevaron por muchas calles. ¿Cómo nos rastreaste?**

**Terrence sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.**

**—****Realmente apestan.**

**—****No noté ningún olor en particular.**

**—****No podrías. Son seres sucios, hechos de la arcilla de Hades. El olor de la**

**muerte se aferra a ellos. Así es como Albert y yo sabíamos que el Dyon había**

**estado en tu tienda en Manhattan.**

**— ****¿A dónde van cuando se evaporan? ¿O se disipan, o lo que sea que hacen?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé realmente. Vuelven a Hera, de vuelta al**

**inframundo, no lo sé. No me importa mucho. Si mueren o son al menos reducidos**

**al barro de donde vinieron.**

**Candace se estremeció.**

**— ****¿Por qué no pudiste olerlos esta noche en el club?**

**Él se quedó en silencio un largo rato, y cuando Candace le miró, sus ojos**

**tenían vergüenza e ira.**

**—****No estábamos prestando suficiente atención. Estaba distraído por la**

**multitud y el humo y los olores de la humanidad… y tú esencia.**

**— ****¿Estás diciendo que apesto, también?**

**Sonrió de nuevo, pero otra vez sin calidez.**

**—****Tus feromonas eran fuertes, y no podía pensar en nada más que en ti —le**

**acarició el pelo—. No era solo a los Dyons a los que puedo rastrear, eras tú. Te**

**puedo sentir, estoy atado a ti. Estoy para tu placer, pero también para tu**

**protección. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.**

**— ****¿Parte de la maldición?**

**—****Una buena parte —susurró contra la suavidad de su pelo—. Una parte**

**muy buena. Sé que todavía estás asustada. Déjame aliviarte de eso.**

**Los puntos de sus alas tatuadas se movieron en las sombras de sus hombros,**

**y ella trazó donde la parte inferior del tatuaje que rozaba su trasero.**

**— ****¿Podemos hacer el amor? —Candace susurró contra su boca. Evitó la**

**palabra follar, queriendo algo que sonara íntimo y no sólo un acto físico—. ¿Por**

**qué no has hecho eso todavía? Te anhelo.**

**—****Para hacerlo todo más dulce —susurró con su voz coqueta.**

**Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero él apartó la vista antes de que pudiera leerlo.**

**Ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos.**

**—****Tonterías. Me dijiste que te duele no tomarme cuando lo deseo. Has**

**estado conteniendo el dolor, ¿no es así?**

**—****Tal vez.**

**— ****¿Por qué harías eso?**

**Terrence siguió acariciando su cabello, sus dedos suaves.**

**—****No quiero que esto termine demasiado pronto. Quiero que esta parte**

**continúe por más tiempo, tú deseándome, no teniendo suficiente de mí. Estoy**

**temiendo ver el aburrimiento en tus ojos.**

**—****Nunca podría aburrirme contigo.**

**Su mirada era neutral.**

**—****No vas a ser capaz de evitarlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es saborearte**

**mientras tengo la oportunidad.**

**—****Albert no parece preocuparse mucho por eso.**

**—****Albert no se siente atraído por ti como yo, no se ha unido a ti, porque**

**no lo deseabas tanto como me deseabas a mí. Me siento halagado.**

**—****Por supuesto que te deseaba. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Sucede que me viste primero.**

**—****Conocí a Albert no mucho después de eso. Recuerdo que me protegiste**

**de él. Eso me gustó.**

**—****Te considero mía. Estoy atado a ti, pero me pongo muy protector, muy**

**posesivo. No puedo evitarlo.**

**Candace le besó, amando cuán cálidos eran sus labios.**

**—****No me importa.**

**—****Es posible que te importe más tarde.**

**Ella enmarcó su rostro en sus manos de nuevo.**

**—****Terrence. Esto es ahora, no más tarde. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. He**

**estado muriéndome por tenerte dentro de mí. Por favor.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron, piscinas de noche.**

**— ****¿Lo quieres fuerte? —preguntó—. ¿O dulce?**

**Su pulso se agitó.**

**— ****¿Puedo tener un poco de ambos?**

**—****Puedes tener lo que quieras. ¿Quieres que busque a Albert?**

**—****No —dijo rápidamente.**

**Él la miró, sus ojos haciendo alusión al poder que ella había espiado antes**

**en esa noche.**

**—****Sé lo que realmente quieres, Candace. Puedo sentirlo.**

**Él deslizó su mano entre sus piernas, sus dedos encontraron la humedad. Se**

**tragó un gemido, no queriendo llegar demasiado rápido. Quería tenerle dentro**

**cuando lo hiciera.**

**—****Quieres dos pollas, ¿no? —le susurró—. ¿Nosotros dos en ti al mismo**

**tiempo?**

**—****No podría...**

**—****Podrías si lo quisieras. Conmigo, puedes tener lo que quieras. Soy un**

**semidiós, soy bueno concediendo deseos.**

**—****Sólo te deseo a ti.**

**—****Por ahora —inclinó su boca a través de la de ella, su lengua húmeda y**

**caliente—. Por ahora sólo seré yo. Abre tus piernas.**

**Obedientemente las separó, esperando que él subiera encima de ella y se**

**deslizara justo dentro.**

**En cambio, le acarició, con los pulgares tocando por encima de su apertura.**

**—****Me encanta tu pelo —dijo, sus dedos dando vueltas en los rizos—. Rubia**

**por todas partes. Me gusta que no te afeites.**

**—****No quiero que me pique.**

**—****Mi dulce Candace.**

**— ****¿Crees que sería más atractivo si lo hiciera?**

**Él la besó suavemente.**

**—****No. Me gusta frotar mi lengua en él. Me gusta sentirlo contra mis dedos.**

**—****Bien.**

**Sus dedos estaban ciertamente haciendo cosas deliciosas. Sabía cómo tenerla**

**fácilmente preparada, cómo ablandarla para cualquier cosa que quisiera. Su cuerpo**

**le respondió rápidamente, sabiendo ya confiar en él.**

**Cuando la punta de su duro eje dio un golpe a su apertura, se puso tensa.**

**Había tenido sus dedos y su lengua dentro de ella, pero su polla era enorme y**

**gruesa, y no estaba segura de sí podría tomarlo.**

**—****Shh —le tranquilizó con labios y dedos, sus alas deslizándose fuera para**

**acariciarla con tranquilidad.**

**Sus miembros se sentían pesados, pero excitados al mismo tiempo, y sus**

**caderas comenzaron a levantarse.**

**—****Eso es, amor —murmuró, y luego se deslizó hasta la mitad dentro de ella.**

**La sensación era explosiva. Quería abrir sus piernas, más amplio, más**

**amplio, deseando apretarlo en su interior.**

**Él fue desesperantemente lento, un pequeño centímetro a la vez, aunque**

**estaba tan mojada y resbaladiza, que se preguntó por qué no se deslizaba**

**simplemente dentro.**

**—****Hay mucho de mí —dijo, como si le leyera la mente.**

**—****Te deseo —suplicó—. Lo quiero todo.**

**Sostuvo su peso sobre sus manos, su gran cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas,**

**sus plumas cálidas y sedosas.**

**—****Cierra los ojos —susurró.**

**—****No, quiero verte.**

**Le besó los párpados, cerrando cada uno. Ella sintió un calor, luego un**

**breve ardor, y entonces él estaba dentro de ella, llenándola tanto.**

**Era enorme, estaba estirándola, y se sentía tan malditamente bien. No había**

**tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, y sabía por qué él quería tomar las cosas con calma.**

**Era más grande que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese sentido.**

**Abrió los ojos para encontrarle mirándola fijamente, sus ojos oscuros sin**

**fondo. Se había ofrecido a hacerlo dulce o fuerte, y se preguntó cuál era este. Su**

**dureza estaba abriéndola más amplio de lo que alguna vez había estado, pero al**

**mismo tiempo, el oscuro calor la llenaba tiernamente.**

**Eso no fue nada a la sensación cuando deslizó la mitad hacia fuera y todo el**

**camino de nuevo dentro.**

**— ****¿Hiciste tu hechizo para amortiguar el sonido de nuevo? —jadeó ella.**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Bien, porque voy a gritar tan fuerte.**

**—****Hazlo —su voz vibraba de deseo—. Grita para mí, Candace.**

**La penetró de nuevo, un duro golpe dentro y fuera. Ella abrió su boca en un**

**largo gemido.**

**—****Sí, amor —dijo—. Siénteme follarte.**

**—****Lo siento. A ti follándome. Me encanta.**

**Él cerró su boca para más palabras, y movió sus caderas atrás y adelante,**

**deslizando su polla enorme dentro y fuera de ella. Aceleró, la fricción en su coño**

**cada vez más rápida y más rápida, la calidez volviéndose un calor insoportable.**

**Terrence deslizó algunas plumas entre ellos, permitiéndoles hacer cosquillas a su**

**clítoris mientras su amor seguía y seguía.**

**—****Córrete conmigo — jadeó ella.**

**—****Sí.**

**Su susurro fue como la noche, su oscuro dios-hombre que le hacía sentirse**

**loca y feliz. **

**Ella sabía que lo amaba, y quería que ese amor fuese real, no importa**

**con cuántos Dyons tuviera que luchar para que así fuera.**

**Se sintió a si misma tensarse, la negrura acercándose hacia ella. Terrence seguía**

**bombeando, duro y fuerte.**

**Trató de gritar ****_Te amo_****, pero su clímax la atrapó y se la llevó por el borde, y**

**sus palabras se desvanecieron incoherentemente. Terrence siguió conduciéndose en**

**ella, su gran cuerpo sudando, sus músculos trabajando en silencio.**

**Justo cuando alcanzó la cima de su clímax, Terrence gimió en voz alta, y su**

**semen la llenó. **

**Este quemó cada centímetro dentro de ella, semen de un semidiós**

**en su cuerpo. Se preguntó por un instante vertiginoso si podía concebir de él, y una**

**loca esperanza floreció dentro de ella.**

**Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticamente rápidas, su control se rompió,**

**después terminó abajo hasta que estuvo descansando sobre ella, jadeando, su polla**

**aún dentro suyo.**

**Ella le acarició el cabello, calmándole, se sentía limpio y hermoso. Ella besó**

**su sien y le dijo en su piel:**

**—****Te amo.**

**Lamentó las palabras al instante siguiente, porque él levantó su cabeza y le**

**dio una mirada tan angustiada que era como si todo el dolor del mundo hubiera**

**venido a establecerse en sus ojos.**


	15. Chapter 14

ADVERTENCIA: alto contenido sexual, se recomienda discreción y alto criterio al leerlo.

**_Capítulo Catorce_**

**Candace nadó hasta la vigilia, sonriendo al sentir las plumas de Terrence**

**acunando su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello oscuro le caía sobre la**

**cara. Habían hecho el amor dos veces más después de la primera vez, y Terrence había**

**traído un poco de lubricante para hacer las cosas aún más resbaladizas y calientes.**

**Recordó estúpidamente haberle dicho que lo amaba después de la primera**

**vez, pero no quería recordar sus palabras. Incluso si los sentimientos no resultaban**

**ser reales, eran lo suficientemente reales ahora.**

**Tocó la cara de Terrence, amando la fuerza de él. No se despertó, ni siquiera se**

**revolvió en su sueño. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, sus alas quietas, sus plumas**

**calientes.**

**Oyó un gruñido.**

**—****Bonito.**

**Candace miró hacia arriba para ver a Albert de pie junto a ellos, mirándoles**

**a los dos en señal de aprobación. Estaba vestido con vaqueros, su pelo mojado**

**como si acabara de terminar una ducha. Olía a jabón y a champú, y sus pies**

**estaban desnudos.**

**Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron, pero no dijo nada y no se movió. Albert**

**puso su mano sobre el tobillo de Candace, luego alisó su camino hacia arriba por su pierna a su muslo.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella con voz ronca.**

**La sonrisa de Albert se ensanchó.**

**—****Qué quieres que haga.**

**—****No quiero que hagas nada. Pensé que estabas buscando Dyons.**

**Albert se acomodó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la mano en la sábana**

**cubriendo su cadera.**

**—****Candace, no estaría aquí si no lo desearas —él tocó la cadena alrededor de**

**su cuello—. Empiezas a desearme, yo respondo. Esa es la forma en que funciona.**

**Candace recordó la mirada de Terrence mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.**

**_"_****_Enredados" _****había dicho él.**

**Terrence yacía tranquilamente a su lado, su brazo pesado sobre su abdomen, a**

**la espera de ver lo que ella haría.**

**—****La solución es simple —le dijo a Albert—. Te diré que te vayas. Si**

**tienes que ser mi esclavo, entonces esto es lo te pediré: Vete a otra habitación.**

**—****No funciona de esa manera. Ansias el mayor placer. Ahora yo ansío**

**dártelo. No puedes decirme que no has estado mirándome y deseándome dentro de ti.**

**Candace quiso negar su acusación, decirle que se fuera, pero se quedó en**

**silencio. Sabía que había estado fantaseando, en el fondo de su mente, sobre él**

**haciéndole más a ella. Terrence le dijo eso ayer por la noche.**

**—****No sé lo que realmente quiero —se apoyó en un codo y miró a Albert—**

**. No lo sé.**

**—****Adelante, Candace —dijo Terrence desde su lado—. Esto es para lo que**

**estamos aquí. Para satisfacer tus fantasías —sus ojos eran cálidos.**

**—****Quise decir lo que dije antes. Que yo…**

**Terrence puso su dedo sobre sus labios deteniendo sus palabras.**

**—****Esto no es sobre lo que dijiste antes. Esto es para lo que estoy aquí, por**

**qué estoy atado a ti —sonrió un poco—. No me preocupa que vayas a huir con él ni nada.**

**—****Le gusta insultarme —dijo Albert—. Piensa que es tan sutil que no lo**

**entiendo.**

**Terrence lo ignoró. Él acarició el pelo de Candace, esperando a que ella tomara**

**su decisión. Algo se agitó en su vientre, una emoción oscura que nunca había**

**experimentado.**

**—****Maldita sea —murmuró ella.**

**Ella bajó la sábana de su cuerpo. Albert sonrió, su sonrisa ardiente y**

**amplia. Se puso de pie y empujó sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su alto y**

**desnudo cuerpo, y un pene muy necesitado.**

**La expresión de Terrence se mantuvo controlada, pero ella sintió su creciente**

**excitación.**

**—****Déjame verte, también —suplicó ella.**

**Sin cambiar de expresión, Terrence empujó el resto de las cubiertas de la cama,**

**revelando su fuerte y grueso pene de pie en una mata de pelo negro.**

**Albert era un poco más largo y un poco menos grueso, su pelo oscuro. Se**

**sostuvo a sí mismo, levantándose hacia ella, mostrándose a ella.**

**Él alcanzó el lubricante que Terrence había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y**

**apretó un poco en su mano. Lo frotó sobre su erección, acariciándola de arriba a**

**abajo hasta que brilló y relució.**

**Se puso más en los dedos y gentilmente rodó a Candace sobre su estómago.**

**Ella abrazó la almohada, su cara en la calidez de las mantas. El aire silbó entre sus**

**dientes cuando sintió el frío del lubricante contra su estrella anal.**

**— ****¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Albert.**

**—****No eso.**

**Terrence se rió entre dientes.**

**—****Bien, hay una primera vez para todo.**

**Los hábiles dedos de Albert untaron el lubricante sobre su estrella, luego**

**comenzó a presionarla con suavidad, relajándola. Candace nunca había dejado que nadie le tocara allí antes, y no tenía idea de qué hacer.**

**Terrence se levantó de la cama y dio la vuelta para estar a su lado.**

**—****Mírame —le dijo—. Disfruta mirándome y permítele prepararte.**

**Ella disfrutó de mirar a Terrence, y esa vista era particularmente agradable. Su**

**pelo rizado quebradizo en la base de su pene, el órgano sobresaliendo oscuro y**

**morado. A ella le encantaba.**

**Sintió que se relajaba y se abría, entonces Albert deslizó lentamente un**

**dedo dentro.**

**Ella jadeó y se puso tensa, pero a medida que él trabajaba su dedo alrededor,**

**de repente entró en calor por todas partes. Se encontró a sí misma relajándose,**

**sintiéndose abrirse a él.**

**Albert no la presionó. Ella siguió mirando a Terrence, tomando nota no sólo**

**de su pene, sino de todo él, un hombre alto y poderoso. Sus caderas eran estrechas,**

**sus muslos fuertes, sus manos grandes y musculosas, sus dedos rozados con pelo**

**negro áspero.**

**— ****¿Por qué no plumas? —preguntó ella con voz soñadora mientras Albert**

**la llenaba con un segundo dedo.**

**Terrence lucía perplejo.**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**—****Tienes alas. ¿Por qué tienes pelo en vez de plumas?**

**—****Porque soy sólo la mitad de una criatura alada. Ni siquiera tengo este**

**aspecto cuando estoy con los dioses en el Olimpo. Pero puedo existir en el mundo**

**de los humanos así, con una parte de mí sintiendo que puedo ocultarme en otro**

**mundo si lo necesito.**

**Ella recordó la increíble luz que lo había rodeado cuando la había rescatado**

**de los Dyons, el poder divino que brillaba de él. ****_¿Podría ver su verdadera forma del todo, y entendería que se trataba de Terrence? _****No estaba segura. Le gustaba como él era, unhombre magnífico con alas.**

**Las manos de Albert calentaron sus nalgas, apretándoselas suavemente,**

**luego separándoselas. Había metido dos de sus dedos, y ahora sintió la suave**

**aspereza de su pene.**

**Gimió, segura de que no podía hacer esto. **

**Los dedos eran una cosa, pero Albert era enorme.**

**—****Está bien —le susurró Terrence. Le echó hacia atrás su cabello, con sus dedos**

**cálidos y suaves.**

**Detrás de ella Albert se empujó lo más mínimo dentro. Su peso caliente le**

**cubrió la espalda, su pene tan grande y palpitante que ella gritó.**

**—****Shh —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Terrence le acarició el pelo, y**

**Albert presionó besos silenciosos en su columna.**

**—****Te deseo. —Candace alcanzó a Terrence y tiró de él hacia ella por su pene. Él**

**fue de buena gana, chocando su punta contra su boca.**

**—****Eso es, cariño —respiró Terrence—. Chúpame mientras consigues a Albert**

**dentro —ella se resistió un último instante, entonces de repente su cuerpo se relajó.**

**Terrence se deslizó en su boca mientras Albert entraba en su trasero.**

**Ella jadeó con alegría y encontró su boca llena de Terrence. Lo succionó,**

**deleitándose con su sabor único, con la sensación de su pulso latiendo bajo su**

**lengua.**

**Albert la llenó. Su pene era tan grande como el de Terrence, y se imaginó a su**

**trasero dándole la bienvenida tanto como su vagina le había dado la bienvenida a**

**Terrence anoche. Albert la estiró y la calentó, sus caderas moviéndose por su propia**

**voluntad para acomodarle.**

**Albert se inclinó hacia ella, sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados de ella para**

**encerrarla contra su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba húmedo por el sudor y la ducha, con**

**su pelo chorreando por su espalda.**

**Se sentía tan... diferente. Se estremeció, pero estaba caliente, quería gritar y**

**sin embargo quería disfrutar en silencio.**

**Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Albert bombeó una vez.**

**Se sentía tan bien como el sexo regular, y luego otra vez, mejor no, no**

**mejor, sino diferente. **

**Era cálido y cariñoso, caliente y excitante. Quiso empujar sus**

**caderas hacia atrás a Albert, que la montara rápido y duro, y al mismo tiempo le**

**encantaba la sensación de tenerlo simplemente en su interior.**

**Terrence gimió suavemente, y ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba succionando**

**con todas sus fuerzas. Las manos de él se curvaron, una yendo a jugar con su pelo.**

**—****Está apretada —dijo Albert—. Está tan jodida y malditamente apretada.**

**—****Termina con ella —le instó Terrence—. Bombéala.**

**Candace no sabía si llorar o no. Albert se echó a reír, un sonido salvaje, y**

**de repente la estaba montando como lo deseaba, con su pene entrando y saliendo**

**de ella, con el lubricante y su anhelo allanando el camino.**

**Se dio cuenta un largo tiempo después de cuánto podría haberla dañado. Era**

**un hombre fuerte, y podría haber tomado lo que le gustaba, sin importar lo que ella**

**sintiera.**

**Pero Albert no lo hizo. Se deslizó dentro y fuera, duro y rápido, pero**

**nunca con tanta fuerza como para causarle dolor. Era deleite, no dolor, una**

**sensación de plenitud que nunca había tenido en su vida.**

**Terrence bombeó un poco en su boca. Ella usó sus labios y su lengua en él,**

**queriendo darle tanto placer como estaba recibiendo. Le amaba por dejar que**

**Albert le hiciera esto, le amaba por excitarse con ella.**

**_Estoy en un trío_****, pensó, de pronto queriendo reír. Quería gritar su alegría y el**

**placer de que ella, Candace Andry, tenía a dos hermosos hombres haciéndole el amor al mismo tiempo.**

**Albert deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y presionó la punta de sus dedos**

**en su clítoris. Líquido caliente se vertió saliendo de ella, mojando sus muslos y la**

**mano de Albert. Casi al mismo tiempo, Terrence apretó sus manos y gimió su**

**liberación, llenando su boca.**

**Y después Albert. Se estremeció contra ella, su semen quemándola,**

**llenándola y goteando de ella para mezclarse con sus propios jugos.**

**—****Oh, maldita sea, eso fue bueno —gimió Andreas. Mordió el cuello de**

**Candace, no muy fuerte y luego lo lamió.**

**— ****¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Terrence a Candace. Se había retirado de su boca y**

**limpiado sus labios con la sábana.**

**Ella trató de decir, Oh****_, sí. Hagámoslo de nuevo, por favor. ¿Por favor? _****pero sólo**

**pudo hacer un ruido de agotamiento. **

**Se dejó caer en la cama mientras Albert se**

**deslizaba muy despacio y con cuidado fuera de ella.**

**Terrence se rió.**

**—****Tomaré eso como un sí.**

**Detrás de ella, Albert se estiró, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.**

**Saltó de la cama, todavía lleno de energía, y le palmeó ligeramente el trasero.**

**—****Te lo dije, tienes un gran culo, Candace.**

**Tomó sus pantalones, se los puso, después silbando, bailó fuera de la**

**habitación.**

**— ****¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Candace adormilada.**

**—****Me temo que sí. —Terrence le acarició el pelo una vez, luego se acercó a la**

**cama y se metió de nuevo dentro.**

**Sus alas se deslizaron por ella, y se recostó contra él, tan enamorada de él**

**que las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y humedecieron sus mejillas.**

**Karen despertó al oír a alguien abriendo la ducha en su baño. La débil luz**

**del sol corrió a través de las ventanas, Londres estaba nublado y brumoso, lo que**

**iba con su estado de ánimo. Odiaba tomar pastillas para dormir, porque siempre se despertaba aturdida, y esta mañana no era la excepción.**

**Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se incorporó, los recuerdos de la noche**

**anterior aun flotando hacia ella. Ella y Candace habían sobrevivido a ser**

**secuestradas y casi asesinadas, pero eso no era lo que hacía que su corazón se**

**hundiera hasta sus pies.**

**Había perdido cada parte de la traducción que había hecho del ostracon y las**

**fotografías de la cosa en sí. Por no hablar de su caro portátil y todas sus notas en**

**este.**

**Suponía que podrían llamar a esa mujer, la señora Penworth y tomar más**

**fotos, pero vaciló, porque no quería que los Dyons lastimaran a alguien más por**

**eso.**

**Recordaba lo suficiente de la extraña inscripción que tal vez al ver los otros**

**dos fragmentos del texto, todo tendría sentido. Podían tomar fotos de las piezas y**

**después, visitar a la señora Penworth de nuevo cuando regresaran a Manhattan y**

**echaran otro vistazo al tercero. Terrence y Albert podrían protegerlas a todos de los**

**Dyons mientras Karen trabajaba.**

**Apartó las mantas, notando que estaba en ropa interior y nada más.**

**Vagamente recordó quitarse los restos destrozados de la hermosa ropa que Candace le había hecho usar, y sintió un dolor momentáneo. **

**Había estado sexy y bonita, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Ahora se sentía rancia y necesitaba una ducha.**

**La ducha estaba funcionando a plena potencia cuando entró en el cuarto,**

**llenando la habitación de vapor que se reflejaba en los espejos. Había esperado**

**encontrar a Candace, pero Albert estaba detrás del vidrio opaco de la puerta de la**

**ducha, su gran cuerpo desnudo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás disfrutando,**

**mientras el agua caliente se vertía sobre todo su cuerpo.**

**Albert sintió que alguien lo miraba. Volvió la cabeza, limpiando el agua de**

**sus ojos, y vio a Karen, con el pelo suelto en un desastre, su cuerpo medio**

**desnudo inmóvil.**

**Sonrió al mismo tiempo que sentía el vínculo entre ellos encajar en su lugar.**

**Menos mal que había tenido mucha diversión con Candace esa mañana, porque no volvería a ella ahora. Nunca lo había atraído plenamente, su anhelo era por Terrence.**

**Pero el anhelo de Karen lo había tocado cada vez más, y ahora era seguro.**

**Sintió el bloqueo alrededor de su corazón y una mezcla de asombro y excitación.**

**Abrió la puerta de la ducha, dejando regueros de agua correr por todo el**

**suelo.**

**—****Adelante.**

**Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos apagados por el sueño inducido, el rostro**

**arrugado por la almohada. Albert extendió la mano y la arrastró hasta la ducha,**

**con ropa interior y todo.**

**Karen dio un grito ahogado. Parpadeó hacia él mientras la ducha**

**empapaba sus bragas.**

**Albert enganchó un dedo en su cintura y las arrastró hacia abajo sobre sus**

**tobillos. Tiró las bragas sobre la parte superior de la cabina de la ducha, y**

**aterrizaron con un húmedo "plaf" en algún lugar del suelo.**

**La boca de Karen todavía estaba abierta, así que Albert le dio un beso.**

**Ella trató de retroceder, pero la ducha era muy pequeña.**

**—****No me beses, tengo un sabor desagradable —dijo ella.**

**Albert rió. Ella nunca tenía mal sabor para él, su tímida académica. No**

**tímida, de hecho, había tenido las bolas para trabajar su camino hasta lo que era**

**ahora, e iría aún más lejos. Pero era reacia con los hombres que se percataban de su sexualidad.**

**—****Sólo lameré tu piel entonces —le dijo, y procedió a pasar su lengua por su**

**cuello y hombros, dirigiéndose hacia abajo a sus pechos.**

**Ella se aferró a él, pasando sus dedos por el pelo mientras le chupaba**

**primero un pezón y luego el otro. Tuvo que doblar las rodillas y empujar sus pechos**

**a su boca, pero la torpeza lo hacía más emocionante.**

**Albert la levantó en sus brazos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus**

**caderas. Su pene todavía colgaba fuera de ella, pero estaba empujando su dulce**

**coño.**

**Eones atrás, antes de que Albert hubiera sido capturado en la venganza de**

**Hera, simplemente se habría deslizado en Karen y bombeado hasta quedar**

**satisfecho. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que ella fuera la que recibiera placer, no él, pero de alguna manera no le importaba hacer eso. Era algo que habría elegido de todos modos si hubiera llegado a ella.**

**Karen trataba de lucir tan poco elegante, pero la realidad era que su**

**cuerpo era exuberante y encantador. Él deslizó su mano entre ellos para darle**

**masajes a su clítoris, amando la forma en que ella saltaba.**

**— ****¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó.**

**— ****¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?**

**— ****¿Por qué no? —continuó acariciándola, moviendo sus dedos alrededor de**

**su vagina. Ella estaba mojada con sus jugos y del agua de la ducha, una buena**

**combinación.**

**—****Candace es más bonita que yo.**

**—****Eso es lo que tú piensas.**

**Ella movió sus caderas, su cuerpo flojo y resbaladizo por lo que le estaba**

**haciendo.**

**—****Tenía la sensación de que estabas siendo atraído hacia ella, ya sabes, a**

**causa de tu maldición.**

**—****Un poco. Pero tú me tiras con más fuerza, Kary —sonrió—. Así que aquí**

**estoy.**

**— ****¿Por qué me llamas así? Todo el mundo me llama Karen.**

**—****Esa es la razón. Quiero algo especial, así que serás Kary para mí.**

**Ella sonrió tímidamente, pero con aprensión en sus ojos.**

**—****No quiero que estés aquí por alguna compulsión de una diosa. Si no es**

**real, entonces por favor vete.**

**Albert deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, y ella se interrumpió con un jadeo.**

**—****Esto es real —le dijo—. No quieres que me vaya.**

**—****No —susurró ella.**

**— ****¿Crees la historia, entonces? ¿Acerca de Hera y de la maldición y de**

**nuestra esclavitud? Candace dijo que te mostrabas escéptica.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza, su pelo pegado a la cara.**

**—****Las historias pueden ser poderosas. Sé todo sobre historias como una**

**Egip...****_oh_****...tóloga.**

**Él había deslizado un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Su vagina se apoderó de**

**él, palpitando, y supo que no lo liberaría en un tiempo muy largo.**

**—****Está bien, Kary. Te llevaré a la cima.**

**Karen trató de responder, pero su excitación estaba tomando lo mejor de**

**ella. **

**Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, directo en la corriente de la ducha, el agua se**

**deslizó sobre su cara.**

**Él frotó y toqueteó, sonriendo por lo mojada que estaba. Sus piernas se**

**sujetaban duro sobre sus nalgas, y él la sostuvo con una mano plantada en su dulce trasero, la otra con sus dedos dentro suyo. Ella era luz en sus brazos, como si estuviera hecha para estar allí.**

**—****Oh, Dios, me encanta —gimió ella.**

**—****Deberías hacer esto todos los días —murmuró él—. Todos los días**

**permitirme liberarte. Estarás tan relajada.**

**Los dedos de ella se doblaron en su cabello.**

**—****No, nunca querría hacer otra cosa.**

**— ****¿Y eso sería malo porque...?**

**—****Por muchas razones —jadeó y gimió mientras él deslizaba un tercer**

**dedo—. No puedo recordar ninguna de ellas.**

**Ella lo apretó con más, y más fuerza, y de repente se corrió hermosamente,**

**su cuerpo sacudiéndose, sus gritos incoherentes. Era cálida y encantadora, y su**

**pene la deseaba tanto.**

**_"_****_Lento. No la asustes" , se repetía a sí mismo._**

**— ****¿Te encanta, Kary?**

**—****Sí. Sí.**

**Ella se estaba riendo y sacudiendo su pelo en el agua, salpicando todo.**

**Albert la besó, atrayendo su ardiente excitación hacia él.**

**Sintió que su ira ante la maldición, Hera y los Dyons retrocedía mientras se**

**perdía en el beso.**

**Algo dentro de él intentó luchar, sabiendo que el dolor lo golpearía fuerte.**

**Pero ese algo estaba muy lejos ahora, y su corazón estaba caliente mientras**

**Karen le devolvía el beso torpemente, tarareando con satisfacción. Le gustaba**

**haberla hecho feliz, y quería hacerlo de nuevo.**

**Albert cerró el agua y la sacó de la ducha, con ella todavía envuelta**

**alrededor de él. Ella apoyó la cabeza mojada sobre su hombro y dio un pequeño**

**suspiro de satisfacción.**

**La llevó al dormitorio y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Desenredó sus**

**brazos y las piernas de él de mala gana, luego bostezó y se desperezó. Le gustaba**

**que esa apariencia de marcado temor que ella había tenido anoche hubiera**

**desaparecido. Cuando la había encontrado con su ropa toda rasgada, había ardido**

**de rabia y disfrutado al romper el cuello del Dyon.**

**—****No encontré a ningún otro Dyon anoche —le aseguró—. Los cacé, pero se**

**fueron. Hicieron lo que vinieron a hacer.**

**—****Destruir mi investigación —dijo ella con tristeza—. Rompieron mi**

**ordenador portátil, los bastardos estúpidos —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**Él se tendió a su lado, llevando la manta alrededor de ella para mantenerla**

**caliente. —No dejaré que lleguen cerca de ti otra vez, cariño. Me quedaré como**

**leopardo, para poder oler mejor y protegerte mejor. No dejaré tu lado.**

**Parpadeó sus ojos marrones hacia él, después sus rojos labios se curvaron en**

**una sonrisa.**

**—****Creo que todo el mundo miraría si un leopardo me sigue a todas partes.**

**No creo que te dejaran entrar en el autobús conmigo. Tendríamos que conseguir**

**una correa.**

**—****Muy graciosa.**

**Ella se rió, ebria de placer.**

**—****Tienes que pensar en estas cosas si planeas permanecer como leopardo.**

**¿Qué sobre la comida? Tendríamos que crear una cuenta en una carnicería. Si**

**tienes que perseguir y matar tu almuerzo por ti mismo, no quiero saberlo.**

**—****Detente —la besó para detener sus palabras. Ella se dio la vuelta**

**rápidamente en su beso, y su corazón se exprimió. Tal vez si la complacía hasta**

**dejarla sin sentido, se cansaría de él rápidamente, y entonces no le dolería tanto**

**cuando ella le abandonara.**

**_Seguro._**

**Albert rodó encima de ella.**

**— ****¿Quieres follar?**

**Ella sonrió adormilada.**

**—****Directo, ¿verdad?**

**—****Puedo hacer que te sientas tan bien que no recordarás a los Dyons ni**

**incluso tu propio nombre. ¿Quieres que lo haga?**

**—****Qué seguro de tu potencia sexual, ¿verdad?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**— ****¿Por qué ser modesto?**

**Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cuerpo de una manera encantadora.**

**—****Eres una mierda.**

**—****No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres follar hasta que se rompan los**

**resortes de la cama?**

**—****Es una cama de plataforma, no hay resortes. Además... —puso su mano**

**en sus labios mientras empezaba a gruñir una respuesta de trasero-inteligente—. No quiero saltar a esto sin pensamiento o protección. ¿Qué hay acerca de las ETS****8****?**

**Él le dirigió una mirada incrédula.**

**—****No puedo contagiarte las ETS. Esa es una cosa humana. No tengo ningún**

**tipo de enfermedad. Soy dios en parte, no se me pega.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con las pulgas?**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**—****Eres un leopardo. ¿Me puedes pegar las pulgas? No podría soportar eso...**

**o el pelo de gato.****.**

**Albert gruñó y le mordió el costado de su cuello.**

**—****Crees que eres inteligente, ¿verdad, cariño?**

**—****Y luego está el embarazo —sus ojos eran serios.**

**— ****¿No quieres tener hijos?**

**—****No dije eso. Quiero eso algún día. Simplemente no te estoy imaginando**

**quedándote allí para criar cachorros. Tú y Terrence conseguiréis lo que queréis y os**

**iréis.**

**— ****¿Es eso entonces?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Sea lo que sea que desees de la inscripción, terminarás conmigo una vez**

**que lo tengas. Terrence parece muy unido a Candace, así que tratará de quedarse con**

**ella, pero tú no te quedarías conmigo. No eres del tipo de hombre que se-queda con-una-mujer.**

**—****Pareces muy segura de eso —dijo.**

**—****Trabajo con muchos hombres, Albert. He visto lo que hacen, y me**

**aseguro de que nunca me lo hagan a mí.**

**Su expresión testaruda le dijo mucho.**

**— ****¿Es por eso que ocultas tu belleza? ¿Por eso ocultas tu cuerpo bajo la ropa**

**fea?**

**—****Mayoritariamente no pienso en mi ropa.**

**Él le acarició.**

**—****Te veías absolutamente hermosa anoche.**

**Ella se sonrojó, pero su mirada obstinada siguió.**

**— ****¿Es por eso que de repente te interesaste en mí? ¿Porque llevaba una falda**

**estrecha?**

**—****Es la maldición, cariño. Esta me llamó hacia ti, así que aquí estoy. Tu**

**amante esclavo.**

**—****No me gusta esa línea de la maldición. Si no me quieres sólo por lo que**

**soy, no hay forma de que haga algo contigo.**

**—****Ya me dejaste hacer que te corrieras en la ducha. Parecías perfectamente**

**feliz con eso.**

**—****Estaba medio dormida y asustada todavía. Eso es todo. No lo harás otra**

**vez.**

**Él rió bajo en su garganta.**

**—****Lo haré de nuevo. Y otra, y otra vez. Estamos conectados ahora, tú y yo,**

**hasta que este hechizo se desgaste. Tú te entregas a mí, y yo lo hago todo muy,**

**muy bien.**

**—****Pero tú eres el que está bajo la maldición.**

**—****Tú también. Quieres el placer que te puedo dar. Lo necesitas.**

**Los ojos marrones de Karen se oscurecieron mientras sus palabras se**

**hundían. Su pulso latió en su garganta, sus deseos haciendo que su cuerpo se**

**ruborizara con calor.**

**Su olor se hizo más fuerte, sus feromonas se vertieron sobre sus sentidos**

**animales. Ella tenía hambre, el placer en la ducha sólo le había saciado en parte.**

**Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él la lamió,**

**amando pasar su lengua por toda su cara.**

**—****Albert —dijo, en voz baja—. Mi respuesta es sí. Quiero hacer el amor.**

**Él negó, el agua goteando sobre ella mientras se alejaba.**

**—****Todavía no.**

**Ella hizo un sonido de exasperación.**

**—****Pero acabas de decir…**

**—****Dije que te daría lo que necesitabas. Necesitas trabajar por ello, estar tan**

**excitada que cuando finalmente nos apareemos sea lo mejor que has conocido.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo, su excitación creció a pesar de su**

**frustración.**

**— ****¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste si lo deseaba? Eso es lo primero que**

**dijiste cuando nos subimos a la cama.**

**—****Lo sé. He cambiado de opinión.**

**Su mirada hambrienta se volvió una mirada fulminante.**

**—****Tenía razón, eres una mierda.**

**—****Es mejor que te levantes y te vistas. Los otros dos tortolitos querrán**

**desayunar — besó su nariz, luego se levantó inmediatamente.**

**Era un dolor físico hacerlo, pero sabía que lo que Karen necesitaba en ese**

**momento no era estropearlo todo estúpidamente. Tenía que saborearlo, disfrutar de cada momento con toda su atención. Su cuerpo le gritó que la tomara ahora, pero se contuvo.**

**Tenía que ser su máxima satisfacción, no la suya.**

**Karen le golpeó con una almohada, mirándole con rabia. Ella estaba**

**hermosa, tendida desnuda con sus ojos marrones brillantes.**

**Albert desvió la almohada con un brazo, todavía sonriéndole. Su pene**

**estaba muy extendido y se movía con su pulso, sufriendo para que él cayera sobre**

**ella y la follara.**

**Pero el dolor valdría la pena, pensó mientras se alejaba de ella. Había**

**conseguido lo que había necesitado esta mañana: había borrado el terrible miedo en sus ojos que había estado allí anoche.**

**Le había calmado y le había hecho olvidar.**

**Le envió una sonrisa caliente, luego se fue a buscar algo de ropa.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo Quince_**

**Terrence había reservado billetes hacia El Cairo al día siguiente, en el primer**

**vuelo disponible en el que pudo conseguir cuatro asientos, lo que les dejaría pocos días. **

**Candace decidió disfrutar del tiempo extra en Londres y se llevó a Karen de**

**compras de nuevo para reemplazar las ropas arruinadas por los Dyons.**

**Candace también se permitió ropa casual que era más sexy de lo que**

**normalmente usaba. **

**Era una mujer de negocios, no alguien que llevara lindos tops**

**y faldas recortadas apretadas o pantalones que dejaran al descubierto sus caderas.**

**Pero su vida real parecía muy lejos, y quería que Terrence la encontrara sexy. Él lo hizo, acariciando su vientre cuando ella modeló la ropa para él, metiendo su lengua en su convenientemente ombligo al descubierto.**

**Karen se compró ropa más sexy también, aunque se sonrojó mucho**

**cuando se la puso. **

**Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de recrear su**

**traducción desde su memoria, pero su frustrado juramento le decía a Candace que no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.**

**Karen parecía incómoda ahora con la atención de Albert, aunque se**

**sonrojaba con placer por debajo. Albert había movido su encanto áspero**

**firmemente hacia Karen, y Candace estaba agradecida.**

**No que no hubiera querido lo que él había hecho con ella y Terrence, pero algo**

**había cambiado en su relación con Terrence, y Albert no era parte de eso. Terrence no dijo ni una palabra acerca de su juego sexual del trío, pero le hacía el amor a Candace cada vez con mayor fervor, en sustitución de lo que Albert había hecho con su oscura seducción.**

**Volaron de Londres a El Cairo, entrando en un país que Candace nunca**

**había visitado antes. **

**Estaba emocionada, había soñado con ir a Egipto desde su**

**adolescencia, desde que había leído "Muerte en el Nilo" de Agatha Christie. Quería ver el caótico El Cairo y las pirámides de Giza, navegar por el Nilo y visitar Karnak y el Valle de los Reyes.**

**Karen, por otra parte, estaba cómoda casi hasta el punto de ser indiferente**

**a su paso por la aduana y plantarse en línea para conseguir los visados de turistas que necesitaban. **

**Cómo Terrence y Albert habían obtenido sus pasaportes, Candace no**

**lo sabía, pero suponía que, igual que la cantidad sin fin de dinero que parecían tener, habían resuelto el problema de la identificación hacía mucho tiempo.**

**Hacía calor, la temperatura era mucho más alta que a finales de septiembre**

**en Nueva York o Londres. Candace y Karen se habían comprado más ropa para ocultar para vestir en un país al que no le gustaba la piel desnuda, y Candace descubrió que las capas ayudaban a evitar el sol abrasador en su cuerpo.**

**Se fueron del aeropuerto para tomar un coche de alquiler que Terrence había**

**dispuesto hacia un pequeño hotel. Terrence y Albert se destacaban entre la multitud,**

**dos altos hombres de hombros anchos, especialmente Albert con su extraño y moteado pelo.**

**Karen habló con el conductor en apresurado árabe tan pronto como**

**entraron, y el coche tiró hacia adelante para sumergirse en el gruñido horrible que era el tráfico de El Cairo.**

**El hotel al que llegaron era un pequeño hotel de lujo a orillas del Nilo, cerca**

**del Museo egipcio.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo encontraste? —preguntó Karen, mientras miraba con ojos**

**abiertos todo el conjunto de habitaciones obviamente hecho para los ultra-ricos—.**

**Cuando vengo a las excavaciones, tenemos suerte de encontrar un lugar aceptable**

**para caer en la cama.**

**—****Conozco al propietario —dijo Terrence, pero no dio más detalles.**

**La suite era un apartamento elegante, con una fuente en la antecámara y**

**cuatro dormitorios, así que no había ninguna ambigüedad acerca de quién iba a dormir dónde ni con quién.**

**Terrence y Albert también habían decidido volverse anormalmente**

**protectores. No dejarían que Candace ni Karen salieran del hotel, y las dos**

**mujeres protestaron ruidosamente.**

**—****Pueden estar justo al lado de nosotras —insistió Karen—. No nos**

**vamos a perder, conozco mi camino por El Cairo.**

**—****Y es el sueño de una coleccionista —Candace agregó—. Podría conseguir**

**mucho para mi tienda, siempre y cuando las cuotas de importación no me maten —**

**estaba casi babeando, la amante de las antigüedades en ella deseando sumergirse en**

**las calles y navegar.**

**—****Te voy a llevar de compras cuando todo esto haya terminado —dijo**

**Terrence—. Los Dyons están mucho más cerca de casa aquí, y serán más poderosos.**

**—****Pensé que habías dicho que venían de Hades.**

**—****Así es. Pero Grecia es donde Hera los hace, y cuanto más cerca estén, más**

**fuerte serán.**

**Candace tuvo que reconocer que no sería inteligente invitar a los Dyons a**

**seguirles, incluso aunque se moría de ganas de explorar. El hotel tenía un balcón**

**con malla que daba al río, el Nilo fluía con un aspecto tan tranquilo comparado con la locura de las calles de El Cairo.**

**— ****¿Quieres decir que tengo que quedarme encerrada aquí? —Karen se**

**lamentó—. Quería llevar a Candace a Giza.**

**Candace sonrió. Difícilmente estarían "encerradas" en una enorme**

**habitación, con un salón abovedado que se jactaba de tener siete sofás de estilo egipcio y televisión por satélite, cuatro baños enormes con profundos hidromasajes en sus tinas. **

**Había una criada y conserje para esa habitación solamente, que les**

**habían dicho que les servirían la cena aquí también.**

**Los muebles eran auténticas antigüedades, Candace podía decirlo por sus**

**residuos psíquicos. **

**Una de las pantallas en el patio era una vieja pantalla serrallo**

**tallada. Candace pasó la mano por esta, sintiendo siglos de mujeres, algunas**

**frustradas con su encierro, algunas que se sentían seguras y protegidas.**

**Las vibraciones de su amor, ira, alegría, esperanza, desesperación y dolor**

**llegaron a Candace fuerte y claro, y ella se quedó un largo rato, con las manos en la pantalla, absorbiendo las energías.**

**— ****¿Me escuchaste? —la firme voz de Karen cortó a través del estruendo**

**en su cabeza—. Están demasiado callados.**

**Candace abrió los ojos, dejando que sus escudos volvieran a caer en su lugar.**

**— ****¿Te refieres a Terrence y Albert? Sí, me di cuenta.**

**—****Albert está volviéndome loca.**

**Candace ocultó una sonrisa.**

**—****Veo la forma en que te mira.**

**— ****¿Igual que un gato al acecho de su próxima comida? ¿Sabes que dijo que**

**insistía en quedarse como un leopardo para protegerme si tuviera que hacerlo?**

**El tirón de Albert hacia Karen se había vuelto muy obvio, pero Candace**

**podía decir que los dos no habían tenido sexo completo todavía. Rebecca estaba demasiado irritable: una mujer ansiosa por un hombre, no una mujer satisfecha por él.**

**—****Creo que están preocupados —dijo Candace, mirando hacia el interior,**

**donde Terrence y Albert estaban, con el asistente masculino llevándoles café.**

**—****Creo que están deseosos de terminar con esto —dijo Karen—. Y librarse**

**de nosotras.**

**—****Tal vez. —Candace miró a Terrence otra vez, que soplaba el café para**

**enfriarlo. Su corazón se apretó. Era un hombre hermoso, a su lado protegiéndola**

**durante el día, calentándola por la noche.**

**Nunca se había sentido tan bien—. No estoy dispuesta a deshacerme de Terrence, sin embargo.—Hacéis una gran pareja. Apuesto a que permaneceréis juntos mucho tiempo.**

**—****Terrence dice que su maldición no funciona de esa forma. Sigo pensando que**

**está equivocado. No puedo imaginarme apartándole.**

**—****Albert… —Karen se rompió y tiró de su cabello suelto con una**

**mano—. No quiero apartarle, tampoco. Pero dice que tiene que hacerme esperar hasta que realmente, realmente lo desee. No me cree cuando digo que lo hago.**

**Candace pensó en la sonrisa pecaminosa de Albert cada vez que se había**

**metido en la cama de Candace y ayudado a Terrence a darle placer. Era amante de la burla, calculador, como un gato acechando a su presa mientras Terrence era juguetón, burlón y enloquecedor. Sus alas sedosas hacían cantar a todo su cuerpo.**

**Cuando ellas regresaron al interior, Candace empezó a reír. **

**El gato que había visto en el vestíbulo del hotel había logrado entrar en la habitación y ahora estaba en el regazo de Albert, con el mentón siendo acariciado por el dedo ancho de**

**Albert.**

**—****Pulgas —dijo Karen—. Como dije.**

**Albert le gruñó, pero siguió acariciando al gato.**

**Comieron en la suite, con el personal del hotel llevándoles una enorme**

**comida koshari****9****, una pasta y un plato de arroz con salsa picante, un guiso de pescado, pinchos de pollo, y un montón de pan y baba ghanoush****10****. Estaba sabrosa, y entre los cuatro y el gato, lo redujeron a migajas.**

**Después de la cena, para la exasperación de Candace y de Karen, Terrence y**

**Albert les dijeron a las dos jóvenes mujeres que se quedaran en la habitación del hotel y desaparecieron en la noche.**

**— ****¿Por qué crees que nos está siguiendo? —preguntó Terrence, mirando detrás**

**de ellos.**

**—****No tengo ni idea.**

**— ****¿Quieres hacer alguna conjetura de quién es?**

**Albert negó, su mirada fija en el pavimento.**

**—****No.**

**Doblaron una esquina en las calles muy transitadas de El Cairo, donde en su**

**mayoría merodeaban hombres.**

**—****Uno pensaría que Hera nos puede dejar solos para ser miserables.**

**—****Te gusta soñar.**

**Terrence le echó un vistazo.**

**— ****¿Y a ti no?**

**—****No tiene sentido. —Albert se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los**

**bolsillos—. Olvídalo, Terrence. No es real, y sabes que no lo es. No importa cuánto**

**tiempo la folles. El resultado será el mismo al final.**

**—****Esa inscripción podría ayudar a romper la maldición —dijo Terrence.**

**—****Es optimismo a ultranza. Lo dudo.**

**Terrence lo dudaba también, pero no le gustaba oír a Albert decirlo**

**claramente.**

**—****Tú fuiste el que me señaló la inscripción primero —le recordó a Albert.**

**—****Cambié de opinión. No deberíamos haberla perseguido, no estaríamos**

**aquí persiguiendo a un ganso salvaje.**

**—****No habríamos conocido ni a Candace ni a Karen.**

**Los helados ojos azules de Albert brillaron.**

**—****Como dije. No las habríamos conocido y nos habríamos ahorrado lo que**

**pasará cuando ellas estén listas para tirarnos. Eso dolerá como el infierno, peor de lo que ha sido antes.**

**Terrence se detuvo. Dos hombres que habían estado caminando detrás de ellos**

**casi los chocaron, y Terrence dijo una brusca disculpa.**

**—****Estás diciendo que conocerlas es parte de la maldición, que tú divisando**

**esa inscripción en la revista fue un paso más en el juego idiota de Hera.**

**Albert asintió.**

**—****No habría sido tan prolijo, pero sí. Eso es lo que pienso.**

**—****Mierda —dijo Terrence.**

**—****Ella es una diosa enojada —gruñó Albert—. Nos molerá bajo su talón**

**por la eternidad, eso es lo que las diosas vengativas hacen.**

**—****Mierda —repitió Terrence.**

**—****Tú lo has dicho. ¿Todavía interesado en atrapar a nuestro acosador?**

**Terrence asintió, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le doliera.**

**—****Será mejor que lo hagamos. No huele a Dyon, sin embargo.**

**Albert estuvo de acuerdo. Caminaron a lo largo como nada más que**

**amigos caminando después de sus cenas.**

**Terrence había sentido a alguien detrás de ellos todo el día, pero cada truco que**

**trataban de hacer para que su seguidor se revelara a sí mismo no funcionó.**

**También sintió una oleada de algo que no entendía, algo que debería comprender,**

**pero que no podía ubicar.**

**No hablaron mucho en su camino de regreso al hotel. La noche era cálida y**

**superpuesta con el olor de gases de escape, comida, y muchas personas que vivían**

**en lugares cerrados. El vestíbulo del hotel estaba ventilado, con arcos apuntados y**

**pantallas brillantes, abiertas a los tres primeros pisos. Tenía una silenciosa**

**elegancia, un hotel para los ricos que no querían demasiado flash. Su amigo**

**Demitri lo había hecho bien.**

**Albert entró en la suite de arriba y luego maldijo. Terrence entró detrás de él,**

**con el corazón martillando, para encontrar a Albert de pie con las manos en las caderas en medio de la sala de estar vacía.**

**—****No están aquí.**

**Una comprobación de las habitaciones y de los baños le demostró que**

**Albert estaba en lo correcto. Karen y Candace no estaban.**

**—****Maldita sea Demitri —gruñó—. Le dije que se ocupara de ellas, no que las**

**dejara salir.**

**Las persianas estaban fijas todavía en las ventanas, sin señales de**

**perturbación. Las dos mujeres, probablemente molestas por haberles dicho que se quedaran, se habían ido.**

**El corazón de Terrence le dio un vuelco al oír las risas desde el corredor, y un**

**momento después, Karen y Candace entraron en la habitación juntas.**

**—****Ahí están —dijo Candace, luciendo feliz.**

**Terrence quiso agarrarla y aferrarla con tanta fuerza que no se pudiera escapar**

**de nuevo.**

**— ****¿Dónde diablos estabais?**

**Albert miró fijamente a las dos mujeres y Karen le miró de regreso.**

**—****Abajo hablando con un comerciante de antigüedades egipcias —dijo**

**Candace—. Era inofensivo, no un Dyon disfrazado ni nada.**

**— ****¿Y cómo llegasteis abajo para encontraros con él? —exigió Albert—. Se**

**suponía que permaneceríais aquí.**

**—****No estábamos planeando dejar el hotel —dijo Karen—. No somos**

**estúpidas. Fuimos abajo para ver la tienda de regalos y me puse a hablar con ese hombre. **

**Se ocupa de antigüedades de todo el mundo, y él y Candace conocían**

**mucha de la misma gente. Estuvimos abajo una hora, no es gran cosa.**

**—****La gran cosa es que os dijimos que os quedarais —dijo Terrence.**

**Albert lo miró.**

**—****Me gustaban más las mujeres de los viejos tiempos: obedientes.**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Terrence.**

**La mirada de Candace fue palpable.**

**—****Bueno, bienvenidos al siglo XXI. Si pensamos que los hombres son**

**idiotas, no tenemos miedo de decírselo.**

**—****El punto es, que era malditamente peligroso dejar la habitación —a Terrence**

**le encantó que los ojos verde esmeralda de Candace brillaran de rabia, haciéndola más bella que nunca. **

**Sabía que Demitri no habría permitido que Candace se sentara**

**y hablara con alguien que no fuera seguro, pero estaba disfrutando de la discusión.**

**Disfrutaba de cada aspecto de estar con Candace.**

**—****En realidad no —respondió Candace—. Hay dos grandes hombres en la**

**puerta, cortesía de tu amigo el propietario del hotel. Los notamos. No nos hubieran dejado salir si lo hubiéramos intentado.**

**Terrence la tiró a sus brazos.**

**—****Me asustaste. No me gustaría tener que preocuparme de haberte perdido.**

**Ella le miró con sorpresa.**

**—****No tienes que preocuparte por eso.**

**Él lo hacía, y sabía que lo hacía. Le besó en el pelo, atrayéndola hacia sí.**

**—****De todos modos —dijo Karen, todavía humeante—. No nos**

**quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Visitaremos el museo mañana, tomaremos fotos de los otros fragmentos, y listo.**

**Sonaba tan fácil. Terrence recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido en la**

**calle y sabía que no sería tan fácil como Candace y Karen suponían.**

**También pensó en la convicción de Albert de que ir tras la inscripción era**

**todavía otra vuelta del cuchillo en su larga tortura.**

**Sostuvo a Candace aún más, necesitando su chispa como siempre hacía**

**cuando estaba cerca de ella. Tenía que tenerla, tenía que darle placer. **

**Ella estaba molesta con él, pero no importaba, rompería eso y la complacería, o el dolor llamearía para volverle loco.**

**Cuando ella le miró, pareció entenderle. Su compasión por él le rompía el**

**corazón, pero gruñó como un animal en la locura mientras la tomaba en sus brazos**

**y la cargaba desde la sala.**

**Karen y Albert les vieron irse, pero la distancia entre los dos permaneció**

**amplia.**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo Dieciséis_**

**El Museo Egipcio estaba abarrotado y denso, los turistas salían de los**

**autobuses para marchar a través de los cinco mil años de historia empaquetada**

**dentro. **

**Candace zumbaba de entusiasmo a pesar de mal humor de Terrence, y ella no podía esperar para sentir las vibraciones de algunos de los objetos más exquisitos del mundo.**

**Karen confiadamente pasó por alto la larga fila para la Galería de**

**Tutankamón, diciendo que les mostraría artefactos aún mejores guardados en el sótano. **

**Candace estaba ansiosa por ver los fragmentos, los que una llamada**

**telefónica ayer aseguró que estaban aquí.**

**Mientras se encaminaban a las oficinas administrativas, la gente comenzó a**

**detenerse y saludar a Karen.**

**Ella saludó a los hombres y abrazó a las mujeres, dejando su timidez en el**

**pasado.**

**Uno de los hombres se ofreció a llevarles a la planta baja así podrían ver los**

**ostracons. Candace había traído su cámara digital, con pilas nuevas.**

**El sótano era incluso más denso que el piso de arriba, con almacenes y**

**enormes espacios atestados de estantes y cajas. Candace se pregunto cómo alguien**

**encontraba algo aquí abajo, pero su guía parecía conocer su camino. Un museo**

**más grande se abriría en Giza para tomar la carga, su guía dijo, luego agregó,**

**"****Inshallah****11****"****.**

**Su guía, cuyo nombre era Ali, se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió con una**

**llave. Dentro había estantes cubiertos con rejillas, todos bloqueados. Los llevó**

**infaliblemente a una rejilla cuya cerradura parecía recién limpiada y aceitada, y la**

**abrió.**

**—****Dos fragmentos encontrados cerca de Alejandría —dijo.**

**Sacó un pedazo de piedra caliza, de casi sesenta centímetros cuadrados.**

**Albert se estiro para alcanzarla, pero Karen se le adelantó.**

**Ella contempló la piedra con reverencia.**

**El segundo fragmento era más grande, alrededor de sesenta centímetros por**

**noventa. Terrence levantó ese, y Karen lo tocó, con sus ojos brillando. Ali movió las cajas de una mesa desvencijada y Karen colocó ambas piezas sobre esta.**

**—****Ésta primero, creo —dijo, trazando los jeroglíficos en la pieza más**

**pequeña—. Y la otra en el medio. Sí, eso es simplemente una maravilla.**

**Ella las miró alegremente, incapaz de parar de tocarlos. Candace sacó su**

**cámara y la encendió, esperando la luz que indicaba que todo estaba listo.**

**Un grito de Terrence la sobresaltó. Miró hacia arriba para ver que Ali sopesaba**

**un martillo y echándolo hacia abajo sobre los fragmentos.**

**Karen gritó y se quitó del camino. La pieza más pequeña quedó hecha**

**añicos, y entonces Terrence y Albert estuvieron sobre él. Ali, un pequeño y delgado**

**hombre egipcio de unos veinte años, luchó contra ellos, de repente teniendo la fuerza de diez.**

**Terrence luchó con él, mientras que Karen intentó agarrar los trozos de**

**fragmentos. Ali se libró de Albert y Terrence como si no pesaran nada y volvió a**

**levantar el martillo. Albert arrastró a Karen fuera del camino cuando el mazo**

**se vino abajo.**

**Candace vio con enfermo horror como Ali golpeaba los fragmentos**

**haciéndolos polvo. Terrence intentó atrapar sus brazos y detenerlo, pero Ali lo arrojó hacia atrás a través de la habitación.**

**Terrence se incorporó, su ira sacando la luz divina dentro de él. **

**Albert ya se había transformado a su forma de leopardo, pateando su ropa y gruñendo como loco.**

**Ali, trajo el martillo hacia abajo una vez más y, luego languideció. El**

**martillo se deslizó de sus manos, y cayó al suelo, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza.**

**Albert saltó sobre él, pero Candace corrió hacia ellos.**

**—****Espera. No creo…**

**Albert le enseñó los dientes afilados, pero retrocedió y se sentó en sus**

**patas traseras. Karen estaba llorando, abrazando los trozos de escombros de piedra caliza contra su pecho.**

**Terrence recuperó el martillo y se situó por encima de Ali. Ali abrió los ojos y**

**parpadeó hacia ellos, luego palideció de miedo y comenzó a balbucear en árabe.**

**Albert gruñó nuevamente, sus labios se elevaron de sus dientes. Karen**

**secó sus ojos y aspiró una respiración profunda.**

**—****Déjalo en paz, Albert. No sabe lo que sucedió.**

**Karen le habló en árabe con fluidez por unos momentos, luego Ali cambió**

**al inglés.**

**—****No sé por qué hice eso. Nunca podría hacer tal cosa. Un demonio debió**

**haberme poseído —se puso de pie, su rostro casi verde de miedo. Miró a Terrence y Albert, que lo rodeaban amenazadoramente, y levantó sus manos—. Realmente no lo sé. **

**Nunca destruiría un artefacto. Nunca —las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.**

**—****Le creo —dijo Candace. Tranquilamente apagó su cámara, no la**

**necesitaba ahora—. Pero no creo que fuera un demonio lo que te poseyó, Ali. Creo**

**que fue una diosa.**

**Candace dejó el museo hecha una furia, pero Albert y Terrence parecían**

**extrañamente callados.**

**—****Los Dyons no tienen el cerebro para rastrear los fragmentos —dijo**

**mientras caminaban hacia el hotel—. Ellos sólo pudieron seguirnos. Pero entrar en**

**el museo en plena luz del día para atacar habría sido demasiado difícil para ellos.**

**Así que ella se hace cargo de la mente de un inocente para destruir los fragmentos**

**una vez que sabe dónde están. Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo de rastrearlos, ella**

**llega y se apodera —pasó una mano por su cabello, queriendo gritar en**

**frustración—. Qué perra.**

**Karen asintió, sus ojos brillando con la misma ira.**

**— ****¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mi asesora de tesis? Es lo mismo. Hice**

**el trabajo duro, ella llegó y utilizó cada pedazo de eso. Pero esto es peor. Destruir**

**un artefacto es imperdonable. Imperdonable —apuñaló el aire para un mayor**

**énfasis.**

**—****Eso no importa —dijo Terrence.**

**—****Por supuesto que importa —Candace se volvió hacia él en la calle llena de**

**gente—. Debe haber sido la clave para liberaros. ¿Por qué más lo destruiría?**

**—****Él se refiere a que no estaba destinado a ser —dijo Albert—. No**

**estábamos destinados a ser libres. No va a suceder.**

**—****No puedes renunciar ahora —dijo Karen, su rostro decidido por la**

**determinación—. Lo que encontramos en los ostracons son en su mayoría copias**

**de otras inscripciones, para la práctica de aprendizaje de jeroglíficos o para**

**mantener a las personas alejadas de un monumento para leer lo que había en el**

**mismo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la inscripción original.**

**Recuerdo algo de lo que estaba en el primer fragmento. Si podemos encontrar**

**inscripciones con el mismo tipo de tema, podemos buscar hasta que encontremos**

**una coincidencia. Podemos…**

**Se interrumpió cuando Albert tomó su mano.**

**—****Paz, Becky. Hemos terminado. La inscripción está destruida. Fue un buen**

**intento. ¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutamos del tiempo que nos queda?**

**_Karen_****se apartó.**

**—****Olvídalo. No he ganado todos los premios de investigación para**

**detenerme al minuto en que se pone duro. Es sólo otro desafío.**

**—****Exactamente —dijo Candace—. Soy buena en rastrear escurridizas**

**antigüedades, y Karen es buena para rastrear información difícil de conseguir.**

**Entre nosotras dos, no podéis perder.**

**Terrence y Albert intercambiaron una mirada. Candace reconoció la mirada**

**por lo que era, y su ira se acumuló. Se habían dado por vencidos, cansados de**

**luchar por liberarse. No querían la esperanza.**

**Ella se cruzó de brazos, no dejando que Terrence se fuera a ninguna parte.**

**—****Me niego a correr de vuelta a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Voy a**

**seguir buscando y ayudando a Karen. Además, estoy en Egipto por primera vez**

**en mi vida, y quiero ver una pirámide.**

**Terrence bajó la mirada hacia ella desde su altura, sus ojos oscuros como el**

**pecado. Sabía que nunca encontraría a un hombre como él nuevamente.**

**—****Está bien —dijo tranquilamente.**

**Candace tenía contenido su aliento para lanzar más argumentos contra él, y**

**se detuvo sorprendida. Terrence asintió y ella se volvió para caminar junto a él de**

**nuevo.**

**—****Sigue buscando —dijo mientras se iban—. No te detendré.**

**Él no explicó lo que significaba y estuvo tranquilo todo el camino de vuelta**

**al hotel.**

**Las pirámides de Giza, cruzando el río desde El Cairo, eran el destino de**

**cada turista. Terrence, Candace y Karen encontraron personas de todos los rincones**

**de Europa, América del Norte, y Asia esperando en las filas para montar camellos**

**o ser introducidos a través de las rocas por visitas guiadas a la base de las pirámides**

**antiguas.**

**Albert se había negado a venir para disgusto de Karen. Ella fingió que**

**no le importaba mientras caminaba con Candace, pero Terrence sintió su dolor.**

**Terrence sabía exactamente por qué Albert se había quedado atrás. La**

**sensación de ser observado no los había dejado a ninguno de ellos, y Albert había**

**desaparecido en las sombras para ver si podría eliminar a su misterioso seguidor.**

**No había sido Hera o un Dyon, era mucho más directo y desprendía vibraciones**

**diferentes.**

**La cara de Candace se iluminó cuando llegaron a la base de la gran pirámide,**

**una estructura construida antes de que Terrence naciera. Incluso el famoso**

**Tutankamón había considerado las pirámides de Giza antiguas.**

**Miró hacia arriba de los grandes bloques de piedra, mientras que Candace y Karen se tomaban fotos entre sí con estas al fondo. Escalar las pirámides estaba**

**prohibido ahora, pero no evitó que anduvieran alrededor de la base, mirando con**

**asombro los gigantescos bloques de piedra. Karen sabía mucho del tema y**

**mantuvo una conversación con Candace.**

**Terrence exploraba la multitud con precaución, en busca de Dyons. Ahora que**

**los fragmentos fueron destruidos, quizás los Dyons se echarían para atrás, pero**

**después, con la determinación de Karen y de Candece por seguir buscando, Hera**

**bien podría decidir que la mejor forma de pararlos era con sus muertes.**

**Giró la mirada hacia Candace y Karen a tiempo para verlas desaparecer**

**alrededor de una roca. Maldiciendo entre dientes, saltó ligeramente a la parte**

**superior de la losa en la que se había apoyado, viéndolas descender al templo detrás**

**de la pirámide.**

**Terrence podría moverse rápido cuando quería y pasó rozando las piedras en su**

**camino. Las vio detenerse y saludar a un egipcio en un traje de negocios occidental,**

**extraño atuendo para esta incursión polvorienta.**

**Terrence se acercó hacia ellos, preguntándose si este era el comerciante de**

**antigüedades del que habían hablado antes en el hotel. Candace estaba ciertamente**

**charlando con él sin temor, Karen asintiendo en puntos.**

**Terrence disminuyó un poco, pero continuó su descenso.**

**Entonces lo sintió, el susurro de incorrecto que le había molestado desde que**

**habían salido del aeropuerto de El Cairo. El susurro le tocó, y el hombre egipcio**

**miró hacia él.**

**Vio un repentino destello de luz, cegador poder que quemó sus ojos, y**

**cuando parpadeó aclarándolos, el hombre egipcio, Karen y Candece se habían**

**ido.**

**Albert llegó a la media hora de la llamada de Terrence.**

**— ****¿Qué coño? —jadeó, demacrado y gris con el esfuerzo de llegar hasta allí.**

**—****El hombre tras nosotros era un Dios —dijo Terrence, su garganta apretada—.**

**No sé qué Dios, pero eso explica por qué nosotros no pudimos rastrearle. Si no**

**quieren ser vistos, no se ven. Candace no habría visto su aura, tampoco, a menos**

**que él se lo permitiera, no importa cómo de psíquica sea.**

**—****Maldita sea —Albert miró a su alrededor a las multitudes de turistas y**

**camellos, egipcios en caftanes y colorida ropa occidental, en medio del polvo**

**blanco. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber notado el destello blanco o los tres**

**desapareciendo—. ¿Por qué diablos se las llevaría?**

**—****Con un Dios podría ser cualquier cosa.**

**Albert gruñó en acuerdo. Los Dioses eran caprichosos. Tal vez quería**

**compartir un buen vino con Candace y Karen porque les gustaba, o puede ser que**

**desee ser padre de una nueva raza con ellas. Dependía de quién era y cuál era su**

**agenda. Y si era amigo de Hera...**

**— ****¿No lo reconociste? —Albert exigió.**

**—****No. Estaba ocultando su verdadera forma y ocultándola bien.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Destrozar Egipto, o gatear tranquilamente de**

**vuelta a nuestras habitaciones y esperar a que las devuelva, si es que alguna vez lo**

**hace?**

**—****Podrían estar lejos de Egipto por ahora —dijo Terrence.**

**—****Lo sé. —Albert esbozó una mueca en torno de las multitudes—. Ya**

**sabes, sería genial si pudiera decir que esto es lo mejor, que es la forma más fácil de**

**alejarnos de ellas, pero sabes que no puedo.**

**—****No. —Terrence sabía que no tenía que decir nada más.**

**Albert tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas, escaneando todavía la multitud.**

**—****Ahora que sabemos que estamos buscando a un Dios, podríamos ser**

**capaces de detectarlo.**

**Terrence no estaba tan seguro. Los Dioses eran expertos en mantenerse ocultos.**

**Habían llegado a ser especialmente hábiles en el último milenio o dos cuando la**

**creencia en los dioses antiguos fue casi destruida.**

**Terrence ya había buscado en el lugar desde el cual los tres habían desaparecido**

**y no encontró nada, ni una perturbación en el polvo. Albert y él miraron**

**nuevamente, luego caminaron alrededor de la pirámide y miraron hacia las**

**sombras de la entrada.**

**Candace de repente entró en la luz del sol y le sonrió.**

**—****Candace, maldición —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia ella—. ¿A dónde fuiste?**

**Pensé…**

**Ella no parecía oírle. Se rió y le hizo una seña.**

**—****Bueno, vamos.**

**Terrence se giró para llamar a Albert, y cuando volvió a mirar a la entrada,**

**Patricia había desaparecido nuevamente.**

**Con Albert justo detrás de él, Terrence se zambulló por delante de la fila de**

**turistas y entró al agujero oscuro de la pirámide.**

**Patricia no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero las vibraciones de la antigua**

**tumba eran espectaculares. El lugar estaba iluminado con luces de generador,**

**mostrando las cuatro paredes y el techo pintado con escenas hermosas, brillantes de**

**la vida egipcia. La tumba debía ser de miles y miles de años de antigüedad, las**

**vibraciones tan fuertes que tuvo que levantar un escudo extra para protegerse.**

**Karen, que no tenía que preocuparse por los residuos psíquicos,**

**simplemente miraba las paredes con el hambre de un arqueólogo ávido.**

**—****Nunca he visto esto antes —dijo maravillada—. No puedo creer lo bien**

**conservado que está. Nadie ha intentado retirar los paneles con un cincel, la pintura**

**no ha desaparecido, los colores son tan frescos como el día que fueron hechos. Por**

**supuesto, los egipcios sabían cómo hacer las cosas en el pasado. Es asombroso lo**

**inteligentes y prácticos que eran y cuán románticos al mismo tiempo.**

**La mujer estaba casi babeando.**

**—****Están llegando, ¿sí? —dijo su amigo egipcio, el Señor Ajeed.**

**Candace no podía recordar cómo había llegado aquí, en esta tumba profunda**

**que Ajeed prometió contenía artefactos maravillosos. Lo mejor en Egipto, dijo él,**

**pero un secreto bien guardado. Tendrían que atravesar muchos pasajes secretos**

**para encontrarla.**

**Candace no tenía ningún recuerdo de caminar hasta aquí abajo, aunque sus**

**piernas estaban bastante cansadas. Ella había vuelto al exterior, para ver a Terrence**

**mirándola con asombro, aunque no acababa de recordar ese viaje, tampoco. Le dijo**

**a Terrence que la siguiera, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo.**

**— ****¿Por qué no he sabido sobre estos murales? —pregunto Karen—. Este**

**es mi campo: leer y traducir las inscripciones. Cuando uno es descubierto, alguien**

**me llama, o al menos me manda un correo electrónico. Nunca he oído sobre ellos.**

**Ajeed sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y parejos.**

**—****Eso se debe, mi querida joven dama, a que aún no ha sido descubierto.**

**— ****¿Eh? —Karen lo miró fijamente—. Si no ha sido descubierto, ¿cómo**

**sabes el camino para bajar aquí? Giza ha sido revisada a fondo. Me sorprendería si**

**alguien no supiera nada sobre ello.**

**—****Esto no está en Giza.**

**— ****¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —exigió Karen—. No hemos**

**caminado mucho, deberíamos estar justo detrás de la gran pirámide, en uno de los**

**templos.**

**Ajeed sonrío.**

**—****Tienes que confiar en mí. Necesitáis respuestas, y las he encontrado para**

**vosotras.**

**Candace le frunció el ceño. Cuando ellas le habían conocido en el vestíbulo**

**del hotel, Ajeed parecía un vendedor de antigüedades ordinario, del mismo tipo**

**que había conocido en sus viajes de negocio anteriores. Él comerciaba muebles**

**antiguos, principalmente del período otomano y los vendía a distribuidores en toda**

**Europa, Estados Unidos y el mundo Árabe.**

**Candace había intentado leer su aura, en busca de Dyons disfrazados, no que**

**ellos parecieran lo suficientemente brillantes para utilizar disfraces, pero había**

**encontrado el aura de una persona ordinaria. Nada sobrenatural sobre él.**

**Sin cambiar de expresión, Candace dejó caer sus escudos, tocando a Ajeed**

**con sus sentidos psíquicos.**

**Estuvo a punto de gritar. El poder que emanaba de él era más brillante y**

**más feroz que cualquiera que jamás hubiera visto. Incluso las auras de Albert y**

**de Terrence no eran tan fuertes, y Albert y Terrence le habían puesto de rodillas.**

**Ajeed levantó su mano y repentinamente la luz incandescente desapareció.**

**Candace jadeó, al verse a sí misma sobre el suelo, con su cabeza palpitando.**

**—****Lo siento mucho, señorita Lake —dijo, agachándose para ayudarla—.**

**Debí haber anticipado que lo intentarías nuevamente.**

**— ****¿Qué eres? —rechazó la mano que le ofreció y se levantó dolorosamente**

**por sí misma—. No, espera, tal vez no quiero saberlo.**

**Karen lucía en estado de shock.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir con, qué es él? ¿Qué te hizo?**

**—****Él no es humano —el dolor de cabeza de Candace comenzó a retroceder,**

**pero los músculos en la parte posterior de su cuello todavía pulsaban.**

**—****No. —Ajeed concordó—. Tus amigos, son semidioses, mitad Dios, mitad**

**mortal. Yo soy como ellos, sólo que nada sobre mí es mortal.**

**Antes de conocer a Terrence y Albert, Candace habría asumido que el hombre**

**estaba loco, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.**

**—****Un Dios, entonces. ¿Qué Dios?**

**—****Hay tantos —le sonrió—. Dioses, dioses en todas partes. Es probable que**

**no hayas escuchado de mí.**

**—****Pruébame —dijo Karen, con las manos en las caderas—. He estudiado**

**la mayoría de los antiguos textos religiosos egipcios.**

**—****Muy bien, entonces me puedes llamar Bes si deseas. Pero prefiero Señor**

**Ajeed. Me gusta tener un nombre humano.**

**_Karen_****lo miró de arriba a abajo.**

**—****Bes era un Dios enano. Eres bastante alto.**

**—****Ah, pero las formas humanas pueden ser tan engañosas. —Ajeed ladeó su**

**cabeza hacia la entrada, luciendo para todo el mundo igual a un hombre egipcio**

**inofensivo, amable—. Creo que tus amigos han llegado.**

**Él se dio la vuelta cuando Terrence avanzó a zancadas por las escaleras de**

**piedra de la tumba. Albert venía detrás de él en su forma de leopardo. Candace se**

**preguntó por qué se habían tomado tanto tiempo, pero quizás tuvieron que buscar**

**un lugar privado donde Albert podría cambiar a su forma de leopardo.**

**Pero entonces, el Señor Ajeed, Bes, había afirmado que ya no estaban en**

**Giza. Frunciendo el ceño, se encaminó pasando a Terrence, subiendo las escaleras.**

**Terrence se dio la vuelta y la siguió, y oyó a Karen repiqueteando detrás de ellos.**

**Candace surgió en una habitación poco profunda que daba a un lugar vacío**

**brillante, una tierra que nunca había visto antes.**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo Diecisiete_**

**— ****¿Dónde estamos?**

**Candace sintió a Terrence detrás de ella, su cuerpo alto, fuerte, protectoramente**

**en su espalda. La cueva poco profunda, de corte cuadrado se abría a un acantilado**

**rocoso, escarpado. Debajo de ellos vacío desierto rodaba bajo un cielo azul hacia la**

**mancha verde gris de cultivo alrededor del Nilo. El aire seco quemaba a través de**

**sus pulmones.**

**Karen se detuvo junto a ellos.**

**—****Juraría que se trata de Amarna, una tumba acantilada en el lado norte.**

**Pero eso es como a unos 322 kilómetros al sur de El Cairo.**

**—****El Sr. Ajeed dice ser un Dios —dijo Candace, mirando fijamente la cruda**

**belleza del paisaje.**

**— ****¿Por qué no podíamos seguirlo dentro de la Gran Pirámide de Giza y**

**emerger unos cientos de millas al sur?**

**—****Nunca lo hubiera creído antes de conoceros a vosotros —murmuró**

**Karen. Sacudió la cabeza, dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la tumba.**

**Terrence deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candace.**

**—****No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero estoy contento de no haberte**

**perdido.**

**—****No te habría dejado atrás.**

**Él no respondió. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, y ella se**

**giró y le besó.**

**Sus bocas se tomaron una a la otra en un calor lento, con sólo una muestra**

**de la increíble hambre de sexo que estaban teniendo. En ese momento era tan sólo**

**una mujer amando a un hombre.**

**Terrence apartó el pelo de su cara y tocó su frente con la suya.**

**—****Candace.**

**Sus oscuros ojos contenían tanta tristeza. Ella le besó de nuevo, tratando de**

**borrar la soledad que hacía que le doliera el corazón. Había pasado tantos años**

**solo, y ella quería asegurarle que nunca lo estaría otra vez.**

**—****Deberíamos ir a ver de qué se trata todo esto —susurró ella.**

**Terrence asintió, todavía sosteniéndola. Le habría encantado permanecer allí**

**para siempre, los dos contra el árido y bello paisaje, el sol calentándoles mientras se**

**abrazaban.**

**Terrence tomó su mano y la condujo de regreso por el corredor.**

**En la parte inferior, el Sr. Ajeed estaba sonriéndole a Karen, mientras que**

**el leopardo Albert estaba sentado protectoramente delante de ella.**

**—****Así que, ¿ahora sabemos dónde estamos? —preguntó Ajeed, todavía**

**afable.**

**—****Tenía razón, es Amarna —dijo Karen rígidamente—. Voy a pasar por el**

**cómo llegamos aquí, porque tengo la sensación de que realmente no quiero saberlo.**

**¿Pero por qué?**

**—****Te lo mostraré.**

**Ajeed comenzó a rodearla, pero Albert se levantó, con los pelos de su**

**cuello erizados y mostrando los dientes en un gruñido.**

**—****Déjalo, Albert —dijo Candace—. Quiero ver por qué hemos sido**

**engañados para venir aquí.**

**Albert retrocedió, todavía presionando firmemente a Karen, sus ojos**

**azules fríos como el hielo.**

**Ajeed les condujo a través de una pequeña puerta construida de bloques**

**gruesos precisamente esculpidos y abajo por otro pasaje. También, estaba**

**iluminado por una cadena de luces del generador, lo que hizo que Candace se preguntara acerca de la fuente de alimentación.**

**Si se trataba de una tumba sin**

**descubrir, ¿quien había puesto un generador?**

**Ajeed les condujo por una rampa y hacia abajo otra vez. El aire era más frío**

**que en el exterior, el sol a un largo camino de estos bloques gigantes de piedra.**

**Además no estaba viciado, lo que significaba que había otra fuente de aire, algunos**

**pozos muy por encima, quizás.**

**Cuando llegaron a lo que debía de ser la base de la tumba, Ajeed se detuvo.**

**Estaban en una cámara funeraria, un sarcófago de piedra prominente en medio del**

**salón.**

**Las paredes y el techo estaban cubiertos con más pinturas, los vívidos**

**colores blanco, verde, rojo, negro, naranja. Las figuras humanas eran las esperadas**

**medio transformadas formas surrealistas. Los animales eran más realistas: aves en**

**vuelo, gatos salvajes cazando entre cañas, la proa curva de un barco en un lago,**

**luciendo notablemente como las falúas que navegaba el Nilo ahora.**

**Karen miró fijamente alrededor con gran deleite.**

**— ****¿Una tumba de Amarna intacta? De ninguna manera.**

**Ajeed destelló su sonrisa.**

**—****Así es. Fue puesta a mi cuidado, yo un Dios menor, tan honrado para esta**

**tarea. La he protegido todo este tiempo, manteniendo alejados a ladrones viejos y**

**nuevos. El Señor descansa en paz, disfrutando desde el más allá.**

**Candace miró el sarcófago, de repente imaginando el cuerpo momificado que**

**debía estar en su interior. Ella retrocedió en la curva del brazo de Terrence. Este lugar**

**era realmente pacífico, las vibraciones psíquicas calmantes y casi inmóviles. Nadie**

**había estado en este cuarto ya que la delicada tumba había sido sellada hacía más**

**de tres mil años.**

**Karen le frunció el ceño a Ajeed.**

**—****La ciudad entera de Amarna fue construida por Akhenaten para adorar a**

**un solo Dios, Aten —dijo—. Otros dioses no eran bienvenidos, en gran medida, así**

**que, ¿por qué deberías haber sido pedido para proteger esta tumba?**

**Ajeed parecía modesto.**

**—****El Señor que yace aquí, secretamente discrepaba con el faraón. Pero uno**

**no podía decir eso, ¡oh, no! Él recordaba a Amun y Osiris y los dioses antiguos, y**

**me pidió personalmente que cuidara de él.**

**—****Hmm —Karen miró a su alrededor una vez más, el destello del**

**verdadero historiador entrando en su ojo. El pasado era vida para ella, Candace se**

**dio cuenta, más vida que comprar en boutiques de Londres o ir a clubes con un**

**hombre magnífico. Sus ojos veían más de lo que los de Candace podrían, incluso,**

**con su visión psíquica.**

**Terrence se dio la vuelta hacia la pared detrás de ellos y se quedó inmóvil.**

**—****Albert.**

**Albert camino lentamente hacia él. Extendió sus extremidades de**

**leopardo, entonces se alargó en su forma humana y se puso en pie, desnudo y**

**casual.**

**Karen se unió a ellos, su mirada persistente sobre Albert antes de que**

**mirara hacia la pared. Candace miró, también y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba**

**viendo.**

**—****La inscripción —jadeó.**

**—****Toda ella —Karen casi saltó de la emoción—. Ahí está la parte que**

**traduje —dijo, señalando un parche cerca del techo—. Hay mucho de ella. No es de**

**extrañar que no tenga mucho sentido; quien lo copió en los ostracons sólo utilizó**

**parte de esta. Esto es increíble —giró en un círculo pequeño, más guapa de lo que**

**Candace la había visto alguna vez—. Acabo de hacer mi carrera. Soy la primera que**

**ve esto, voy a ser la primera en traducirlo. Voy a tener artículos de revistas**

**haciendo cola, entrevistas, ofertas de empleo. ¡Woo!**

**Bailó alrededor hasta que Albert la atrapó, sonriente.**

**—****Tómalo con calma, cariño. No te desmayes de felicidad.**

**Karen le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

**—****No me importa —le besó en la boca, luego sonrió hacia Ajeed—. Gracias,**

**Sr. Ajeed, o Bes o como quiera llamarse. Me ha hecho la chica más feliz del**

**planeta.**

**Candace no ha dijo mucho sobre el descubrimiento, pero Terrence no tenía**

**tiempo de preguntarle por qué hasta más tarde. Las habitaciones superiores de la**

**tumba proporcionaban alojamiento seco fuera del calor y el viento, y Ajeed las**

**había amueblado con catres, sillas de campamento, mucha comida y agua.**

**También de alguna manera él había transportado todas sus bolsas desde el hotel.**

**Terrence se quedó de pie en la entrada, mirando desde el acantilado hacia el**

**valle vacío más abajo. Nadie se movía por allí, ni turistas ni los arqueólogos.**

**—****Estaba preparado para nosotros, ¿verdad? —Candace se encontraba a su**

**lado, abanicándose por el calor, una botella de agua en su mano—. Hay suficientes**

**cosas aquí para permanecer durante semanas. Pero si alguien lo vio preparando, o**

**nos ven ahora a nosotros, esto no será una tumba sin descubrir por mucho tiempo.**

**—****Creo que hizo algo —meditó Terrence—. Suspendió el tiempo o colocó una**

**cortina a través de este área o algo. No hay nada ahí fuera.**

**Ella se unió a él para mirar sobre las ruinas del Reino de Akhenaten y su**

**famosa reina Nefertiti. No había nada excepto unas pocas ruinas tenues cubiertas**

**por polvo. Una mancha verde en la distancia mostraba una línea de cultivo y luego**

**las espumosas aguas del Nilo.**

**—****Me aconsejaron que esta área era peligrosa para visitar —comentó**

**Candace.**

**—****Él está protegiéndonos.**

**—****Tengo que preguntar por qué. Bes quiere que Karen traduzca esa pared.**

**¿Está a favor o en contra de Hera?**

**—****Ven aquí.**

**Candace fue hacia él mientras Terrence se quitaba su camiseta. Desplegó sus**

**negras alas, disfrutando al estirarlas.**

**—****Me preguntaste una vez si estas funcionaban, si realmente podía volar.**

**¿Quieres verlo?**

**Los ojos de Candace comenzaron a brillar, la luz verde esmeralda brillaba.**

**—****Me encantaría.**

**Terrence tiró de Candace parándola delante de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor**

**de su cintura. Ella jadeó.**

**— ****¿Quieres decir conmigo?**

**En lugar de contestar, Terrence saltó fuera del acantilado. Candace gritó una vez,**

**y luego las enormes y emplumadas alas de Terrence se extendieron atrapándoles en su**

**gloria negra.**

**Planeó sobre el viento caliente desde el fondo del valle, luego batió sus alas**

**para llevarlos más alto. Le gustaba la sensación del viento en sus plumas, la fuerza**

**de sus alas sujetándoles en lo alto fácilmente.**

**Tras el susto inicial de Candace, ella estuvo muy tranquila. Cuando la miró,**

**Terrence vio que ella estaba sonriendo.**

**— ****¿Te gusta? —preguntó.**

**— ****¿Gustar? —ella se echó a reír—. Terrence, ¡te amo!**

**Las palabras golpearon su corazón. Ella las había dicho antes, cuando**

**habían hecho el amor la primera vez, y él todavía no podía estar seguro si venían de**

**su corazón o de la alegría del momento.**

**Él se elevó sobre el valle y el tramo estéril al este, no queriendo arriesgarse a**

**ser visto por los agricultores cerca del río, no estando seguro de cuán lejos el poder**

**de Bes se estiraba. Giro sobre los acantilados, capturando nuevamente el aire**

**ascendente para deslizarse sobre el valle y sus ruinas.**

**El sol estaba deslizándose hacia el oeste, rayando el cielo de rojo al chocar**

**contra el polvo en el aire. El crepúsculo descendió, seguido rápidamente por el**

**atardecer. Las estrellas eran alfileres de plata en el cielo cuando Terrence aterrizó en el**

**acantilado entrando a la cueva nuevamente.**

**Le dio la vuelta a Candace en sus brazos y la besó. Ella sabía como a la**

**alegría salvaje de volar y la dulzura de la miel de sí misma. Envolvió sus brazos**

**alrededor de ella y la bajó al suelo limpio, dejando que sus alas la amortiguaran.**

**—****Déjame darte placer —susurró él.**

**— ****¿Ahora? ¿Justo aquí?**

**Él paso su lengua a través de su boca, sintiendo que le respondía como le**

**había enseñado.**

**—****Justo aquí.**

**El pulso de Candace se aceleró bajo su toque.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa si los otros vienen buscándonos?**

**— ****¿Y qué si lo hacen?**

**Sus ojos azul zafiro ardían brillantes.**

**—****Eso sería malo.**

**—****Te gusta lo malo, Candace.**

**— ****¿Puede?**

**—****Lo has tenido dulce, ahora permíteme mostrártelo áspero.**

**Ella sonrió, un destello en sus ojos.**

**—****Me has atado antes. Y recuerdo una mordaza una vez.**

**—****Ese fue un juego agradable —le mordió su mejilla—. Quiero decir malo,**

**Candace. ¿Confías en mí?**

**Sus feromonas manaron de ella, su excitación aumentando.**

**—****Sí.**

**— ****¿Estás segura de eso?**

**Por respuesta, ella lo lamió a través de los labios. Su polla se estremeció y se**

**levantó. Ciertamente, ella quería jugar.**

**Él podía notar la diferencia en sus besos. Las cosas habían cambiado entre**

**ellos, ya no era insegura y él la estaba enseñando. Ella había aprendido a ceder a su**

**yo travieso, el que amaba a dos hombres en su cama, le gustaba jugar con los**

**pañuelos de seda alrededor de sus muñecas.**

**Ahora quería más, él podría darle más. Su relación alcanzaría su punto**

**máximo; después de esto, ella comenzaría a perder el interés en él, y su afecto iría a**

**la deriva, tal vez incluso manifestándose como repugnancia. Ella no sería capaz de**

**creer que le había dejado hacer lo que él hizo, incluso si su hacer el amor perduraba**

**en su mente.**

**—****Desnúdate —dijo.**

**Ella comenzó, luego sonrió otra vez, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro**

**para ver si alguien estaba en el pasaje.**

**Terrence gruñó.**

**—****Quiero decir ahora —rasgó su blusa desde el cuello a la cintura. Sus**

**manos se acercaron para detenerlo, pero él dejó que su fuerza de Dios y la magia se**

**manifestara para tener su ropa hecha jirones y ella desnuda en segundos.**

**—****Eso no es justo…**

**—****No importa lo que es justo —dijo Terrence. La agarró entre sus brazos, se**

**colocó a sí mismo al borde del acantilado y voló hacia la noche con ella.**

**Candace había visto películas como ésta. El hombre salvaje había arrastrado**

**a la mujer fuera con él, y los demás se volvían locos de preocupación, pero la mujer**

**descubría que debajo de la bestia había un corazón de oro. Ya había encontrado el**

**corazón gentil de Terrence, pero no había experimentado su fuerza salvaje.**

**En silencio la llevó a través de la noche desierta, su cuerpo desnudo contra**

**su calor.**

**Algo pareció sacudir el mundo entero, luego aterrizó en un lugar extraño**

**que no era nada parecido al que habían estado.**

**Ella parecía estar en un balcón con vistas a un mundo verde exuberante,**

**quizás un oasis en el desierto.**

**Era de noche, todo en tonos de gris, plateado y negro. La habitación detrás**

**de ella tenía un suelo de mármol y cojines por todas partes, ningún otro mueble**

**excepto dos mesas bajas colmadas con comida y bebida.**

**Ella comenzó a abrir sus sentidos psíquicos para descubrir dónde estaba,**

**pero Terrence sujetó su mano sobre su brazo.**

**—****No. Déjalo estar.**

**— ****¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**—****En un mundo de mi creación. Disfruta esto por lo que es.**

**Ella lucía perpleja.**

**—****Pero, ¿dónde estamos realmente?**

**Por respuesta agarró sus muñecas y la empujó hacia los cojines. La besó, su**

**boca magistral, y ella dejó de retorcerse.**

**Terrence era pesado encima de ella, ya no juguetón y sonriendo. Era fuerte,**

**sujetando sus muñecas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que pretendía**

**hacer aquí, había empujado su piernas abriéndolas y se empujó en su interior.**

**Lo que él le hizo, lo que le permitió hacerla, en esa sala la sorprendió.**

**Nunca pensó que le gustaría lo que él quería, entregarse por completo a él y dejarle**

**hacer lo que quisiera.**

**Él empujó repetidamente dentro de ella hasta que ambos estuvieron listos**

**para alcanzar el clímax, luego se retiró, la giró sobre sus manos y rodillas, y la**

**penetró por detrás. Ambos llegaron poco después de eso. Luego le hizo permanecer**

**en esa posición mientras trabajaba lubricándole el culo y se deslizó allí dentro.**

**Albert había hecho esto, pero con él había sido hormigueante,**

**experimental, atrevida diversión. Terrence iba en serio. La llenó y la inmovilizó, su**

**fuerza haciéndole saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella no podría detenerlo.**

**Pero nunca la lastimó. Tan fuerte como penetró, tan firmemente como la**

**sujetó, esto no era nada más que puro placer.**

**Después, la llevó a un cuarto de baño como el de su hotel en El Cairo y la**

**puso en una enorme fuente con agua caliente corriendo de sus grifos. La lavó y a él**

**mismo, y luego le hizo el amor contra los azulejos.**

**La había atado a uno de los grifos y le hizo prometerle todo tipo de favores**

**sexuales para conseguir su liberación. Luego le hizo cumplirlos. Usaron la fruta y el**

**vino que estaba en las dos mesas a la luz de las velas, él la alimentó o comió de ella,**

**todo lo que quiso.**

**Cuando estuvo agotada de este juego, la llevó al balcón y le permitió**

**descansar, mirando el viento en los árboles y la luz de la luna en el lago.**

**Terrence se acostó junto a ella para calentarla.**

**—****No quiero que me olvides.**

**Ella le dio una sonrisa soñolienta.**

**— ****¿Cómo podría?**

**—****Podrías. Pero no quiero, incluso si me odias. Sé que nunca te olvidaré.**

**— ****¿Por la maldición?**

**—****Por ti.**

**El vacío en sus ojos le hirió. Sabía que nunca podría tranquilizarlo, y**

**también sabía que ella realmente no entendía la maldición de la diosa. Tanto él**

**como Albert habían decidido que lo sea que Karen o Candace hicieran no**

**podían ayudarles.**

**—****Si eres mi esclavo —le preguntó—, ¿por qué no puedo ordenarte? Has**

**estado bastante dominante toda la noche.**

**Una luz interesada entró en sus ojos.**

**— ****¿Qué harías?**

**—****Oh... —ella dejó ir su imaginación y comenzó a sonreír hacia donde iba.**

**Tomó su mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su cadena de oro.**

**— ****¿Qué harías? —repitió—. Ordéname.**

**La excitación se disparó a través de Candace. ****_¿Se atrevería? _****Pero estaban en**

**un lugar de magia, un lugar que realmente no existía, y quizá nada de lo que hacía**

**aquí fuera bastante real. Era una fantasía, y Terrence estaba dejándole vivirla.**

**—****Bien —murmuró, luego le empujó—. Pon tu trasero de nuevo en esa**

**fuente. Ahora.**

**Terrence suprimió una sonrisa mientras se mecía sobre sus pies y andaba**

**despacio al interior, su hermoso culo moviéndose mientras caminaba. Riéndose de**

**ella, ¿verdad?**

**Candace acechó detrás de él, y cuando entró a la cámara, encontró un látigo**

**en su mano. Le dio un chasquido.**

**Este voló alrededor y golpeó su propia piel, picándole como loco. Terrence**

**comenzó a ir hacia ella, preocupado, pero Patricia le hizo señas con la mano, su**

**rostro ardiendo.**

**Ensayó con el látigo hasta que lo dominó mejor y Terrence observó, sin poder**

**ocultar su sonrisa.**

**—****Lo has pedido, amigo —dijo ella.**

**Ella restalló el látigo nuevamente, adorando tener su propio guapo,**

**desnudo, y dispuesto esclavo a su entera disposición.**

**—****No estás en la fuente —dijo—. Ponte en esta, contra la pared.**

**Terrence entró en la bañera, poniendo su espalda contra la pared azul y verde de**

**mosaicos.**

**El agua goteaba de las aberturas en la parte superior, cubriendo su cuerpo**

**con el brillo de esta.**

**Ella quería pararse y babear, pero se contuvo a sí misma.**

**—****Manos por encima de tu cabeza.**

**Terrence levantó sus brazos perezosamente, cruzando las muñecas. Se preguntó**

**que podría utilizar para atarlo, o a qué atarlo, cuando de repente aparecieron**

**esposas a su alrededor.**

**—****Haces una conveniente fantasía —le dijo—. Quiero tus alas, también.**

**Ellas salieron detrás de su espalda, salpicando gotas de agua sobre ella. Él**

**las agitó, luego las estableció a lo largo de su cuerpo.**

**Allí estaba él, un Dios alado, elegante y mojado, sus brazos estirados por**

**encima de él y cruzados en las muñecas. Cada músculo brillaba con agua, su**

**cuerpo apretado y oscuro.**

**—****Eres tan guapo —dijo.**

**Sólo la sonrió, sus ojos pecado oscuro.**

**Él le estaba dando un regalo increíble. Ella conocía a Terrence lo suficiente**

**como para saber que odiaba ceder el control, que su vínculo con la maldición le**

**irritaba. Le daba la vuelta asumiendo el dominio sobre quien le esclavizó, dándole**

**placer tan bien, que ella se entregaba a él.**

**Y aquí estaba él, rindiéndose a ella.**

**Su polla ya estaba dura y tensa, desafiándola a que hiciera algo. Ella se**

**contoneó hacia adelante, consciente de que su mirada hambrienta recorría cada**

**centímetro de su cuerpo.**

**Candace nunca se había considerado a sí misma un golpe de gracia, era**

**agradable de forma tenue... lo más lejos que iría, pero Terrence la miraba como si fuera**

**la mujer más sexy, más deliciosa del mundo. Sentía su poder mientras la miraba. Él**

**la quería, y ella podía jugar con eso.**

**Primero llegó lo suficientemente cerca para casi tocarlo, cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Entonces, cuando su mirada ardió con necesidad, se apartó unos pocos**

**centímetros. Algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos, y ella se rió.**

**A continuación, deslizó el cuero del látigo detrás de él y lo envolvió**

**alrededor de su cadera, fijándolo aun más. Su polla se asomó a través del cuero**

**entrecruzado.**

**Lo ató y retrocedió contemplando su creación. Delicioso.**

**Candace sintió los poderes de Dios de Terrence retumbando a través de su**

**cuerpo, y los mantuvo raya. Si ella se atreviera a bajar sus escudos psíquicos, sin**

**duda su aura la tiraría al otro lado de la habitación.**

**Él se estaba calmando a sí mismo por ella, dejándola disfrutar su ilusión de**

**que ella lo controlada.**

**Candace se arrodilló delante de él. Inclinándose cuidadosamente para no**

**tocarlo, sopló sobre su punta dura y lisa.**

**Él se movió ligeramente, dejando escapar un gemido de su boca. Patricia**

**lamió donde había soplado, recompensada por un gemido más fuerte y un cambio**

**de cuerpo.**

**—****Estás matándome —dijo roncamente.**

**—****Eres un semidiós. —Candace dijo brillantemente—. Lo superarás.**

**Él dijo algo en voz baja, que ella no entendió, pero reconoció el juramento**

**cuando lo escuchó. Se sentía rebosante de satisfacción.**

**Candace se levantó y fue a buscar el lubricante que habían usado, luego**

**regresó para untarlo en toda su polla.**

**Ella lo frotó, dejando que sus dedos danzaran, deslizándose debajo de sus**

**pelotas y jugando con ellas.**

**Él se movió y gimió, luchando contra sus ataduras. Ella agarró una de las**

**velas delgadas de la mesa, una vela sencilla y la deslizó entre sus piernas. Él las**

**separó, y ella la frotó sobre sus muslos y bolas y nalgas.**

**Él estaba sudando, el agua seguía goteando sobre él, sus alas revoloteando y**

**aplastándose contra la pared. Sacudió sus caderas, ayudándola a complacerle con el**

**candelabro.**

**—****Me voy a correr —gimió—. Déjame estar en tu boca.**

**—****No hasta que yo lo diga —ella había desatado el látigo de él y lo había**

**chasqueado en el aire, satisfecha con su nueva habilidad.**

**—****Por favor —rogó.**

**—****No.**

**Él la fulmino con la mirada, un ser divino que no quería que sus deseos se le**

**negaran.**

**—****Cuando esté lista —dijo Candace.**

**Terrence gruñó, sus alas golpeando la pared. Ella se arrodilló nuevamente y**

**abrió su boca amplia, tomando su polla entera dentro.**

**Su gemido sonó a través de la habitación. Ella deslizó los dedos lubricados**

**entre sus nalgas y templando su entrada anal antes de deslizar uno suavemente en**

**el interior.**

**Su boca nunca dejó su juego mientras cuidadosamente acariciaba su culo.**

**Hermosamente Terrence se quedó quieto y se lo permitió, a pesar de que podía romper**

**las cadenas en cualquier momento y tomarla en el suelo.**

**Lo chupó un poco más, luego se retiró y alzó la mirada.**

**Su cabello estaba mojado y pegado a su cara, sus ojos pesados, pómulos**

**ruborizados. Sus alas se movían inquietas.**

**—****Ahora —le susurró—. Ahora puedes correrte.**

**Cerró su boca sobre él otra vez, justo cuando rugió su liberación y disparó su**

**semen sobre sus labios.**

**Ella le sonrió alrededor de su polla, su corazón lleno. ****_Te amo, Terrence_****, quería**

**decir.**

**Como si oyera sus palabras silenciosas, él rugió. Tiró de sus manos,**

**rompiendo las esposas y cayendo antes de disiparse en la niebla.**

**Recogió a Candace del suelo y corrió con ella a los cojines del dormitorio.**

**Todavía duro, se impulsó en ella, haciéndole el amor hasta que su risa se convirtió**

**en gritos.**

**Luego, cuando se corrió por segunda vez, la mantuvo contra él, su corazón**

**latiendo con fuerza debajo de su piel caliente. La bella y extraña habitación se**

**disolvió y yacían en la polvorienta tumba en Amarna, cómodos en su catre.**

**— ****¿Fue un sueño? —le susurro mientras se deslizaba hacia el sueño.**

**—****No —dijo él.**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo Dieciocho_**

**Karen se encerró a sí misma con la inscripción por los siguientes cinco**

**días seguidos. Durmió allí, apenas recordando comer o beber.**

**Eso volvió loco a Albert. Se cernía sobre ella, gruñéndole para que tomara**

**agua o ella se deshidrataría.**

**Karen bebía, pero distraídamente, mirando hacia arriba a los jeroglíficos y**

**anotando a lo loco.**

**—****Se va a matar a sí misma —Albert le dijo a Terrence y a Candace, estaban**

**donde les gustaba sentarse en el borde del acantilado. Karen le había dicho**

**deliberadamente que saliera de la tumba y dejara de interrumpirle. Albert no**

**quería dejarla sola, pero su aspecto fatigado le dijo que debería darle algún tiempo**

**para calmarse—. Se va a matar a sí misma para nada —continuó.**

**—****Ella es una arqueóloga capacitada —dijo Candace—. Es probablemente**

**que sea así con todos sus hallazgos. Le excita, igual que yo con las antigüedades.**

**Albert sólo gruñó.**

**—****Esto es una locura.**

**Por supuesto Candace tomaría el lugar de Karen, y Terrence estaba tan**

**enroscado alrededor de Candace, que él no trataría de evitarlo. Albert sabía por**

**qué andaba todo gruñón. Estaba preocupado por Karen, le preocupaba que la**

**inscripción no significara nada, le preocupaba que estuviera a punto de perderla.**

**Por otra parte, Karen trabajaba en la inscripción hasta que se quedaba**

**dormida de agotamiento, y Albert no había la posibilidad de estar con ella. Se**

**acurrucaba con ella por la noche, pero ella estaba demasiado ida para juegos**

**sexuales, y él estaba demasiado ligado a ella como para regresar a Candace por**

**alivio. Tuvo que liberarse a sí mismo antes de que se derramara.**

**A veces, cuando Terrence y Candace no estaban teniendo sexo, iba con ellos a las**

**ruinas, y Candace les contaba sobre el reino especial que había sido construido allí.**

**Akhenaten había diseñado y construido Amarna para reverenciar a Aten, el Dios**

**del disco solar. Él había movido la capital aquí desde Tebas, para consternación de**

**los poderosos sacerdotes de Amun. Los arqueólogos todavía no estaban seguros de**

**qué hacer de Akhenaten, y abundaban muchas teorías contradictorias. Había**

**estado casado con la hermosa Nefertiti y posiblemente engendró al famoso**

**Tutankhamón.**

**Las ruinas no eran tan románticas como las pirámides en Giza o el templo**

**de Karnak, hacia el sur, pero Candace parecía fascinada por los mosaicos en el suelo**

**del Palacio de Nefertiti.**

**Durante este tiempo, no vieron a nadie. No había turistas, ni agricultores,**

**ningún policía. No había nadie. Bes los estaba protegiendo bien.**

**Albert no estaba tan interesado en las ruinas como Candace, no le**

**preocupaba mucho sobre cómo las personas adoraban a los lejanos dioses. La**

**mayoría de los dioses que había conocido habían sido poderosos, arrogantes,**

**detestables. Bes había traicionado su condición de menor por ser agradable. Los**

**Dioses del Panteón de Albert sólo eran generosos cuando querían algo.**

**Por la noche, después de que Karen se quedaba dormida, Albert se**

**inquietaba demasiado para quedarse en el lugar. Cambiaba a su forma de leopardo**

**y se divertía con una carrera a través de las rocas, disfrutando del fresco de la**

**noche.**

**Las estrellas no estaban obstaculizadas por la contaminación aquí y se**

**extendían espesas y blancas en el horizonte.**

**Él anhelaba mostrarle a Karen esta belleza, pero la condenada mujer no**

**saldría de su tumba.**

**Una noche regresó de su exploración nocturna y se puso sus pantalones, en**

**el caso de que Bes, que resultó ser muy modesto, lo viera. Deambuló descalzo hacia**

**abajo dentro de la tumba, molesto de que las luces seguían encendidas. Karen**

**estaba todavía en el trabajo.**

**Albert entró en la habitación inferior y se detuvo. Karen se había**

**quedado dormida sobre la inscripción, con el rostro infantil por el sueño.**

**Albert sonrió, entonces se le acercó y le alisó el pelo hacia tras. Ella emitió**

**un suspiro suave por su toque, luego cuando su conciencia regresó, saltó y se**

**despertó.**

**Albert se arrodilló junto a ella, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Besó su**

**mejilla, tratando de mantener su impaciencia y lujuria salvaje bajo control. Ella olía**

**agradable, cálida y húmeda del sueño, su pelo despeinado exactamente como lo**

**estaría cuando dejara su cama.**

**— ****¿Terminaste?**

**Karen pareció momentáneamente confundida y, luego su rostro se aclaró.**

**—****Creo que sí —dijo fuertemente. Ella le echó sus brazos al cuello y enterró**

**su rostro en su hombro—. Todo ese trabajo, y no te ayuda en absoluto.**

**Albert arrancó suavemente los papeles de sus dedos.**

**—****Ven a la cama.**

**—****Quiero comprobar unas cuantas cosas más.**

**—****No, tu no.**

**Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la antecámara donde ella y**

**Candace tenían sus catres. Candace estaba con Terrence, lo sabía. Terrence la había llevado a**

**algún lugar para estar a solas con ella como había hecho últimamente.**

**Candace, por otro lado, se había mantenido trabajando. La llevó a su catre**

**acostándola, y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.**

**Él sabía en su corazón, que su misión era un fracaso. Lo que sea que Bes**

**trataba de hacer... enfurecer a Hera, o demostrar que él era más poderoso de lo que**

**otros dioses le daban el crédito, no lo sabía. Eso no importaba. Había sabido desde**

**el principio que era un riesgo, y siguió adelante porque no había querido dejar la**

**posibilidad de estar con Karen.**

**La desvistió sin que se resistiera o le ayudara, luego abrió sus jeans para**

**mostrarle lo duro que estaba por ella. Karen lo miró, sus feromonas empezando a**

**agitarse.**

**Ella extendió la mano y agarró su polla hinchada, su ligero toque haciéndole**

**desear follarla allí mismo. Se resistió dejándola tocar a su disfrute.**

**— ****¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías estar con Patricia? —preguntó.**

**Él se había preguntado cuánto sabía sobre el trío.**

**—****Eso fue solo tiempo de juego, cariño. Ahora es todo tuyo —sus caricias**

**sobre él se volvieron más audaces, y luego se sentó y besó la punta de su polla—.**

**Eso es, nena. Haz lo que quieras con ella.**

**Una mirada hambrienta entró en sus ojos. Estudió su longitud, tocando**

**ligeramente, como memorizándola.**

**Ella lo lamió un par de veces, y él se mantuvo inmóvil permitiéndoselo.**

**Cuando hubo jugado un poco más, la bajó hacia la cama.**

**—****Quiero chuparte un poco más —susurró.**

**Sabía que lo quería, y él lo deseaba también. Se quitó sus jeans y la ropa**

**interior y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, luego se**

**inclinó hacia adelante para poder poner su boca en el centro de su cálido sexo.**

**Adorables rizos rubios se encontraron con su lengua, y él les dio un giro**

**rápido hasta que sus piernas se abrieron para él. Aspiró su aroma, todo almizcle**

**femenino deseándole.**

**—****Chúpamela, Karen —dijo.**

**Él sintió el movimiento de sus dedos en su polla, y luego su boca dulce y**

**caliente se cerró sobre esta. Succionó suavemente, y él gimió.**

**Bajó nuevamente a su coño y lo lamió. Se quedó en su regazo, adorando el**

**gusto de ella.**

**Siguió trabajando en su polla y él ajustó su boca a su clítoris, chupándolo al**

**mismo tiempo que ella lo chupaba. Sus caderas se movieron, la excitación tomando**

**el control.**

**Necesitaba tanto sentirse dentro de ella. Su boca era fantástica, pero quería echar mano de**

**este pequeño pasadizo hermoso y sentirla apretarle fuerte.**

**Se contuvo. Al igual que Terrence, no quería precipitar las cosas y hacer que**

**terminara demasiado pronto. Quería saborearla, cada centímetro de ella y luego**

**tener un clímax sorprendente con ella antes de que todo terminara.**

**Albert no podía imaginar no tener a este duendecillo de mujer en su vida,**

**pero sabía que iba a suceder. Más temprano que tarde.**

**La desesperación le hizo gruñir.**

**—****Vamos nena, chúpame.**

**Karen redobló sus esfuerzos, su boca y lengua haciendo cosas**

**maravillosas en él. A cambio besó, lamió y succionó hasta que sus caderas se**

**levantaron de la cama, y ella empezó a correrse.**

**Su dulce crema llenó su boca, caliente y húmeda, y ella se retorció en todo el**

**lugar, sus dientes cerrándose alrededor de su polla. Succiono más fuerte, demasiado**

**ida en el éxtasis para ser suave.**

**A Albert no le importaba. Movió sus caderas, poseyendo su boca, mientras**

**él acariciaba su coño para traerla otra vez. Pronto él se corrió, también, gritando su**

**liberación mientras ella lo tiraba en su garganta.**

**Todo se volvió negro por un momento, su corrida fue tan fuerte, luego se**

**encontró derrumbándose sobre la cama, con ella sonriendo y acurrucándose junto a**

**él.**

**— ****¿Podemos follar? —preguntó adormecida—. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad?**

**Él tocó su cara, todo su orgasmo aún en sus labios.**

**— ****¿Un clímax sorprendente no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?**

**—****Fue maravilloso, mejor que maravilloso, pero... —le dio una sonrisa**

**nostálgica—. Te quiero en mi interior. Entonces creeré que realmente eres mío.**

**Albert tocó la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.**

**—****Soy realmente tuyo.**

**—****No me refería a eso —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—. Quiero decir que te**

**podría gustar estar conmigo, no sólo responder a los caprichos de alguna diosa.**

**Albert trató de mantener su corazón frío, pero la bonita Karen estaba**

**rasgando un agujero en este.**

**—****Quiero estar contigo, cariño. Por eso quiero guardarlo —él dudó—. La**

**inscripción no tiene nada en ella que nos libere, ¿verdad? —ella lucía triste y negó**

**con la cabeza—. Eso está bien cariño —dijo. Atrayéndola contra él, descansando su**

**mejilla en su cabello—. Realmente no pensaba que lo tuviera. Así que voy a**

**saborearte mientras pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Y seguir saboreándote hasta el final, es lo**

**mejor que tendremos.**

**Terrence acunó a Candace contra él cuando escucharon la noticia decepcionante.**

**Bes les había hecho el café, pareciendo orgulloso de que él hubiera dominado el**

**arte. Era espeso, viscoso café egipcio, pero Candace y Karen bebieron sin**

**comentario.**

**—****Es una historia —dijo Karen—. Una homilía, si así lo deseas. No creo**

**que nadie haya visto este muro excepto Bes hasta que llegamos aquí, pero apuesto a**

**que esta historia fue conocida en otros lugares, y los griegos lo copiaron en lo que**

**se convirtió en nuestro ostracon porque es un cuento moral. El poder de Egipto**

**había menguado, incluso las historias de sus dioses estaban empezando a ser**

**olvidadas. Algunos de los nombres han sido cambiados o se sobreponen a los**

**egipcios o híbridos para hacer totalmente nuevos nombres de Dioses, razón por la**

**cual era difícil de averiguar.**

**—****No importa la lección de historia —comenzó Albert. Terrence compartía su**

**impaciencia, pero Candace lo detuvo.**

**—****Déjala en paz. Ha puesto su culo en esto.**

**Karen frotó sus manos sobre su rostro cansado, distraída en lugar de**

**enojada.**

**—****Lo que estoy tratando de explicar es que los sacerdotes empezaron a usar**

**las historias egipcias, pero esta historia proviene de tiempos aún más antiguos que**

**Amarna, antes de que hubiera mucha civilización del todo en Grecia, hacia atrás**

**cuando la leyenda dice que los dioses caminaron en la tierra sin restricción. Lo que**

**este muro muestra es la historia de Terrence y Albert O Nikolaus y Andrei, como**

**eran entonces.**

**Candace se inclinó hacia delante, mientras que Terrence intentó ocultar la**

**picadura de decepción. La cara de Karen estaba demacrada, y él sabía que habían**

**llegado a un callejón sin salida.**

**— ****¿Qué dice? —incitó Candace.**

**Karen miró lo que había escrito.**

**—****Es largo y florido, pero para resumir, los hijos de los dioses, Nikolaus y**

**Andrei, eran salvajes e indomables. Nikolaus tenía alas de la más suave marta**

**cibelina, Andrei tomaba la forma de un hermoso leopardo, y juntos persiguieron y**

**sedujeron cuanto quisieron. Un día secuestraron a una sacerdotisa de Hera. Ella se**

**enamoró de ellos e hizo todo lo que quisieron, luego la abandonaron por su**

**próxima conquista. La sacerdotisa, despreciada y enojada, oró a Hera por**

**venganza. Hera ideó una poción para ella, que la sacerdotisa roció sobre Andrei y**

**Nikolaus mientras dormían. Cuando despertaron, volvieron a perseguir a la siguiente**

**doncella que vieron, pero de repente, en lugar de sólo desear satisfacer su lujuria, se**

**convirtieron en sus esclavos y encontraron cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos.**

**Cuando la doncella terminó de disfrutar de ellos, ella los había desterrado, y ellos**

**habían salido con los corazones rotos. Cuando divisaron a otra doncella, intentaron**

**recuperar sus formas lujuriosas, pero pasó lo mismo. Como lo harían hasta la**

**eternidad.**

**Karen suspiró y dejó de lado su garabateo.**

**—****El punto de la historia es que perseguir la lujuria por su propio bien**

**volverá sólo para castigar a los lujuriosos, mientras que el verdadero amor será**

**recompensado con la felicidad. **

**Utilizan la historia de Nikolaus y Andrei, nuestros**

**Terrence y Albert para remarcar la idea. Eso es todo.**

**Todos estuvieron silenciosos por un momento. Fuera en la noche, un ave**

**gritó, pero salvo eso, todo estaba tranquilo.**

**— ****¿Eso es todo? —Albert preguntó.**

**—****Me temo que sí —Karen respondió.**

**Albert se puso repentinamente de pie y anduvo majestuosamente hacia la**

**entrada, mirando ciegamente a través de la abertura oscura. Terrence deslizó su mano**

**en la de Candace.**

**—****Es una historia para enseñar los males de la lujuria —dijo Karen con**

**desanimo—. Nada acerca de cómo liberarse de la maldición. Lo siento.**

**Candace frunció el ceño, no en decepción, sino por la confusión.**

**— ****¿Si la inscripción no significa nada, por qué los Dyons estaban tan**

**inflexibles sobre que nosotros no la encontráramos? No necesitaban seguirnos tanto**

**si eso no nos ayudaba.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Hera es complicada. Ella pudo enviarlos para mantenernos en el camino,**

**conducirnos a esto cuando la respuesta, si es que existe, está en otro lugar. O como**

**Albert me sugirió, es sólo otra forma de retorcer el cuchillo.**

**—****Torturarnos quieres decir —dijo Albert sin girar.**

**—****Algo así.**

**Karen se levantó.**

**—****Bueno, me gustaría hablar con ella. Preguntarla ahora mismo lo que**

**esperaba obtener manteniéndoos atrapados durante siglos. Sin duda, habría estado**

**cabreada, yo lo habría estado también, si me hubierais enamorado y abandonado,**

**pero quiero decir, manteneros atrapados por eones es demente. Creo que**

**aprendisteis su lección.**

**Terrence intentó mantener su voz neutral.**

**—****Tal vez el hechizo es lo único que nos mantiene agradables. Quizás si el**

**hechizo se rompe, Albert y yo volvamos a lo que fuimos, sin aprender nada.**

**Albert resopló.**

**—****Nuestra esclavitud se basa en la idea de que nunca nos enamoramos, no**

**entendía lo que era. Ella piensa que nunca hicimos nada sino satisfacer nuestra**

**lujuria, así que tuvo que enseñarnos lo que era el dolor del amor. Pero eso no es**

**cierto. Me enamoré y perdí, y duele, mucho antes de que todo esto empezara.**

**—****Yo también —dijo Terrence—. Y a causa de Hera, perdí todo lo que pude**

**haber tenido.**

**Karen y Candace intercambiaron una mirada, ambas persistentes, ambas**

**tan seguras de que podían resolver cualquier problema si se tomaban el tiempo**

**suficiente. Él apretó la mano de Candace, un dolor sordo en su corazón cuando se**

**dio cuenta de que iba a perder todo lo que pudo haber sido.**

**—****Se acabó, Candace —dijo—. Tú y Karen deberíais iros pronto. Vamos a**

**perderos de todos modos, también podríamos acabarlo de una vez.**

**—****Si hacemos eso, ¿qué haríais? —Candace preguntó.**

**Albert se giró una vez más, su rostro duro.**

**—****Lo que siempre hacemos. Existir.**

**Existencia, no vivir. Terrence sentía la quemadura familiar en su corazón, el**

**dolor que nunca se iba.**

**Bes analizó la pared, su cara amable angustiada.**

**—****Debe haber algo en esto que puedan utilizar.**

**—****No sé qué —espetó Karen.**

**Bes se volteó esperanzadamente hacia Candace.**

**—****Tal vez te dice algo, como lo llamas, ¿psíquicamente?**

**Patricia estudió la pared como lo había hecho muchas veces desde su**

**llegada.**

**—****Lo he intentado, pero es sólo una pared normal. Es decir, normal para**

**una pintura de una tumba intacta de hace tres mil años.**

**—****Estaba tan seguro.**

**Albert se acercó sin problemas a Bes, agarrándole por sus solapas y**

**levantándolo de sus pies.**

**— ****¿Cuál es tu interés en todo esto, Bes? ¿Hera te envió para vigilarnos? ¿Vas**

**a informar cuán molesto estamos así ella podrá presumir?**

**Bes chilló mientras colgaba del agarre de Andreas.**

**—****No, no. Lo prometo.**

**— ****¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué debería interesarte si dos semidioses griegos**

**consiguen liberarse de una maldición?**

**—****Porque es injusto —Bes parecía indignado, sus oscuros ojos destellando —**

**. Cuando oí que estaban intentando romper la maldición, y me enteré de qué tipo**

**de maldición era, estaba tan enojado. Ella es una gran diosa, como nuestra propia**

**Isis, pero es demasiado arrogante. ¿Cómo se atreve a castigaros de esta forma?**

**— ****¿Y si puedes conseguir liberarnos, puedes frotar su cara con esto?**

**Bes humedeció sus labios.**

**—****Algo así. Ella no puede tenerlo todo el tiempo a su manera.**

**—****Frustrar a Hera es peligroso —observó Terrence.**

**—****Sí, pero hay que hacerlo —dijo Bes—. Tal vez soy el único**

**suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.**

**Albert lo sacudió.**

**—****Lo que quiere decir que crees que tienes el peso de tu Panteón detrás de ti,**

**que Isis y Osiris te protegerán.**

**Bes se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo.**

**—****Si es la única manera. Isis no desafiaría abiertamente a una diosa que**

**encabeza otro panteón, pero ella no dejaría que Hera me lastime.**

**—****Y te daría mucha más influencia con los otros dioses —sugirió Albert—.**

**Incluso pueden tener que tomarte en serio.**

**Candace avanzó hacia Albert.**

**—****Oh, deja al pobre hombre en paz. Intentó ayudarnos. Si hubiera**

**funcionado, estarías elogiándolo a los cielos y comprándole cerveza.**

**Albert regresó al hombre sobre sus pies y retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño,**

**pero sabiendo que Candace tenía razón.**

**Terrence llegó hasta Candace y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás.**

**Se inclinó hacia él, pero estaba enojada, podía sentir el zumbido a través de ella.**

**—****Lo intentaste —susurró él—. Siempre recordaré que lo has intentado.**

**Gracias.**

**Candace le dio una mirada.**

**—****No estoy renunciando aún. Si hacemos esto juntos, Terrence, vamos a…**

**Se interrumpió, mirando algo detrás de Terrence. Al mismo tiempo, Albert**

**gruñó y cambió a su forma de leopardo, sacudiendo la ropa que arrancó de él.**

**Terrence se volvió. El cuarto se había llenado de Dyons.**

**Bes se irguió.**

**— ****¿Cómo se atreve? Este es mi dominio.**

**Los Dyons estaban en una fila, cerca de una docena de ellos, hombro con**

**hombro, una pared de músculo. Bes crujió con luz y la arrojó hacia ellos con sus**

**manos.**

**Los Dyons se estremecieron, pero la luz se desvió de ellos. Estaban siendo**

**protegidos. Pero eso significa...**

**Terrence lo sintió primero. Arrastrando a Candace al suelo, escudándola con su**

**cuerpo cuando el aire se rasgó y todo dentro de la tumba explotó.**

**Las pinturas de la pared se agrietaron y estallaron en un millón de pedazos.**

**El sarcófago de piedra, que Karen había estado utilizando como un escritorio, se**

**fraccionó, la momia seca del interior se desmoronó instantáneamente en polvo.**

**Pedazos de piedra caliza, alabastro y astillas de pintura llovían sobre ellos como**

**una lluvia de espinas.**

**Karen tosió cuando la tumba se llenó de polvo y desmoronada pintura**

**antigua. La tumba misma no cayó, no los bloques de piedra fuerte y duradera, pero**

**todo lo demás se había ido.**

**A medida que el aire se aclaraba, escuchó los gemidos de Karen.**

**—****No, ¡no la pintura de la pared!**

**Terrence se sentó. Bes estaba tosiendo, su cabello negro recubierto con polvo**

**amarillo.**

**Karen estaba hecha una pelota por los restos del sarcófago. Albert,**

**todavía un leopardo, paseaba a sus pies, parando para sacudir el polvo de su pelaje.**

**Candace jadeó.**

**—****Los Dyons.**

**Ellos se estaban derritiendo, colapsando sobre sí mismos. Sus cuerpos**

**succionados en el polvo, regresando a la arcilla de lo que habían sido formados.**

**Una mujer alta se alzó en el medio de ellos, una matrona grande y robusta**

**envuelta en túnicas Griegas. Ella tenía el pelo muy negro, grandes ojos oscuros y**

**una altivez fría que congeló las moléculas en el aire.**

**Bes corrió hacia ella, enfurecido.**

**—****Esta tumba está bajo mi protección. No perteneces aquí.**

**—****Oh, por favor —respondió la matrona. Ella agitó su mano y Bes cayó**

**hacia atrás a través de la habitación.**

**Albert gruñó, su piel erizándose.**

**—****Así que casi encontraron el secreto —dijo la mujer a Terrence—. Pero no**

**sabes qué hacer con este.**

**Terrence elevó sus cejas.**

**—****Está aquí, entonces.**

**—****Sí, pero ahora desapareció. Algún estúpido sacerdote en esta tierra**

**atrasada le gustaba la historia, y escribió la solución. Si hubieras sido más**

**inteligente, lo habrías entendido inmediatamente.**

**Los gruñidos de Albert crecieron fuertes y largos. Terrence esperaba que él no**

**hiciera algo estúpido como saltar sobre ella, porque Hera podría matarlo. Eran**

**semidioses, no dioses. Su sangre medio contaminada significaba que los dioses**

**podrían matarlos si así les parecía.**

**—****Pero yo soy compasiva —continuó Hera. Se ajustó la tela sobre su amplio**

**pecho, sus ojos entrecerrándose—. He venido para poner fin a su sufrimiento.**

**— ****¿Cómo? —Candace exigió—. ¿Romperás la maldición?**

**—****No, mi querida. Terminare con sus largas y miserables vidas. Eso te**

**liberará también, para volver a tu pequeña tienda.**

**—****No. —Candace se deshizo del agarre de Terrence—. No puedes, no te lo**

**permitiré.**

**Terrence la agarró.**

**—****Candace, no. —Hera en esta forma parecía una mujer inofensiva haciendo**

**sus compras, pero ella era la diosa más poderosa en el Panteón, malhumorada e**

**impredecible.**

**Hera la miró con pena.**

**—****Pobrecita. Inclínate ante mí y agradéceme por aliviarte de esta patética**

**fijación.**

**Las rodillas de Candace se doblaron, aunque obviamente intentó detenerlo.**

**Rígidamente se hundió al piso, y su cuerpo se dobló hasta que su cara tocó el polvo.**

**Terrence se rindió a la ira. Sus alas dividieron la camisa a su espalda, y navegó**

**por el suelo y alcanzó a la diosa.**

**Hera lanzó a Terrence por la habitación. Aterrizó duro sobre su espalda y sintió**

**el chasquido de huesos, alas y cuerpo.**

**Él escuchó al leopardo de Albert gruñendo y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para**

**ver que Hera lo lanzaba a la tierra en otro estallido de poder. Karen gritó. Las**

**garras de Albert rasguñaron el suelo de piedra y, repentinamente se quedó**

**inmóvil y quieto, con los ojos empañados.**

**Karen se arrastró hacia él, llorando. Arrojándose sobre él, acariciando su**

**pelaje sucio por el polvo.**

**Hera fijó su atención en Terrence nuevamente, y a través de su dolor, él sintió su**

**poder dirigirse hacia un punto. Ella iba a liberarlo en él, y entonces Terrence moriría.**

**—****Candace —dijo con voz ronca—. Te amo.**

**Hera lo dejó volar. Su poder era demasiado poderoso para mirarlo, una**

**enorme luz dorada que era un misil mortal. A través de su visión borrosa, Terrence**

**divisó a Bes dar un paso rápidamente frente a él y tomar el peso completo de la**

**explosión.**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo Diecinueve_**

**El cuerpo de Bes absorbió el poder de Hera, ampliándose horriblemente,**

**luego explotó con la luz. La blancura llenó la tumba, quemando las retinas de Terrence.**

**Quería llegar a Candace, para protegerla, pero no podía moverse.**

**Cuando la luz se apagó, Bes estaba de pie delante de Hera. Ya no se veía**

**como un egipcio, sino como un hombre bajo, con una cara parecida a un león con**

**cuernos en su cabello oscuro.**

**—****Esta es mí jurisdicción —dijo él—. Te lo dije.**

**Hera consideró a Bes con furia, su forma de matrona se alargó hacia algo**

**poderoso y enorme.**

**—****Y estos dos lascivos semidioses son mis criaturas. Protege a tu hombre**

**momificado y dame esos dos a mí.**

**—****No —dijo Bes—. Leí la historia en la pared, también, hace mucho tiempo,**

**y sé lo que eso significa.**

**La cara de Hera se puso blanca.**

**—****No tiene nada que ver contigo.**

**—****Es todo sobre el amor siendo más fuerte que la lujuria.**

**Ella se irguió, zumbando con poder.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con ello, pequeño Dios?**

**— ****¿Qué vas a hacer con ese? —preguntó Bess, señalando al cuerpo quieto de**

**Albert.**

**El dolor de Terrence le golpeó con fuerza. Una constante en su vida había sido**

**Albert, su gruñón, mal humorado y sabelotodo compañero en el infierno.**

**Albert yacía sin vida en el suelo de la tumba, sus ojos mirando sin ver.**

**Karen se había dejado caer sobre él, gimiendo incoherentemente. Candace**

**estaba sentada contra una pared, sus rodillas contra su pecho, llorando, con las**

**mejillas manchadas de polvo.**

**—****Él no es nada para mí —dijo Hera—. Un bastardo engendrado por mi**

**promiscuo marido.**

**—****Si no lo quieres —le preguntó Bess—. ¿Me lo darás?**

**Los ojos de Hera se estrecharon.**

**— ****¿Por qué?**

**—****Como regalo. Para compensarme por destruir mí tumba.**

**Hera lo miró con cansancio.**

**—****Haz lo que quieras con él. Renuncio a todo derecho sobre él. ¿Lo**

**momificarás?**

**—****No —Bess sonrió abiertamente hacia ella, su estatura baja y los cuernos**

**haciéndole parecer creído—. ¿Renuncias a todo derecho sobre él?**

**—****Si insistes. No mucha más venganza puedo tomar de un leopardo muerto.**

**—****Excelente —sonrió Bess.**

**Terrence sólo podía observar, roto y con dolor, cuando Bess fue hacia a Albert**

**y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Karen.**

**—****Querida mía, creo que deberías ir a sentarte con tu amiga.**

**Karen se aferró al cuerpo de Albert.**

**—****Déjalo en paz.**

**Candace se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Fue hacia Karen y la levantó, dejando**

**a la muchacha más baja llorar sobre su hombro. Se la llevó y ambas se dejaron caer**

**al lado de Terrence. Él miró a Candace, incapaz de alcanzarla.**

**Bess enderezó los miembros de Albert, que estaban ya tiesos. Negó con la**

**cabeza con lástima.**

**—****No merecía morir.**

**—****Él es una criatura de sexo masculino que dio a las criaturas femeninas**

**mucha miseria.**

**—****Y sin embargo, esta pequeña llora por él —Bess señaló a Karen,**

**consolada por Candace.**

**Hera se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Fue atrapada por mi maldición.**

**—****Pero está libre de esta ahora, ¿no?**

**—****Debería estarlo.**

**—****Y sin embargo, todavía llora.**

**Hera no pareció impresionada.**

**—****Se recuperará pronto.**

**—****Debo pensar en cómo aliviar su dolor —Bess frotó sus manos juntas—.**

**Siempre he querido intentar esto.**

**— ****¿Intentar qué?**

**—****Reanimación.**

**Hera soltó un bufido.**

**—****Se necesita mucho poder para hacerlo. Hazlo mal, y él será un leopardo**

**zombi, nada bonito.**

**Bess le dio una mirada de ****_Bueno, tal vez, _****y siguió posicionando el cuerpo de**

**Albert.**

**Candace miró con horror.**

**— ****¿No puedes sólo dejarlo en paz? —fulminó con la mirada a Hera—. Hay**

**una diferencia entre tomar venganza y torturar a alguien porque disfrutas de ello.**

**—****Candace —susurró Terrence.**

**Ella no lo oyó, o al menos fingió no hacerlo. Acunó a Karen contra ella y**

**con valentía enfrentó a la diosa más poderosa del panteón griego.**

**Hera tenía un brillo en los ojos que a Terrence no le gustaba.**

**—****Ya veo —se volvió de nuevo hacia Ves—. Bueno, sigue con ello.**

**La luz del cuarto se atenuó. Terrence se preguntó si la potencia del generador**

**estaba unida a Bess, y ahora que él tenía que usar más de su magia, las luces se irían.**

**O tal vez era su visión. Tenía tanto dolor que no podía decir si estaba muriendo o**

**no.**

**Las cosas se habían puesto definitivamente más oscuras. La luz blanca se**

**concentraba alrededor de Bess, y el pequeño dios cerró los ojos, moviendo sus labios**

**en silencio.**

**Hera miró, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. La luz se fundió alrededor de**

**Bess, tocando suavemente a Albert y haciendo que sus ojos abiertos brillaran.**

**El poder de Bess estalló desde él en una increíble ola, ondas que enviaban**

**escombros rebotando por el suelo. Candace se acercó protectoramente más cerca de**

**Terrence y a Karen, y ésta levantó su cabeza para mirarlos con ojos apagados.**

**El cuerpo de Albert saltó como si la electricidad hubiera lamido sobre él.**

**El leopardo se sacudió, los miembros rígidos, y luego, lentamente, se enderezó,**

**como si fuera arrastrado por las cuerdas de una marioneta.**

**Karen comenzó a arrastrarse hacia adelante.**

**—****No, por favor, déjalo en paz.**

**Candace la arrastró hacia atrás de nuevo, instándola a quedarse quieta.**

**Hera se rió.**

**—****Hay una diferencia entre reanimación y resurrección. Es obvio que las has**

**confundido, Bess.**

**El leopardo estaba de pie, no vivo, pero se mantenía de pie solo. Terrence sintió**

**que su estómago se revolvía.**

**—****Tienes razón —sonrió Bess—. No puedo hacer una resurrección, pero mis**

**amigos si pueden.**

**Señaló algo en lo alto de la pared. Una pintura todavía seguía allí, habiendo**

**evitado milagrosamente la explosión. Había dos figuras: una mujer con cuernos**

**largos y delgados en su cabeza con un vestido transparente, y un hombre que estaba**

**en frente. Isis y Osiris, se dio cuenta Terrence, la diosa y el marido que ella había traído**

**de vuelta de entre los muertos.**

**—****Isis y Osiris —gritó Bess—. Prestadme vuestras fuerzas.**

**La pintura comenzó a resquebrajarse. Antes de que quedara en nada, un**

**rayo de luz iluminó a Bess, y él lo transfirió al leopardo.**

**Terrence contuvo el aliento. La animación repentina saltó en los ojos de**

**Albert, y el gran gato bostezó. La nueva vida ondeó hacia abajo por su cuerpo,**

**desde las orejas a la cola, Terrence pudo seguir la onda todo el camino hacia abajo. Por**

**fin Albert hizo un estiramiento felino completo, y se sacudió.**

**Todavía bañado por la luz, Albert se levantó sobre sus piernas traseras y**

**tomó su forma humana, estirándose a lo alto. Los ojos de Karen se iluminaron de**

**alegría.**

**La fina cadena de oro alrededor del cuello de Albert se rompió con un**

**chasquido audible, los pedazos tintinearon en el suelo. Este se llevó una mano a la**

**garganta con asombro, luego se rió.**

**— ****¡Ja! —le gritó Karen a Hera—. Dijiste que renunciabas a todo derecho**

**sobre él, lo que significa que ya no está bajo tu maldición.**

**Los ojos de Hera ardían, y levantó su mano, el poder reuniéndose en su**

**palma.**

**—****No —dijo Bess rápidamente—. Me lo diste. Es mi criatura ahora,**

**protegido por el poder de Isis.**

**Hera lo miró, luego cerró su mano, y la luz se desvaneció.**

**—****Supongo que no importa. Él no es nada. Un semidiós sin importancia.**

**Albert se rió otra vez. Cerró sus manos alrededor de su garganta, sus ojos**

**Azules hielo bailando con alegría.**

**—****En ese caso —dijo Albert a Hera, su voz fuerte y potente—. Tengo algo**

**que decirte.**

**Se irguió más, su divinidad de semidiós llenando la cámara. Cambió otra**

**vez a un leopardo, su forma verdadera de leopardo, enorme, poderosa, y**

**dolorosamente brillante.**

**— ****¡Jódete! —Albert terminó en un gruñido de leopardo, luego saltó**

**directamente hacia arriba y desapareció.**

**Karen se puso de pie.**

**— ****¿Qué le hiciste?**

**—****Ella no hizo nada —dijo Terrence. Su corazón se aligeró, la alegría porque**

**Albert estuviera fuera de su alcance mitigó un poco el dolor dentro de él—. Está**

**libre.**

**—****Pero, ¿dónde se fue?**

**— ****¿Quién sabe? —Terrence quiso reírse—. No importa.**

**La indignación de Hera se desvaneció, sustituida por una sonrisa de**

**complicidad.**

**— ****¿Cómo te sientes, Nikolaus? ¿Tu amigo, ligado a ti durante milenios,**

**abandonándote cuándo más lo necesitas? —ella cambió la mirada hacia Karen—**

**¿Cómo te sientes tú, querida? Ya ves, nunca te amo, incluso nunca le gustaste. Te**

**utilizó sin ningún pensamiento de preocupación por ti. ¿Eso te hace enojar?**

**¿Quieres que yo lo castigue?**

**Miró a Karen con esperanza, pero esta solo le devolvió la mirada.**

**—****No. Estoy contenta de que esté libre de ti. ¡Déjale correr libre si eso es lo**

**que quiere!**

**—****Qué decepcionante —su mirada se endureció, y Terrence entendió que**

**Karen había cambiado ante los ojos de Hera de la víctima de Albert a su**

**enemiga.**

**— ****¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó otra vez—. ¿Sabiendo que el único**

**hombre que te encontró hermosa es un mentiroso? No cree que seas hermosa en**

**absoluto. Sólo quería que tradujeras la inscripción para él, y habría hecho cualquier**

**cosa para que tú lo hicieras.**

**Karen la miró inexpresivamente. Terrence quiso sonreír en estímulo.**

**Lo que Hera no podía ver en Karen era su fuerza, coraje, y su valentía.**

**Ella no era una mujer que se arrugara y cayera porque otra mujer le dijera que no**

**podía atrapar a un hombre.**

**—****Sabes —dijo Karen suavemente— mi directora de tesis era mucho**

**mejor con los insultos que tú. E igualmente conseguí mi Doctorado con honores.**

**Las cejas de Hera se alzaron.**

**—****Eres muy divertida, querida mía. Andrei acaba de abandonarte. No**

**importa si te preocupas por las verdades que te digo. Él te ha abandonado.**

**—****Si él sólo vino a mí porque estaba obligado, entonces no lo quiero —dijo**

**Karen.**

**—****Qué valiente eres.**

**Sonaba como si estuviera perdiendo el interés. Hera miró a Terrence, que no**

**podía moverse por el dolor.**

**—****La cuestión ahora no es Andrei, sino lo que voy a hacer contigo.**

**—****No harás nada —dijo Candace. Ella había ido para estar de pie con**

**Karen—. Terrence está todavía bajo el poder de tu maldición. ¿No es eso suficiente?**

**—****No realmente. Alguien tiene que pagar que Andrei se me escapara, y Bess**

**está más allá de mi alcance.**

**—****Ya está sufriendo. Ni siquiera puede moverse.**

**Hera sonrió tristemente.**

**—****Veo eso. Pobre pequeño semidiós. Tendré que repararlo.**

**Ella levantó su mano y envió una pelota de luz a Terrence. Él jadeó cuando el**

**choque de esta lo golpeó.**

**La reparación de sus huesos dolió más que la rotura. Apretó sus dientes,**

**aguantando en su agonía. Sus huesos se rajaron y se rompieron mientras se**

**mezclaban juntos, sus alas extendiéndose. Las náuseas golpearon su tripa.**

**Candace hizo un sonido de angustia. Él oyó sus pasos, luego sintió sus**

**delgados brazos a su alrededor, sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Trató de**

**levantar su mano para tocarla, calmarla, pero el dolor era demasiado grande.**

**Oyó que Hera caminaba hacia ella, sintió que la diosa se paraba y miraba**

**abajo.**

**—****Podría hacerte un daño mucho peor que este, ya lo sabes.**

**Terrence realmente lo sabía. Los castigos que los dioses ideaban podían ser**

**crueles más allá de la imaginación, como Prometeo, encadenado por la eternidad a**

**una roca mientras un águila arrancaba su hígado cada día. Se preguntó a qué horror**

**interminable lo ligaría Hera.**

**Ahora mismo, disfrutaba de los labios de Candace en su pelo, sus manos frías**

**sobre su piel. "****_Te amo_****, quiso susurrarle".**

**Bess fue hacia ellos, el cuerpo del Dios clasificaba como medio, grueso y**

**fuerte.**

**—****Leí la inscripción. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**—****Dime —exigió Candace—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la maldita inscripción con**

**todo esto?**

**—****Es una prueba —dijo Bess, ignorando los balbuceos de Hera—. Nikolaus y**

**Andrei son torturados durante siglos, pero si pasan la prueba de Hera, quedarán**

**libres —se encogió de hombros—. Albert ya está libre, por supuesto. La muerte**

**hizo eso.**

**— ****¿La prueba? —Hera chilló con una voz horrible—. ¿Te atreves a**

**desafiarme?**

**Bess pareció dudoso, desviando la mirada a donde la pintura de Isis había**

**estado.**

**—****Sí —dijo él.**

**Hera sonrió, pareciendo de repente feliz.**

**—****Bien.**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba fijamente hacia abajo a Candace y**

**Terrence, y un viento seco, caliente pasó por la tumba. Candace gritó de repente, y luego**

**ella y Karen desaparecieron.**

**Terrence se puso en marcha, sin importarle el dolor.**

**— ****¿Dónde las enviaste? ¿Qué has hecho?**

**—****La prueba ha comenzado —dijo Hera. Sus quisquillosas ropas**

**revolotearon en el viento. —Tu vínculo con ella está roto. ¿Cuánto te preocupas por**

**ella, realmente?**

**—****Bastante para querer salvarla de ti.**

**— ****¿En serio? Bueno, entonces deberías seguir adelante con ello.**

**Ella sonrió, inclinándose más y más cerca de él. Entonces desapareció, junto**

**con Bess, y la tumba se cubrió de escombros. Terrence se encontró boca abajo en la**

**habitación del hotel en El Cairo, el frío azulejo contra su cara.**

**Un hombre estaba de pie junto a él, los zapatos y los pantalones pulcros,**

**nítidamente libres de polvo.**

**—****Terrence, ¿qué diablos?**

**Él levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Demitri, su amigo semidiós**

**propietario del hotel, con la vista fija en él con gran sorpresa.**

**Demitri tenía el pelo oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo,**

**formal, que iba bien con su traje bien cortado. Siembre había sido meticuloso con**

**su vestuario, no importaba el siglo que fuera.**

**Era un hijo de Apolo, y un viejo amigo de Terrence y Albert, pero cuando las**

**cadenas de esclavos habían sido repartidas, por suerte él había estado en otra parte.**

**Demitri se había convertido en un buen amigo a lo largo de los siglos, una**

**ayuda cuando la necesitaban, Terrence sentía la proximidad de un hermano con él,**

**aunque no lo eran de sangre. Cuando Candace y Karen habían decidido que**

**tenían que ir El Cairo, supo que no habría ningún lugar más seguro para guardarlas**

**que con Demitri.**

**Ahora Demitri escuchaba con sorpresa en sus ojos marrones cuando Terrence le**

**contó la historia.**

**—****Mierda santa —dijo Demitri—. ¿De qué prueba hablaba ella?**

**—****No tengo ni idea —se levantó para buscar su camisa. Su equipaje había**

**reaparecido misteriosamente, como si nunca hubiera dejado la suite—. No tengo ni**

**una sola pista de en qué peligro está Candace, o dónde está. Podría estar en**

**cualquier parte de este mundo, o tal vez ya no está aquí. Hera podría haberla**

**hechizado en el Hades. ¿Quién sabe?**

**—****Puedo verificar eso —dijo Demitri—. Hera no gobierna allí tanto como**

**piensa que lo hace. Se sentó en silencio pensativo por un momento. — ¿Albert**

**sólo desapareció?**

**—****Sí, y no lo culpo. Estaba muerto, justo delante de mí, mi buen amigo, y**

**ella sólo se rió. Agradezco a todos los dioses que él esté bien.**

**—****Yo, también. Pero me pregunto que se trae entre manos. Nunca se sabe**

**con él.**

**Eso era bastante cierto.**

**—****Y Karen —dijo Terrence—. No sé si Hera la envió con Candace, o la mató,**

**o qué. Ambas se resistieron a ella. Nunca he visto nada tan valiente, pero lamento**

**que no se hubieran encogido en una esquina y le hubieran pedido que las ayudara**

**contra nosotros. Entonces ellas estarían bien.**

**—****Puedo ver eso —Demitri se sentó, su prístino traje en fuerte contraste con**

**la camiseta de Terrence y sus jeans—. Te ayudaré a buscar, Terrence. Las encontraremos.**

**Terrence deseó poder estar tan seguro. Se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana**

**sobre el Nilo y la ciudad más allá, tantas casas y edificios, y gente, millones de**

**ellos. Candace estaba ahí fuera en algún sitio, tal vez.**

**La amaba con cada parte de su ser. Si era la maldición o no, no le**

**importaba, amaba a Candace, y era todo lo que había en ello. Le encantaba la forma**

**en que gemía cuando él le daba placer, como se reía y mordía las puntas de sus**

**plumas.**

**Adoraba la profusión de sus rubios rizos, como fruncía la frente cuando**

**quedaba perpleja por algo, las esmeraldas centellando en sus ojos. Aun si ella**

**nunca le devolviera su amor, si sólo fuera mágico, no le importaba. Su amor por**

**ella nunca moriría.**

**— ****¿Así de mal? —Demitri se detuvo a su lado, mirando por encima de su**

**ciudad adoptada.**

**Terrence asintió con gravedad.**

**—****Así de mal.**

**Demitri apretó el hombro de Terrence. No tuvo que decir nada, su amistad y**

**apoyo irradiaban de él.**

**La puerta de la suite se abrió de golpe. Ambos se volvieron, dispuestos a**

**luchar, luego Terrence se detuvo, su corazón latiendo de alivio cuando Albert hizo su**

**camino dentro.**

**Se había vestido con un caftán desigual que debía haber cogido por el**

**camino. Su cabello estaba lleno de arena, su cara plagada de suciedad.**

**— ****¿Dónde infiernos está ella? —les exigió a los dos—. ¿Dónde está Karl?**

**Estaba oscuro donde Candace estaba, y tenía el sentimiento horrible de estar**

**sola. No sola como podría estar en su apartamento de encima de su tienda por la**

**noche, allí estaba consciente de la ciudad rebosante a su alrededor, de gente por**

**encima y debajo de ella en la calle. Ahora se sentía completamente sola, como si**

**hubiera sido sepultada viva.**

**No era así. Podía moverse, sentarse, e incluso estar de pie, y había aire aquí,**

**fresco y frío, como si el lugar estuviera ventilado.**

**Candace exploró lo que pudo, caminando con los brazos extendidos, y**

**descubrió que su prisión era de seis pasos por seis. El techo estaba fuera de su**

**alcance, incluso cuando saltó.**

**Cuando extendió sus sentidos psíquicos, las paredes empezaron a brillar y**

**vibrar con auras de las personas de mucho tiempo atrás, cientos y cientos de ellos.**

**Era un lugar muy antiguo, pero no una tumba, lo sería con el paso de los siglos.**

**Este lugar había visto mucha actividad, y la gente allí había estado excitada,**

**aburrida, esperanzada, preocupada y feliz. No podía sentir ningún aura divina**

**potente, por lo que imagino que quizás no había sido un templo.**

**—****No que esto sea útil —se murmuró para sí misma—. Todavía moriré de**

**hambre. Tal vez de sed.**

**_Muy divertido._**

**Se levantó y empezó a pasear de nuevo por el confinado espacio. Uno, dos,**

**tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… ¿siete, ocho?**

**Candace se detuvo confusa. Habían sido seis pasos antes, habría jurado eso.**

**—****Ahora estoy perdiendo el juicio —dijo en voz alta—. Esto solo mejora.**

**Sin lugar a dudas, su prisión ahora era de ocho pasos por ocho. ****_¿Las paredes_**

**_eran móviles? _****Candace empujó los bloques de piedra, pero eran sólidos. Los golpeó**

**una vez con los puños cerrados, luego se deslizó al suelo de nuevo.**

**Se sentó en silencio, frustrada, pero no en pánico o desesperada. Un**

**pensamiento vino a ella una y otra vez: ****_Terrence me encontrará_****.**

**Sabía esto en lo más profundo. Esta era la prueba de la cual Hera y Bess**

**habían discutido: si Terrence y Candace se amaban lo suficiente para encontrarse el uno**

**al otro se encontrarían de nuevo. Sabía que la respuesta era sí.**

**Realmente esperaba que la prueba de su amor y el de Terrence no se pareciera a**

**algunos extraños mitos que había leído en el que el objeto querido fue convertido**

**en una roca o un árbol, o algo así, a fin de hacer el punto. Tenía sentimientos**

**encontrados acerca de pasar una eternidad como un símbolo de amor verdadero.**

**—****Prefiero tener la realidad —dijo, rechinando sus dientes—. Date prisa,**

**Terrence.**

**—****Necesitamos a Bess —concluyó Terrence.**

**Los otros dos lo habían arrastrado a una cafetería en un callejón trasero,**

**alimentándolo con café egipcio fuerte. Las calles estaban llenas con los hombres**

**habituales, llenando las cafeterías, o paseando, disfrutando de la fresca oscuridad.**

**Dos hombres compartían una pipa en una esquina, y en cualquier otro tiempo,**

**Terrence habría encontrado el olor acre del tabaco especiado, y el lento modo que**

**burbujeaba del tubo calmante.**

**Había querido irse volando y buscar en cada rincón del mundo a Candace,**

**pero Demitri le convenció de que ellos tenían que hacer esto con lógica.**

**—****Bess conocía la historia de la pared —siguió Terrence—. Cuál es la prueba. Lo**

**que se supone que haga.**

**Demitri se volvió hacia Albert. El hombre leopardo había perdido su**

**mirada amarga habitual, su garganta sin la cadena de oro que había llevado durante**

**milenios. Pero todavía estaba enojado y desesperadamente preocupado por**

**Karen.**

**—****Albert —comenzó Demitri—. Si pasaste todo tu tiempo con Karen,**

**viste más la inscripción. Estabas con ella cuando terminó su traducción**

**aproximada. ¿Te acuerdas de cualquier cosa sobre ella, sobre todo el final?**

**Albert pasó sus gruesos dedos por su pelo.**

**—****No estaba prestando atención a la maldita pared, si sabes lo que quiero**

**decir.**

**Demitri asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Tú y una mujer, sé a qué estabas prestando atención. Pero, ¿sabes algo,**

**recuerdas algo?**

**—****Nada útil —refunfuñó—. Era la triste historia de Terrence y yo atrapados por**

**el hechizo de Hera, y como fuimos eternamente castigados por nuestra lujuria.**

**Después de esto trataba sobre como la lujuria disminuyó y el amor era más fuerte,**

**como el amor podría brillar por donde la lujuria fallaba.**

**—****Está bien, eso es bueno —Demitri trató de sonar tranquilizador—. ¿Qué**

**significa eso para ti?**

**—****Que el amor es más fuerte y más importante que la lujuria —dijo Terrence—.**

**El amor tiene un gran poder, donde la lujuria se desvanece. Yo ya sabía eso.**

**Demitri estuvo de acuerdo.**

**—****Lo que creo que quiere decir es que si amas realmente a Candace, no sólo**

**la deseas, tú podrás prevalecer.**

**—****Eso es muy útil —dijo Terrence con una voz irónica—. ¿No había nada en la**

**pared que dijera: "Comienza a buscar aquí"?**

**—****No —dijo Albert con desánimo—. No decía nada sobre si Candace y**

**Karen estarían juntas, tampoco —suspiró—. Tengo que encontrar a Karen.**

**Ella no sabe cómo manejar a las diosas. Es demasiado contundente. Conseguirá**

**que la maten.**

**Demitri miró a ambos y levantó las cejas.**

**—****Creo que ambos habéis ido más allá de la parte de la lujuria. Ahora es sólo**

**trabajo de campo.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****Se trata de Hera de la que estamos hablando. Nada va a ser tan fácil.**

**—****Lo sé. Pero tengo algunas ideas y amigos que podrían saber cosas.**

**—****Es muy amable por tu parte ayudarnos —dijo Terrence.**

**Demitri pareció ofendido.**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos?**

**—****Cuatro mil años. Más o menos.**

**—****Exactamente —dio una palmada en el hombro de Terrence—. No voy a**

**dejaros en la estacada cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Digo que elaboremos un**

**plan de batalla**


	21. Chapter 20

ADVERTENCIA: los siguientes dos capítulos tratan un tema algo delicado para nuestra época , no sin ser reales y ciertos para la antigua Grecia y Roma, como era el compartir ciertas libertades entre hombres, se recomienda amplio criterio al leerlo.

**_Capítulo Veinte_**

**Terrence insistió en que trataran de convocar a Bess. En el antiguo Egipto, el**

**Dios Bess había defendido los hogares contra los malos espíritus y otros peligros,**

**como serpientes y animales salvajes. Era un protector del hogar, y un dios muy útil**

**para tenerlo alrededor.**

**Egipto hoy en día había abrazado completamente el Islam, pero las estatuas**

**de los dioses antiguos, las copias de las encontradas en las excavaciones**

**arqueológicas eran abundantes. Demitri tenía una.**

**La estatua era rechoncha y cuadrada, las piernas regordetas de Bess, su cara**

**casi parecida a un león, los cuernos dos pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza.**

**—****Se ve mejor en persona —gruñó Andreas. —Casi.**

**Demitri estudió la estatua, que reposaba sobre la mesa en el medio de la sala**

**de estar en la suite.**

**—****Si alguien oye que he estado invocando dioses paganos en mi mejor suite**

**de invitados, estaré fuera del negocio.**

**—****Lo mantendremos en secreto —le aseguró Albert.**

**Estaba tan agitado como Terrence, caminando a lo largo de la habitación y**

**refunfuñando toda la mañana. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos, mientras**

**rodeaban la estatua de vegetación y velas. A los dioses les gustaban los**

**ofrecimientos, pero Terrence no estaba seguro de lo que le gustaría a Bess. ****_¿Vino? ¿Fruta?_**

**—****Café —dijo Albert. —Recuerda, estaba tan orgulloso de su cafetera.**

**Terrence decidió que era tan buen intento como otro, entonces Demitri envió**

**por una bandeja de café caliente fresco con cuatro tazas. El camarero que la trajo**

**trató de examinar el cuarto para ver lo que hacían, pero Demitri tomó la bandeja y**

**cerró la puerta de golpe.**

**—****Probablemente piensa que estamos teniendo una orgía— dijo mientras**

**dejaba la bandeja.**

**— ****¿Una orgía con café?— preguntó Albert.**

**—****Tiene una imaginación viva.**

**— ****¿Me pregunto qué pensaría si le pedimos algún DVD?**

**Terrence miró irritado desde donde estaba arreglando el altar.**

**— ****¿Puede alguien que no sigue siendo un esclavo callarse, por favor?**

**—****Lo siento —dijo Demitri inmediatamente.**

**—****Sólo estaba aliviando la tensión —añadió Albert.**

**Terrence terminó y se recostó sobre sus talones, todavía preguntándose cómo**

**hacer esto. Nunca había conjurado realmente a un Dios antes, la mayoría de ellos**

**querían dejarle en el infierno solo.**

**Comenzó a cantar en una lengua antigua, que no era ni griega o egipcia,**

**sino la lengua que había existido antes de que esas civilizaciones surgieran. Era una**

**lengua de dioses, de cuando ellos caminaban por la tierra, antes de dejar que los**

**humanos tuvieran contacto sólo mediante la adoración, a través de rituales como**

**éstos.**

**—****Dios del hogar y la casa, te convoco —dijo Terrence—. Orgulloso Dios que**

**enfrentaste a la reina de mi panteón, oye mi súplica.**

**No pasó nada. Albert se movió inquieto.**

**— ****¿Dónde está él? Esto no funciona.**

**—****Shh —lo reprendió Demitri—. Deja a Terrence terminar.**

**Terrence trató de bloquear sus palabras y concentrarse en la estatua. Bess le**

**devolvía la mirada sin expresión, la piedra permanecía inmóvil.**

**—****Tal vez no lo ha colocado bien —Albert agarró al pequeño Dios y lo**

**giró para estar enfrente a la ventana. Mientras alejaba su mano golpeó la pequeña**

**taza de café, que se volcó salpicando por todas partes a Bess.**

**—****Maldita sea —refunfuñó Terrence.**

**Jurando, Albert alcanzó una toalla, pero Demitri lo detuvo.**

**—****Espera.**

**A medida que el café goteaba por la estatua, la piedra enrojeció con el calor.**

**La vida goteó en esta, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que por fin una figura**

**diminuta estuvo de pie entre las guirnaldas. Los tres hombres se inclinaron hacia**

**adelante para mirarle.**

**—****No, no, no —dijo el pequeño Bess, agitando sus brazos—. No puedo dar**

**pistas. Va contra las reglas.**

**—****Me importan un bledo tus pistas o tus reglas —dijo Terrence—. ¿Dónde está**

**Candace?**

**—****No puedo decírtelo. Si lo hago, anularé la prueba.**

**—****A la mierda la prueba. Seré un esclavo por toda la eternidad si Hera la**

**libera. No me importa. Sólo quiero que ella esté bien.**

**—****Esa no es la respuesta —dijo Bess.**

**—****Te dije, no me importa…**

**—****Quedarte esclavo no es la solución a la prueba —dijo Bess—. Tienes que**

**encontrarla por tu cuenta.**

**Terrence apretó sus manos.**

**— ****¿Cuál es la prueba? ¿Qué decía la pintura de la pared?**

**Bess parecía afligido.**

**—****No puedo decirte.**

**Albert se inclinó hacia adelante y empujó al pequeño Dios.**

**—****Oye, tú. Ya he tenido suficiente de juegos de dioses y diosas. Devuélvenos**

**a nuestras mujeres, y quédate malditamente lejos de nuestras vidas.**

**La expresión de Bess se volvió triste.**

**—****No puedo. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos. No tengo ningún deseo de ver a**

**Candace lastimada.**

**El corazón de Terrence parecía de plomo.**

**— ****¿Estás diciendo que si no paso la prueba, Candace sería lastimada?**

**—****Sí, por desgracia. Puedo hacer las cosas mejor para ella si tú haces las**

**cosas correctas, pero si no…—se calló con un gesto de impotencia.**

**— ****¿Y Karen? —interrumpió Albert—. Ella no es parte de la prueba de**

**Terrence, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está Karen?**

**Bess saltó atrás sobre un pie, casi tropezando con las guirnaldas.**

**—****Está a salvo. Está a salvo, te lo juro. En Grecia.**

**— ****¿Grecia? —Albert se levantó — ¿Qué demonios hace en Grecia?**

**—****Está en la tierra de Odiseo y Penélope —dijo Bess, perplejo—. En Ítaca.**

**Albert soltó un largo gruñido, sus garras emergiendo.**

**—****No es Grecia, pequeño idiota de piedra. Nueva York. Ella trabaja en la**

**Universidad de Cornell, en Nueva York.**

**—****Oh —dijo Bess— Sólo oí Ítaca. Espero que la enviara al sitio correcto.**

**—****Malditamente mejor que la hayas enviado al sitio correcto —Albert se**

**estiró hacia abajo y agarró a Bess en su gran puño.**

**El pequeño Dios se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil como dura piedra.**

**Albert lo miró y dejó caer la estatua, que se rompió en el piso de baldosas en tres**

**grandes pedazos.**

**—****Maldita sea —dijo Albert—. Lo siento, Terrence.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros, su corazón dolía.**

**—****No importa. No iba a decirnos mucho más que eso.**

**Demitri recuperó su estatua rota y trató de encajar las piezas juntas.**

**— ****¿Qué quería decir, que él podría hacer las cosas mejor para Candace, si tú**

**haces lo correcto?**

**— ****¿Quién sabe? No sé qué es lo correcto —Terrence se quedó mirando las**

**guirnaldas enredadas, el café derramado y la estatua que Demitri estaba tratando de**

**reparar—. Tengo que encontrarla.**

**— ****¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de Cornell? —espetó Albert.**

**Terrence alzó la vista.**

**—****No sé. El teléfono móvil de Candace está en su habitación. Podría tenerlo**

**de cuando llamó la primera vez a Karen.**

**Albert estaba fuera del cuarto antes de que Terrence hubiera terminado de**

**hablar.**

**Terrence se levantó al paso. Su espalda picaba, sus alas queriéndose liberarse de**

**su confinamiento. Quería elevarse sobre la ciudad y abrir a su paso cada edificio**

**con su magia de semidiós para encontrar a Candace.**

**No podía, sabía eso. Sentía que si recurría a la fuerza bruta, nunca la vería**

**de nuevo, o la mataría en el proceso.**

**_¿Dónde podrían esconderla que en una búsqueda normal no la encontraría? _****Una**

**mujer viva no podía ser llevada a Hades y sobrevivir, no obstante estaba la leyenda**

**de Perséfone. Había conocido a Perséfone, y sin duda ella tenía al Dios del infierno**

**envuelto alrededor de su meñique.**

**Tenía que estar en algún sitio mágico, misterioso, pero en uno que al mismo**

**tiempo ella pudiera vivir y él pudiera encontrarla.**

**Eso dejaba aparte cualquiera de los reinos de los dioses, todavía debía estar**

**en una tierra tangible.**

**_Te encontraré, Candace_****, pensó, esperando que de alguna forma ella pudiera**

**oírle. "****_Te amo. Te encontraré, acabaré esta prueba, y demostraré que mi amor es verdadero"._**

**Se la imaginó delante de él, con el alboroto de sus rizos rubios serpenteando**

**sobre sus hombros, su sonrisa, su risa, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Levantó su mano como si fuera a tocar su pelo, su corazón rompiéndose cuando sus dedos solo rozaron el aire vacío.**

**La habitación se había vuelto definitivamente más grande. Candace podía**

**caminar doce pasos en cada dirección ahora, y en su siguiente vuelta, su pie tropezó**

**con algo duro.**

**Haciendo una mueca, se inclinó para ver lo que era, y encontró una forma**

**cuadrada que se sentía lisa y fresca, como azulejo. También sintió gotitas de agua, y**

**estirándose adelante, encontró la inconfundible sensación sedosa del agua.**

**Su corazón dio un vuelco, su reseca garganta raspaba. Vaciló, temerosa de**

**que fuera agua no potable, que no hubiera sido purificada, pero su boca seca la**

**impulsó a por lo menos probarla.**

**Recogió un poco en sus manos, y dejó que las gotitas pasaran a través de su**

**lengua. Sabía clara y pura, como la mejor agua embotellada.**

**_¿Agua de pozo? _****Si ella estaba en medio de la nada, el agua de pozo estaría**

**bien para beberla. Estaba fría y buena, y ella no podía resistirse a llevar más a su**

**boca.**

**—****Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera tener un sándwich acompañarla —dijo**

**esperanzada.**

**Esperó, pero ningún olor a carne asada y mostaza la asaltó, y suspiró.**

**—****Oh, bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.**

**Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su rincón, entonces tuvo el temeroso**

**pensamiento repentino de que el cuenco pudiera desaparecer si ella le diera la**

**espalda. Giró alrededor y golpeó su pie en este de nuevo.**

**Recogió más agua en su boca, luego encontró un lugar seco para sentarse a**

**su lado. Metió sus dedos en el agua, su toque reconfortante.**

**—****Vamos, Terrence. Se supone que me encontrarás. Sé que lo harás.**

**Deseó por enésima vez que su capacidad psíquica incluyera la proyección de**

**sus pensamientos en otros. Incluso si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, no podía**

**sentir nada más que las auras de este cuarto, y nada fuera del mismo.**

**—****Terrence, si puedes oírme…**

**Suspiró. Sabía que Terrence no podía, y ella no podía oírlo, aunque se**

**proyectara con todas sus fuerzas.**

**—****Podrían haberme dejado un teléfono móvil —murmuró— Pero, oh, no.**

**No que hubiera funcionado en este edificio de gruesas paredes en medio de**

**la nada. Los móviles sólo son útiles mientras captan una señal.**

**Suspiró, con la esperanza de que quienquiera que encontrara su teléfono le**

**diera buen uso.**

**—****Estoy en Egipto, ¿dónde crees que estoy? —Albert gritó en el teléfono**

**de Candace. En el otro extremo, la estridente voz metálica de Karen volvió hacia**

**él.**

**El corazón de Albert latió fuerte y duro. El número de Karen en Cornell**

**había estado efectivamente almacenado en la lista de llamadas recientes del**

**teléfono de Candace, y con un toque lo tuvo sonando muy lejos en Nueva York.**

**El "Hola" sin aliento de Karen le alcanzó después del segundo tono.**

**Estaba a salvo. Estaba bien. Hera no la había matado.**

**— ****¿Cómo debía saber dónde estás? —le contestó Karen. Su voz parecía**

**temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando—. Te fuiste mágicamente de la tumba,**

**dejándonos al resto de nosotros atrapados.**

**—****No, no lo hice, cariño. Nunca te abandonaría atrapada.**

**Karen resolló.**

**—****Te vi.**

**—****Tenía que irme antes de que ella pudiera pensar en alguna otra forma de**

**atraparme de nuevo. Yo sabía que era la única manera en la que podría ayudar a**

**Terrence. Cuando volví por ti, cada uno de vosotros había desaparecido. **

**Creí que Hera te había hecho algo. Terrence y Demitri no sabían dónde estabas.**

**—****Perdí el conocimiento y me desperté aquí, en mi despacho, con la ropa**

**sucia de la tumba. El jefe de departamento entró treinta segundos después.**

**Albert se la imaginó, sucia de la lluvia de escombros y pared pintada, con**

**los rastros de lágrimas en su cara polvorienta.**

**— ****¿Y sabes qué? —la risa de Karen sonó tensa—. No notó que algo**

**andaba mal. Sólo me preguntó cómo había ido mi viaje de investigación a El Cairo**

**—****siguió riéndose, la histeria ribeteando su voz.**

**—****Está bien, Kary —dijo Albert—. Estarás suficientemente segura ahí.**

**Vuelve a la posada y diles a los gatos que volveremos pronto.**

**— ****¿Y Terrence y Candace? ¿Están ellos bien?**

**Albert vaciló, no seguro de qué decirle.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa? —chilló cuando su vacilación continuó demasiado tiempo—.**

**¿Qué le pasó a Candace y Terrence?**

**Albert le contó. Apretó el teléfono, no gustándole oír sus gritos de**

**consternación. Lamentó estar a medio mundo lejos de ella.**

**—****Maldita sea —dijo Karen— Voy para ahí.**

**—****No, maldita sea, no lo harás. Estás a salvo ahí. Los Dyons dejarán de**

**rastrearte ahora.**

**—****A la mierda con eso. Tengo mi pasaporte, y mi visado sigue siendo válido**

**por otras tres semanas. Puedo conseguir un vuelo de British Airways desde JFK****12 ****y hacer escala en Londres. ¿En qué más voy a gastar mi sueldo de post-doctorado?**

**—****Kary, no.**

**—****Deja de llamarme Kary, como si significara algo. No estás ya bajo**

**ninguna maldición.**

**—****Ya lo sé —gritó— ¿No lo entiendes?**

**—****Voy para allá —dijo con firmeza, y colgó.**

**Albert golpeó el teléfono cerrado y salió a la sala de estar.**

**Demitri lo miró con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

**— ****¿Problemas con la mujercita?**

**Albert tuvo el repentino impulso de ir hacia el hombre y agarrarlo por el**

**perfecto nudo de su corbata.**

**—****Pensé que una vez que la maldición hubiera desaparecido, no me**

**importaría lo que ella pensara de mí. Pero me importa. Maldita sea.**

**—****Creo que Terrence está teniendo el mismo problema. Lo que está sintiendo es**

**algo más que la maldición.**

**Ambos miraron a Terrence, que había extendido los mapas por toda la mesa,**

**marcando lugares donde buscar.**

**El corazón de Albert ardió por él. Al menos él tenía la satisfacción de**

**saber que Karen estaba bien, aunque la testaruda mujer no fuera a quedarse en**

**silencio y a salvo en su casa. Terrence sufría.**

**Albert se sentó junto a él, mirando por encima de los lugares donde Terrence**

**había marcado: las pirámides de Giza, y más al sur en Dashur, el valle de Amarna,**

**las remotas áreas del Valle de los Reyes.**

**— ****¿Por qué estos sitios? —preguntó.**

**Terrence alzó la mirada, con una luz fanática en sus ojos.**

**—****Son lugares donde la magia de los dioses ha aumentado durante los siglos.**

**Si Hera quisiera confinar a Candace mágicamente, estos serían buenos sitios. **

**No me puedo imaginar a Candace quedándose mucho tiempo en un lugar que no sea mágico.**

**Es ingeniosa y encontraría la manera de salir.**

**Habló orgullosamente, y al mismo tiempo, su cara estaba marcada con pena**

**y preocupación.**

**—****Hay sitios mágicos como estos por todo el mundo —dijo Demitri, su voz**

**suave—Los círculos de piedra en Inglaterra, los templos mayas, cuevas en la India.**

**—****Lo sé —Terrence alzó la vista con un ceño fruncido—. Pero tenemos que**

**comenzar en algún sitio.**

**—****Buen punto —dijo Demitri, tratando de parecer alegre.**

**Albert sacudió la cabeza hacia Demitri, y apoyó su mano suavemente**

**sobre el hombro de Terrence.**

**—****La encontraremos —dijo él— Demitri y yo haremos todo lo que**

**podamos. Te lo prometo.**

**Más tarde esa noche, Albert encontró a Terrence en el balcón, mirando al**

**Nilo. El río era una raya negra en la ciudad de luz y ruido, los barcos brillaban**

**como cadenas en este.**

**Terrence había consentido en descansar y empezar a buscarla con las primeras**

**luces del día. Demitri estaba consiguiendo billetes y pases para que ellos pudieran**

**moverse alrededor del país.**

**Albert se inclinó a su lado en el balcón.**

**— ****¿Estás bien?**

**—****No —Terrence no lo miraría —Ella está ahí, en peligro, y no sé qué hacer.**

**—****Sí, lo sabes. La buscas y sigues buscándola.**

**Terrence suspiró.**

**—****Estoy enamorado de ella, Albert. Lo siento, incluso más allá de la**

**maldición.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**—****Debí hacer que se quedara en Nueva York. La deje convencerme de venir**

**aquí, porque quería estar con ella. Quise tenerla mientras pudiera.**

**—****Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que hice con Karen?**

**—****Pensé que mis sentimientos eran físicos, parte de la maldición —siguió**

**Terrence—Pero van mucho más allá.**

**Albert no contestó. No tenía que hacerlo. Vio las lágrimas relucir en la**

**cara de Terrence y se acercó más a él.**

**A veces las palabras no eran suficientes. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de los**

**hombros de Terrence, y se volvió de cara hacia él para poder besarle en la boca. **

**No se trataba de sexo, sino de consuelo.**

**Terrence le devolvió el beso, temblando, con los labios fríos. El mundo había**

**cambiado de muchas maneras, pensó Albert. Pero hubo un tiempo, en su mundo**

**antiguo, cuando un hombre podía besar a su mejor amigo sin una condena.**

**Oyó a Demitri que se paraba en la entrada.**

**—****No hagáis eso afuera —dijo exasperado—. Tengo un hotel que dirigir.**

**—****Vete a la mierda —retumbó Albert.**

**Terrence se alejó de Albert, su postura un poco más fuerte.**

**—****Estoy bien ahora.**

**—****No, no lo estás —Terrence estaba doblado de pena y miedo, y Albert lo**

**Sabía.**

**—****Vamos dentro —dijo Demitri—. Si Terrence necesita consuelo, podemos**

**dárselo ambos.**

**Terrence asintió. Pasó a Albert, y Demitri se hizo a un lado para que Terrence**

**pudiera entrar.**

**Terrence tomó la mano de Demitri y tiró del otro hombre hacia adentro con él.**

**Lo besó en la boca, luego avanzó con él hacia el dormitorio, Andreas detrás.**

**Terrence despertó unas horas más tarde, cómodamente en un nido entre sus dos**

**amigos que roncaban. Estaba agradecido a ellos por su consuelo, yaciendo con los cuerpos desnudos tocándose por calidez y consuelo, como compañeros de camada.**

**Tanto Demitri como Albert aconsejaron cautela y esperar, pero Terrence sabía**

**que no podía hacer nada de eso. También desaconsejaron el uso de su magia de**

**semidiós en la búsqueda, pero sabía que tendría que usar todo lo posible para**

**encontrarla.**

**Se levantó y salió de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones. Todavía**

**durmiendo, Albert y Demitri se acercaron, Albert echando un brazo sobre el**

**torso desnudo de Demitri.**

**Terrence caminó a través de la suite oscura, y salió al balcón. Los negocios de la**

**noche habían cerrado, y pasarían varias horas antes de que las tiendas abrieran para aprovechar el fresco de la mañana.**

**Terrence desplegó sus alas, dejando que la brisa del río erizara sus plumas**

**negras. Se acercó a la barandilla del balcón.**

**_Te encontraré, Candace, aunque tenga que buscarte por el resto de la eternidad_****.**

**La eternidad sonaba como mucho tiempo para que ella esperara, pero se**

**endureció en su resolución. ****_Aguanta, mi amor._**

**Saltó al vacío, con sus alas atrapando la brisa fresca que se elevaba del río.**

**Estiró sus poderes para ver, y el mundo cambió.**

**Las formas sólidas retrocedieron en detalles irrelevantes. Lo que vio fue la**

**humanidad, el rebosante brillo de esta, las familias reunidas por calor, y amor**

**contra la noche.**

**Se elevó sobre la ciudad de El Cairo, viendo la extensión de cúpulas y**

**minaretes de la ciudad islámica, la fe aferrándose a ellos como calor.**

**Al otro lado del río, ciudades como Heliopolis y Giza se extendieron ante él,**

**densamente pobladas de humanidad. El río brillaba con barcos.**

**No encontró ningún rastro de Candace. No lo había esperado, pensó que**

**Hera la había colocado en un sitio mucho más extremo. Se volvió para bajar en**

**picado sobre el desierto abierto, el frío de la noche aferrándose a sus plumas.**

**Pronto esa frialdad cambiaría a un calor insoportable, y Candace estaría allí,**

**en algún sitio.**

**Rodeó hacia el sur, siguiendo al vivificante Nilo, y a través de los**

**acantilados del desierto.**

**Candace se sobresaltó despierta, sus miembros entumecidos en el suelo duro,**

**y por su posición doblada.**

**Su mano había caído a su lado, y rápidamente alcanzó al cuenco de nuevo,**

**suspirando de alivio al encontrar que el agua estaba todavía ahí. No sintió ningún**

**efecto negativo de esta, y su cuerpo sediento no la detuvo de inclinarse sobre las**

**baldosas y recoger en su palma sorbo tras sorbo de agua a su boca.**

**Se sintió un poco mejor después de beber, y lavarse su cara en el líquido**

**fresco. Su frustración subió después de esto. Tenía que salir de ahí.**

**Otra exploración de la habitación mostró que se había ampliado incluso**

**más. Una pared sobresalía un poco ahora, y alrededor de la esquina, todavía en**

**oscuridad, chocó con una mesa.**

**Cayendo de rodillas, cautelosamente la tocó, pensando en serpientes y**

**grandes escorpiones en su mente. Su mano encontró algo esférico, con la**

**inequívoca sensación de la piel de una naranja.**

**Riéndose, la levantó a su nariz e inhaló el aroma cítrico de esta.**

**Luego la peló y la devoró. Saboreando el fuerte dulzor, tanteó la mesa de**

**nuevo, encontrando un montón de naranjas y un plato de lo que olía como higos.**

**Comió un poco de esos, también, conservando el resto.**

**Ahora que su hambre y sed se calmaron un poco, empezó a desear luz.**

**Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba y tratar de encontrar la forma de salir de allí, y**

**encontrar a Terrence.**

**Esperaba que estuviera bien. Hera había matado a Andreas, sin levantar**

**apenas un dedo, y podría pensar que era divertido asesinar a Terrence y mantener**

**encarcelada a Candace, preguntándose por el resto de su vida.**

**Mejor no pensar en cosas así.**

**También lamentó no saber dónde había ido Albert. ****_¿Los había abandonado_**

**_a Terrence, y a Karen como había afirmado Hera? ¿O estaba esperando el momento oportuno?_**

**Había visto a Karen desaparecer una fracción de segundo antes de que ella**

**misma hubiera sido tele transportada, y se preguntó si Karen también estaba**

**confinada en algún sitio.**

**Tenía fe en Terrence y Albert, incluso si Hera no lo hacía. Terrence vendría.**

**No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, solo conocía a Terrence desde hace un par**

**de semanas, pero lo sabía. Ella y Terrence compartían un vínculo, aún si esto**

**comenzara primero como una maldición.**

**Él vendría por ella.**

**A mitad de camino por el Nilo, un hombre con un rifle dirigido hacia el**

**cielo del amanecer derribó al mayor pájaro de alas negras que jamás había visto.**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo Veintiuno_**

**Albert no estaba sorprendido de despertarse y encontrar que Terrence se había**

**ido. Demitri ya estaba en pie, duchado e inmaculadamente vestido para cuando**

**Albert deambuló en busca de café.**

**— ****¿Solo vas a dejar que se vaya? —preguntó Albert. Se estiró, dejando que**

**la luz del sol de la mañana calentara su cuerpo a través de la ventana.**

**— ****¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de por dónde empezar a buscarlo?**

**—****No realmente.**

**—****Eso es lo que pensaba.**

**Albert bebió el café que Demitri le entregó y frunció el ceño hacia la**

**brumosa mañana.**

**—****No voy a sentarme aquí mientras Terrence es destruido por Hera.**

**—****No sugiero que lo hagamos —Demitri depositó su taza en la mesa con**

**pocos movimientos. El cabello de Demitri estaba recogido en una pulcra y corta**

**cola de caballo, su caro traje italiano minuciosamente hecho a medida para él.**

**Albert se sintió desaliñado en jeans con el torso desnudo, su cabello hecho un**

**desastre y no le importó.**

**— ****¿Qué sugieres entonces? —gruñó.**

**—****Terrence se mueve por la adrenalina y los sentimientos. Si tú y yo usamos**

**nuestros cerebros, podemos resolver esto y ayudarlo.**

**—****Eres optimista.**

**—****Él lo está pasando mal —Demitri colocó cuidadosamente las tazas de café**

**vacías en una bandeja—. Y os vi a ambos con Patricia aunque no la conozco. Ella**

**no estaba mirándote a ti o a cualquier otro hombre, sólo tenía ojos para Terrence. Él**

**necesita algo como eso.**

**—****Terrence es un semidiós. Candace es mortal. ¿Cómo va a funcionar?**

**—****Haremos que funcione. Y aunque sólo han estado juntos un corto tiempo,**

**¿no crees que merezca la pena?**

**Albert pensó en Karen, cómo podía pasar de tener una tímida sonrisa a**

**una férrea determinación para volver a la tímida sonrisa en segundos. Era dos**

**mujeres: la inteligente erudita que se había labrado un nombre como una de las**

**mejores arqueólogas del momento y la vacilante jovencita que nunca se había**

**percatado que era sexy.**

**—****Si —Albert dijo lentamente—. Creo que merecería la pena. —Estudió a**

**Demitri un momento, fijándose en los ojos oscuros del hombre y su piel morena,**

**recordando cuando Demitri había sido un salvaje demonio corriendo por todo el**

**mundo al lado de Albert y Terrence— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un casamentero?**

**Demitri se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Cuando me di cuenta de que Terrence tenía una oportunidad de ser libre y**

**feliz.**

**—****Yo soy libre, si te has dado cuenta. ¿Estás contento por mí?**

**—****Claro, por supuesto —Demitri se enderezó la corbata una pulgada—**

**¿Pero sabes qué hacer con la felicidad que te han dado?**

**Albert pensó en Karen otra vez, como su anhelo por ella no se había**

**calmado, a pesar de que su cadena de esclavo había desaparecido. Esto era real.**

**—****Lo averiguaré —prometió.**

**Terrence yacía boca abajo con las alas sobre él, intentando estar tan quieto como**

**pudiera.**

**El disparo le había arrancado un trozo de las plumas del ala, bastante como**

**para derribarlo del cielo. Cayó en espiral a ese macizo de rocas y se arrastró detrás**

**de ellas, herido y sin aliento. En el desierto, escuchó a los hombres gritarse entre sí,**

**buscándole.**

**Deseó tener el poder de hacerse invisible, pero sólo era mitad dios, su magia**

**era limitada. No podía plegar las alas con parte de una de ellas dañada, a pesar de que era casi embarazoso explicar a quién quiera que le persiguiera por qué estaba yaciendo en mitad de la nada sin camiseta. **

**El tatuaje que llenaba su espalda también causaría comentarios.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer era acurrucarse en silencio en medio de las rocas y**

**esperar que no lo vieran. Para calmarse, pensó en Candace. **

**Se imaginó a si mismo lamiendo cuidadosamente su pierna hacia arriba hasta el su dulce sexo, luego arrodillándose de nuevo y lentamente abriendo sus piernas.**

**Ella se reiría hacia él, sus ojos Verdes brillando por la anticipación, su**

**cabello un derroche de rizos dorados sobre la almohada. Se habría tocado el clítoris como le había enseñado y separaría los labios de su vagina. Estaría brillando por la humedad y esperando su boca. Y su polla.**

**Ese órgano se hinchó tan pronto como sus pensamientos se prolongaron. Su**

**corazón latía con fuerza por la preocupación hacia Candace, y su pene latía con**

**fuerza por la necesidad de ella.**

**Los hombres hablaron en árabe, acercándose. Terrence se tumbó**

**completamente quieto, la calidez que lo inundó pensando en el sexo en Candace**

**relajó sus extremidades.**

**—****Te estoy diciendo que es el pájaro más grande que jamás he visto. Un**

**cisne negro, tal vez.**

**—****Seguro, hermano. Como el enorme pez que pescaste el mes pasado que**

**ninguno de nosotros vio.**

**—****Te lo dije, algún gato se lo comió.**

**—****Cuentas buenas historias, Ahmed. Muy entretenidas.**

**El primer hombre, Ahmed, se fue apagando mientras murmuraba**

**decepcionado. Estaban a tres pies de su escondite, sus pasos no aminoraban la**

**marcha. Con algo de suerte, pasarían de largo, incapaces de ver a Terrence en la luz**

**temprana.**

**Dos de los hombres pasaron de largo, el segundo amonestó al primero para**

**que acelerara para que pudieran ir a casa y tener sus cafés. Sus pasos casi se habían**

**desvanecido cuando, de repente, el hombre más joven gritó.**

**—****Allí. ¿Ven?**

**Terrence reprimió un gemido cuando ellos regresaban donde yacía, con las alas**

**extendidas sobre su cuerpo. Él alzó la cabeza para ver el cañón del rifle**

**apuntándole directo a los ojos y, detrás del rifle, el asombrado rostro de un egipcio.**

**—****Hola —dijo en cuidadoso árabe— ¿Creen que tienen bastante café para mí**

**también?**

**Candace se preguntó si imaginaba la luz. Agitó su mano enfrente de su cara y**

**no vio nada, así que decidió que era su imaginación.**

**Cuando volviera a ver a Terrence, ****_¿qué le diría? _****Primero, que lo amaba. Si la**

**prueba era encontrarla, y lo hacía y se liberaba, ****_¿seguiría queriendo estar con ella?_**

**Albert había sido bastante rápido evaporándose, rompiendo el corazón de**

**Karen. Ella era una joven resistente, pero Candace había visto su dolor.**

**_¿Sería Terrence un semidiós despreocupado, feliz de alejarse de Candace?_**

**Pensó en su erguido cuerpo, sus anchos hombros, su perfecto torso, las alas**

**extendidas en su espalda. Pensó en él desnudo, con su pene erecta sobre una mata de vello oscuro, sus propias plumas acariciándose a sí mismo.**

**Era un hermoso hombre, no un semidiós, y estaba enamorada de él.**

**La luz estaba allí, definitivamente. Era un parpadeo apenas visible al borde**

**de su visión, de vuelta donde había encontrado la vasija de cerámica de agua. Se**

**levantó de la suciedad y se movió hacia esta, yendo despacio en caso de que**

**estuviera Hera esperándola con una espada de castigo o algo así.**

**Pero sus sentidos psíquicos todavía le decían que estaba completamente**

**sola. Sin embargo esas cosas estaban apareciendo, nadie las traía.**

**La luz tenía la tenue cualidad de la fosforescencia. Sabía que algunos hongos**

**podían brillar así, pero no tenía idea de si tal hongo podía ser encontrado en**

**Egipto, si todavía estaba en Egipto.**

**Dobló la esquina. La vasija de cerámica brillaba como si lo hiciera desde**

**dentro, brillando en luminiscencias azules, verdes y rojas.**

**—****Genial — dijo ella—. Y yo me lo bebí.**

**Miró dentro de la vasija, la cual, vio ahora, estaba hermosamente decorada**

**con mosaicos de porcelana. La luz estaba fijada al final, una luz eléctrica, no**

**brillante vida vegetal. El agua brotaba desde dentro de la vasija, como si fuera un**

**manantial.**

**Lo más extraño de todo esto, lo que podría haber asustado a Candace hace**

**semanas, ahora rebotaba en ella. No tenía idea de cómo la habitación se había**

**expandido o como veía normales las cosas que habían aparecido de la nada, pero**

**parecía ir acorde con la situación.**

**Bebió más agua, preguntándose si permanecería la luz. Sería agradable ser**

**capaz de ver un poco. Candace regresó por la esquina a la mesa de la comida,**

**pensando que podía también tener otra naranja.**

**La mesa había crecido. Podía ver su tenue perfil en la luz, una pequeña**

**mesa oriental como la que había estado en su habitación del hotel. Ahora estaba**

**cubierta con platos dorados colmados de fruta, no sólo las frutas de temporada**

**como naranjas o higos, sino también fresas, uvas, manzanas y dátiles. Candace se**

**sentó y realizó una comida de agradable fruta, sin sorprenderse de que todo supiera**

**tan bueno. Estas eran las más jugosas naranjas, las más dulces uvas, las más**

**crujientes manzanas que jamás hubiera probado. ****_Esto es muy extraño, _****pensó. O tal**

**vez era la forma de Hera de volverla loca. ****_¿Son estas manzanas que estoy comiendo_**

**_reales o lo estoy soñando?_**

**El jugo resbalando por su barbilla era bastante real. Lo que ella más quería**

**en el mundo, sin embargo, era que Terrence se lo limpiara a lametazos.**

**Aunque pareciera mentira, no le llevó a Terrence mucho esfuerzo conseguir que**

**sus cazadores aceptaran que era un ser divino. Los dos hermanos, Ahmed y Faisal,**

**vivían en una pequeña casa en un pueblo del oasis de Dakhla en la parte oeste del**

**desierto. Eran granjeros y vivían con su hermano mayor, Mahmud, su esposa e**

**hijos y su anciana madre.**

**Terrence fue bien recibido en la casa y le dieron comida y bebida, aunque era**

**obvio que no tenían mucho que dar. Los hermanos estaban convencidos de que**

**Terrence era un ángel enviado para traerles suerte y orientación divina, y Ahmed estaba**

**muy nervioso por haberle disparado.**

**Afortunadamente, excepto por las plumas del ala que había perdido. Las**

**balas humanas no lo podían matar, pero aun así sangraba y se lastimaba. Una vez**

**que el ala de Terrence hubo sanado lo suficiente, las retrajo, para deleite de la familia y**

**aceptó la oferta de un caftán****13 ****para cubrirse.**

**Terrence desplegó un poco de magia sobre la casa y el resto del pueblo para**

**ayudar a mantener a la gente de allí sanos y traerles campos llenos de buenas**

**cosechas. Decidió contarles lo de su búsqueda, la cual los hermanos escucharon**

**con interés.**

**—****El divino Terrence busca a su amada dama —dijo Ahmed—. Nunca había**

**escuchado esa historia.**

**—****Eso es porque todavía está siendo contada —dijo Terrence, meciendo la**

**pequeña taza de café egipcio que le habían dado—. No sé cómo terminara esto.**

**¿Puedes pensar en algún lugar donde una diosa pueda esconder a una dama?**

**Parecían felices de ayudar y especular, y los tres hijos del hermano mayor**

**metieron baza. La esposa, madre y las hijas se habían ido a otra habitación con la**

**llegada de Terrence, pero la mujer llamó a su marido, y ella y su suegra le dijeron en**

**voz alta su opinión al respecto.**

**Tomó mucho tiempo y muchos argumentos, y luego otra comida para que la**

**familia alcanzara una conclusión.**

**—****Hay un sitio — dijo Ahmed—. Está fuera en el desierto donde no hay**

**carreteras. Los arqueólogos extranjeros buscan aquí, allí y en todos los lugares para**

**cavar, pero siempre olvidan ese.**

**— ****¿Por qué no les dices de ese? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Ahmed lucía inocente.**

**—****Es divertido verlos buscar. Y podría ser nada, sólo unas piedras cuadradas**

**en el desierto.**

**.**

**— ****Estoy dispuesto a verlas —dijo Terrence.**

**Su madre y los parientes de la mujer de Mahmud lo aprobaron, y las**

**preparaciones fueron hechas para un viaje al desierto.**

**Terrence esperó fuera mientras se preparaban, disfrutando del aire frío bajo las**

**palmeras. Los hermanos cultivaban allí donde había vida por el agua que brotaba ala superficie del desierto. Les gustaba aquí, dijo Ahmed, lejos de las bulliciosa**

**multitud de El Cairo y de los lugares turísticos de Luxor y Thebes.**

**—****Un hombre puede tener su propia personalidad aquí —le dijo Ahmed a**

**Terrence—. Puede caminar con grandes zancadas, y conoce a todos sus vecinos,**

**buenos y malos. Cuando fui a El Cairo...— sacudió su cabeza—. Tanta gente, tanto ruido, y no podía respirar.**

**Los turistas venían aquí a mirar las tumbas y los templos romanos, pero en**

**su mayor parte, el pueblo de Ahmed estaba tranquilo.**

**Mahmud tenía un viejo jeep, al que suministraron con gasolina y agua, y los**

**dos hermanos más jóvenes y Terrence se subieron para su travesía en el desierto. Llevó varios intentos hacer que el jeep arrancara, y luego se fueron.**

**Ahmed y su familia eran descendientes de los beduinos, y Ahmed condujo el**

**jeep con la misma cariñosa tranquilidad con la que sus ancestros deberían haber**

**guiado a sus camellos. El sol brillaba completo y en lo más alto, pero la mañana**

**otoñal era vigorizante y el aire era fresco.**

**El jeep se disparó por las carreteras y Terrence apenas podía decir dónde**

**estaban, Ahmed conducía con un imprudente abandono. La gravilla y la arena salía**

**disparada de las ruedas, y el vehículo se inclinaba con cada giro.**

**Por lo que Terrence podía decir, Ahmed los estaba conduciendo directo al**

**desierto, hacia el Gran Desierto de Arena. Terrence se aferró a la barra mientras el jeep**

**iba disparado hacia delante, Ahmed prometió a Terrence que se lo agradecería cuando**

**llegaran a su destino.**

**Terrence mantenía la esperanza de que el viaje fuera fructífero, porque antes de**

**abandonar la casa de los hermanos, había visto algo que lo había sorprendido. En**

**un rincón oscuro, sobre una mesa olvidada, había visto una estatua de piedra que**

**era exactamente igual a la estatua de Demitri del agazapado viejo dios con cara de**

**león, Bess.**

**Albert y Demitri pasaron gran parte del día tratado de averiguar dónde**

**había ido Terrence, y no pudieron.**

**—****Marcó lugares en todas partes —dijo Albert—. El este de Egipto, el**

**oeste del desierto, el sur de Aswan. ¿Por qué no pudo decirnos lo que estaba**

**pensando?**

**—****Porque sabía que tenía que ir sólo —dijo Demitri.**

**Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.**

**—****No soy más un esclavo, y me siento tan inútil como antes. Se supone que**

**estaría allí con él, mi amigo, un hombre tan cercano a mí como un hermano, y**

**estoy aquí sentado en un cómodo hotel.**

**—****Siento lo mismo —dijo Demitri tristemente—. Podríamos tener sexo para**

**pasar el rato. Tal vez algo vendrá a nosotros.**

**El sexo con Demitri y Terrence había ayudado a Albert a pasar muchos años**

**de maldición. Albert podía saciar su inmediata necesidad con sus amigos hasta**

**que la maldición lo atrapara de nuevo, y había apreciado eso.**

**Pero ahora que era libre, sabía que quería a Karen, no a sus dos amigos.**

**Ella lo llamaba y quería ir a ella. Al mismo tiempo, no quería abandonar a Terrence en**

**sus horas de necesidad.**

**—****Esto apesta —dijo Albert.**

**—****Lo sé —Demitri se acercó a él y puso las manos en su cintura—. Es un**

**pobre sustituto.**

**Albert miró el rostro de su hermoso amigo y sus ojos color café, sintiendo**

**el leopardo en él responder. Albert era mitad animal, con instintos animales que**

**golpeaban en los peores momentos.**

**Demitri era también mitad animal, y sus propios animales se llamaban el**

**uno al otro. Hipnotizado por los ojos de Demitri, Albert ladeó la cabeza y besó a**

**Demitri en la boca.**

**—****Oh, dios —la suave voz de Karen cortó a través de la sala de estar—.**

**Llegué en el momento adecuado.**

**Albert abandonó a Demitri para hacerse cargo de Karen y la atrapó en**

**un apabullante abrazo.**

**— ****¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en Nueva**

**York.**

**—****Yo también me alegro de verte, Albert.**

**Karen lo besó en la boca, luego empujó y retrocedió para escapar de sus**

**brazos. Miró a Demitri de arriba a abajo con gran interés.**

**—****Se te ve bien—dijo ella— ¿En qué te conviertes?**

**—****En tigre —dijo Demitri.**

**Las cosas estaban mejorando en la prisión de Candace. La mesa de comida**

**ahora ostentaba velas que arrojaban luz en su entono. Gracias a la luz de las velas,**

**vio que una bañera de cerámica ovalada había aparecido en una pared lejana, con**

**un apetecible vapor saliendo de esta.**

**No lo dudó mucho antes de quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en la cálida agua**

**aromatizada.**

**—****Todo esto es bueno —dijo al aire—. Pero lo que realmente me gustaría es**

**una puerta, o un móvil que funcione, o incluso mejor, regresar al hotel del amigo de**

**Terrence.**

**Contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si la mágica habitación le proporcionaría**

**algo de eso, pero nada sucedió. Las cosas que aparecían no lo hacían en respuesta a**

**lo que otro pensara que era lo siguiente que necesitaría.**

**— ****¿Algunos DVD para pasar el rato? —miró alrededor a la brillante vasija**

**de cerámica y al reluciente bronce de los platos— ¿O es eso demasiado moderno**

**para ti? ¿Qué hay sobre alguien que me cuente historias, entonces? Como**

**Scheherezade.**

**Nada.**

**Suspiró, reclinándose para, al menos, disfrutar del baño.**

**Allí estaba ella, tan lejos de casa, esperando a ser rescatada como una**

**princesa en un cuento de hadas. Y en todo en lo que podía pensar era en el**

**recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontró con Terrence, le gustaba el aspecto que**

**tenía con las alas cubriendo su cuerpo medio desnudo.**

**Entonces, conoció a Albert con esos ojos de gato salvaje, y Terrence comenzó**

**a protegerla. Luego la increíble manera en que Terrence la había hecho sentir. No era**

**sólo sexo, sino aprender a apreciar su propio cuerpo y la belleza de este.**

**Candace deslizó sus manos hacia su húmedo cuerpo y acarició sus pechos,**

**sintiéndolos cálidos y pesados en el agua. Pellizcó sus pezones entre el pulgar y el**

**índice, adorando el cosquilleo mientras los acariciaba una y otra vez.**

**Deseaba que Terrence se inclinara y los tomara, pero tenía que conformarse**

**con su imaginación.**

**No era suficiente. Candace se levantó de la bañera, con el agua cayendo en**

**cascada de su cuerpo. La bañera era lo bastante larga para permitirle ponerse de**

**rodilla, con las piernas separadas y el agua lamiendo sus muslos.**

**Separó los labios de su sexo como Terrence le había enseñado, los dedos a cada**

**lado. Deslizó un dedo para acariciar su clítoris, cerrando los ojos ante las**

**sensaciones que la embargaban.**

**Su piel hormigueaba y ardía, su sexo se volvía suave. Estaba húmeda, no**

**sólo por el agua del baño, sino también con sus propios fluidos, y la humedad le**

**lamía los dedos mientras se frotaba.**

**Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el tacto de sus largos rizos rozando su piel, suave**

**y erótico. Imaginó a Terrence acariciando con sus dedos su columna vertebral hacia**

**abajo, su suave toque, mientras ella jugaba consigo misma.**

**Candace se empujó un poco contra su mano, separándose más. Pretendió que**

**la lengua de Terrence la mojaba, la punta de esta lamiendo su clítoris.**

**Movió su dedo más rápido con la fantasía, un gemido arrastrándose desde**

**su garganta.**

**Candace deslizó dedos dentro de ella, deseando tener algo más grande y**

**grueso. La visión de la polla de Terrence rodó a través de su mente, la sensación de la**

**larga, ardiente y dura polla en su mano. Imaginó el oscuro vello en su base, las**

**pesadas pelotas ardiendo contra su palma.**

**Adoraba lo que venía con su polla: su alto y musculoso cuerpo, su**

**pecaminosa sonrisa, sus oscuros ojos.**

**_"_****_Vente para mi, Candace_****, diría él con su voz sexy. ****_Enséñame cómo te sientes_****."**

**Candace se levantó, su cuerpo ardiente y tembloroso. Se sentó a horcajadas**

**en el lateral de la bañera, la fría cerámica en su trasero, y empujó su mano entre sus**

**piernas, tensándose.**

**—****Terrence —dijo en voz alta—. Obsérvame jugar para ti. Mira cómo te deseo.**

**Trabajó con su clítoris, empujando contra la fría cerámica, hasta que su**

**mundo giró a su alrededor, y gritó su orgasmo hacia el retumbante techo.**

**Se deslizó sin fuerza hacia la bañera, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**— ****¿Te gustó eso, Terrence? —suspiró, luego se rió—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?**

**Se imaginó a Albert uniéndose a Terrence, como hizo antes de que se uniera a**

**Karen. Su cabello jaspeado enredado en su cuello, sus ojos color azul hielo**

**mirándola a ella. También su pene estaría duro y rígido, lista para encontrarla.**

**Recordó su pene llenando su culo, la lubricación deslizándose por él**

**mientras entraba. Había sido tan bueno, tan... satisfactorio, de una forma en la que**

**ella nunca había sido satisfecha antes. **

**No era igual que cuando Terrence estaba dentro**

**de ella, amándola, excepto en una sucia fantasía de algún tipo.**

**Lo adoraba. **

**Candace se colocó sobre el borde de la bañera otra vez,**

**sonriendo ante los recuerdos. La enorme polla de Terrence en su boca, llenándola**

**mientras Albert la follaba.**

**Y luego Terrence dentro de ella, dejándola montarlo en la cama mientras él**

**apretaba sus pechos. Sus ardientes y acolchadas plumas, haciéndole cosquillas en su espalda mientras le hacía el amor.**

**Habían hecho cosas atrevidas, pero amaba cada segundo de ellas. Nunca**

**había imaginado que ella, Candace Andry, las haría.**

**Candace todavía estaba caliente y necesitada. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de**

**ella, empujando como lo hizo Terrence, intentando frenar el dolor. Gritó, luego su**

**cuerpo tomó el control. Se masturbó con los dedos mientras gritaba el nombre de**

**Terrence, se retorcía contra la roma dureza e imaginó a Albert en su culo al mismo**

**tiempo.**

**—****Te amo, Terrence —gritó mientras se corría, con olas de placer ondulando su**

**cuerpo.**

**—****Te amo —repitió suavemente mientras se hundía de nuevo en la cálida**

**agua, con los ojos cerrados—. Te amo tanto.**

**Fuera en el ardiente desierto en la parte trasera del renqueante jeep, Terrence se**

**despertó de golpe, escuchándola.**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo Veintidos_**

**—****Así que, ¿te gusta besar hombres? —preguntó Karen a Albert. Ella**

**estaba sentada con él en la mesa de su habitación del hotel, comiendo una muy**

**necesaria comida.**

**Albert lucía perplejo.**

**—****No me gusta.**

**—****Lo hiciste con Nico en el hotel en Londres —deslizó una pieza de pollo**

**picante de un kebab y saboreó su sabor— Y cuando entré estabas besando a**

**Demitri.**

**—****Oh. Ellos no cuentan.**

**—****Gracias, viejo amigo —dijo Demitri. Él todavía estaba estudiando los**

**mapas, con una mirada de preocupación en su hermoso rostro. Demitri era tan alto y musculoso como Nico y Albert, pero vestía elegantes trajes hechos a medida en lugar de descuidados jeans y camisetas.**

**Karen pensó que prefería los descuidados jean, al menos en Albert.**

**Tenía una sensualidad salvaje que le gustaba; a ella, quien nunca había hecho nada**

**salvaje en su vida.**

**—****Somos como viejos camaradas —dijo Albert—. Más cercanos que**

**hermanos. Y no somos humanos; las mismas reglas no se nos aplican.**

**—****Muy conveniente.**

**—****Eso creo.**

**La mirada de Karen se apartó a su garganta, donde la cadena que llevaba**

**había desaparecido. Se preguntó qué significaba eso con respecto a lo que había**

**entre ellos, si alguna vez había existido algo entre ellos.**

**Se obligó a alejarse de él e ir hacia los mapas extendidos sobre la mesa.**

**Demitri le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, despreocupada, tan confiado consigo**

**mismo como lo era Albert.**

**Le habían contado lo de convocar a Bess y lo que les dijo, y Terrence despegando**

**antes del amanecer. Miró los lugares que Terrence había marcado, bastos círculos en el pulcro diseño del mapa.**

**—****Aquí —dijo ella, pasando el dedo a lo largo de la línea del oasis en el oeste**

**del desierto de El Cairo—. En algún lugar a lo largo de esta carretera.**

**— ****¿Cómo sabes eso? —Albert miró sobre su hombro—. Tenemos todo el**

**país para buscar; realmente, el mundo entero.**

**—****Porque leí la pared de la tumba —dijo Karen.**

**— ****¿La cual decía qué?**

**—"****_El final de la herida en algarabía_****, al menos, no pude leer mucho más de ello.**

**Pero hablaba sobre aislar a la dama en un palacio escondido y el amante buscando con firmeza hasta encontrarla".**

**— ****¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los oasis del oeste? —preguntó Demitri en un**

**tono de voz más suave que el usado por Andreas.**

**—****Hablaba sobre jardines en el desierto —dijo ella— Antiguos y hermosos**

**palacios que habían muerto y esperaban vivir de nuevo. Lugares donde los reyes**

**olvidados se elevarían de las arenas y cosas como esa. Que podían significar ruinas**

**en o cerca de un oasis. Yo estuve ahí fuera, hay muchas cosas fascinantes.**

**—****Yo también estuve ahí fuera —dijo Demitri, dolorido—. Mucha arena.**

**— ****¿Por qué sólo en el oeste? —preguntó Albert—. También hay oasis en**

**la parte este del país. De hecho, está todo cubierto de desiertos allí.**

**—****Los reyes olvidados —Albert y Demitri pusieron los ojos en blanco, y**

**ella sacudió su cabeza con exasperación—. Las momias que fueron encontradas**

**cerca de Bahariyya hace unos diez años. Como unas cientos de ellas, y piensan que**

**hay centenares más. ¿No leéis las noticias de arqueología?**

**— ****Lo siento —dijo Albert—. He estado ocupado.**

**— ****Lo escuché —añadió Demitri—. Pero hace diez años.**

**Karen no podía imaginarse que alguien no estuviera al tanto de esas cosas.**

**—****De todos modos, eso es a lo que la inscripción podía haberse estado**

**refiriendo. Los reyes olvidados alzándose de las arenas podían ser las momias. Está**

**lleno de ruinas allí. No han sido todas exploradas, porque la mayoría de la gente**

**quiere hacer el Valle de los Reyes.**

**—****Tú sabes eso —dijo Demitri— ¿Lo sabe Terrence?**

**—****No importa. Si podemos encontrar a Patricia, luego encontraremos a**

**Terrence.**

**—****Pero es Terrence quien debe encontrarla y romper el hechizo —le recordó**

**Albert. Pasó los dedos por su columna vertebral, lo que la ruborizó al instante.**

**—****Puede ser que sólo Terrence sea capaz de encontrarla. Pero nada en la pared**

**decía que sus amigos no pudieran ayudarle en el camino. De hecho, había una**

**pintura de amigos alrededor del dios alado, incluyendo un leopardo —miró**

**directamente a Demitri—.Y un tigre.**

**— ****¿Estás segura?—preguntó Demitri sorprendido.**

**— ****¿Por qué no? Los antiguos Egipcios podían saber sobre tigres. Las rutas**

**de las caravanas iban un largo camino hacia el este. Los faraones tenían todo tipo**

**de exóticos animales en sus reservas de animales. Era una sociedad muy**

**cosmopolita.**

**—****Me refiero, ¿cómo podría la persona que hizo la inscripción en un**

**comienzo haber sabido que todos estaríamos aquí para ayudarle?**

**—****Bueno, no lo sé —Karen intento alejarse de Albert y su fascinante**

**calidez, pero no pudo—. Sólo sé lo que leí y traduje.**

**—****Es suficiente para mí —dijo Demitri, plegando el mapa—. Mejor que**

**sentarse aquí preocupándose. Voy contigo. Puedo arreglar el medio de transporte**

**—****miró hacia abajo a su exquisito traje e hizo una mueca—. Tengo que encontrar**

**algo que ponerme.**

**—****Entonces, eso está arreglado —Karen bostezó y frotó una mano por su**

**enredado cabello, pero su adrenalina estaba pateando—. Dejadme limpiarme y**

**cambiarme. Desearía que Bess no me hubiera enviado todo el camino de regreso a Nueva York. Nunca me desharé del cambio horario a este paso.**

**Salió de la habitación, sintiendo la mirada de Albert sobre ella en cada**

**paso del camino. Esperó que mientras se duchaba entrara en la habitación e**

**intentara unirse a ella, pero nunca lo hizo.**

**Candace se levantó antes de adormilarse demasiado en la bañera. El aire**

**estaba lo bastante caliente por lo que no tembló, pero apreció el montón de suaves y**

**esponjosas toallas que encontró en un estante cerca de la bañera. No podía ponerse**

**de nuevo la ropa sucia, así que mantuvo la toalla enrollada sobre su cuerpo. Fue**

**hacia la esquina de nuevo para encontrar que la prisión se había expandido aún**

**más.**

**Ahora una cama estaba en la esquina, una exótica cama con un dosel de**

**cuatro arcos y llena de cortinas de seda y cojines. Exhausta, Candace no tuvo**

**reparos en subirse a la cama y dejar que la suavidad tomara sus cansadas**

**extremidades.**

**No pretendía dormirse, pero se despertó bruscamente varias horas más tarde**

**para ver que no estaba sola. Un hombre estaba de pie a unos noventa centímetros**

**de ella a los pies de su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre un torso desnudo.**

**candace mantuvo la manta firmemente bajo su barbilla y miró de nuevo**

**hacia él. Era un hombre alto, musculoso y no llevaba nada excepto un trapo que**

**caía desde su cintura.**

**— ****¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Candace. Ella repitió la frase en árabe.**

**El hombre la contempló impasible, obviamente sin comprenderla.**

**—****He visto esta película —le dijo ella—. Ni siquiera pienses en cautivarme.**

**No tenía miedo, porque todo era muy absurdo. La cama con sus suntuosas**

**cortinas, la fruta, el baño, el hombre medio desnudo eran todo como una película**

**de los años veinte. Admitió que era mejor que acurrucarse sola y con miedo en la**

**oscuridad, pero esto era bizarro.**

**La música comenzó, la salvaje y rápida música egipcia que sonaba en las**

**fiestas y bodas. El hombre comenzó a bailar con movimientos suaves y sensuales,**

**fluyendo y ondulándose con gracia.**

**—****Ya veo —dijo Candace—. Tú eres el entretenimiento.**

**El hombre continuó bailando, ignorándola. Era bastante bueno, su cuerpo**

**brillaba con el aceite a la tenue luz de las velas. Sus caderas se balanceaban**

**seductoramente, sus movimientos eran fuertes y sensuales.**

**Candace le observó durante un rato antes de darse cuenta de que él no iba a**

**detenerse.**

**—****Sabes, preferiría que me dijeras dónde está la puerta —dijo ella—. Si te**

**pagan por hacer esto, te daré un extra por señalarme la salida.**

**El hombre continuó bailando como si no la hubiera oído. Candace sabía que**

**su árabe no era bastante bueno para hacerse entender, así que permaneció en**

**silencio.**

**Su cuerpo era como un líquido de sensualidad, pero Candace sólo sentía**

**dolor en su corazón. La recordaba cómo Terrence había bailado para ella en su**

**apartamento, cómo había sonreído cuando deslizó las manos sobre su cintura y se**

**balanceó con ella.**

**Comprendía ahora por qué se había resistido a quedarse con ella. Si su dolor**

**había sido algo como lo que ella experimentaba ahora, sabía por qué había**

**intentado evitarlo. Terrence había vivido a través de miles de años de dolor.**

**—****Maldita seas, Hera —dijo ella—. Tienes tanto poder y lo desperdicias**

**castigando a un hombre que sólo quiere amar —Candace se arrodilló en posición**

**vertical en la cama, todavía agarrando las mantas—. ¿Me has oído? Creo que no**

**eres nada excepto una zorra. Castigas a otros debido a tu propio sufrimiento.**

**Mucha gente está hambrienta o desamparada en este mundo, y tú te obsesionas en una mezquina venganza.**

**Se quedó en silencio, medio esperando que las comodidades desaparecieran**

**y las paredes cayeran sobre ella. Pero la música continuó, el hombre aceitoso siguió bailando.**

**Candace se derrumbó sobre las almohadas otra vez. Quería salir de la cama,**

**pero el hombre que bailaba la seguía mirando y su ropa sucia estaba al otro lado de la habitación.**

**Casi tan pronto como lo pensó, un albornoz de seda apareció a los pies de la**

**cama, junto con lo que parecía un vestido de la danza del vientre.**

**Ignorando el sujetador de lentejuelas y la falda de gasa, tiró de la bata y se la**

**anudó antes de arrojar la toalla. El bailarín la ignoró, todavía ondulando con la**

**música como si tuviera puesto el piloto automático. Un drone****14 ****mecánico, pensó.**

**Como los Dyons.**

**Candace bajó de la cama y regresó al hueco donde estaba la bañera, el área**

**contenía ahora bancos desparramados con cojines.**

**Pero por mucho que Candace se paseara, no encontraba puertas o ventanas,**

**ni siquiera un hueco de ventilación que comunicara con el mundo exterior.**

**Apretó los puños y dejó salir un grito. Subió hasta el techo, pero fue**

**ahogado por la salvaje música.**

**El bailarín se giró, haciendo caso omiso a su frustración. Le observó**

**balancear las caderas y hacer círculos, utilizando las manos y los brazos, luego, ella**

**se sentó sobre el acolchado banco y lloró.**

**—****Es aquí —dijo Ahmed—. Creo.**

**Se detuvieron sobre una duna al final de la carretera del Jeep, mirando a**

**través del vacío desierto.**

**Era hermoso. Ondas de arena manando bajo el cielo azul, un contraste de**

**color y luz. Detrás de ellos estaba el desierto rocoso, el oasis envuelto en la bruma**

**sobre el horizonte.**

**—****La tormenta de arena se avecina —dijo Ahmed, olisqueando el aire. Su**

**hermano Faisal asintió—. No podemos comenzar ahora.**

**Terrence lo admitió. Él podía sobrevivir incluso a la peor tormenta de arena, o**

**podía fácilmente volar sobre ella, pero sus compañeros humanos no podían.****.**

**Se refugiaron en un afloramiento rocoso debajo de las dunas, y Terrence ayudó**

**a los hermanos a extender el techo de tela del jeep. No sería un gran refugio, pero**

**ayudaría a soportar lo peor de la tormenta.**

**Cuando esta golpeó, la visibilidad desapareció en segundos. Terrence se**

**acurrucó en el jeep con los hermanos, que comenzaron a intercambiar historias**

**sobre las otras tormentas de arena que habían resistido. Terrence se sentó en silencio y pensó en Candace.**

**Juró que la había escuchado llamarlo, una voz sonando a través de las**

**arenas, pero cuando se había levantado, se percató de que Ahmed y Faisal no**

**habían oído nada. La deseaba tanto, anhelaba oírla decir que le amaba, que esa voz había irrumpido en sus sueños.**

**Recordaba la traviesa mirada en sus ojos mientras había fantaseado en voz**

**alta en el coche de camino a Cornell. Había descrito como abriría sus jeans y lo**

**acariciaría, luego succionaría su polla en su boca.**

**Recordó todas las veces que realmente lo había hecho. Candace parecía**

**especialmente encariñada con su miembro viril, amaba hasta sólo sostenerla y mirarla. **

**Le gustaba lamerla, y mordisquearla, y ver cuánto de él podía tomar en su boca.**

**Candace tenía una boca hábil y perversa. Siempre le había sonreído después,**

**satisfecha consigo misma.**

**Daría lo que fuera por tenerla con él ahora, encerrada a solas con él en esta**

**tormenta de arena. Ella lo miraría con ojos sexys y le susurraría cuánto quería**

**complacerle. A él, "el esclavo que se suponía ser devoto para su placer."**

**Nunca había intentado tomar ventaja de su esclavitud hacia ella, nunca**

**intentó humillarlo. Todo lo que había hecho o le había pedido hacer había sido**

**amoroso, dulce y hermoso.**

**La tormenta de arena duró varias horas y para cuando disminuyó, el sol se**

**estaba poniendo. Ahmed y Faisal salieron del Jeep, apartando lo peor de la arena, y comenzaron a levantar un campamento. Terry les ayudó, luego comenzó a explorar las dunas.**

**Karen estaba preocupada por alcanzar los oasis rápidamente, hasta que**

**Demitri le dijo que tenía un avión privado. Volaron hacia Dakhla y estuvieron allí**

**en pocas horas.**

**Albert no había hablado mucho con ella. Se había duchado y vestido sin**

**verlo, furiosa porque no había intentado ducharse con ella.**

**En el avión, tenía un sitio para ella, con Demitri enfrente suyo y Albert**

**detrás. Pretendió ignorar a Albert y, en su lugar, habló con Demitri.**

**—****Así que, ¿también eres un semidiós? —le preguntó.**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Mi padre era Apolo, mi madre una mujer mágica del valle de Indus. Ella**

**podía adoptar la forma de un tigre y me enseñó a mí también.**

**— ****¿Y has sido amigo de Terrence y Albert desde...?**

**—****Desde siempre, como la gente suele decir. Nos conocimos de jóvenes.**

**Cuando Hera los atrapó en su maldición, no estaba allí. Decidí quedarme alrededor y ayudarlos como pudiera.**

**Karen vio culpabilidad en sus ojos por haber estado en otro lugar cuando**

**Hera había tomado su venganza. Se había quedado no sólo porque quería ayudar a sus amigos, sino también para expiar la culpa.**

**Albert no aportó nada a la conversación, y cuando Karen miró detrás**

**suyo, parecía estar dormido. Ella apretó la mandíbula y miró por la ventana en**

**silencio.**

**Aterrizaron primero en Bahariyya, pero no encontraron evidencia de que**

**Terrence hubiera ido por ese camino. Demitri insistió en que continuaran hacia Farafray luego a Dakhla. **

**Para entonces se estaba haciendo tarde, así que optaron por**

**quedarse en un pequeño hotel y continuar con su búsqueda al día siguiente.**

**Karen encontró extraño caminar por la fría y verde hierba bajo las**

**palmeras cuando, no muy lejos, el inhóspito desierto se extendía por miles de**

**millas. Este era un hermoso lugar, una isla en un desierto, pero le asustaba que**

**Candace pudiera estar perdida en algún lugar en las interminables arenas.**

**Demitri descubrió rápidamente que Terrence había estado allí. Los aldeanos**

**conocían a todos, y todos habían oído la historia de Ahmed disparando a un**

**hombre parecido a un dios caído del cielo. Ellos se burlaron de la historia, pero**

**estuvieron de acuerdo en que la familia de Ahmed había encontrado a un hombre**

**en el desierto y lo habían llevado al oeste con él. Demitri fue a alquilar un coche y**

**un guía, mientras Karen estudiaba el mapa local en su habitación del hotel,**

**tratando de decidir qué camino deberían tomar.**

**Escuchó entrar a Albert y quedarse de pie detrás de ella. Olía a sudor, a la**

**gasolina del coche que los había traído allí, y a su propio almizcle masculino.**

**— ****¿Por qué regresaste? —le preguntó bruscamente.**

**Mantuvo la mirada en el mapa, fingiendo que su proximidad no la ponía**

**nerviosa.**

**—****Para ayudar a Candace. Era ridículo que me quedara en casa cuando sabía**

**lo que decía la inscripción de la pared y, tal vez, como ayudarla.**

**— ****¿No hay otra razón?**

**Karen se giró, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando miró su alto y poderoso**

**cuerpo.**

**— ****¿Quieres que te diga que regresé por ti? ¿Después de que huyeras de la**

**escena en la tumba?**

**Sus ojos azules frios como el hielo se oscurecieron.**

**—****Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que Hera nunca me dejaría ir. Habría**

**convencido a Bess de que me entregara de nuevo si me quedaba. Regresé al Olimpo**

**para hablar con los otros dioses.**

**Karen nunca había pensado en su vida que estaría con un hombre que**

**mencionara con indiferencia que había hablado con los dioses griegos del Panteón.**

**— ****¿Y de qué hablasteis?**

**—****Obtuve la promesa de que si Terrence y yo éramos liberados, seríamos libres**

**para siempre. Y que Hera no podría obtener venganza contigo. No puedes ser**

**lastimada.**

**—****Muy amable por tu parte.**

**Albert gruñó, su temperamento de leopardo regresando.**

**—****No fue amable. Fue necesario.**

**—****Me refiero a que fue muy amable el asegurarte que estaría bien.**

**—****Maldita sea —Albert la agarró por los codos y tiró fuertemente de ella—**

**. No soy amable. No hago las cosas para ser amable. Quería que estés bien para que cuando te viera de nuevo, pudiera tenerte de vuelta. **

**Quiero que estés bien porque quiero que lo estés.**

**_¿Por qué siempre la dejaba sin aliento? _****Ningún hombre la había querido como**

**Albert la quería. Era un sentimiento embriagador y, también, aterrador, porque**

**no quería que parara jamás.**

**—****Ya no estás bajo la maldición —dijo ella, intentando mantener la voz**

**firme.**

**—****No bromees —Albert puso el pulgar sobre su mandíbula y giró su rostro**

**hacia el suyo—. No me importa la maldita maldición. Sólo quiero averiguar cómo**

**sería estar contigo sin ella.**

**Su corazón martilló.**

**— ****¿Te refieres a un experimento?**

**—****No me importa cómo lo llames. Quiero que estés segura, pero quiero estar**

**contigo. Me está volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Nueva York?**

**—****Ya te he dicho por qué.**

**— ****¿Cómo se supone que vas a estar a salvo si no haces lo que te digo?**

**Ella comenzó a reírse. Este alto y fuerte hombre había ido a ella en su**

**pequeña habitación en la posada y le había hecho quitarse el sujetador y dárselo.**

**Luego, le había dado placer en la ducha en Londres para alejar su miedo a los**

**Dyons. Su corazón comenzó a latir como si imaginase que, tal vez, finalmente**

**consumarían su relación en un exótico oasis en Egipto.**

**Ella se alzó para besarlo, con la intención a darle un breve y tentador beso,**

**pero tiró de ella hacia él y tomó su boca con hambre.**

**Siempre la abrumaba con su extrema masculinidad. Entrar y verlo meter su**

**lengua en la boca de Demitri sólo había avivado su fuego. **

**Albert era masculino y dominante, salvaje y excitante.**

**—****Hazme el amor —le susurró. Ella había llegado al punto donde no sentía**

**vergüenza.**

**Él se echó hacia atrás con una ardiente sonrisa, volviendo ser el Albert que**

**ella conocía.**

**— ****¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Sobre tu espalda, sobre la mía, yo por**

**detrás? Puedo pensar en muchas formas exóticas.**

**El pulso de Karen se aceleró.**

**—****Como tú quieras.**

**Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y suavemente mordió su oreja. —No me**

**tientes así. Tengo el poder de un semidiós, ahora sin restricciones. Las cosas que**

**podría hacer que hicieras...**

**—****Significa que no puedo decidir.**

**—****Hmm —Albert dio un paso atrás, sus ojos azul hielo barriendo su**

**cuerpo—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas dar las órdenes?**

**Su entrepierna estaba cálida, dolorida, mientras su imaginación golpeaba.**

**—****Eso sería bueno.**

**—****Desnúdate.**

**La áspera orden la hizo parpadear, pero en un segundo, Karen comenzó a**

**quitarse la ropa.**

**Albert señaló hacia la cama.**

**—****Túmbate.**

**Karen se subió sin aliento sobre la cama y se giró sobre su espalda.**

**Cuando alzó la mirada, Albert estaba desnudo, su adorable cuerpo brillaba con**

**su gruesa polla levantada hacia ella, anhelándola**

**— ****Ábrete para mí, nena —dijo suavemente.**

**Karen abrió las piernas, doblando sus rodillas.**

**—****Eres hermosa —Albert subió a su cuerpo, pesado y ardiente—. Eres tan**

**hermosa.**

**Sus labios se encontraron. Él los mordisqueó juguetonamente, pero sentía**

**que la mayor parte de su alegría había desaparecido. Estaba en modo negocios**

**ahora, todo hombre, y la deseaba.**

**—****Tómame —susurró ella. Levantó sus caderas, su sexo lleno y ardiente por**

**él.**

**Ella sintió sus dedos arremolinarse sobre ella y entrar en su humedad.**

**—****Estas embelesada por estar conmigo.**

**—****Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Desde que entraste en mi**

**habitación y me dijiste que me quitara el sujetador.**

**—****Me deseabas antes de eso —sus ojos brillaron—. Me deseaste cuando**

**estaba lamiendo tus pechos.**

**—****Pensé que era un sueño.**

**—****Nop. Fue real —pasó su ardiente lengua alrededor de su pezón—. Sabes**

**tan bien.**

**—****Eras un leopardo.**

**—****Y tú eras muy dulce. Quería enterrarme entre tus piernas y lamerte todo**

**tu coño —él se encogió de hombros—. Pero no quería asustarte.**

**Sus palabras crearon una piscina de calor dentro de ella que hervía.**

**—****Fóllame —suplicó ella—. Por favor, Albert. Estoy muriendo por ti.**

**—****Luces muy saludable —él sonrió, lento y sensual—. Pero está bien.**

**Él tomó sus labios en un duro beso a la vez que la levantaba un poco y**

**empujaba dentro de ella. Fue un empuje perfecto, él la alzó y estiró hasta que ella**

**jadeó.**

**—****No puedo tomarlo todo de ti.**

**—****Sí, puedes, cariño —sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, su voz irregular—.**

**Eres te deseo demasiado, Kary.**

**Ella levantó las piernas y las enrolló alrededor de su espalda. Empujó**

**dentro, más y más hondo. Él la desgarraría.**

**Albert gimió. Sus ojos se cerraron; su moteado cabello blanco, rubio y negro caía**

**sobre su sonrojado rostro.**

**—****Maldita sea —suspiró.**

**Comenzó a montarla. Se movieron juntos, cuerpo a cuerpo, las manos de**

**ella en la espalda de él, su boca abierta sobre la de ella en ardientes y abrasadores**

**besos.**

**—****Te amo —susurró ella—. Oh, dioses, Albert, te amo.**

**—****También te amo, Kary —dijo con voz ronca—. Dulce, dulce mujer.**

**Ella se echó hacia atrás, empezando a correrse debajo de él, pero él se**

**balanceó dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo. Para cuando él hubo terminado,**

**ella estaba riendo, escocida, raspada y feliz.**

**Incluso si después de que encontraran a Candace, Albert decidía**

**desaparecer a su mundo de semidiós, o donde sea que fuera, Karen tendría esto.**

**Siempre lo recordaría.**

**Salieron de la habitación horas más tarde, vestidos otra vez, mientras**

**Demitri regresaba para contarles que había conseguido un coche y un conductor**

**que les llevaría a las arenas.**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Capítulo Veintitrés_**

**Ahmed condujo el jeep hasta el final del camino al alba, y fueron a pie sobre**

**las dunas. Ahmed tenía un palo que seguía clavando sobre la arena, jurando que**

**señalaría su camino a las ruinas.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro de que creyera eso, pero dejó a Ahmed liderar el**

**camino. Los hermanos habían crecido en este país y lo conocían, y Terrence no había**

**estado en esta zona en miles de años, desde la época romana. Sorprendentemente,**

**no parecía muy diferente.**

**Después de media hora de búsqueda, el palo de Ahmed golpeó algo duro**

**bajo la arena. Se puso a sonreír.**

**—****Es aquí.**

**Terrence y Faisal se unieron a él sobre sus rodillas y comenzaron a escarbar la arena. **

**El pulso de Terrence se aceleró con un miedo enfermizo. Candace no podía estar enterrada en una ruina allí. Nunca sobreviviría.**

**La tierra estaba cubierta con arena tan lejos como el ojo podía ver, no había**

**Recovecos ni edificios hechos por el hombre que sobresalieran. **

**Si Candace estaba allí abajo, no tendría modo de respirar.**

**Cavaron rápidamente, la arena deslizándose y desparramándose otra vez tan**

**rápido como la movían. Faisal había traído una pala, lo que ayudaba, pero tenían**

**que hacer a mano el descubrimiento final. Lo que encontraron fue un cuadrado,**

**piedra plana que, obviamente, había sido tallada por un cincel antiguo.**

**— ****¿Lo ves? —dijo Ahmed—. Sé dónde están todas las ruinas.**

**Terrence se recostó y puso la oreja en la caliente piedra. No pudo oír nada,**

**sentir nada. Era condenadamente gruesa.**

**— ****¿Cómo de grande es el lugar? —preguntó.**

**Ahmed se encogió de hombros.**

**—****No lo sé. Nunca lo descubrí por completo.**

**—****Necesito entrar. Necesito encontrarla —se dejó adueñar por el miedo y la**

**frustración—. Podría no estar aquí.**

**Ayer, había escuchado su voz alta y clara, haciendo eco a través del vacío.**

**_"_****_Te amo, Terrence. Te amo tanto"_****.**

**Había creído que lo había imaginado, pero ahora se lo preguntaba de nuevo.**

**Candace era psíquica****_. ¿Quería eso decir que podía proyectar fuertes energías psíquicas que su propio poder capturara?_**

**Ahmed gritó de repente. Terrence alzó la cabeza al tiempo para ver a Ahmed**

**saltar de la parte superior de un edificio, su rostro blanco de miedo.**

**Terrence y Faisal regresaron rápidamente a las arenas, Faisal sujetando la pala**

**en alto. **

**De las esquinas de edificio, docenas de serpientes habían emergido: víboras**

**del desierto, delgadas y mortales. Sus entrecerrados ojos amarillos brillaban con**

**odio.**

**—****Retroceded —dijo Terrence a los dos hombres.**

**Su primer golpe de miedo se convirtió en uno de sombría satisfacción.**

**Hera acababa de señalar alto y claro que Candace estaba allí, a menos que ese fuera otro señuelo.**

**No creía eso. Las serpientes comenzaron a enrollarse en la caliente roca,**

**luego una a una se elevaron en forma de Dyons.**

**—****Demonios —gritó Ahmed. Descolgó su rifle del hombro, agarrándolo en**

**sus manos. Faisal se colocó detrás de él con los ojos abiertos y la pala preparada.**

**Terrence no estaba muy seguro de sus posibilidades contra un ejército de Dyons,**

**incluso con el rifle de Ahmed. Los Dyons no podían matar a Terrence, pero podían**

**despedazarle lo suficiente para que sangrara, siendo inútil durante un tiempo y, por supuesto, podían matar a sus compañeros humanos.**

**El viento azotaba detrás de él y los dos hombres, la arena se elevaba en una**

**nube mortal. Pero esta no era una tormenta de arena habitual. Era algo maligno, un**

**remolino de arena con los tres hombres y los Dyons en el vórtice.**

**—****Regresad al jeep —le gritó Terrence a Ahmed y a Faisal—. Moriréis aquí.**

**Regresad.**

**Ambos hombres se veían como si quisieran correr, pero se mantuvieron en**

**su sitio.**

**—****No dejaré a un amigo morir —dijo Ahmed.**

**Era más probable que fuera Ahmed quien muriera, pero Terrence no tenía**

**tiempo de discutir. Los Dyons atacaron al mismo tiempo y la arena se arremolinó**

**para tragarlos.**

**Terrence luchó, convirtiéndose en su verdadera forma mientras los Dyons**

**llegaban a él. Su verdadera forma era sobre todo luz, la forma del hombre alado**

**solidificándose. Terrence estaba en su forma más poderosa, capaz de fusionar la magia de su mitad divida en algo mortal.**

**Pero mantener esa forma tenía un precio. Se cansaba más rápidamente, lo**

**que le dejaría vulnerable y la cadena de esclavo hacía las cosas más difíciles.**

**Terrence escuchó tanto a Ahmed como a Faisal gritar, e hizo lo que pudo para**

**defenderlos. Los Dyons se arremolinaron a su alrededor, la arena le escocía y ardía.**

**La arena le rasgaría la carne de sus huesos, y los Dyons terminarían el proceso.**

**Sólo un dios podía matar a Terrence, pero cuando los Dyons finalizaran, sabía que**

**desearía estar muerto.**

**Los gritos de Ahmed se convirtieron en alaridos. Vagamente, Terrence escuchó**

**el zumbido de un motor, y se preguntó quién podía haber conducido hasta aquí en**

**medio del ciclón de arena.**

**Entonces nuevas formas entraron en la refriega, un ágil leopardo blanco**

**como la nieve seguido por un enorme tigre con músculos tensos. Terrence se rió,**

**metiéndosele arena en la boca, pero luchó con los Dyons para permanecer lado a**

**lado con sus amigos.**

**—****Uníos a mí —gritó por encima de la tormenta.**

**Albert y Demitri no podían responder en sus formas animales, pero sintió**

**surgir la magia. Unió la suya a estos, y los Dyons se acercaron a ellos**

**derrumbándose en el polvo antes de atacar.**

**Los otros Dyons, seres sin mente, se reunieron para otro ataque. Los tres**

**semidioses golpearon de nuevo, rompiendo la primera línea.**

**Pero continuaron viniendo, una y otra vez, hasta que Terrence, Albert y**

**Demitri fueron sometidos. No pudieron ver a Ahmed ni a Faisal nunca más y**

**esperaron que hubieran tenido el juicio de correr para ponerse a salvo.**

**Los tres semidioses continuaron la batalla sin hablar, sus magias se**

**fusionaron en una. Terrence adoraba ese sentimiento, tener a sus dos amigos formando parte de él, una unión como ninguna otra.**

**A veces los tres se aproximaban a esto durante el acto sexual, sus poderes**

**fluyendo de uno a otro a través de las manos, lenguas y miembros viriles, pero los cuerpos mortales eran limitados. **

**Esta unión era alegría. Se maravilló de que este cuerpo**

**mortal y el de Candace pudieran reunirse con la misma alegría. Eso era lo que el**

**amor hacía, decidió, amplificando lo físico a algo mágico y poderoso. **

**Necesitaba eso con Candace más aún de lo que necesitaba sus poderes de dios, su inmortalidad y sus alas.**

**Terrence escuchó un chirrido y jubiloso disparo, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio el**

**Jeep de Ahmed irrumpir a través de la arena del ciclón. El jeep aterrizó en la línea**

**de Dyons, devolviéndolos a su forma de serpiente, las que rápidamente se alejaron reptando.**

**Albert y Demitri saltaron hacia delante, sus grandes formas felinas**

**derribaron los dos últimos Dyons. El remolino de arena se detuvo de repente, las**

**últimas partículas cayeron sobre el unido grupo y el jeep. El cielo azul asomó**

**serenamente por encima de sus cabezas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.**

**El jeep estaba lleno de arena, y había más arena sobre las cabezas de los**

**sonrientes Ahmed, Faisal y Karen.**

**— ****¡Eh! —gritó Karen, quitándose la arena del rostro—. No pensé que**

**fuera a funcionar.**

**El siguiente problema era cómo entrar en la ruina que había bajo sus pies.**

**La tormenta había arrojado la mayor parte de la arena que habían estado barriendo**

**de encima de esta de nuevo a su sitio.**

**Con Albert y Demitri para ayudar, lo limpiaron de nuevo, sólo para**

**encontrarse con un bloque de piedra virgen.**

**—****Podemos taladrarlo —sugirió Ahmed—. O conseguir explosivos.**

**— ****¡No! —gritó Karen antes de que Terrence pudiera hacerlo—. Esto es un**

**artefacto. Necesita ser correctamente excavado.**

**—****Candace puede estar allí dentro —dijo Terrence bruscamente—. Nada de**

**explosivos ni de una excavación que podría llevar dos años— añadió, mirando**

**fijamente a Karen.**

**—****Por supuesto quiero sacar a Candace sana y salva —respondió Karen—.**

**Pero ¿y si pudiéramos destrozar esto lo menos posible?**

**Faisal arruinó esa idea golpeando la parte superior de la piedra con la punta**

**de su pala. Pequeños trozos de piedra volaron, para aflicción de Karen, pero no**

**hizo mucho más que una mella.**

**—****Nos llevará mucho tiempo sin las herramientas adecuadas —concluyó**

**Faisal.**

**—****Tenemos que cavar por los laterales —dijo Ahmed— ¿Encontrar una**

**puerta debajo de la arena?**

**—****Podría enviar por una retroexcavadora —ofreció Demitri. Albert y él**

**habían regresado a sus formas humanas y a sus ropas, las cuales Karen había**

**traído en el jeep. **

**Karen hizo una mueca de dolor por la palabra retroexcavadora,**

**pero se mantuvo en silencio.**

**— ****¿Podría un equipamiento pesado llegar aquí con estas carreteras? —**

**preguntó Albert.**

**—****Tengo que admitir que no lo sé.**

**Ahmed miró hacia el oeste y suspiró.**

**—****Parece que se acerca otra tormenta de arena. Una real.**

**Terrence permaneció de pie mirando el bloque de piedra, brillante en la luz del**

**sol, su corazón como plomo.**

**_"_****_¿Era esta su prueba? ¿Qué haría con el fin de recuperar a Candace? ¿Poner en peligro a sus amigos y extraños que intentaron ayudarlo? ¿Poner en peligro a la propia Candace tratando de llegar a ella?"_**

**—****Tenéis que iros —dijo bruscamente.**

**Albert comenzó a gruñir, con los ojos destellando peligrosamente, y**

**Demitri irrumpió.**

**— ****¿Por qué?**

**—****Porque esto tengo que hacerlo yo, solo.**

**—****No —dijo Karen—. Yo vi la pared. Debías ser ayudado por un tigre y**

**un leopardo...**

**—****Y ya lo fui. Me ayudaron a vencer a los Dyons y las defensas de Hera,**

**pero no puedo poneros en más peligro por esto. Por favor, iros.**

**— ****¿Qué ocurre si no puedes? —preguntó Albert. Sus ojos traicionaron su**

**preocupación.**

**—****Entonces Hera me destruirá.**

**—****Como el infierno —dijo Albert.**

**Terrence lo miró, su amigo durante una eternidad, el hombre que había luchado**

**a su lado todos esos siglos, nunca abandonándolo.**

**—****Permaneceré aquí hasta que encuentre la forma de salvarla —dijo Terrence—.**

**No me iré. Si eso significa estar aquí para siempre, encadenado a este sitio,**

**entonces así será.**

**—****Ella nunca te liberará —dijo Albert—. Ese es el verdadero punto,**

**¿verdad? Hera te hará buscar para siempre, esclavizándote para siempre.**

**—****Ya no me importa eso —Terrence puso su mano sobre el hombro de Albert,**

**apretándolo—. Quiero asegurarme que Candace está bien. Hera puede hacer lo que le venga en gana: mantenerme esclavizado, matarme. Ya no me importa. Sólo**

**quiero a Candace a salvo.**

**Albert comenzó a hablar, entonces vio lo que había en los ojos de Terrence y**

**desistió.**

**Puso su mano en el hombro de Terrence y tiró de él para acercarlo en un breve y**

**fuerte abrazo.**

**— ****Llévate a Karen fuera de aquí —dijo Terrence—. Vamos.**

**Albert asintió. Se giró, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que**

**Terrence no viera las lagrimas. Albert se estiró por Karen y la bajó a la arena.**

**—****Grita si nos necesitas —dijo Demitri. Le dio a Terrence el mismo tipo de**

**abrazo sincero.**

**—****No lo haré.**

**Demitri sólo asintió y siguió a los otros, pero Terrence sabía que esperarían**

**durante un rato antes de darse por vencidos e irse a casa.**

**Ahmed y Faisal fueron mucho más fáciles de convencer. Si la historia decía**

**que el hombre alado tenía que salvar a la gran dama por sí mismo, entonces lo**

**haría. **

**No te metías con la historia.**

**Le dejaron agua y le desearon suerte, luego dieron la vuelta al jeep y**

**deambularon hacia abajo por la duna.**

**Una vez que se fueron, Terrence se arrodilló en la parte alta del bloque de**

**piedra. Extendió sus alas, batiendo el aire caliente, el sudor le bajaba por el rostro y su cuerpo semi desnudo. **

**Cruzó las muñecas delante de él, como ofreciéndose a sí mismo para ser atado.**

**—****De acuerdo, Hera —dijo en un tono de conversación—. Estoy aquí. La he**

**encontrado. Haz lo que demonios quieras conmigo. Sólo déjala ir a casa y estar a**

**salvo.**

**Durante un momento, no ocurrió nada. Sólo sintió la suave brisa**

**acariciando su cabello, la amenaza de la tormenta se había ido, escuchaba sólo el**

**serpenteo de la arena como si se acomodara sobre las dunas.**

**Esperó, sabiendo que Hera podía hacerle arrodillarse allí durante años, pero**

**como sospechó, era demasiado impaciente para eso.**

**Un rayo de luz apareció en la arena, y Hera estaba de pie en su brillo**

**protector, sus túnicas y cabello oscuro ni se movían.**

**— ****¿Quieres decir eso, superficial semidiós? —Preguntó ella— ¿Te**

**sacrificarías para salvarla?**

**—****Sí.**

**Terrence rehusó encontrarse con sus ojos, rehusó postrarse y suplicar como ella**

**quería que lo hiciera. Su sola preocupación era salvar a Candace, y al infierno con**

**todo lo demás.**

**— ****¿Tu vida por la de ella? —le pinchó Hera.**

**—****Si es necesario.**

**La diosa puso sus manos en sus regordetas caderas.**

**—****Bueno, no puedo hacer eso. Tu padre me ha dejado claro que no tengo**

**permitido matar a su vástago, a pesar de que él ha seguido las reglas y no ha**

**interferido con mi venganza.**

**Dionisos siempre había sido un padre indiferente según la opinión de Terrence,**

**prestándole poca atención después de haberle engendrado. **

**Terrence se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Dionisos se hubiera preocupado, o si Terrence hubiera intentado con más fuerza que le importara. Lección aprendida.**

**—****Entonces, haz lo que quieras —dijo Terrence—. Pero deja a Candace irse a**

**salvo a casa.**

**Hera lo observó, su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, curiosos ojos oscuros.**

**—****Realmente piensas que harías lo que fuera para salvarla, ¿verdad?**

**—****Lo pienso —dijo Terrence tranquilamente—. La amo.**

**—****Tú no amas nada. Esto es un juego. Te estoy haciendo sentir lo que**

**sientes.**

**—****No importa.**

**Hera se enderezó, su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa.**

**—****Él piensa que ha aprendido algo después de todo —se inclinó hacia Terrence,**

**el brillo todavía envolviéndola— ¿Y si la dejo ir, y no te recuerda? ¿Y si ella siente**

**indiferencia hacia ti y no te ama? ¿Todavía querrías que la salve?**

**Terrence supo en ese momento que había perdido a Candace para siempre. Hera**

**nunca había tenido intención de dejar que Terrence la tuviera. **

**Ella puso en marcha esta prueba porque la divertía y porque quería recordarle a Bess que era mucho más poderosa que él.**

**—****Sí —dijo Terrence, su garganta se tensó—. No importa lo que Candace piense**

**de mí.**

**—****Hmm —Hera lo estudió durante unos minutos más, sus ojos brillaban con**

**alegría—. Muy bien. Ella es libre.**

**Señaló con el dedo hacia la esquina del bloque, y este se abrió revelando un**

**oscuro agujero debajo. Conforme Terrence se giró hacía allí, Hera se desvaneció.**

**Las paredes alrededor de Candace comenzaron a temblar. La música cesó**

**como si alguien hubiera tirado del enchufe, y el bailarín se desvaneció.**

**Ella jadeó y se aferró al banco donde descansaba, mirando al techo con**

**pánico. ****_¿Estaba todo a punto de explotar, como la tumba? ¿Iba a venirse abajo y aplastarla?_**

**El bailarín silencioso había sido aburrido e inútil, pero al menos había tenido**

**compañía. Ahora iba a morir sola.**

**El banco desapareció y Candace se desplomó sobre el suelo. Se acurrucó**

**hecha un ovillo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.**

**Los hermosos azulejos desaparecieron como lo hizo la bañera y la mesa**

**repleta con comida y bebida. Las velas se disolvieron, dejándola a oscuras.**

**Su corazón martilleaba. ****_¿Por qué estaba desapareciendo todo? ¿No lo había_**

**_apreciado lo suficiente? ¿Se suponía que tenía que haber creado un altar para Hera y postrarse ante este?_**

**— ****¡Tú, zorra cruel! —gritó. No era la manera de calmar a la diosa, pero hizo**

**que Candace se sintiera mejor.**

**Escuchó las paredes cerrándose sobre ella, piedra chirriando contra piedra.**

**El edificio se tambaleó y movió durante un momento espantosamente largo, y**

**luego, de golpe, se detuvo.**

**Candace se levantó. Sacó sus manos, todo su cuerpo temblando, y comenzó a**

**caminar por su prisión. Casi lloró cuando tocó una pared justo allí, dándose cuenta**

**de que estaba otra vez atrapada en una celda de seis por seis.**

**Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tal vez había estado dormida y soñó**

**la comida y el agua, el baño y la cama. Tal vez nada había sido real, y su mente**

**había conjurado todo para evitar volverse loca.**

**Excepto que todavía llevaba la bata de seda, sus propias prendas habían**

**desaparecido.**

**—****Maldita sea —Candace descansó la cabeza en sus brazos y se dejó ir. Se**

**ahogó por llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estaba perdida aquí y**

**había perdido todo.**

**Una luz repentina llenó la oscuridad, y ella parpadeó ante el dolor que le**

**provocó.**

**— ****¿Candace?**

**No reconoció la voz, pero no le importó. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos,**

**tratando de ver.**

**—****¡Aquí! —gritó, sus palabras estranguladas por las lágrimas— . ¡Estoy aquí**

**abajo!**

**—****Gracias a los dioses.**

**El hombre rebosaba alivio, aunque Candace todavía no podía identificarlo.**

**_¿Demitri el amigo de Albert, tal vez?_**

**Un bloque de piedra no muy lejos por encima suyo se deslizó hacia un lado,**

**apareció el cielo azul, la luz del sol chorreó por el agujero.**

**— ****¿Es esto real? —Preguntó temblorosamente— ¿No más cosas raras?**

**—****Esto es real —el hombre bajó a por ella. Tenía el cabello obscuro y los ojos de un azul zafiro impresionante y un rostro pecaminosamente hermoso, pero nunca lo había visto antes.**

**No estaba segura de que pudiera sacarla de allí, pero él la tomó por las**

**muñecas y la levantó, luego la agarró por debajo de los hombros y tiró del resto de**

**ella hacia fuera. Aterrizó boca abajo sobre la parte superior del bloque de piedra,**

**todo era arena a su alrededor. Las dunas se extendían hacia el horizonte más allá**

**de la losa, con un perfecto y afilado borde.**

**Por un momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue yacer quieta y respirar el aire**

**seco como un horno, disfrutando de ver el cielo sobre ella y la verdadera luz del sol.**

**La brisa, aunque caliente, hablaba de libertad.**

**Se sentó, quitando los rizos de su rostro. — ¿Dónde demonios estoy?**

**—****En el Gran Mar de Arena —dijo su salvador—. Al oeste del oasis de**

**Dakhla.**

**—****Oh —ella pensó sobre el hecho de que estaba literalmente en mitad de**

**ningún sitio rescatada por un hombre al que nunca había visto antes. Todo lo que**

**conocía estaba muy lejos, pero eso no la había hundido aún. —Hablas inglés —dijo ella.**

**El hombre sonrió un poco.**

**—****Yo hablo muchas lenguas.**

**Él ciertamente era guapo. Su piel era morena por la brillante luz del sol, y**

**sus ojos eran del color azul inquietante. Llevaba unos jeans azules sin camiseta,**

**permitiéndole conseguir un buen vistazo de su duro y musculoso pecho cubierto de vello oscuro.**

**El pulcro y aceitoso bailarín de su celda no tenía nada de este hombre.**

**Cuando él se giró para buscar agua, vio que un tatuaje de alas cubría su**

**espalda, los finales desaparecían bajo la cinturilla. ****_Bonito_****.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? —preguntó ella—. No es que no esté**

**agradecida por sacarme de allí, pero ¿cómo me encontraste?**

**Él tragó saliva, su nuez bombeó, y ella estaba comenzando a ver que sus**

**ojos se humedecían.**

**—****Tus amigos vinieron a buscarme. No están muy lejos. Tienen un jeep —**

**señaló hacia una duna que parecía como todas las otras dunas.**

**—****Esas son buenas noticias —Candace se apartó el cabello del rostro— ¿Estás**

**bien?**

**—****Arena en los ojos, eso es todo.**

**—****Están los demás bien, ¿Karen, Albert?**

**—****Están bien. Te están esperando. ¿Te sientes bien para caminar?**

**Candace comenzó a ponerse en pie, luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando**

**sus desnudas plantas de los pies tocaron la piedra.**

**—****Perdí mis zapatos.**

**—****Está bien.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, el hombre la levantó en sus fuertes**

**brazos.**

**Estaba fuertemente constituido, músculos tensos en sus brazos y hombros.**

**Si tenía que ser rescatada, no le importaba que un maravilloso hombre como él**

**hiciera el rescate.**

**Él dio un paso fuera del bloque de piedra, hundiéndose un poco en la arena,**

**pero llevándola fácilmente hacia la ladera de la duna. Ella vio en la distancia que la**

**arena se extinguía, y la roca predominaba. Pudo distinguir la silueta de dos**

**vehículos contra las rocas, y de gente a su alrededor.**

**Miró a su salvador de nuevo. Su rostro no estaba afeitado y la arena se**

**alojaba en su cabello. Sus ojos la embrujaron: hermosos y oscuros ojos azules que guardaban un mundo de dolor.**

**— ****¿Te he conocido antes? —preguntó ella— Me resultas familiar, pero...—**

**negó con la cabeza— No, no creo que te haya conocido.**

**—****Mi nombre es Nikolaus. Todo el mundo me llama Terrence.**

**—****Gracias, Terrence. No puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte.**

**Él se estremeció, la mandíbula tensa, pero permaneció firmemente erguido.**

**Osadamente apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, apretando levemente su brazo con una mano.**

**Terrence no la bajó en todo el camino hacia los jeeps. Tan pronto como sus pies**

**tocaron el suelo, Karen se lanzó contra Candace y la abrazó fuertemente,**

**llorando.**

**—****Pensé que estabas muerta —sollozó Karen— ¿Estás bien?**

**—****Parece que lo estoy —Candace hizo balance. Las cosas en las ruinas**

**podían haber sido una ilusión, pero se sentía hidratada, alimentada, limpia y**

**descansada—. Fue la experiencia más rara.**

**Candace dejó que Karen la ayudara a sentarse en uno de los jeeps. Candace**

**no tenía prisa por ir en ningún sitio durante un rato, el techo de lona del jeep la**

**protegía del ardiente sol.**

**—****Debes haber estado aterrorizada —Karen estaba balbuceando—. Siento**

**tanto no haber llegado aquí antes, pero Bess me envió mágicamente de regreso a**

**Nueva York y tuve que volar de regreso todo el camino a El Cairo otra vez.**

**—****Está bien —dijo Candace, tomando un largo trago de agua. No sabía tan**

**pura y limpia como el agua que tenía en la vasija de cerámica, pero Candace**

**encontró que prefería las botellas normales de plástico—. Sabía que me**

**encontraríais.**

**—****Terrence lo hizo —dijo Karen, sonriendo felizmente.**

**—****Sí — se giró hacia el hombre, que había sido saludado por**

**Andreas y Demitri como si ellos lo conocieran bien. —Y estoy agradecida.**

**Rebecca la miró confusa.**

**— ****¿Agradecida? ¿Qué quieres decir con agradecida?**

**— ****¿No debería estarlo? —ella miró a Terrence, quien evitaba sus ojos—. No**

**debió ser fácil sacarme de allí —le dijo—. No tengo mucho dinero, pero encontraré**

**el modo de pagarte.**

**—****Candace… —comenzó Karen.**

**—****Ella no me recuerda —dijo Terrence.**

**Los otros se detuvieron y lo miraron fijo, parecían afligidos, y Candace no**

**podía imaginar por qué. Si lo había conocido en algún momento del pasado, ellos**

**no podían esperar realmente que recordara eso en un instante, no después del**

**trauma de estar encarcelada.**

**—****Ese fue el precio —les dijo Terrence—. Soy libre, y ella no me recuerda — él**

**acarició su desnuda y morena garganta.**

**Karen miró de Candace a Terrence, con la boca abierta. Albert y Demitri**

**parecieron horrorizados, pero no sorprendidos.**

**Los dos hombres egipcios intercambiaron miradas en el otro coche, y el más**

**joven dijo algo en árabe.**

**—****Dice que es una tragedia —relató Karen—. Estaban esperando que la**

**historia tuviera un final feliz, pero ahora saben que es una tragedia. Creen que es**

**romántico.**

**Candace estaba lo bastante aliviada para reír.**

**—****Creo que para mí salir de ahí es suficiente para un final feliz.**

**—****Necesita alejarse del sol —dijo Demitri—. Me aseguraré que un doctor**

**confirme que está bien, y una vez que descanse, todo se resolverá.**

**Karen la miró preocupada otra vez e instó a Candace a beber más agua.**

**Los demás se metieron en los jeeps.**

**Candace se encontró a si misma entre Karen y Terrence, que permanecía en**

**silencio.**

**—****Lamento no recordarte —le dijo mientras el coche se balanceaba sobre los**

**ejes—. ¿Dónde te conocí?**

**—****No importa —dijo Terrence con una sombría voz y desvió la mirada.**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo Veinticuatro_**

**Mientras Candace dormía en el pequeño hotel, los amigos de Terrence trataron**

**de consolarlo.**

**—****Esto apesta —dijo Albert—. Y no es justo. Ahora eres libre. Deberías**

**tener lo que quieras.**

**—****Hice la negociación —respondió Terrence. Su pecho dolía como si alguien**

**hubiera caminado sobre él—. Su vida y su libertad a cambio de mi angustia. Pero**

**para mí, es más importante que Candace esté viva y bien que aún me quiera —él se detuvo, las palabras asfixiándolo—. Me aseguraré de que ella regrese a Nueva**

**York, entonces la dejaré sola.**

**—****Pero pasaste la prueba —protestó Albert.**

**—****No —dijo Terrence—. Esa era la prueba. ¿Sacrificaría mi propia felicidad por**

**su vida? Era una respuesta fácil. Sí.**

**Albert comenzó a discutir, pero Demitri apoyó su mano sobre el hombro**

**de Albert.**

**—****Déjalo en paz. Piensa en ello. ¿Y si hubiera sido Karen?**

**La boca de Albert se volvió hacia abajo.**

**—****Lo sé. Habría hecho lo mismo. Sigo pensando que apesta.**

**Terrence los dejó y se fue a caminar, incapaz de tomar mucho más de la**

**simpatía de sus amigos. Ellos eran buenos para sentir por él, pero lo que más**

**necesitaba era estar solo.**

**Ahmed y Faisal los nuevos amigos de Terrence habían regresado su casa,**

**bendecidos con la suerte. Ellos tendrían un gran tiempo contando la historia de**

**cómo combatieron las serpientes monstruos juntos en el desierto con tres guerreros semidioses. **

**Probablemente contarían la historia una y otra vez mientras pasaban**

**los años, hasta que fueran famosos por ello. En cuanto a quién lo creería, era difícil de decir.**

**El hotel estaba situado cerca de los campos de cultivo, el olor a verde lo**

**atacó mientras Terrence paseaba a lo largo. **

**Las palmeras se disparaban hacia arriba, dátiles colgando en enormes y amarronados racimos.**

**Este era un lugar hermoso, un paraíso en el duro desierto, pero Terrence no**

**podía disfrutar de este. Podía sólo ver la blanca cortesía en los ojos aguamarina de Candace cuando ella preguntó, ****_"_****_¿Te he conocido antes?"_**

**Hera sabía cómo torcer el cuchillo. El interior de Terrence dolía, y el daño sólo**

**aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había sentido por Candace bajo la cadena de esclavo había sido real. Él la había amado, y ahora que estaba libre de la maldición, todavía la amaba.**

**La había oído contarle a Karen de la extraña habitación que le había dado**

**más y más comodidades, quitándolas tan pronto como Terrence la encontró. Se**

**preguntó si Bess había trabajado un poco de magia para darle eso. Hera**

**probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Candace había estado sonriendo, sus ojos**

**cansados, pero sin miedo. Su calvario no la había roto.**

**Terrence sabía que no importa lo mucho que doliera, él no desharía su sacrificio.**

**Candace estaba a salvo, y eso importaba. Él se alejaría, y ella conseguiría volver a su vida real.**

**Un hombre egipcio con un traje se dirigió hacia él, y Terrence se detuvo a**

**esperar por él.**

**—****Hola, mi amigo —Bess, bajo el disfraz del señor Ajeed, dijo— ¿Todo está**

**bien?**

**Terrence cruzó sus brazos sobre su caftán prestado y se puso a caminar con él**

**mientras avanzaban.**

**—****Candace está bien. Gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio las**

**frutas, el agua y demás en la celda?**

**Bess estaba radiante.**

**—****Sí, ese fui yo. Cada vez que pensabas en lo mucho que la amabas, lo**

**pensabas desde tú corazón y tú interior, ella recibía otro beneficio. Tu amor por ella la mantuvo alimentada y caliente y en reposo, mientras esperaba.**

**Los ojos de Terrence se estrecharon.**

**— ****¿Qué pasó con el hombre bailando desnudo?**

**—****Pensé que a ella le gustaría —dijo inocentemente Bess.**

**—****Solo desearía que ella dejara de hablar de ello —gruñó él.**

**Bess le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.**

**—****He oído de tu sacrificio. Fue un hecho noble.**

**—****Me sentiré noble más tarde. Ahora mismo me siento como si alguien me**

**hubiera golpeado con un camión —él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—. La amo.**

**—****Sí —Bess caminó en silencio un momento—. Pasaste la prueba: eres libre.**

**Encontrarás tu recompensa.**

**—****Me importa un bledo las recompensas. Me aseguraré de que Candace**

**llegue a su casa, entonces me iré al Olimpo. Necesito un poco de paz alrededor**

**ahora.**

**—****Siempre podrías proteger la tumba en Amarna conmigo. Eso es pacífico.**

**—****La tumba fue destruida.**

**—****Sí, pero el Señor todavía debe ser protegido. Los arqueólogos vendrán**

**pronto y se lo llevarán a un museo, y entonces podré irme.**

**Terrence le dio una mirada de nuevo respeto.**

**—****Me gustaría que todos los dioses fueran tan leales y tenaces como tú.**

**—****El pueblo egipcio fue bueno conmigo, antes de que los dioses fueran**

**olvidados. Yo protegía las viviendas contra serpientes y otros animales y me**

**aseguraba que hasta la más humilde de las personas estuviera a salvo. Ellos me**

**reembolsaron con reverencia.**

**—****Nos ayudaste a Albert y a mí también. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera somos de**

**tu pueblo.**

**Bess se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Tuve varios miles de años para estudiar la pintura de la pared. Sabía que**

**vendríais con el tiempo. Fue muy emocionante, en realidad. Lo más emocionante**

**que he tenido en milenios.**

**terrence sonrió, sus labios rígidos.**

**—****No te olvidaré, Bses. Cada vez que desees entrar en el Olimpo, me**

**aseguraré de que te dejen entrar.**

**—****Una buena oferta —dijo Bess—. Puede ser que te haga una visita. Te**

**mereces una recompensa por tu amabilidad, y la tendrás.**

**Terrence quiso que él no hubiese soltado la admiración.**

**—****No necesito nada. Sólo un poco de paz y tranquilidad.**

**—****Oh, sí, lo haces. Recibirás tu recompensa. Me aseguraré de ello. Espera y**

**verás.**

**Bess sonrió misteriosamente, luego se detuvo, le dio la mano a Terrence, y se**

**alejó hacia otro lado.**

**De regreso en la habitación de Albert, Terrence encontró a Demitri en su**

**teléfono móvil hablando con la gente de su hotel y Karen sentada en el regazo de**

**Albert, besándolo.**

**Karen cayó a sus pies cuando vio a Terrence, sonrojándose. Albert se**

**recostó, una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos azules. Un gato callejero del pueblo se sentaba en el alféizar de la ventana detrás de él, ronroneando.**

**—****Tan pronto como esté de vuelta en Cornell, voy presentar una beca para**

**excavar aquí —le dijo Karen a Terrence—. No sé lo que son esas ruinas, pero la**

**piedra es más antigua que greco-romana. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?**

**—****Si podéis encontrarla de nuevo —dijo Karen, distraído.**

**— ****¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Puedo contratar a tus amigos para que me lleven allí.**

**Parecían agradables.**

**—****Puede que no sea un lugar real, tal vez algo que Hera estableció. Además,**

**¿qué pasa con tu tumba en Amarna?**

**—****Mi tumba en ruinas —dijo con voz triste—. Cuando comencemos**

**excavando eso, ellos serán capaces de decir que fue destruida la semana pasada.**

**—****Pensarán que fue un terremoto —sugirió Albert, estirando los brazos a**

**lo largo de la parte posterior del sofá—. O vándalos. Lo cual es verdad, en cierto**

**modo fue ambos.**

**—****Encontraré las ruinas —dijo Rebecca obstinadamente—. Tengo que**

**hacerme un nombre.**

**Albert la miró con una expresión de cariño.**

**—****Si lo deseas tanto, te ayudaré, Kary.**

**Karen miró sorprendida.**

**— ****¿Te quedas conmigo?**

**Albert tiró de ella hacia el sofá**

**—****Tú y yo vamos a estar juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Tengo mucho**

**más que enseñarte, Kary.**

**Karen se ruborizó de felicidad.**

**—****Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.**

**—****Sé que estoy enamorado de ti —replicó Albert— ¿Qué te parece eso,**

**Terrence? Yo, enamorado, y no a causa de la maldita maldición. Para siempre.**

**—****Felicidades —dijo Terrence, feliz por sus amigos, incluso a través del agujero**

**en su corazón.**

**Demitri seguía hablándole en voz alta a alguien en el teléfono, sin prestar**

**atención a los demás.**

**Terrence los dejó, atraído hacia la puerta de la habitación de Candace.**

**Él sabía que ella estaba dormida. Karen le había dado una pastilla para**

**dormir para que se calmara y había ahuyentado a todo el mundo lejos de ella, pero Terrence no se pudo resistir a hacerle una breve visita.**

**El pestillo de su puerta hizo clic bajo el tacto de Terrence, y él la abrió. Las**

**persianas estaban bajas para dejar al deslumbrante sol fuera, la habitación en**

**penumbra y silenciosa. Un ventilador portátil zumbaba en la esquina.**

**Candace yacía en el centro de la pequeña cama, una sábana sobre ella, con la**

**cabeza apoyada en su brazo.**

**Terrence cerró la puerta y suavemente se acercó a la cama. Candace estaba con**

**los ojos cerrados, sus rizos derramados sobre sus hombros.**

**Levantó un rizo de su mejilla, alisándolo hacia atrás con toque gentil.**

**Sabiendo que la pastilla para dormir la tendría descansando profundamente, se**

**inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso a su mejilla.**

**Ella se movió un poco, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. El corazón de**

**Terrence saltó, entonces volvió a desacelerarse cuando su boca se alisó en el sueño.**

**Tiempo de irse. Terrence se movió sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta y giró el**

**picaporte.**

**— ****¿Terrence?**

**La voz soñolienta de Candace lo detuvo. De cara a la puerta, no dispuesto a**

**ver la interrogante mirada en blanco en sus ojos.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo él—. Solo estaba asegurándome de que estabas bien.**

**Vuelve a dormir.**

**Empezó a abrir la puerta.**

**—****Terrence.**

**La vibración de amor y nostalgia era inconfundible. Terrence dejó que la puerta**

**se cerrase y se obligó a mirar hacia ella.**

**Candace estaba sentada en la cama, lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.**

**—****Terrence, no podía recordar quién eras.**

**Ella reprimió un sollozo, y el corazón de Terrence se hizo añicos. Atravesó la**

**habitación, recogiéndola contra él en un instante, enterrando su cara en la curva de su cuello.**

**— ****¿Por qué no podía recordar? —susurró—. Te amo, Terrence. Era todo lo que**

**podía pensar mientras esperaba que me rescataras. ¿Por qué no podía acordarme de ti?**

**Terrence no podía hablar. La abrazó con fuerza, sus manos temblando, lágrimas**

**derramándose de sus ojos.**

**Ella se apartó de él un poco, pero sólo para besarlo. Terrence le devolvió el beso**

**con desesperación, hambriento por ella. Ella rió, él estaba tan frenético, su risa**

**derramándose en su boca.**

**—****Te amo —repitió ella.**

**—****Te amo, también, Candace —la abrazó contra él, sus labios en su pelo, en**

**su cara, sus manos fervientemente deshaciendo los botones de su camisón—. Te**

**amo tanto.**

**—****Entonces, ¿por qué no te conocía?**

**Terrence no quería hablar, pero parecía tan perpleja, le explicó lo que había**

**sucedido.**

**—****Fue la prueba final —concluyó—. Una prueba de mi amor. La cosa más**

**difícil que he hecho en mi larga vida: dejarte ir.**

**—****Me sentí tan sola —pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros.**

**—****Creo que Bess te devolvió tu memoria —dijo Terrence—. Me dijo que**

**encontraría una recompensa, y esto es lo que quería decir. No sé cómo frustró a**

**Hera.**

**—****Tal vez no lo hizo —Candace tiró de él hacia ella—. Yo estaba aquí,**

**sintiéndome tan vacía, y no sabía por qué. Era como si hubiera perdido a alguien a**

**quien amaba, a alguien que había olvidado, pero no quería olvidar. Traté de**

**levantar mis escudos psíquicos para buscar, y me encontré con una barrera, una que yo no había levantado. **

**Empujé y empujé, y empecé a soñar contigo, un hombre**

**con alas llevándome a un lugar extraño donde tuvimos sexo increíble —ella**

**sonrió—. Y luego, cuando me desperté y te vi, yo sabía que eras tu el hombre al que amo.**

**El corazón de Terrence latió más rápido.**

**— ****¿Recuerdas la historia que Karen tradujo de la pared de la tumba? Ella**

**dijo que perseguir la lujuria por su propio bien volvería para castigar a los**

**lujuriosos, mientras que el verdadero amor es recompensado con felicidad. Creo**

**que esto es lo que sabía Bess, que nuestro amor atravesaría cualquier cosa que Hera pudiera lanzar hacia nosotros. Que el amor ganaría al final —él la abrazó—. Y yo te amo.**

**—****Te amo, también —susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Estoy loca**

**por ti, Terrence.**

**—****Nunca te dejaré sola. Nunca más.**

**—****Sólo estate conmigo ahora.**

**Terrence se enterró en el camisón, besando sus pechos, succionando cada pezón**

**en su boca, incapaz de tener suficiente de ella. Rasgó abierto el camisón el resto del camino y lo despojó de ella, sus manos separando sus piernas, incluso mientras se reía.**

**Su necesidad golpeó con tanta fuerza que dolía. Él sintió que sus dedos se**

**movían en su cinturilla, tratando de abrir sus pantalones. Él los desabrochó y los**

**pateó fuera, casi rasgando su camiseta y ropa interior en su prisa.**

**La besó mientras su polla encontraba su apertura, húmeda y resbaladiza**

**para él. Tomó nada en absoluto deslizarse en ella, todo su cuerpo regocijándose**

**cuando encontró su camino a casa.**

**Ella levantó sus caderas, su rostro relajándose en el placer de él dentro suyo.**

**Su coño lo apretó fuerte mientras sus manos se cerraban en su culo.**

**—****Es bueno —gimió él contra sus labios—. Es bueno follarte, amor.**

**—****Falta una cosa —murmuró, sus caderas meciéndose para conducirlo aún**

**más profundo en ella—. Tus alas.**

**Terrence sonrió. Dejó que estas se deslizaran hacia afuera desde sus omóplatos,**

**sintiendo satisfacción cuando las extendió hacia el techo y las agitó suavemente**

**hacia abajo.**

**Los encerró en un negro y plumoso capullo, las puntas sensibles rozando su**

**cálida piel.**

**Candace sonrió y mordió sus plumas, provocándole una mueca de dolor y**

**risa, al mismo tiempo.**

**—****Zorra —gruñó—. Te gusta rudo, ¿verdad?**

**—****Creo que sí.**

**—****Bueno, entonces, cariño, prepárate.**

**Ella miró inocente.**

**— ****¿Para qué?**

**—****Para mí. Voy a follarte tan duro que rogarás misericordia.**

**— ****¿Lo haré? No lo creo.**

**—****No me tientes, Candace. Te haré pagar por ser tan linda.**

**—****Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo?**

**Él le mostró. Ella gritó y rió mientras hacía el amor con ella, luego palmeó**

**su culo hasta que se volvió de color rojo cereza. Entonces la folló de nuevo. Ella se retorció y rió y amó cada minuto de ello.**

**—****Te amo, Terrence —dijo mientras se hundía de nuevo en el sueño—. No te**

**vayas todavía lejos de mi.**

**—****Nunca.**

**—****Pero estás libre de la maldición ahora —sus ojos se cerraron, incluso**

**mientras lo abrazaba—. Te puedes ir a donde quieras, estar con quien quieras.**

**—****Estoy justo donde quiero estar —dijo—. Y con quién quiero estar. **

**Candace, la mujer que amo.**

**Le tocó la cara.**

**— ****¿Quiere decir eso que?**

**—****Tengo la intención de pasar un largo, largo tiempo demostrándotelo.**

**—****Tú eres inmortal, más o menos —dijo ella. Sus ojos estaban tristes—. Y**

**yo no lo soy.**

**—****Lo sé. Pero Hera me debe algo por esta tortura que me ha hecho pasar. Si**

**ella quiere que yo sea fiel a una mujer y la ame a ella y solo ella, me puede ayudar, puede permitirte ir al Olimpo conmigo, y convertirte en un ser inmortal.**

**Los ojos de Patricia se ampliaron.**

**—****Un ser inmortal...**

**—****No es nada a lo que te voy a obligar, tú haces la elección. Del mismo**

**modo, puedo pedir hacerme mortal, así puedo quedarme contigo. No me importa**

**la forma, siempre y cuando tú y yo estemos juntos.**

**—****Eso es mucho en que pensar.**

**—****Tómate tu tiempo —sonrió terrence—. No me importa esperar.**

**Ella reflexionó.**

**—****Por supuesto, si yo fuera inmortal, podría convertirme en una comerciante**

**de antigüedades fantástica. Podría guardar cosas durante años y luego hacer una**

**matanza en el mercado.**

**— ****¿Lo ves? Ventajas.**

**—****Hazme el amor otra vez —Candace deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su**

**cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas debajo de sus alas—. Así puedo decidir si realmente**

**quiero dar el paso.**

**El cuerpo de Terrence se calentó, su dura polla más que lista.**

**— ****¿Esto te ayudará a tomar una decisión?**

**—****Sí —Candace sonrió, sus ojos verdes cálidos y llenos de amor—.**

**Pero voy a tener que estar completamente segura, por lo que tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, y otra vez.**

**—****Oh, cariño —dijo Terrence. Él sostuvo sus muñecas contra la almohada,**

**amando cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se deslizaba en ella de nuevo—.**

**Tantas veces como tú me desees. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo…**

**_FIN_**


	26. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
